


Gifts of a Carnal Nature

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deliciously Slow Burn, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentor/Protégé, Work In Progress, more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 118,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last year of school Harry begins receiving gifts from potential employers vying for his acceptance of apprenticeships but do these gifts come with hidden agendas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With a Birthday it Begins

**Gifts of a Carnal Nature**

Summary: - In his last year of school Harry begins receiving gifts from potential employees vying for his acceptance of apprenticeships but do these gifts come with hidden agendas.

Rating: - NC-17 or 18+ depending on country.

Pairing: - Severus/Harry

Warnings: - Let me get back to you on these - I'll warn you as the chapters are uploaded. 

Disclaimer - You've heard it all before so here it goes again. I don't profess to own any of the characters or plot co-incidents with the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling, contained within this story. All dirt, sex and other profanity is made from the sick genius of my own and while I use for my own and others amusements the character of JKR's stories, I do neither profit monetarily nor legally from anything contained within these pages. 

Essentially READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

RIFFRAFF.

**Chapter 1**

** With a Birthday it Begins **

_31 st July_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Congratulations and felicitations on your 17 th birthday, may this letter find you both healthy and eager for the beginning of your final year at Hogwarts. The Auror Academy accepts only exceptional applicants for our apprenticeship program and we are pleased to offer you just such an opportunity. When accepting our offer you will become a part of an exciting and rewarding group of wizards and witches, whom are dedicated to the security and protection of the magical world we reside in. Should you choose to join us we can offer you a choice of mentors that will both enrich your career and inspire greatness. While negotiation of the terms and agreement between mentor and apprentice will naturally remain purely undisclosed between both parties, we can however ensure that our mentors are well versed in the requirements of the apprenticeship program and laws surrounding it. Please accept the attached gift as an indication of our sincerity of the offer. We look forward to hearing from you within the coming month. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Harry Potter sat at the dining room table staring at the letter and the wrapped gift in front of him. He’d re-read the letter twice already and yet still he was confused. His summer so far had been the best yet. Voldemort had remained suspiciously quiet and had allowed him the freedom to just be normal. With the Dursley’s holidaying in Spain without him, Harry had been left in the care of Remus Lupin for the entire summer. Not that Harry was upset; in fact he’d been ecstatic at being allowed away from his oppressive relatives for the entire six weeks. Now however with one last week remaining before he began his final year at Hogwarts, he had received such a strange letter delivered by a black and brown speckled ministry owl. Remus had been making dinner when the letter had arrived. However as Harry had begun to read the letter aloud, the dinner had been forgotten. The elder wizard had now sat down at the end of the dining room table to watch Harry’s reaction carefully.

“You better open it.” Remus spoke calmly as Harry looked up at him in confusion. Nodding, Harry carefully began unwrapping the brown paper from around the gift. With the string untied the paper fell open easily and Harry slowly removed the beautiful, navy colored Auror cloak and the pair of black leather gloves. The cloak was double lined wool and had a gold chain that would hold it closed at his neck. The gloves were clearly made of dragon hide and were soft and supple, allowing the wearer to still have precise control of their wand. “Impressive.” Remus carefully watched Harry as his younger charge inspected the gloves and cloak.  “Trust the Ministry to get in early. Albus won’t be pleased at all.” Remus mused quietly to himself as Harry put aside the gift and re-read the letter to himself once more.

“I don’t understand?” Harry finally sat back in his chair and frowned deeply at Remus, who was staring absently at Harry in quiet quandary. With an almost reluctant sigh Remus sat back in his chair and flicked his wand at the bubbling pot of stew on the stove top so that the wooden spoon began stirring it gently.

“It’s rather complicated Harry…” Remus trailed off quietly as he flicked his wand once more and summoned tea for him and the green eyed boy that was sat opposite him at the kitchen table. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. Everything involving him was complicated, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. Harry bit his tongue so as not to interrupt Remus or worse cause an argument. Harry put two spoons of honey into his tea before taking a sip as he waited for his guardian to continue. “When a wizard turns 17 he becomes eligible for an apprentice program.” Harry nodded quietly the cup of tea held to his lips as he allowed the sweet steam to tickle his nose.

“Great! Hermione will be excited and any help Ron receives in getting a job will be surely welcome.” Harry chuckled behind his cup of tea as he thought of his friend’s reactions to receiving similar letters to the one he had just got. Remus sighed as he took a sip of his own tea before slowly shaking his head.

“It doesn’t quite work like that Harry.” Remus paused and glanced up from the cup in his hands just in time to see Harry’s darkening expression. “The apprentice program is only open to males and although offers can be made to any eligible student it is usually only the select few who receive offers of apprenticeship.” Remus trailed off and pointedly avoiding looking at Harry directly. Harry wasn’t silly and despite Remus’ delicate handling of the topic Harry was quite capable of reading between the lines.

“Purebloods you mean.” Harry spat a little bitterly, his grip on his cup tightening a little.

“Not necessarily. The law was changed in the 16th century to allow all boys of 17 to become eligible but history shows that those students of more notable wizarding families are more likely to receive the better offers.” Once more Remus trailed off as he eyed Harry warily, cautious of the boys volatility when it came to the topic of wizarding inferiority and class.

“Well that puts paid to my interest in the topic then doesn’t it. I’ll just ignore the offers. I won’t participate in anything that is sexist and archaic in values.” Disgruntled and irritated Harry put aside his now empty cup and went to rise from the table. Remus’ stew would undoubtedly keep on the stove and Harry was hoping to fire call Ron about the letter and gift before dinner.

“Actually it’s not that simple. Now you have received an official offer you have to follow the tradition and protocol surrounding it.” Harry barely concealed a groan as he sat back down at the table with a huff. Once more, things were never simple. Knowing that Harry’s patience was wearing thin Remus decided to cut straight to the point. Albus had warned him at the beginning of the summer to be cautious of the topic but none of them had expected an offer of apprenticeship to arrive so early after Harry’s birthday. Without guidance from the elder wizard Remus had been left to address the issue with Harry alone.

“Of course it would not be that simple Remus, why would I expect anything less? So tell me what I have to do to reject this.” Harry gestured to the letter and gift he’d left on the table.

“To be offered an apprenticeship is an honor Harry. It means that an employer has acknowledged your skills and is willing to take you on and pay for all the costs needed to train you in your chosen career path. It is seen as a traditional rite of passage for young wizards.” Remus put aside his own cup of tea before reaching forward to take the beautifully hand written letter Harry had casually dismissed.

“Except that it’s not really fair. If you’re not pureblood or wealthy then forget about it.” Snorting indignantly Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he glared at his guardian, who seemed to be advocating for the ridiculously unfair tradition.

“I did not say that Harry.” Remus muttered, his own irritation rising as he struggled to keep control of the discussion they were having. “Most boys will likely receive one or two offers of apprenticeship but those most prestigious offers are usually reserved for those young men that stand out.” Remus took a deep breath in and sighed as he held up Harry’s letter. “This offer for instance is quite prestigious. The Auror program only offers a few apprentice places each year. If you aren’t offered an apprenticeship then you simply apply through the normal channels. It is a very great honor to be singled out by them Harry.”  Harry sighed mirroring Remus’ own serious expression.

“Fine I get it, ignoring the offer is rude. So tell me what does this whole apprenticeship thing involve?” With a smile Remus relaxed a little as he realized that Harry had calmed down and was willing to hear him out.

“Over the next few weeks you’ll receive official letters of offer from different employers and individuals outlining their intentions to vie for your acceptance of position as their apprentice. The letters and gifts are essentially a way of displaying their initial ability to provide you with suitable mentoring.” Remus got up from the table and walked over to the stove to dutifully check the stew still bubbling away on the stove.

“What then?” Harry pushed, as he closed his eyes and inhaled on the delicious smell of fresh bread. Remus had just opened the oven and checked the steadily browning loaf within it

“Once all the offers have arrived you will have a few weeks to look over them before making responses. You only make responses to those you’re interested in. There are several steps after that but the most important is the meeting of your intended mentors at the seniors winter feast.” Remus closed the oven door once more before turning around to smile at Harry warmly. “I can’t stress enough how important it is to choose your mentor carefully Harry. These men are often powerful and very influential wizards. You should be very sure that if you choose any of their offers that they have your best interests at heart.” Remus’ expression darkened seriously as he turned back around to face Harry. “An apprentice and mentor relationship is one of respect and trust. It is key that if you choose a mentor that they have both those characteristics.” Harry nodded seriously as Remus waited for the positive acknowledgement of the boy’s understanding.

“Did you choose a mentor?” Remus cast his eyes downward at Harry’s question, his hands twisting in his lap a little nervously as if the question had rattled him. Harry regretted having asked but when he was about to change the topic of conversation Remus replied.

“Yes, I was apprentice to Professor Alfred Darcy.” Harry frowned at the name having never heard it before. Remus continued without prompting. “He was the foremost researcher on Werewolves and Wolfsbane in England. He and I remained friends long after my apprenticeship ended, however he passed away several years ago.” Remus seemed saddened to have to retell the story and so Harry didn’t further the conversation as his guardian turned back to the stove in order to begin serving dinner.

“Do I have to choose someone?” Harry spoke calmly as once more the kitchen was filled with the smells of stew and fresh bread.

“No. You may choose what you wish but be prepared for them to be persistent for your attentions. A mentor and apprentice relationship is special, along with the obvious aide towards your chosen career path; a mentor will often have you accompany them into wizarding society, to parties and social events. They teach you about laws and history. You learn from them how to be a respectable member of wizarding society.” Harry sighed in pleasure as Remus placed the generous bowl of stew in front of him along with the freshly baked, cut and buttered loaf of bread.

“What’s in it for the mentor? They can’t possibly be doing it out of the good of their heart.” Harry hastily dipped a slice of the bread into the stew and began greedily eating.

“Ah, well…” Remus hesitated as he sat down at the table with his own bowl of stew. “That is something that is negotiated between mentor and apprentice but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” The way Remus casually brushed off the question irritated Harry immensely and the boy frowned a little as he finished his mouthful of bread.

“What did your mentor ask from you?” Harry spoke calmly as he broke off another slice of bread and proceeded to dunk it into the stew.

“It’s generally considered quite rude to ask a mentor or an apprentice that question Harry. What is negotiated between the two parties is private and isn’t spoken of again once the negotiations have been settled.” Remus bristled a little and Harry’s intrigue about the subject deepened at his guardian’s reluctance to give a straight answer.

“Oh, sorry then.” Harry muttered as he turned back to his stew. The pair of them ate in silence for a while, the only sounds in the kitchen were the sounds of spoons on porcelain as the meal was devoured.

With a satisfied burp behind his hand Harry finally sat back away from the table his hands coming up to rub over his now full stomach.

“Well that was well done if I do say so myself.” Remus chuckled as he rose from the table and collected both his own and Harry’s now empty bowls.

“Lovely,” Harry sighed as he too stood up from the table. “I’m going to go and fire call Ron, to see if he’s got the Hogwarts book list yet.” Harry made towards the door from the kitchen but was stopped by Remus’ hand on his shoulder.

“Remember what I said Harry, just think about the apprentice program. It might be something to you’ll appreciate once schools finished?” Remus handed Harry the coat, gloves and letter that he’d left carelessly on the table earlier. With a sigh Harry nodded and accepted the items albeit reluctantly.

“Ok I’ll think about it.” Satisfied by Harry’s reply Remus turned back to continue the washing up leaving Harry to wander from the kitchen. Harry had already decided what he was going to do. Although he was intrigued by the premise he had however no intention of agreeing to any apprentice program. Determined to fire call Ron and ask about the program Harry jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom. With luck the second youngest Weasley was still awake and willing to chat.

 

 


	2. A Professors Prerogative

**Chapter 2**

** A Professors Prerogative **

It was unusually warm as he walked with purpose along the cobble stoned street. With his robes swirling around him in the slight breeze he seemed to float above the uneven stones as he negotiated his way between the hustle and bustle of the other shoppers. He reached his destination with ease and paused momentarily to check the time on his pocket watch under the eaves of the store front. With a confidence only a wizard of the world could possess he straightened his back and strode in through the front door. A bell chimed above him as he passed through the entrance and into the dimly lit interior of the shop. The shop was small but was lined floor to ceiling in shelves. The shelves were stacked with every conceivable shaped bottle of glass container of all kinds of potions ingredients. A counter sat at the far end of the narrow passage between the shelves and he strode confidently up to it and the little, hunched back, old man behind it.

“Ah Professor, on time as always.” A slight incline of the shop keepers head was the polite acknowledgement of the status between them.

“Forbes.” His voice was devoid of emotion as he reached carefully into his pocket and removed the carefully folded list. “I believe the headmaster has already contacted you in regards to Hogwarts usual order. However I will wait and take the top five on the list with me today. The rest you may have delivered to the school as always.”

“On account?” Forbes queried as he shuffled around the end of the counter, the list clasped tightly in his gnarled, arthritic fingers. Severus Snape nodded in reply but sighed quietly to himself as he watched the elder shop keeper shuffle down the rows looking for the necessary bottles. Hogwarts potions professor watched with mild irritation as the elder man perched his thin rimmed glasses precariously on the end of his crooked nose as he began reading the labels on the jars. It would undoubtedly take the elder wizard half an hour at least to retrieve the ingredients Severus wanted to take with him, so with another sigh he flicked his wand at a sickly looking pot plant and transfigured it into a stool so he could sit while he waited. “You must be eager to begin the new school year Professor?” Snape rolled his eyes in mild contempt as Forbes’ attempt at small talk.

“No more than usual.” He supplied calmly as the shop keeper selected the first jar of ingredients he had asked for. If he had his way the ingredients for the schools potion stores would be acquired elsewhere with far quicker less talkative assistance. However as Dumbledore had often told him when asked about alternative suppliers, store accounts were difficult to acquire nowadays.

“But I’m sure you are intrigued as all of us are, to see just what exactly will become of Master Harry Potter as he completed his study and graduates?” Forbes having found yet another jar of ingredients moved on to a shelf further down the store away from his customer.

“If he survives.” Snape muttered beneath his breath thankful that the elder wizard was hard of hearing. “I am not sure why that is of any consequence to myself Mister Forbes.” Straightening his back in discomfort Snape scolded himself for having not thought to transfigure a more comfortable stool. At this rate he would not be back at Hogwarts before lunch.

“Well he’s 17 now isn’t he? He will be eligible for apprenticeships. With a name like his the competition to become his mentor will be considerable.” Snape watched pointedly as the hunched shop keeper shuffled back down towards the counter, 5 jars balanced precariously in his arms.

“Indeed I’m sure Mr. Potter will be endowed with many an offer of apprenticeship Mr. Forbes, of that I am sure.” With a disinterested mutter Snape watched over the proceedings as Forbes measured out each ingredient with the brass weights and scales. Snape knew he would have to re-measure the ingredients as Forbes’ hands shook violently as he worked.

“You act indifferent Professor but I am sure you are just as intrigued as the rest of us are, especially since you yourself have an invested interest in the matter?” Scowling Snape sat back from the counter a little as Forbes began tediously wrapping each dry potion ingredient in small, brown paper wrapped parcels tied with string.

“How so?” Not one to usually buy into gossip and hearsay the potions professor was suddenly intrigued by what nonsense the shop keeper was speaking. “As a professor of Hogwarts I am not permitted to offer any kind of apprenticeship to my students. Like I do every year I will watch over proceedings from afar and congratulate those boys who choose mentors. However I will be no more interested in this year’s apprentices than I am in any other year, with or without Master Potter’s participation.” Not realizing his rising tone of voice Snape was surprised when Forbes snorted in amusement at the professor’s angry declaration.

“Forgive my assumption Professor but I had thought considering your position within the Potion Masters Guild and the illustrious nature that having Master Potter as an apprentice would bring to the guild that you might have been persuaded by your peers to make an offer.” Snape stiffened his lip curling up slightly in a sneer as he watched the elder wizard look pointedly at him from over the rim of his crooked glasses.

“The rules are clear Mr. Forbes.” Snape bit sharply as he stood from his stool, transfiguring it back into the sickly looking house plant it had been earlier.

“Rules? I am sure there will undoubtedly be some serious rule bending when it comes to securing Harry Potter as an apprentice no matter who makes the offers.” Forbes raised a white bushy eyebrow as he pushed the five perfectly wrapped brown paper parcels across the counter towards Snape. The potions professor reached casually into his pocket and dropped three Knuts on the well-worn counter in front of the shop keeper before reaching for the parcels. “Besides I had thought that HE would have made the decision for you very clear.” Snape froze as he watched Forbes press his withered hand to his forearm, where the dark mark was hidden beneath the folds of his teaching robes. For a long time Snape had known that Frayne Forbes was a dark lord sympathizer but had until this moment not realized just how involved the man truly was. Perhaps now Albus would listen to reason and find a new potions ingredient supplier.

“Right and you should know that if that were the case your pressuring me to be specific would undoubtedly result in repercussions, that might see a terrible accident befall this little shop of yours.” Falling back into his familiar persona Snape straightened himself to his full height and glared down at the little hunched man behind the counter. A small part of Snape smiled in success as he watched the wrinkled, pale blue eyes widened in fear behind the glasses as Forbes realized what the potions professor had suggested. With an irritated flick of his arm Snape shook off Forbes hand as he snatched up the parcels from the counter. “Good afternoon Mr. Forbes, I believe Dumbledore will be in touch.” With a cursory glance up and down of the little man before him Snape turned and strode from shop. Despite his cool and calm exterior Snape’s pulse was racing, his breath hitching in his throat as the door to shop swung closed behind him as he looked frantically up and down the busy street before him.

What Forbes had suggested was something Snape himself had not considered. For as long as Snape could remember the apprenticeship program at Hogwarts had passed without fuss. It was a tradition he himself had been a part of in his final year at school. It had been the ministry sanctioned program that had seen many a young man become ensconced in both sides of this current war. As a professor however Snape had been spared having to accept an apprentice of his own, due to the strict rules surrounding the tradition. Yet even as he stood on the front stoop of the shop a niggling sick feeling settled in his stomach. History had shown that rules and tradition had meant very little in regards to Harry Potter. At every turn Voldemort had bent and broken the rules to suit his own nefarious means when it came to reaching Potter and Snape assumed this opportunity would not be any different. The very thought that Voldemort was working on a plan as he himself stood here on menial errands for Dumbledore was sickening.

“Shit.” Snape breathed out shakily as he stowed his parcels quickly in his cloak and headed for the apparition point at the end of Diagon Alley. He needed to speak with Dumbledore and he needed to do it now…

 

_*********** Potter **********Potter*********** Potter***********_

 

“This is a real buzz kill on the last night of holidays.” Ronald Weasley flopped down onto Harry’s bed with a bored groan. Everything in number 12 Grimmauld Place had been the usual pleasant hum that came with the whirlwind of the Weasley clan’s arrival along with most of The Order of the Phoenix. Lunch had been a BBQ in the garden followed by an enthusiastic but friendly game of soccer on the playing field up the road. Harry had been completely relaxed, surrounded by his family and friends in what Harry would have termed being normal. However as the sun had set and the inhabitants and visitors of number 12 had retired indoors for the evening, chaos had landed on the door step.

Chaos it turned out was a 6ft tall, sour faced potions professor who had swept in through the front door with a crackle of wards and a scream from Mrs. Black. Harry had known immediately it was serious because instead of simply recovering Mrs. Black’s portrait with the dust sheet, Snape had flicked his wand at the woman’s screaming picture and sent her up in flames. Arthur Weasley had been quick to douse the fire but not before the flames had sent Mrs. Black shrinking away into the background of her portrait with a whimper. From there the impressive figure of Snape had asked after Dumbledore. The man himself had exited the kitchen to see what the fuss had been about. There had been a shared silent look between the potions professor and headmaster before the pair of them had disappeared hastily into the study, the door firmly closed and warded behind them. The sullen mood left in the pair’s wake had stretched into dinner and with no sign of either wizard exiting the study the younger members of the house had been sent to bed early under the pretense of having to be up tomorrow morning to catch the train.

“Probably a sign of what’s to come.” Harry muttered in a similar state of boredom.

“I do worry about what is happening.” Hermione whispered softly as she turned from where she was sitting in the window seat looking down at London street below. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes as he selected a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and tossed them into his mouth. “Well I’m only saying that ‘you-know-who’ has been pretty quiet of late.” Hermione stood up from the window seat and moved quickly over to her own bed that had been set up beside her two friends. The fact that Hermione had been allowed to stay in Harry and Ron’s room was not something any of them were going to question.

“Do you have to be so morbid Hermione?” Ron threw his pillow over at his girlfriend who grumbled her disapproval and rolled over to face Harry.

“Have you received any more offers of apprenticeship Harry?” Harry sat up from his bed and propped himself up against the pillow to face his two friends.

“Two more, one from Florishim Blotts and one from Olivander.” Harry gestured to the top of his trunk where two letters sat opened upon the top, their accompanying gifts unwrapped and carelessly put aside. Olivander had sent Harry a beautifully hand tooled leather wand holder, while Florishim and Blotts had sent him a signed 1st edition copy of the defense textbook they would be using this year at school. All in all Harry had been entirely uninterested in the whole process and had been rather embarrassed to admit to his friends he’d been receiving the offers.

“You’re bloody lucky to get an offer from the Auror division of the Ministry.” Ron paused and threw a longing glance at the three letters on top of Harry’s trunk. “I’d have given anything for one of them.” Harry chewed his lip as he watched his best friend shrug his shoulders and cast his eyes downwards in quite disappointment.

“Well if I turn them down you might get my offer instead.” Harry offered as he glanced at Hermione for help.

“You’re not just going to do that though are you Harry?” Hermione admonished him pointedly. “These opportunities are special and should be considered very carefully before making rash decisions, as they could seriously affect your future.” The lecture from Hermione was not unsurprising in the least and Harry nodded in agreement as the bushy haired girl grabbed for the three letters Harry had received earlier in the week. “Besides Ron knows he will receive offers, he just has to be patient.” With a knowing smile at her red haired boyfriend Hermione turned her attention to reading the three letters of offer that Harry had received.

“Thanks ‘mione but how come you are so calm about all this? Shouldn’t you be forming a women’s protest movement over the unfair, patriarchal tradition or something?” Ron eyed Hermione carefully and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione’s calm and cool attitude towards the traditional male apprentice rites was not what Harry had expected. Ever since he’d spoken to his friends about what he and Remus had spoken of in the kitchen that evening he’d been constantly surprised by Hermione’s almost positive comments in regards to the tradition.

“Why would I do that? I’m not in the least bit interested in trading sexual favors for advancement in my career. I am perfectly happy knowing that where ever I end up in my life I will have got there on my own merits, not my ability to please my keeper.” Hermione stuck her nose further into Harry’s letters ignoring the twin looks of shock from her friends.

“And there it is.” Ron muttered with a sigh as he turned to Harry, who was looking positively horrified at Hermione’s declaration. “Ignore her she’s just jealous. I knew she couldn’t actually support this.”

“Tell me she’s not serious!” When Hermione offered no response to Ron’s easy dismissal of her comments, Harry pressed Ron for an explanation. Ron pushed himself up from the bed to sit cross legged opposite his friend on the bed. There had been no mention of sexual favors when Remus had been explaining the tradition, although his guardian had been rather evasive when asked what mentors received out of the agreement.

“Traditionally that was what was expected but nowadays it’s usually just money or time paid back in service to the mentor or company. Percy had to pay a percentage of his wage for the first two years of working and Charlie said he was just obligated to remain with the dragon research group for three years after the apprenticeship ended. Not a big problem considering he wanted to do that for a living anyway.” Harry frowned at Ron who was casually discussing the terms of his brothers mentor agreements as if it was no great secret.

“So you know what was agreed upon between your brothers and their mentors? How did you find out? I thought it was rude to ask? Remus made out like it was some great secret that was taboo to talk about.” Ron rolled his eyes as if Harry should have known the answer to his questions automatically.

“Technically speaking it is rude to ask and you generally don’t discuss it as it’s a secret between mentor and apprentice…” Before Ron could continue Hermione had but in.

“Yet here you are telling us.” Hermione glared at her boyfriend, having put aside Harry’s letters in favor of listening to Ron’s retelling of his knowledge of the apprentice rites.

“Well you guys are practically family anyway, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Brothers don’t have secrets.” Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face Harry who was still concerned about the information Hermione had touched on earlier. Sensing Harry’s worry Ron reached forward and patted his friend on the back. “Don’t worry Harry, if my brothers had been buggering old grey wizards I think they’d have told me.” Ron scoffed and turned back to face Hermione. “Hermione just wants to make herself feel better by raining on our parade.” Ron puffed out his chest and was rewarded by the pillow being thrown at his head.

“For that comment Ronald Weasley consider yourself cut off.” With a huff Hermione turned over and tucked herself into bed, her back to her friends and the blankets pulled up over her head.

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered as Harry returned to his own bed, having first blown out the majority of the candles in the room. “She’ll come around tomorrow.” Harry climbed into his bed and pulled the blankets up around his chin as he turned to face Ron who was similarly ensconced in his own blankets.

“I’m still not sure about this apprenticeship program.” Harry whispered his green eyes glowing in the flicker of the single candle hovering between his bed and Ron’s.

“You’ll be fine Harry, you’ll have more options than the rest of us and I doubt Dumbledore will let anything happen to you.” Harry had to agree with Ron on that point. It was very unlikely that Dumbledore would not interfere in some way to ensure he chose the correct mentor. In a way it was almost a letdown to think that yet again the choice would not be his own. “If nothing else it’s a job when we finish school.” Ron yawned and Harry mirrored his friend. Ron’s eyes had already slid closed and Harry knew the red head would be soon snoring.

“Yeah if I survive.” Harry whispered as he slid his glasses off and with a flick of his wand doused the last candle, plunging the room into darkness. With a sigh Harry closed his eyes and although sleep came to him easily his dreams were filled with the disturbing images of what the old wand maker, Olivander would look like naked.

 

TBC....

A/N Oh the fun I'm going to have with this one...


	3. A Minute of Your TIme

**Chapter 3**

** A minute of your time **

_20 th August_

_Master Potter_

_We are delighted to offer you an apprenticeship within the British Potion Masters Guild. As you consider your future beyond your formal education we would be honored if you would consider our offer with all seriousness. The precise and delicate art of potion making has long bewitched the body and soul of wizarding society. For those as gifted as yourself a career in potion making can lead to many great rewards.  As you are undoubtedly aware The Guild only accepts the finest of applicants into its apprentice program and we would naturally pair you with an equally skilled and knowledgeable mentor. In a display of our sincerity of offer please accept the accompanying gift, may it guide you towards the right path. We hope to hear from you very soon._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Elizabeth Inglewood_

Severus Snape snorted in contempt as Dumbledore finished reading the letter aloud. The elder wizard had called Snape to his office after breakfast, not an uncommon occurrence but intriguing none the less. Snape had been surprised however when Dumbledore had asked him to sit down, before he had begun to read the letter. Harry Potter had been receiving a steady stream of letters for the last three weeks from prospective apprentice offers. It was hardly surprising that Dumbledore had been dutifully screening the letters and gifts before passing them to the intended recipient.  Snape had calmed somewhat after his panic inducing conversation with Forbes at the end of the school holidays. Dumbledore had been the voice of reason after Snape had explained to him what had been said. Although Forbes was clearly in league with the dark lord, there was no reason to suggest Voldemort was hatching a plot without Snape’s knowledge of it, nor was there any indication that the Potion Masters Guild were similarly in league.  Reason had won out and Snape had settled himself to his usual quiet vigil until this point.

“Rewards my backside.” The potions professor muttered darkly as he eyed the beautifully clasped pendant that had been given as the offering gift. The stone clasped in the Gryffindor’s golden claws was red and undoubtedly an anti-curse jewel designed to ward off any wayward curses and hexes. It was a gift that would have cost a small fortune. The Guild, it would seem was pulling out all stops to capture Master Potter as apprentice.

“Were you aware of the intention of The Guild to make an offer of apprenticeship to Harry? I was under the impression Mr. Potter was neither skilled nor talented at potions? He is not even in your Newt’s class?” Dumbledore sat down behind his desk opposite Snape who was re-reading the letter Elizabeth Inglewood, President of Potions Guild, had written.

“No.” The answer was simple and Dumbledore sighed heavily as Severus stood up and began pacing back and forth past the fireplace.

“This is concerning. Why would the Guild make an offer if Harry clearly doesn’t meet criteria?” That was precisely the question Snape was already considering. The Potion Masters Guild only ever made offers of apprenticeship to those brightest and talented potions students that had recommendations from either himself or another guild member, and Harry had neither of those things. The only conclusion Snape could currently come up with was worrisome.

“It may merely be an attempt achieving some promotion by having Potter as an apprentice.” Snape mused quietly. Even to himself however he didn’t sound convinced and sighed heavily as he turned to face the fireplace, his hands tightly clasped behind his back.

“Or?” Dumbledore prodded quietly wondering what Snape was thinking.

“Or this could be Voldemort’s attempt at luring Potter away from us.” Snape sighed heavily and turned around back to face Dumbledore. The elder wizard’s brow was furrowed in concern, his blue eyes sparkling in the candle light.

“How deeply infiltrated is the Guild and its members?” Moving across the room Snape came over to sit back in the chair opposite Dumbledore’s desk. With a snap of his fingers Dumbledore summoned a house elf who brought with him a tray of tea and lemon biscuits.

“I’m not sure; while I’m a member I don’t attend meetings. There are several who bare his mark but I’m not sure if his influences stretch to such lengths?” Snape took the offered cup of tea from the tray as Dumbledore sat back and quietly pondered on the situation at hand.

“Is it possible this is part of a larger plan?”

“Unfortunately yes. I have been summoned frequently but our assignments have been scattered and varied. If there is a plan I’m not privy to it.” Snape sighed as he sipped politely at his tea, his thoughts a scrambled mess as he thought about the last few meetings of the Death Eaters to see if he’d forgotten any little detail that might help. “It is possible he is using the Guild to entice Potter away from more secure surroundings.” Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

“Indeed this is a perfect opportunity for Riddle to lure Harry away from us. Lily’s magical protection will come to an end when he turns 18 and without Hogwarts as secure place to come to, he will be open to all kinds of threats.” Snape finished his cup of tea and put it aside, politely refusing the offer of a lemon biscuit from the headmaster.

“Not that we should be entirely concerned, Potter is very unlikely to choose the Guild’s offer. He despises potions and like us will likely see through the offer as something sinister or to bolster their own influences.” Shrugging his shoulders Snape relaxed back in his chair, somewhat pleased that Riddle had picked an offer that Harry would not think twice about.

“Still I believe we need to be more cautious about this. Any offer Harry accepts provides us with another year to provide him with protection.” Snape cringed inwardly. Of course the headmaster would twist this situation to serve his own means. The possibility that Potter might actually be let free in society was too much for the old man to handle. Admittedly Snape knew Harry didn’t stand a chance alone without the current protections around him but he was rather bitter that the headmaster would once again be manipulating the boy to serve his own purpose. “I believe you should reacquaint yourself with the Guild. If there is something going on then they should welcome you back.”

“What?” Severus sat up immediately concerned by what the Headmaster was suggesting. “I hardly think I have time to attend to Guild matters Headmaster, what with school, the order and Riddle?” Severus paused and looked at Dumbledore seriously. The older wizard was smiling at him in that infuriating way that he always did when he was planning something.  It was disconcerting and Snape had yet another sick feeling this meeting was going to end badly. “Besides, Potter will never accept the offer from the Guild.” Severus concluded as he stood up from the chair uncomfortable under the headmasters twinkling eyes.

“Perhaps he should be encouraged to accept.” Dumbledore mused quietly.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking Albus forget about it. Potter will see through any attempt at manipulating him, if he _even_ chooses to participate in the tradition in the first place.” Severus folded his arms across his chest as he glared at the headmaster.

“I have no intention of manipulating Harry. I am simply suggesting that we have an opportunity to put forward a mentor from the Order of the Phoenix, a mentor who could offer him another year’s protection beyond Hogwarts.” Albus raised a challenging eyebrow at Severus who instantly took offense at the wizard’s words.

“I fail to see whom you are referring to Albus. The majority of Order Members are highly engaged in their own tasks at the moment and would hardly have a minute to spare to Harry’s apprenticeship. Those not engaged already are ineligible to make such an offer, such are the rules regarding the traditional rites.” With his irritation growing Severus snapped angrily at Albus who had the good graces to look mildly affronted by the potion professor’s comments.

“I am thinking of you Severus. Having never had an apprentice yourself I am sure the Guild can be persuaded to put you forward as a suitable mentor for Harry. Particularly if they are as we suspect encamped with Tom Riddle.” Snape scoffed loudly and glared at Albus pointedly.

“You forget I am ineligible to make such an offer. My position here at Hogwarts forbids any dealings with apprentices.” Angry Severus began pacing past the fire, his hands twisting within the folds of his robes as he strode the short distance back and forth. “Besides the fact Potter and I have more animosity between each other than Voldemort himself. I fail to see why you would suggest such a thing.” Trying hard not to shout Severus schooled his features into the familiar, cool, dark scowl he favored for his most despised students.

“None of that matters. Harry’s apprenticeship will be merely a formal agreement to continue his training under protection. I am sure Remus will council Harry to accepting your offer over any other he receives.” Finally frustration rose to the surface as Snape, snapped angrily his voice rising loudly.

“Forget about it! I have no intention of taking an apprentice especially not a Potter. You cannot manipulate me as you do him. Nothing will persuade me to make an offer to him while ever I am a Professor here at Hogwarts!” Snape was shouting by the end of his tirade, angry beyond all words that the headmaster was being so stubborn.

“And that is the point isn’t it Severus. Without Potter here at Hogwarts your time will be better spent in tasks relating to the order, and after your declaration I believe you have forced my hand.” Albus stood up suddenly from behind his desk his back straightening as he stared at the potions professor. “Therefore it is with great regret that I say Severus Tobias Snape, your tenure here at Hogwarts has been terminated.”

“WHAT!” Uncaring of his appearance Snape’s voice peaked loudly. “You’re firing me! On what grounds?!” Snape was screeching like a banshee having hardly believed what Albus was saying.

“We needn’t refer to your leaving Hogwarts in such a manner that may hurt your future employment opportunities Severus,” Albus paused and waved his wand above his desk where a short perfectly penned scroll appeared. “So long as you voluntarily consent to sign this resignation.” The anger within him instantly fell away as Severus’ dark obsidian eyes met those sparkling ones of the headmasters. He had walked into the old man’s trap without even realizing it.

“And if I don’t?” Severus’ voice had lost all of its bite as he realized for the first time the true depth of Albus Dumbledore’s manipulations.

“I am sure I can find ample material to persuade the Ministry why you were to be immediately dismissed.” A shudder ran the length of Severus’ spine as he felt the headmasters gaze fall upon his forearm where the dark mark presently sat hidden beneath his robes.

“This is blackmail.” His voice broke as he spoke even as the headmaster pushed the scroll forward on his desk, the black quill and ink pot mirroring Snape’s own darkened mood.

“No indeed consider this my gift to you Severus. After years of service to the education of others perhaps it is well overdue that you take some time to pursue your own interests.” Once more Albus indicated to the quill and scroll on the desk. Knowing that he had lost Severus moved forward and with an unusually shaky hand scrawled his name along the bottom of the resignation letter.

“You are not my father.” Straightening up Severus spoke calmly as he stepped away from Albus’ desk.

“I do not profess to be so. You are a wizard of consequence now Severus you needn’t want for anyone’s permission to do what you wish.” Standing from his seat behind his desk Albus accepted the letter and rolled it carefully back up and stowed it into the folds of his robe.

“And yet here you are doing just that.” With a disgusted shake of his head Severus strode over to the doorway leading from the headmaster’s office back down the staircase into the school. “I will vacate my rooms by tomorrow eve. I would ask that you convey my absence to the students so I may be spared such unnecessary conversations.” Albus nodded firmly at Snape’s request.

“Forgive me Severus.” Albus whispered as Hogwarts former potions professor turned to leave.

“No.” Was the cold reply as the door slammed closed behind him and Severus Tobias Snape walked away from Hogwarts for the final time as Professor.

 

A/N Oh Albus Dumbledore how you will fall.....*Smirks* This will be fun I believe.


	4. Absence Makes For Nothing

**Chapter 4**

** Absence Makes For Nothing **

“Harry! Harry!” It was at the end of breakfast on Saturday when Neville Longbottom came running breathlessly into the great hall. With breakfast all but over the majority of the student body had begun to make their way towards Hogsmeade, in what remained of the summer sun shine. Harry had dawdled with Hermione in the great hall while Ron had taken off early to get to his brothers shop before the sugar and trick deprived students descended upon The Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Neville had come stumbling into the great hall clearly out of breath having run some distance.

“What’s wrong Neville? Has Malfoy taken your book bag again? You know you shouldn’t put yourself in his way, you know he delights in making your life miserable.” Hermione stood up and went to help Neville to sit down but the podgy boy brushed her aside as he grabbed Harry’s shoulders.

“He’s gone!” Neville gasped as he stared into Harry’s confused emerald gaze.

“Who has gone?” Harry inquired as Neville shook him roughly by the shoulders.

“Well he’s not gone yet but he’s going. You have to come out here now!” With an un-Neville like strength Harry was pulled to his feet and was being dragged out of the great hall. Hermione trailed behind them as the trio jogged down the hall and out into the courtyard. A crowd of students had already gathered around the courtyard and Neville had to push his way through the group to drag Harry to its edge and the scene it held. “Look it’s like all my dreams have come true.” Neville gasped as Harry nudged him aside so that he could finally see what was going on. There in the center of the courtyard stood Professor Severus Snape. However it was not the Professor that the student populace was familiar with. Instead Snape stood up in cream trousers, a loose fitting shirt and a royal blue wizarding robe. His hair was tied loosely back at the base of his neck with a leather strap and he was standing beside his travelling trunk.

“What’s going on?” Harry whispered in confusion as he stared at the elder wizard in the courtyard.

“Rumor has it he’s quit.” The Patel twins were standing slightly behind Harry and Lavender leaned in close to whisper to him. Harry frowned at the dark haired girl as her twin nodded in agreement.

“The greasy git apparently just doesn’t want to be here anymore?” Harry stumbled a little as Ron came bustling in from the side, having clearly not made it to Hogsmeade before news had broken of the Professor’s shock departure.

“He probably got a better offer with you know who.” Colin Creavey popped up and snapped a photo quickly and Harry glared at him pointedly. “What? It’s for his farewell special edition of the paper.” Colin defended himself lamely before slinking off back into the crowd.

“This can’t be happening? Who is going to teach potions?” Hermione whimpered and Harry glared at her as well. Was nobody actually thinking about anyone else but themselves? Harry knew there was no way that Snape would voluntarily quit particularly because of his tentative position as spy.

“Who gives a fuck; we don’t have to put up with him anymore.” Ron snapped with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Harry glared angrily at his best friend before he pushed forward and jogged over to where Snape was standing.

“Professor?” Harry came to a stop and looked up at Snape expectantly.

“Potter.” Snape resisted the temptation to sneer and instead he slid his wand free of his robes and flicked it at his trunk. The trunk shrunk instantly and Snape bent down to pick up and tuck it into his trouser pocket. There was an awkward moment between them as Snape met Harry’s questioning green gaze. Determined not to have a scene made, Severus turned to walk towards the apparition point beyond the castles wards. Harry was having none of it though and jogged to catch up with the elder wizards determined strides.

“What are you doing?” Harry inquired as he tried to keep up with the professor.

“Even as dense as you are Potter I would imagine my actions would be pretty clear to even you.” Harry ground his teeth but didn’t bite as he stepped in front of the professor to stop him from walking.

“Yeah but why?” Harry demanded as he pushed Snape hard in the chest to stop him from trying to step around him and continue his walk.

“I don’t believe I owe you any explanation for my actions, nor will your aggression towards me encourage me to be explicit. Now get out of my way.” Snape went to brush Harry aside but the boy stood firm.

“No, tell me why you’re leaving. What about Voldemort and The Order, how can you play on both sides without the protection of Hogwarts and Dumbledore?” Harry gestured wildly at the castle behind them where the crowd of students was still watching them, albeit not close enough to hear their conversation.

“This has nothing to do with that Potter, not everything revolves around this war! Perhaps I don’t want to be here anymore? Perhaps I’m tired of teaching incompetent, naïve, whining little brats whose only thoughts in life are where the next meal is coming from and what homework assignment is due. Did you think for a moment that I just don’t want to be a teacher anymore and that my talents are wasted at such an institution?” Harry shook his head his anger placated a little. “No you didn’t think because the world revolves around you.” Snape shook his head inwardly cringing when he realized just how bitter he sounded to even his own ears. He had been up early in order to avoid any of the students seeing him leave but Albus had called him into his office for a trivial matter that had lasted till breakfast. Snape knew the elder wizard had purposefully kept him at the castle longer knowing that the students would be milling around after breakfast. It was yet another way the headmaster had manipulated him. With a shake of his head Snape stepped around Harry who made no move to stop him.

“Where will you go Professor? Hogwarts is your home.” Harry whispered softly the comment making Snape pause and turn slowly back around to face his young charge.

“Not anymore.” Snape replied softly as he looked back at the stone walls looming above him. In the window above the archway leading from the courtyard into the castle stood Albus Dumbledore. The wizard was staring out at them and Snape felt the weight of the man’s gaze. With a shake of his head Snape turned to face Harry, who had clearly seen Dumbledore as well.  “Somethings are not what they seem Harry. Take care and watch your back.” With a sad smile Snape turned and stepped up onto the apparition point.

“You too.” Harry muttered as with a crackle of magic Severus Snape, former professor of Potions at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry disappeared.

With a sigh Harry turned to look back at the castle and the window where Albus was still standing. Harry stared as Albus caught his gaze before moving away from the window. Something didn’t feel right to Harry. Severus Snape would never have left Hogwarts willingly and the elder wizard’s cryptic comment confirmed Harry’s suspicions. With anger rising Harry strode back up the path to towards the courtyard. The group of milling students was quiet as he pushed through the crowd back into the castle.

“Has he really gone Harry?” Someone touched him on the shoulder but he shrugged it off angrily, unwilling to answer the question. Not bothering with the password at the bottom of the stairwell leading to Dumbledore’s office Harry merely began demanding entrance to the gargoyle. With a grumble of stone the gargoyle permitted him entrance and Harry rode the staircase to its completion. Without waiting for permission Harry through open the door to Dumbledore’s office and strode inside. The elder wizard was standing by Fawkes stroking the bird’s wings.

“What did you do to him?” Harry spat and pointed his finger rudely at Dumbledore.

“Did what to whom?” With a ruffle of the phoenix’s feathers Albus moved over to sit in his armchair by the fire, seeing unfazed by Harry’s accusation.

“To Snape! What did you do to him to make him leave like that?” Harry began pacing angrily past the fireplace even as Dumbledore helped himself casually to cup of lemon tea. “He’s got nowhere else to go! What about Voldemort and The Order? You’re signing his death warrant by letting him leave!” Frustrated Harry yet again stood and pointed rudely at the headmaster who sighed and calmly shook his head.

“Your anger is misplaced Harry, I did nothing to encourage Severus’ leaving. He is a free wizard and can make his own decisions in regards to his career.” Albus calmly sipped from his tea as a little of Harry’s anger began to wane. “Besides the fact it is none of your business why Severus has left Hogwarts nor will being rude persuade me to tell you. Severus is not destitute Harry nor is he without connections, I am sure he will survive beyond these walls. He will also continue to work within The Order of the Phoenix, so his position as spy is not compromised by his leaving. So these accusations that you throw at me are groundless and I’d have you apologize for accusing me of cruelty towards him.” Albus raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry who lowered his head to his chest in silent apology. Satisfied that he’d calmed Harry down, Albus continued. “Come now Harry, Professor Snape was never a favourite teacher of yours, why are you disappointed at his leaving?”

“It’s just, he’s…” Harry sighed and turned away from the headmaster with a sigh. “Don’t worry about it, sorry I was rude.” Harry whispered as he moved back towards the door leading from the headmaster’s office.

“Despite your dislike of Severus, he was one constant in your life Harry. Do not feel guilty for mourning the loss of his presence; he will still be there for you when you need him.” With a warm smile Albus nodded at Harry, who spared him a glance over his shoulder before leaving quietly. “Perhaps this will work out better than I expected, Fawkes.” Albus commented smugly to the bird as he settled back in his chair to think about his next move.

 

TBC...


	5. An Offer

**Chapter 5**

** An Offer **

Harry sat quietly in the center of his bed surrounded by open letters and gifts. The month had now passed and as tradition dictated he as the potential apprentice had to respond. If Remus and Ron hadn’t reminded him Harry might have forgotten completely about the tradition. Particularly because his thoughts for the past weeks had been firmly on the absence of Severus Snape.

Hogwarts hallways had never seen such contentment as students had freely broken rules in the absence of Snape’s watchful gaze. The Slytherin students been suspiciously quiet, devoid of the protection from their once feared head of house, who had been replaced by Fiddelious Wildthorn. Professor Fiddelious Wildthorn was hardly worthy of the title of potions professor at Hogwarts. The man was a bumbling fool, or at least what Harry had seen of him. Admittedly Harry hadn’t had the displeasure of seeing the professor in action within the classroom but from what Hermione had spouted about, the wizard was incompetent with little skill or talent. He was far more liberal with giving out house points than Snape had been, and consequently the race for the house cup this year looked promising to all houses.

All in all life at Hogwarts had gone on without so much as a whimper at Snape’s absence, and it had irked Harry more than he would admit.

Today however was Harry’s last chance to partake in the traditional apprentice rite should he choose to and Harry was already reconsidering his staunch objections to the idea. His peers had eagerly begun returning their own replies earlier in the month. Neville had danced around the common room in his boxer shorts when the Herbology Society of England had offered him apprenticeship. The plump boy had written his response the very same hour that he’d received the offer, not even thinking twice about the concerns Harry had pondered on since having heard them from Hermione’s mouth back during summer holidays. If everyone else seemed unperturbed by the prospect of giving sexual favours for career goals, then perhaps Ron had been right in his casual dismissal of it as rubbish in the new tradition.

“Merlin’s balls, mine’ll be blue if she keeps getting distracted.” Ron burst into the dorm rooms in exasperation and Harry rolled his eyes as Ron flopped down onto his bed beside Harry’s and shifted himself uncomfortably within the confines of his trousers. “I’d never thought I’d say this Harry but I think I miss the snarky bastard. This ridiculous Professor Wildthorn is causing Hermione all sorts of distress; you know she and I haven’t f….”

“Ron!” Harry snapped putting pause to Ron’s comments. Being best friends there was not much that Harry didn’t already know about Hermione and Ron’s growing relationship, including the pair’s awkward first time earlier the previous year but of late Ron’s explicit whining about their relationships had become rather tiresome. There was just something’s Harry didn’t need to know about Hermione and Ron and what they did behind closed doors or curtains in the case of the dorms.

“Sorry,” Ron muttered as he sat up and finally looked at what Harry was doing. “Wow, I didn’t realize you’d got so many.” Getting up from the bed Ron stood and took stock over Harry’s haul of gifts and letters of offer. “Have you replied to any of them?” Ron inquired as he fingered the Krum signature nimbus broom that Harry had been sent from the World Quidditch Association along with their offer of apprenticeship. Harry shook his head and gestured to the three distinct piles of letters in front of him.

“I’m still not sure I want to reply to any of them but I’ve narrowed it down to three types. Might consider, won’t consider and no fucking way.” Harry muttered as he pointed to the larger last pile with a disgusted wave of his hand. Ron chuckled and went back to his own bed. Harry watched as Ron pulled out the two letters he’d received. A twinge of guilt pulled at Harry as he watched the red haired boy finger the two letters like they were gold.

“I replied to both of mine last week, I figure I might as well see whom they’ve picked as mentors for me, if nothing else.” Ron shrugged and put his own letters carefully back in his draw.

“Do you really want to work at the Ministry in the Muggle Artifact Department or with the Private Curse Investigation Company?” Harry inquired curiously as he watched Ron lay back on his bed and tucked his hands behind his head. The boy stared up at the poster of the women’s quidditch team taped on the canopy above as he thought about his reply.

“Not particularly but if they offer me a good mentor I’ll take it. I want to apply for the Auror program and if I get a decent mentor they’ll take me to society functions and I can get my name out there. Then they’re more likely to accept my application at the Ministry.” Harry nodded in quiet understanding. Ron’s family although pureblood was not of influence or money. The best opportunities the Weasley boy’s futures had been afforded were only those opportunities they had made themselves. Bill, Charlie, Percy and even the twins had made their own way in the world to provide for themselves and for their partners and family. Ron understood his position and obligation to provide for himself and was willing to do what needed to be done. “What’s that one there?” Ron indicated to a letter that was not amongst the three piles on Harry’s bed and instead was sitting carefully folded on the bedside table.

“WTF pile.” Harry gestured for Ron to take the letter and read it for himself. Carefully Harry watched as Ron grabbed the letter and read slowly.  As the red haired boy came to the end of the letter his eyes widened with surprise.

“Merlin, what do you think they want you for? Bill would have killed for a letter like this. He said that the Potion Masters Guild never makes offers of apprenticeship and even then you’d have to have shown fantastic talent at potions. Hermione will be pissed off if she hears you’ve had an offer from the Guild.” Ron handed back Harry’s letter, even as he fingered the beautiful anti-curse necklace that the Guild had sent with their letter.

“That’s why it’s in the WTF pile. I’m not even taking Newt’s potions; I’m as incompetent as Wildthorn!” Harry declared with a laugh as he threw the letter onto the ‘No Fucking Way’ pile.

“Well you’re perfect for the position then, if Wildthorn can get in they’ll accept anyone!” Ron laughed too and tossed the anti-curse necklace onto Harry’s side table. “Come on it is nearly lunch, I find making these kinds of big decisions much easier on a stomach full of roast beef sandwiches.” Ron hopped up from his bed with a spring in his step and Harry went to do the same. Having forgotten his wand Harry turned back to grab it from the bed and caught sight of the Guild’s letter he had discarded on the pile. With a sigh and glance back at the door to make sure that Ron had left, Harry picked up the letter and slipped it under his pillow. He had things to think about before he replied to any or all of the offers.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape sat down at the café table and nodded warmly to the young serving boy that appeared with a tray of tea and a tower of scones, cream and sandwiches. With a flick he removed his cloak and settled back in the chair to await his companion. It had been a very long time since Severus had been out in Diagon Alley during a school day and he enjoyed the rare moment of quiet as he sat and observed the hustle and bustle of the shopping street.

“Ah Professor Snape, on time as always.” Snape stood up politely and shook his companions hand before offering the seat opposite him. The middle aged woman obligingly sat and watched quietly as Snape poured them both a cup of the spiced tea. “I confess I was surprised by your letter, I had thought you were content in your position at Hogwarts Professor?”

“Please Mrs. Inglewood, I am no longer a professor. You may refer to me as Severus.” Elizabeth Inglewood nodded in understanding as she sipped from her tea with a dainty raised pinky.

“If you’d finish and present your research paper on the improvements to the wolfsbane potion, I’d be happy to call you Doctor Severus Snape.” The witch smiled coyly over the rim of her teacup, her lavender hued eyes meeting Snape’s dark obsidian ones. Elizabeth Inglewood had a reputation as being a notorious flirt and had risen to the ranks of President of the Potion Masters Guild not for her ability to brew potions but her ability to manipulate those who could. Her husband was at testament to that, a brilliant alchemist kept under control by a powerful witch. She was the key reason Snape had not taken any interest in the Potion Masters Guild beyond his annual membership, which was a requirement for him to teach the subject.

“I perhaps might do just that Miss Inglewood, if I had such motivation to do so.” Snape shifted uncomfortably as he felt Elizabeth’s foot brush his trouser clad leg beneath the table, out of sight of the public passing them by due to the length of the table cloth.

“And what motivation might I provide as encouragement?” The witch helped herself to a scone and Snape curled his lip in mild disgust as the woman licked her fingers clean of the cream, before taking a bite of the pastry.

“An apprentice.” Tired with the theatrics and obvious attempts at flirtation Snape was blunt and to the point. The shocked expression on Inglewood’s face was worth his abruptness and Snape schooled his features back into neutrality as the witch recovered her shock and let out an undignified and unlady like snort of laughter.

“Well, well. The potions master wishes for an apprentice. I believe you were firmly against the traditional rites, were you not?” She was mocking him and Snape sneered in irritation at her. Before he could speak however she laughed flippantly and reached forward to press her hand against his on the table top. “You already know we petitioned for his apprenticeship don’t you?”

“I was made aware of it before I left Hogwarts, yes.” Snape muttered quietly, resisting the temptation to grind his teeth against the feel of the witches hand against his own potion stained one.

“Could this possibly be why you have left the society of Albus Dumbledore?” Snape watched the smooth rise of a well-manicured eyebrow in his direction, the unspoken question in her sparkling eyes.

“Why I removed myself from Hogwarts is none of your concern Mrs. Inglewood. I require an apprentice to assist me with my potions research, either you accept my offer of mentor or you do not. If not I will seek alternative arrangements.” Snatching his hand away from the witch’s he stood up from the table abruptly. Inglewood sat back in her chair and stared up at Snape with a calm, warm smile.

“They told me you were a tough cookie to crack Severus Snape, a wizard of mystery, shrouded in secrets. Little family, no wife or lovers to speak of, only an extensive portfolio of potions to speak of his greatness.” Snape paused and straightened his back as the witch addressed him. “On behalf of the Guild I accept your offer of mentorship should the boy choose us. I will send an owl with the papers. I imagine you are familiar with the protocols surrounding the apprenticeship rites? I needn’t remind you that you can’t contact him directly until the senior’s winter ball.” Snape’s eyes widened in surprise, as a grin spread across Elizabeth’s face.

“He’s replied to your offer?” The shock was clear in Snape’s tone of voice, as he watched the witch stand from the table, and casually brush scone crumbs from her dress.

“Indeed, arrived on my desk shortly after your own letter.” Snape reached into his coat pocket and pulled out three knuts that he left on the table as payment for their tea.  

“He’s incompetent.” Snape spoke aloud before he realized what he had said. Mrs. Elizabeth Inglewood laughed coldly as she moved around the table to stand in front of the potions master; she’d just shared afternoon tea with.

“Indeed deemed thus by your own handwriting upon his report card, and yet you still desire to have him as your apprentice?” Snape swallowed nervously suddenly realizing just how much Mrs. Elizabeth Inglewood already knew and would undoubtedly be withholding. “Could it be that he too is playing his own set of games? I did hear that he was uncommonly talented in other areas, hence the Guild’s interest in him.” With a sickly sweet smile and an arched knowing eyebrow Mrs. Inglewood nodded in quite understanding. “Well, whatever it maybe. I look forward to seeing you woo our savior. Good afternoon Professor Snape.” With a dismissive wave she was gone; swanning down the cobblestone street like she owned the road.

“Fuck.” Snape muttered between clenched teeth as he watched her go. “I need a drink.” With another mutter Snape turned on his heels and headed straight for The Leaky Cauldron. Harry Potter would be the bloody death of him.

TBC...


	6. Whispered Sweet Nothings

**Chapter 6**

** (Whispered Sweet Nothings) **

“I’m glad to see you’re finally taking this seriously Harry.” Remus Lupin sat down beside the fireplace. The last of summer sunshine had given into autumn and the chill wind that came with the season. It was yet again a Hogsmeade weekend but the majority of the student body had instead remained at Hogwarts ensconced within the warmth of the fireplaces.

“What happens now I’ve replied?” It had been two weeks since Harry had replied to four of the offers of apprenticeship and now he awaited the next stage. Remus chuckled a rueful smile as he glanced sideways at his young charge.

“They attempt to win your favour Harry.” Harry frowned in confusion as Remus handed him a warmed glass of butter beer.

“Favour?”

“Yes your favour, to woo you like an untouched fair maiden.” Remus laughed again as he caught Harry’s widening fear filled eyes. Remus knew he’d hit upon a raw nerve but it was done with intent. After his own obtuse conversation with the boy during summer, Remus knew that Harry would seek to find answers to his questions. It was doubtless that Harry had sought those answers from his friends, and he had to be sure that Harry had received the news. The boy’s reaction to his comment confirmed just that. “Relax Harry, I’m joking with you.” Remus chuckled and shook his head as he watched a crimson blush creep up Harry’s neck and into his cheeks.

“I’m not untouched.” Harry snorted in mock offence but Remus saw through the lame attempt brushing off his reaction to the comment. Remus stared at his charge pointedly and rolled his eyes. Harry was lying but Remus didn’t see fit to correct him. He knew Harry had not had a girlfriend since Cho Chang, and even then it had been a harmless school yard flirtation, nothing past hand holding and kissing.

“Indeed, however be prepared to be sweet talked by four mentors vying for your acceptance of their offer. Take it for what it is Harry, a time in your life where four very powerful wizards will just about fall over themselves to impress you.” Remus sipped on his butterbeer as some students came bustling past them in the common room and up to their dorms. “So are you going to tell me who you applied to or are you to keep us all in suspense?” Harry sighed and put his butter beer aside. He had successfully dodged all attempts of his friends and family at finding out whom he replied to. Eventually though he knew he’d have to face what he’d done.

“To the Ministry’s Auror Program, The Quidditch Association, The Dragon Research Company and…” Harry paused and avoided looking at Remus.

“And?” Remus pressed.

“And The Potion Masters Guild.” Harry looked cautiously across at Remus who looked a little shocked at the admission.

“The Potion Masters Guild, are you serious?” Remus shook his head in astonishment before sitting back in his chair to take stock of Harry sat nervously in front of him. “Well I suppose it is entirely your choice. I didn’t think you were fond of the subject. This isn’t some misguided sense of guilt over Snape’s quitting is it? Because you know that he chose to leave of his own free will, Albus himself confirms it.” Remus glared at Harry pointedly concerned that Harry had done something out of his strange sense of guilt. It had become very clear to Remus over the past year that Harry’s aversion to his potions professor while still there had softened somewhat, especially after Sirus’ death. For what reason Remus still wasn’t sure but those closest to Harry had noticed it keenly.  

Harry however waved his hand dismissively at the comment. What Albus Dumbledore actually did and then spoke of were often two entirely separate things and Harry was certain the man had had something to do with Snape’s departure from Hogwarts.

“It was something Ron said, that the importance of the apprenticeship wasn’t necessarily the end but the journey of it that mattered. I’m intrigued by what the Guild possibly has to offer me. It’s not all potion making and stuff is it?” Harry sighed as he shrugged his shoulders casually, unconcerned now by what he’d decided to do. Harry chewed his lip nervously as he contemplated how to approach the next topic. “Have you seen Snape?” Harry went for a casual inquiry but it came out more nervous worry. Since Snape had left Harry had heard nothing of the potions professor or what he was up to.

“Yeah, dropped by the order meeting last week at Grimmauld place. Retirement from teaching looks good on him.” Remus shook his head in amusement very aware of the fact his young charge was hanging on his every word. “Have you spoken to Dumbledore about your choices for apprenticeship?” Remus inquired changing the subject quickly back to the reason why he’d been visiting Harry at Hogwarts this weekend. Harry rolled his eyes and tucked his feet up under himself on the armchair, irritated by just hearing the elder wizard’s name.

“It’s none of his business, I’m sure he already knows anyway he seems to know every other bloody thing about me.” Harry muttered as he finished his butter beer and put the empty glass aside.

“He’s keeping you safe Harry, everything he does is in your best interests.” Harry shook his head of a completely different mind on the subject. After Sirius’ death Harry had spent the summer analysis everything that had happened, and the disturbing conclusion he had come to was that Albus Dumbledore and his secrets had been the sole problem. From that moment things had changed, he’d been more critical of everything that was told to him or not, he’d sought to look beyond the things he could see to the actions he couldn’t. It was exhausting double guessing everyone around him but Harry felt better that he was more aware of what was truly going on. The one person in his life however that he felt was truly honest was the one person Harry wouldn’t have expected.

Severus Snape.

The potions professor was an enigma. He was an expert liar as he led a double life as a spy but he was unexpectedly honest in both those lives, no doubt because of his own morals. Despite himself Harry admired the wizard for his unwavering and sometimes brutal honesty. That was why his shock departure from Hogwarts had sent Harry into a fit of panic. Severus Snape was reliably nasty and brutally honest and it was that reliability and honesty that kept Harry sane, even when the rest of his life was in chaos. “Besides,” Remus continued when it was clear that Harry wasn’t going to comment. “You know that your mother’s protection will cease upon you turning 18. We are all just concerned for you Harry; the world is different beyond these walls.” Harry chewed his lip as he glanced up at Remus. The elder wizard had tried to fill the gap left in Harry’s life by Sirius’ loss but at times he could be almost smothering.

“I’m practically an adult now Remus and I’ve done more than most wizards twice my age. I just want to be normal and if these apprentice rites are normal then I want to do it without everyone interfering.” Harry looked hopefully to Remus who with a sigh nodded in agreement. The young, scared green eyed boy Remus had once known was gone and a confident wizard now sat before him.

“Fine, you’re right of course. I forget sometimes that you’re not little anymore.” With a sad smile Remus reached across and ruffled Harry’s already messy hair, causing Harry to cringe and laugh in embarrassment. “Alright so now you’ve replied, expect the chosen mentors to begin writing to you, sending you gifts arranging for excursions. Some of them get very inventive.” Remus mused quietly clearly remembering his own time within the apprenticeship program.

“Chosen mentors? I thought I got to choose?” Harry inquired, cautiously.

“You choose the organizations but not which mentors are representative of that organization. Once you meet the four mentors on the night of seniors winter ball, then you choose from them. Anyway under no circumstance are they to meet with you directly as a mentor before then and if they are more traditional they might not even supply their names until then either.” Harry frowned deeply and folded his arms in irritation.

“So these wizards will be sending me letters and stuff but I might not know their name till January!” Harry was a little shocked. Harry had hoped at least to do some research on his intended mentors before the winter’s ball but that might be impossible if they didn’t supply their names.

“It’s traditional for mentors not to supply their name; it was to ensure that mentors were chosen based on their abilities to supply suitable tutoring to their apprentice, rather than name, fortune or family. Nowadays most mentors hardly follow the traditional rites, instead choosing the more modern interpretation of them.” Harry nodded having heard the same words from Ron’s mouth earlier. “You’ll be fine though Harry, the organizations you’ve chosen are reputable and have a long history of accepting apprentices. My suggestion is to just sit back and enjoy the theatrics you’re likely to see for the next three months.” Remus shook his head at a particularly amusing memory. Harry might have inquired after it, if Ron and Hermione hadn’t entered the common room at that moment. Ron was bouncing around the room with purple spots all over him and an incredibly fluffy tail poking out from the back of his trousers. The red haired boy was swearing and cursing his twin brothers names clearly upset.

“Oh Harry, can you tell him it was his own fault, he shouldn’t taunt Fred and George, he knows they’ll get revenge. If he’d just stay still I could see if I could fix it.” Hermione stood with her hands on her hips watching as Ron continued to thunder around the common room swearing loudly. Remus and Harry stood up from their chairs beside the fire place and Harry rolled his eyes as Remus began to laugh behind his hand.

“I’ll leave you to deal with the latest Weasley family feud. Let me know when the mentors contact you.” With a hug Remus laughed once more at Ronald’s appearance before the wizard tossed a handful of floo power into the fire and disappeared. Had Harry not been distracted he might have noticed that it was not to Grimmauld Place that Remus was heading but instead it was to Albus Dumbledore’s office. However Harry did not and the wizard set about trying to contain his very firey red headed best friend.

 

TBC

A/N The games we are going to play shall be fun...


	7. ‘The Tired’, ‘The Randy’, ‘The Cheapskate’ and ‘The Traditionalist’

**Chapter 7**

** (‘The Tired’, ‘The Randy’, ‘The Cheapskate’ and ‘The Traditionalist’) **

“Anyone would think he’d received The Order of Merlin or something.” Ron whispered softly as Neville Longbottom spun around in circles, his arms outstretched as autumn coloured maple leaves whirled around him like a pretty rain shower.

“Shhh, I think it’s beautiful. He only got one offer, they don’t have to send him anything as he’s practically guaranteed to choose them, yet still his mentor has chosen to follow the tradition.” Hermione scowled deeply at Ron before turning back to smile at Neville. The plump boy had finished spinning around and had sat with an out of breath thump back on the bench opposite them. He was flushed in the cheeks and had autumn leaves stuck in his hair but he was supremely happy.

“Wow that was so cool. I’ve never seen that kind of magic before.” Neville smiled at his Gryffindor friends across the table as he grasped the letter tightly in his hands. The morning owl post had arrived a few minutes ago. An unusual amount of owls had flooded the great hall this morning no doubt a sign of the changing stage within the apprentice rites. All over the great hall young wizards were opening letters and parcels from the mentors vying for the ultimate goal, to secure the students as apprentices. Neville’s so far had been the most spectacular as upon opening the letter a beautiful tree had sprung from the folds. In his hands Neville had watched as the tree had grown from sapling into fully grown tree before exploding in a fireworks type display of autumnal coloured leaves. 

“It was a fantastic display of earth magic Neville, you should read it and see what it says.” Hermione gestured to the letter in Neville’s hands. Nodding Neville quickly read through the letter his smile widening as he did so. “His name is Ernest Crookshaw. He says he wants to teach me Earth Magic and that he thinks I’ll be really good at it.  He heard about my seed bank idea and wants to see if we can get funding for it.” Neville’s eyes sparkled in delight as the small group of Gryffindor’s offered congratulations and patted him on the back.

“Crookshaw, I’ve heard his name before. Let’s go and look him up in the library Neville.” Hermione grabbed at Neville’s letter and quickly read it for herself before standing up from the table and taking Neville’s hand. With a spring in his step Neville trailed off after Hermione out of the great hall.

“She’s still a little pissed isn’t she?” Harry and Ron watched as Hermione took off without even waiting for them to open their own letters. Ron nodded quietly and rolled his eyes.

“Luna Lovegood said she overheard Hermione having a discussion with McGonagall about the apprentice rites last week. She said it sounded like they were talking about the rules and stuff.” Seamus Finnegan leaned across to grab the last piece of bacon.

“I bet she’s plotting something, trying to get us all disqualified or worse.” Dean grabbed his bag and his own letters and stood up to head to the first class.

“She better not be Weasley I’ve been waiting 5 years for my chance at getting into Gringot’s Curse Breaking Department. Get a leash on your woman.” Seamus too grabbed his things and after a pointed look at Ron took off after Dean, leaving Harry and Ron the only seniors still sat at the Gryffindor table.

“You don’t think she’d do something like that would she Harry?” Ron looked horrified across at Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

“I doubt it but you knew she wouldn’t lie down and just take this. You can hardly say it’s a fair system not allowing girls to participate too.” Harry gathered his own unopened letters and book bag, knowing that if they didn’t move too they’d be late to Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures class. Hermione had been acting unusually prickly about the apprentice rites since Harry had said that he’d replied to some of his offers. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione had hoped he wouldn’t be partaking in the rite so that she had allies in her dislike of the practice. “She’s probably just checking on the rules to see if she can’t find a loop hole to get herself in.” Harry mused as he grabbed Ron’s arm and dragged his concerned friend towards their first class of the day.

It was as they were going out of the side door and down towards Hagrid’s teaching space on the edge of the lake that the pair of them ran into a familiar blonde haired Slytherin. The blonde had been sitting along on a small stone wall beside the path, obviously having sought somewhere quiet out of sight from anyone else. Harry saw him first. The blonde was reading a letter and it wasn’t until they drew closer that Harry saw the glisten of tears falling down his face. Oblivious to it Ron continued walking right past Draco without even acknowledging him but Harry slowed as he walked past. Realizing that he was no longer alone Draco was quick to stash the letter in his satchel as he wiped fruitlessly at the tears on his cheeks to hide his emotion. Harry had every intention of continuing past the blonde without speaking but something made him pause and look back at the blonde, who seemed almost surprised that neither Gryffindor had said anything to him.

“Draco.” Draco looked up sharply from his lap as he realized that Harry had spoken to him. “Are you okay?” Harry inquired quietly as Draco got up abruptly from the stone wall and threw his bag over his shoulder.

“Fuck off Potter, not everything is your business.”  With his usual snarky attitude Draco replied before pushing past Harry and Ron, and heading off quickly down the path towards Hagrid’s class. Frowning Harry caught up with Ron as the pair continued down the path behind Draco.

“Didn’t take him long to get back to his usual self. He probably just found out that Voldemort’s his mentor or something.” Ron laughed and shook his head as they stepped down to join the rest of the class, where Hagrid had already begun the lesson. Harry might have laughed if a part of him didn’t wonder if Ron’s comment might be close to the truth. Since Snape had departed Draco had been suspiciously subdued, although he hadn’t missed an opportunity to make fun of them, it had been with less venom than previous years. With a sigh Harry looked across at the blonde standing on the far side of the group listening to Hagrid. To Harry he looked sad and so Harry decided to keep a closer eye on Draco Malfoy.

********************** ** _HarryPotterHarryPotter_** **************************

“Wow that’s…” Ron hesitated as he stared at Harry across the dining table that evening. It had taken Harry all day to find time to open his own letters and it was only now as he sat at the dinner table that Harry had finally faced the first communication between his potential mentors.

“He sounds old.” Neville raised a pointed eyebrow across at Harry, putting voice to what his friends were all very clearly thinking.

“He is.” Hermione supplied as she turned the evening paper around to show Harry the front page she had been reading. Frowning Harry looked from his letter up at the picture and headline that graced the front page. Sure enough the headline splashed across the front page was _‘Potter to Join Auror Program’_ alongside a picture of Bartholomew Reginald Corbett, the very man whose signed letter Harry now held in his hand. Everyone fell silent as Harry stared at the picture. The wizard was old, just as Neville had pointed out. He had salt and pepper colour hair and matching beard that was plaited in two neat braids. He was dressed in a tattered old black coat, with grey trousers and navy vest. His sky blue eyes spoke of wisdom but his smile was tight even as he looked out at Harry from the moving picture.

“That’s a bit presumptuous.” Ron snorted as he took the paper and read the accompanying article.

“Is that allowed?” Harry queried as he looked at Hermione and Neville in confusion.

“There are no rules stating that an organization or mentor can’t make public their intentions towards an apprentice. They’re probably using it as a publicity stunt, sorry Harry guess you’re going to make front page news for a while yet.” Hermione looked sympathetically across at her friend. Harry shook his head and put aside the letter with disgust. If Bartholomew Reginald Corbett was going to play to the media, already Harry was opposed to him as a mentor. From his letter the man had originally sounded wise and quite knowledgeable, promising to teach Harry the fine art of dueling and fey magic – a type of magic that drew on knowledge magical signatures. Harry had read about it during his research for a potions essay fourth year.

“He’s pretty well travelled Harry. It says here he survived the first coming of Voldemort and the Goblin Wars of 1932.” Ron supplied having read the newspaper article and put it aside for others to look at.

“That’s probably why he was chosen as your prospective mentor. You should ask Dumbledore about him, and I’ll do some research on him during study hall.”  Hermione smiled warmly at Harry as she reached across and patted him comfortingly on his hand.

“Look at him, he’s older than dirt. Besides I’m not asking Dumbledore shit.” Harry grumbled as he threw a bitter glance up the table towards the staff table where the faculty was sitting enjoying dinner. Somehow sensing he was being talked about Albus looked up from his meal to glance directly at Harry over the tops of his half-moon glasses. With a roll his eyes Harry looked back at his friends and the two other opened letters sat in front of him.

“Crispin Hewett would be my pick. He’s the star seeker of the Welsh Whippets, there is nothing that wizard doesn’t know about quidditch.” Ron stared longingly at the beautifully penned letter from Hewett and the second hand set of flying goggles the man had sent him as a gift.

“You only like him because he looks like he belongs in your bloody family.” Harry snorted in amusement as Ron mooned over the signed picture that Crispin had sent him, tucked in with the letter. The 28 year old seeker, Crispin Hewett had fiery red hair, and a matching mustache. He was short but well-muscled and had a thick Welsh accent. Harry had seen him briefly at the World Cup but he’d hardly thought the wizard would consider him as an apprentice.

“Quidditch can’t be paying that much, if he sent you a used pair of his old flying goggles. Bit of cheapskate.” Neville fingered the second hand flying goggles with a look of disgust. Longbottom had never taken an interest in the sport after his disastrous flying lesson in first year, so he didn’t really understand the worth of the goggles.

“If I were Harry, I’d be looking beyond just quidditch. Talbot Vaughn from the dragon research facility is my pick, you need skills for a future beyond _‘You Know Who’_.” Hermione offered her own opinion on the subject as she stroked her fingers lovingly over the leather bound book Talbot Vaughn, had sent Harry. Talbot was a primary researcher with Charlie Weasley in Romania. Ron had broken the news of Talbot’s offer of mentorship to Harry even before Talbot’s letter had officially arrived. It turned out the Weasley grapevine worked a damn sight quicker than the owl post. Talbot and Charlie were friends and with the research group back in Britain for next 12 months; Talbot had been given the opportunity to vie for Harry’s apprenticeship. His letter had been the best out of three and Harry too had to admit the possibilities Talbot offered was tempting.

“You’re only interested in Talbot because he’s good looking. You do realize he has dated like the entire research group, blokes included. Or so Charlie reckons.” Ron spat back with a similar comment to the one Hermione had thrown at him earlier. Hermione sniffed indignantly and refused to answer her boyfriend’s teasing.

“Come on Harry, just open the last one.” Neville rolled his eyes at the bickering couple and gestured to the final envelope that Harry held. Harry already knew which organization the letter was from but he was reluctant to share that knowledge with his friends, just yet.

“No, let’s just eat dinner. I’ll do it later.” Harry mumbled as he focused on filling his plate with dinner. His friends noted Harry’s reluctance to open the letter and so didn’t press him.

The rest of the dinner passed without fuss with everyone discussing the day’s events and the letters from mentors that the young wizards had received. It was as dinner was coming to the end however when Harry noticed Professor McGonagall making her way across the hall towards him. The Gryffindor head of house paused beside the group of seniors at the table and wished them a good evening, before addressing Harry.

“The headmaster wishes to see you as soon as you are finished here Harry, the password is Sherbet Lemon.” With a smile McGonagall swept out of the hall no doubt to encourage those students lingering in the halls outside to their common rooms. Harry sighed heavily; he knew why he’d been summoned. The old man wanted to know who his prospective mentors were.

Forgoing dessert Harry collected his letters and headed up to Dumbledore’s office. When he knocked and entered the office Harry was surprised to see Draco Malfoy already sitting in one of the twin arm chairs by the fireplace. The blonde had clearly been crying again, his cloudy blue eyes reddened by the exercise. However before Harry could comment Albus had stepped into view carrying a tray of steaming lemon tea.

“Harry, my boy come and have a seat. Draco and I were just talking about you.” Albus sat down on his chair by the fire and gestured for Harry to take the reaming one beside Draco.

“Really?” Harry dutifully sat down but declined the offered cup of lemon tea, even as he watched Draco gratefully accept one.

“Indeed we were wondering how things were progressing with your apprenticeship?” Dumbledore inquired almost conversationally as if it was an everyday occurrence that they sat and discussed such subjects. Draco remained quiet the tea cupped in his hands and balanced under his nose so that he could inhale on the lemony steam and observe the conversation from over the top of its rim.

“Good.” Harry was deliberately short with his answer as he purposefully held out the letters to Dumbledore. “I received these.” There was a long pause as Dumbledore took the letters and began to briefly scan them. Harry watched the elder wizard closely, taking note of every twitch of his face and sparkle of his eyes as he read.

“Kingsley made a good decision with Bartholomew Corbett. The wizard has a wealth of experience.” Albus’ comment was not unexpected and Harry couldn’t help but raise a dubious eyebrow at the headmaster.

“He’s also got a big mouth.” Harry muttered as he pointed to the discarded paper on Albus’ desk, the elder wizard having clearly read it before Harry arrived.

“The Ministry has an invested interest in seeing him succeed in securing you as his apprentice. They’re going to push the boundaries of what’s proper.” Dumbledore smiled at Harry but when the boy didn’t return the smile, the headmaster sighed. “I’ll speak with Kingsley about it tomorrow and ensure that Barty is kept from making further comment.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispered as he watched Dumbledore go back to reading the next two letters.

“Crispin and Talbot are good choices too. They’re young but talented in their respected fields, I’m sure your friends have had much to say about both.” Harry nodded in agreement, nervously chewing his bottom lip as Albus got to the unopened letter. “You haven’t opened this one? Any reason?” Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head quietly, even as Albus handed it back to him. “Go ahead.”

Very aware of his audience Harry dutifully broke the wax seal on the letter. No sooner had the seal been broken than Harry felt the crackle of magic before a wisp of turquoise smoke trailed up from the letter and hovered in the air in front of Harry’s face. For a second the smoke hovered and then with unexpected sharpness it shot into Harry’s mouth as the boy breathed in, making him gasp in surprise. Almost instantly Harry felt the tingle of magic from the tips of his toes to the points of his ears. It was the sort of feeling Harry couldn’t quite define, he was like a taking a cold shower combined with a warm hug. The feeling wrapped around every inch of his body but it didn’t last long and before he knew it the feeling had melted away leaving him breathing heavily and somewhat tired all of a sudden.

Not realizing he’d closed his eyes, Harry snapped his eyes open to focus on the two other wizards now staring at him.

“Shit, a traditionalist.” It was the first words that Draco had spoken since Harry walked in.

“Draco!” Albus admonished as he watched Harry slump back in his chair.

“What? He’s got more problems than me now.” Draco scoffed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and shook his head almost sadly across at Harry.

“What the hell just happened, and what’s a traditionalist?” Harry queried having gained his wits back about himself.

“Just read the letter first Harry, aloud if you wouldn’t mind.” Albus’ expression was rather serious and so despite his aversion to the idea, Harry decided he better comply with the request.

_“Master Harry Potter,_

_I hope this missive finds you in good health. It is my pleasure to be allowed to petition for your apprenticeship within the Potion Masters Guild. While I am sure you are aware of the honor of such an offer, it is to me that such honor will be bestowed should you choose to become my apprentice. I shan’t outline the reasons for my application on your person other than to declare that I am utterly at your service. I believe there will be mutual benefits to the year spent in each other’s company and I look forward to the opportunity to further your career prospects on whatever path you tread._

_As a sign of my commitment I have enclosed within this letter ‘The Signet’. May it serve you as closely as it has served me._

_In trust, yours_

_‘Veritas’”_

As Harry finished reading he lowered the letter slowly to his lap to look up at the two other wizards in the room. Draco was staring at him almost in fear, while Albus looked a little sick.

“A traditionalist is a mentor who chooses to follow the traditional protocols and rules surrounding the apprenticeship rites.” Finally Albus spoke his voice wavering a little as he explained. “The Signet is an ancient spell, designed to bestow a small part of a wizards’ magic upon another.” The headmaster trailed off quietly carefully gauging Harry’s reaction to the comment.

“You mean I’ve got some strangers magic inside me? That’s what that was?” Harry queried, panic beginning to rise. He already had Tom Riddle’s magic inside him, along with his own. He didn’t need anyone else to contribute to the mess that was his magic.

“It’s only a tiny part Harry, you’ll barely recognize it. It’s considered an honor to be given such a gift.” Albus supplied further as he glanced at Draco who was still staring at Harry with a strange expression on his face.

“Who is Veritas?” Harry inquired.

“It’s Latin for Truth. He’s not going to give you his name until you meet him at the senior’s ball.” Having expected Albus to reply, Harry was a little shocked when Draco did so instead. The blonde sighed and looked to the cup that sat discarded on his lap. “He’ll follow the steps completely; it sounds like he knows what he’s doing.”

“So do you.” Harry whispered as he watched Draco look at him from the cup to smile crookedly at him.

“I believe you two may have something in common all of a sudden. Perhaps it is time to put aside your childish disagreements and help one another.” Albus raised a pointed eyebrow at both boys that eyed each other cautiously.

“What’s your problem then?” Harry inquired as he folded up his letters again and stowed them in his bag. Draco looked away from both Harry and Albus to stare quietly into the fireplace.  When it was clear that Draco was not going to answer him, Harry looked to Albus in question.

“Draco has a difficult decision to make.”Albus paused and smiled sadly at Draco who was still avoiding looking at them. “He either chooses a mentor that would please his father and honor his family, or he chooses a mentor that offers him a future he perhaps wishes for himself but would displease his father and bring dishonor to his family.” Harry watched as Draco’s chin lowered to his chest, the blonde’s eyes falling closed as another tear slid free and down his cheek.

“Oh, that’s pretty shitty.” Harry whispered, only managing a small crooked smile as the headmaster glared at him for his use of profanity.

“Shitty doesn’t even come close to describing it. He’ll disown me if he even hears of the fact I replied to the other offer than the one he wants me to accept.” Draco’s voice wavered, the blonde clearly upset by the very concept of being disowned.

“There’s worse things that being disowned by your family Draco.” Harry whispered a little bitterly for even his own ears.

“Says someone who doesn’t have a family.” Draco was quick to snap back at Harry with his usual nastiness. Harry went to bite back in reply but Albus stood up abruptly in between them.

“Boys…” The headmaster warned as he glared from Harry to Draco. “Despite yourselves, you need each other.” Both boys looked doubtfully at the elder wizard as he stepped up to the fireplace to warm himself once he was sure that they weren’t going to kill one another. “Harry you need Draco’s guidance to deal with a traditionalist mentor. There are things now required of you that your friends won’t be able to help with. Being of a pureblood family of significant social standing, Draco is well schooled on the traditional rites and can teach you the necessary protocols surrounding such an offer.” Draco smiled smugly across at Harry, daring the boy to challenge the headmaster’s accurate description of him. “And Draco,” Albus turned around and stared seriously at the blonde, who had the good grace to blush and lower his gaze having been caught gloating. “Harry has faced many life altering decisions in his short life. As an impartial party, with nothing to gain from your success or failure, he will be able to offer you suggestions and advice that might make your decision a little easier.” It was Harry’s turn to gloat as he smirked across at the blonde sat opposite him. “So my advice to both of you is to take time to get to know one another properly, on neutral ground of course.” With an unnervingly bright smile Albus gestured to the door of his office, signaling the end of the meeting to both his young students. Both boys rose and moved towards the exit together, however as Harry reached to open the door to let them out, the headmaster spoke again. “Oh and don’t think I’m not capable of assigning detentions to ensure my wishes are carried out. I expect to see you two getting along.” With an even wider smirk Albus watched as both Harry and Draco muttered their reluctant agreement before disappearing from the room.

With the boys gone from the Albus’ office the smile on the old wizard’s face faded into a serious frown. The letter Harry had received had disturbed him. Only one person would dare enact the traditional rites associated with the apprenticeship, and even if the author had no intention of revealing himself to Harry, Albus knew all too well who he was. With an irritated and somewhat angry snort Albus grabbed a hand full of floo power and with an unnecessarily hard throw sent the power into the flame before speaking his instruction calmly.

“Severus Snape, Spinners End.” With a luminous green flame the headmaster was gone, in search of answers to the game the ex-potions professor was playing.

 

TBC

 

A/N Damn it, this story is writing itself...even I can't stop writing because I want to know what's going to happen.....hehehehe


	8. A Sight Not Fit For Sore Eyes

**Chapter 8**

** (A Sight Not Fit For Sore Eyes) **

“Snape!”

Severus Snape ex-potions professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry felt the wards on his home shudder long before the angry man appeared on his rug beside the fireplace. He’d been pouring himself a glass of whisky and settling in for the evening when the wards had shifted. There was only one man brazen enough to enter the home of a death eater without prior invitation. “6 hours, it took longer than I expected.” Snape muttered to himself after a quick glance at the clock above him on the wall. He knew his letter would arrive today to Potter and he had predicted that the headmaster would be quicker on his response. “Albus, how delightful it is to see you.” Snape’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned over another glass on the silver drinks tray and poured the headmaster a glass of whisky without bothering to ask.

“What do you think you are playing at? Traditional Rites, with Potter no less!” Albus was clearly fuming his voice rising way above what Snape had heard from the elder wizard before. Not that Snape was too concerned as he finally turned around and offered Albus the whisky with an outstretched hand. Albus hesitated for a moment his anger shining behind his blue eyes however when it was clear Snape was unmoved by his display the elder wizard sighed heavily and accepted the offered glass.

“I’m not sure why you’re so angry about this Albus.” Snape casually sat down in his favorite armchair beside the fireplace, his whisky swilling carefully in its crystal glass. On purpose Snape didn’t offer Albus a seat determined to let the elder wizard know that his unexpected presence was not appreciated.  “You wanted a mentor from The Order that could protect Harry and I have done that. However you must have realized that I wouldn’t have settled for anything less than a traditional apprentice, I have my family name to drag from the gutter.” Snape sipped from his whisky as he eyed Albus pointedly, daring the man to challenge him.

“You’ll scare the boy half to death once he finds out what this involves.” Albus snapped in irritation as he sipped from his own whisky. “Remus says he was already touchy about the subject, no doubt Weasley and Granger have informed him of the Rites history. He’s not ready for this.”  Snape rolled his eyes contemptibly as he watched Albus begin pacing back and forth past the fireplace.

“Good, he should be scared.” Snape snapped his own irritation rising. “If the boys not ready to accept **_all_** the responsibilities of an apprentice then he shouldn’t be taking part. If he’s scared he’ll back out and if he isn’t then he’ll be a better apprentice because of the experience.” Forgoing the little sips of whisky Snape he’d tried previously and instead downed the amber liquid in one go, grimacing slightly as it burnt its way down his throat.

“Instead of questioning my own integrity and suitability as a mentor, which may I remind you that you had no concerns with a month ago when you fired me to become just that, a mentor? I’d be questioning Harry’s suitability as an apprentice!” Having finally lost his patience, Snape snapped angrily at Albus.  “Ask yourself why the hell Harry even replied to The Guild’s offer, the boy is not stupid. He knows he’s got nothing to offer them in the way of potions skills, so why did he reply to the offer?” With a questioning stare Snape stood up abruptly from his chair and stormed over to the drinks tray to refill his whisky. His plans of a quiet evening had gone to shit with the arrival of his old boss into his home.

“What did Elizabeth Inglewood have to say?” Albus pointedly avoiding answering Snape’s question, but Snape knew the elder wizard had probably already considered just that point. What disturbed Snape the most however was that Albus might already have the answer to the question, while he was still trying to work out just why Harry had responded to the offer?

“Is that a question to me as a potential mentor, or as a member of the order of the phoenix?” Snape inquired sharply to which Albus just merely stared at him coldly. “And here I was thinking I was free of one master.” Shaking his head Snape turned away from Albus and sipped once more at his whisky. “Nothing of consequence, she hinted at some other motive for petitioning Potter but wasn’t specific. It seemed she was just as surprised by his reply as she was mine. If Tom Riddle is behind her motivations it isn’t obvious.” With a tired sigh Snape turned back around to watch as Albus put down his now empty glass on the side table.

“Did she petition you?” Albus inquired calmly, to which Snape snorted in amused reply.

“Of course she did, a wizard with any sort of power is too much temptation for her.” Nodding quietly Snape went to sit back down again but paused when Albus spoke.

“She’s howling up the wrong willow there then isn’t she.”

“Fuck off.” The reply from Snape was instantaneous as he rose to his full height and glared at the elder wizard standing, almost smugly before him. “I didn’t invite you here, I don’t work for you anymore and you’ve now got no right to question me on how I approach my potential apprentice. The next move is entirely Harry’s, just as it should have been in the first place.” Grabbing the small wooden box from the mantle Snape opened it and offered it Dumbledore, so that the wizard could take a handful of floo powder. “You removed his choice, so now I’ve given it him back.”

“And that I suppose is your final word on the matter?” Albus muttered as he took the offered floo powder. “Let us hope then that Harry Potter is capable of making such an important decision.” Snape snorted in mock amusement.

“Whether he’s capable or not, it’s still his choice to make either way.” With a shake of his head Albus turned away from Severus and having tossed his handful of floo powder into the fire disappeared as quickly as he’d arrived. With an exhausted sigh Snape finally slumped down into his chair by the fire and stared into the flames. “You better be ready for this Potter.” Snape whispered to himself as he lifted the whisky glass to his lips and down the three fingers of amber liquid in one go, before closing his eyes and settling in for the evening.

*************HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**************

“She’s up to something.” Ron stared out of the window of the Astronomy tower, down to where Hermione was sitting under the arches of the bridge reading her letters. The afternoon owl post had brought Hermione three letters from three very different owls. Hermione had been prickly all week but when the post had arrived today her smile had spread from ear to ear. Both Harry and Ron had questioned her about the letters but she’s squirreled them away and had fled from the castle, with a spring in her step.

“She’s your girlfriend Ron; just ask her what she’s doing?” Harry muttered as he fingered his own letter in the pocket of his robe. Ron shook his head looking mildly terrified at the prospect of asking Hermione anything.

“No way, she’s been funny since summer break. You’d think _I’d_ created the apprentice rites the way she’s acting. What can I help it if I need a job after I finish school, it’s for her sake anyway. When we get married she’ll be thanking me if I’ve got a good job, so she can do what she loves to do.” Harry smiled crookedly at Ron, who was still staring down at his girlfriend unaware that he’d expressed himself a little too fully to his best friend. When Harry didn’t reply Ron looked back at Harry who was still smirking at him and his cuteness.

“What?” Ron questioned as he folded his arms across his chest, in a mock display of toughness.

“Don’t act all tough now, Ronald Weasley. You’re a softie and a romantic, you can’t bullshit me now.” Ron blushed and glanced away from his best friend who laughed and patted him good naturedly on the back.

“So what are we doing up here anyway?” Ron queried as he stepped away from the window and into Professor Sinstra’s empty classroom. Harry no longer took divination as a subject but the room had not changed since his third year. There was still mountains of cushions surrounding small tea tables draped in lace and flowered table clothes. Each table contained a crystal ball that in the absence of classes were now covered with velvet cloths. It was here that Harry had learned of the prophecy which had ultimately led to Sirius’ death. They were not happy memories and Harry shuddered as he turned away from the crystal balls back to where Ron was searching his pockets for some sweets.

“I’ve got to meet Draco.” Harry muttered a little bitterly.

“Oh right, Dumbledore was serious about that stuff then.” Ron sighed sympathetically at his best friend as he found two wrapped lemon drops, and offered one to Harry. Harry nodded and accepted the lemon sweet. After the meeting with Dumbledore and Draco, Harry had spoken to his friends of the outcome. Harry had still refused to tell them of the fourth offer he’d replied to, but he had however told them that the intended mentor had been a ‘traditionalist’. Their reactions hadn’t been what Harry had expected. Hermione had merely shrugged her shoulders with a ‘told you so’ kind of glare, while Ron had just laughed it off as ridiculous nonsense. Harry didn’t think either of them really understood what it meant, even he had no idea other than the few comments Draco had made.

“Of course he’s serious, when is that man even not seeking to make me suffer.” Harry sighed as he shook his head. Throughout the week he’d received letters from his other potential mentors, all of them outlining things about themselves and what things Harry could expect by working with them. The letters as before came with gifts, spells, photos and general gratuities about surviving his last year of school and moving into society. They were similar to those received by his peers and Harry wasn’t too worried or concerned by them. However today the familiar brown and white flecked owl had arrived and dropped the perfectly addressed letter on his lap. It was the same owl that had delivered _‘Veritas’_ letter last week, and Harry knew it was the second communication with the ‘traditionalist’. Harry had chewed his lip nervously and had stashed the letter in his bag quickly. Draco had clearly noted Harry’s post and the blonde had cornered him after DADA and suggested a meeting on neutral but quiet ground, hence the divination classroom.

“Would you be pissed if I didn’t stay? I think I should speak to Hermione.” Harry rolled his eyes, he knew Ron was trying to get out of seeing Draco. With a reluctant nod Harry was surprise by how quickly Ron disappeared from the classroom, having paused if only briefly to wish him luck.

Harry didn’t have to wait long before Draco came striding into the room, his wand waving behind him as he closed and warded the door.

“Is that necessary?” Harry muttered as he pulled up some cushions and sat down on them. The blonde ignored him and did a cursory glance around the room to make sure they were alone before he too sat down on the cushions beside Harry.

“I don’t know about you but I’d rather not have the entire school knowing my business, especially considering the topic.” With a sigh Draco relaxed back on the cushions and eyed Harry cautiously. “Have you read it yet?” Draco gestured to the letter Harry had taken from his bag. Shaking his head Harry turned the letter over his hands and fingered the black glossy seal holding it closed. The seal was a mixture of runes and symbols that Harry didn’t recognize. “Well come on open it.” Impatiently Draco gestured for Harry to open his letter, and read it aloud. Dutifully Harry complied, he too not wanting spend any unnecessary time in Draco’s presence.

‘ _Dear Mr. Potter_

_Please find enclosed the first of my declarations. At your convenience you may pick it up at Horsham and Wellingtons, 23 Randwick Street, London._

_Veritas’_

The letter was short and sharp and Harry frowned pointedly at it. This letter was far from the jovial, warm greetings of the last one. This one instead was curt and brief almost as if he sounded angry.

“I should have pegged him as tease when he suggested he was at your service.” Draco was reading the letter over Harry’s shoulder and snorted in amusement. Harry clearly hadn’t read the same letter as Draco had and frowned at the blonde sat beside him. “You really do have no idea what this is all about do you?” Draco rolled his eyes as Harry shook his head. “Typical ignorant muggle raised.” Harry went to open his mouth and argue with the blonde but Draco stopped Harry’s rant with a decisive wave of his hand.  “The traditional rites are like a courtship. The mentor has to prove his worth as your potential teacher and employer. They’re trying to impress you, flirt with you, get to know you.” Harry blushed a little as he remembered Hermione’s words. Draco noticed the blush and rolled his eyes. “They’re not trying to date you Potter, they want you to choose them.” Harry raised a dubious eyebrow in Draco’s direction but the blonde didn’t see it and continued. “There are five things a traditionalist will try to prove to you. The first is his own knowledge and skills in his chosen profession.” Draco gestured to the letter that Harry was still clutching.

“That’s what this is?” Harry inquired and watched as Draco nodded.

“Yeah, Horsham and Wellingtons is one of the most reputable apothecary in Britain.” Draco eyed smiled coyly at Harry. “Whatever it is he wants you to collect he wants to _see_ you collect it.” Harry frowned and Draco once again was rolling his eyes at the boy’s lack of understanding. “He obviously knows you like mysteries, thus he kept the letter short with little explanation. He’s got you out into London so that he can see you collect whatever it is, as he’s not allowed at Hogwarts until the winter ball. It’s quite ingenious really as the old bastard upstairs can’t refuse you a pass to collect it.” Harry was staring shocked at Draco who smiled proudly at his assessment of the situation.

“You read all that in two sentences?” Still shocked Harry shook his head. “To me he just sounded pissed off.” There was a pause between them before they chuckled out loud in amusement.

“It could also be that too.” Draco surmised. “Anyway that’s just the first, there will be four more. The second is usually a show of wealth, the third a display of his magical ability, the fourth is an indication of his social standing and the fifth is his commitment to your training. Sometimes they are presented out of order but if he’s doing things right then he’ll stick to the order.”

“What do I have to do then?” Harry sighed as he fingered the note in his hands, unconsciously tracing the signature at the bottom of the note with his index finger. The swirl of the cursive handwriting calmed Harry’s nerves as he imagined the wizard writing the note and what he might be like.

“You need a chaperone.” Draco spoke quickly. “And one that’s not afraid to keep you in line. If Mr. _Veritas_ catches any sign that you’re not following the rules with the other applicants then he’s likely to pull out before you even get to meet him.”

“And what _are_ the rules?” Harry impressed still not entirely sure he knew what he’d gotten himself into.

“Three major rules.” Draco held up his index finger as he continued. “First and most important rule never be alone with a mentor. Outside of Hogwarts you need to ensure your chaperone is with you at all times. A mentor is not permitted to contact you in person without a chaperone present. You can only be alone with a mentor on the night of the seniors winter ball, and even then it is usually only when dancing and the like.” Harry nodded as Draco held up his second finger. “Second, under no circumstances should any correspondents make mention to or discuss the reparation and negotiations of the terms of apprenticeship. That is done once a mentor is chosen and there is a traditional process involved.” Harry nodded in understanding as Draco held up his third finger. “Thirdly, you may not initiate contact with a mentor, only reply to them or follow instructions made by them.” With a wiggle of his three fingers Draco lowered them again.

“Seems simple enough.” Harry sighed as he settled back into the cushions. “But I’m guessing there’s more to it than that.” Harry raised a questioning eyebrow in Draco’s direction who shrugged his shoulders casually.

“Yeah but I’ll tell you about those rules if and when they come up. For now just find yourself a chaperone and make an appointment to go and fetch whatever it is at Horsham and Wellingtons.” Draco rose from the cushions obviously drawing their meeting to a close. “Talk to me again when you’ve got whatever it is.” Draco turned to leave but Harry was quicker, reaching out to grab the blonde’s hand and pull him to a stop.

“Thanks,” Harry whispered quickly snatching his hand away from Draco’s as he realized what he’d done. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on in your world?” Harry inquired changing the subject quickly to avoid the awkwardness he’d just caused by touching Draco.

“Not yet, I don’t even understand it myself. Give me a few days okay?” Harry nodded in understanding, knowing that pushing Draco to discuss anything he didn’t want to would undoubtedly break the uneasy truce they’d been forced into. “If you want to talk Draco…” Harry whispered as Draco un-warded the room and stepped to open the door and exit.

“You’ll be in the golden tower, I know.” Draco drawled sarcastically. “Later Potter.” With a very Slytherin smirk Draco was gone leaving Harry still sitting among the cushions. With a sigh Harry flopped back onto the cushions with a sigh. Who the fuck was he going to convince to be his chaperone? And even more concerning who could he trust to do such a job? 

 

TBC....

A/N And the dance begins...

 


	9. The Chap in Chaperone

**Chapter 9**

** (The Chap in Chaperone) **

Severus Snape stood under the shadow of the trees that bordered the garden park in central London. A notice-me-not spell ensured the majority of London muggles passed him by without a sideways glance. It was raining as it always was in London and the grey clouds above hung depressingly low. He however was not fazed by the weather and despite his position on the street was not even damp due to the cloak hung about his shoulders. Summer now seemed a distant memory as the autumn rains and icy winds foretold of a bitter winter still to come. It had rather come as a surprise to hear that Harry Potter had asked for permission to leave Hogwarts on the same weekend after he’d received the letter Snape had sent. Severus had been sure the boy would have taken a considerable time to find a chaperone, if like he suspected, someone was now coaching Harry on the proper etiquette of the apprentice rites. Snape couldn’t help but be mildly surprised by the haste to which Harry had made arrangements to collect his first declaration.

From nowhere there was a crackle of magic that made the raindrops sizzle at his feet. With a crooked smile Snape glanced down as a familiar doe eyed, floppy eared house elf appeared beside him. The little creature was dressed in a pink and tangerine stripped scarf that hung in several loops around his neck and a pair of miss matched socks that could have passed as trousers they were so long.

“Master Potter approaches professor sir, he is accompanied as well.” Snape reached down and patted the creature on the head between its large ears.

“Thank you Dobby, you’ve done very well.” Dobby the house elf beamed as he wrung his little hands in front of himself. “You can return to the castle now, but promise me you’ll keep me informed.” Again Dobby nodded the rain now flicking from the tips of his heads as he bounced from foot to foot at Snape’s side.

“Anything, professor. Anything for Harry Potter. Your secrets safe with me.” With a warm smile Snape nodded in agreement before the house elf snapped his fingers and with a sizzle and pop of magic the elf was gone again. Snape sighed and turned his attention back to the shop across the street. Sure enough as Dobby had said two figures wrapped in cloaks appeared from around the corner heading towards Horsham and Wellingtons. As the pair drew closer Snape could just make out the figures features. The shorter of the two was clearly Harry. The boy despite his wizarding cloak was clearly wearing muggle jeans beneath his robes. Harry’s chosen chaperone was not quite visible and so Snape moved himself across the street to the bus shelter on the same side of the street as the apothecary. From here Snape could see beneath the hood of the cloak that Harry’s chaperone wore. Surprise didn’t quite cover Snape’s reaction as he easily identified the other wizard. Once his shock had subsided Snape smiled sideways and shook his head. Harry had chosen well, and even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else Snape was impressed by Harry’s choice. Perhaps Harry Potter wasn’t as clueless as he made out to be.

“Well done Potter, well done.” With another shake of his head Snape watched as the pair of wizards entered the apothecary. Satisfied in that he’d got the information he needed Snape whispered the charm and apperated away.

******************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********************

“So tell me again what you’ve got to collect?” Oliver Wood stood quietly in the center of the impressive shop. The walls of Horsham and Wellingtons were lined with shelves from floor to ceiling. Although wizarding in nature Horsham and Wellington made no attempt to hide from muggles and Harry could clearly identify a variety of muggle medicines and Chinese herbs alongside wizarding potions, balms and artifacts. Unlike the potions store in Diagon Alley this place was very upmarket. There were three highly polished mahogany benches around the room, each with a set of brass scales and glass measuring bowls. The benches had plush velvet covered stools pulled up to them and Harry assumed they were for customers to sit upon while they waited for their potion making needs. Elaborate chandeliers hung from the roof and created a warm moody glow that made the shop feel like an expensive smoking room or study.

“I’m not sure. He just said I had to collect his first declaration from here.” Harry shrugged his shoulders and wandered around Oliver and over to what he assumed was the main counter. The main counter had an antique cash registered on one end and a small silver bell on the other. Striding up to the counter Harry pressed the bell twice and stepped back from the counter. Oliver joined him as the waited patiently for the bell to be answered.

Sure enough as the ‘ting’ of the second bell died a tall, impressively dressed gentleman stepped out from behind a curtain at the back of the store. The man was tall, and wore grey dress slacks, a soft lavender colored shirt and a grey waistcoat with gold pocket watch. A pink carnation was pinned to his waistcoat and a pair of modern square shaped glasses sat in front of a pair of warm caramel coloured eyes.

“What can I help you young gentlemen with?”  Harry didn’t miss the almost distasteful glance the man threw at them as he eyed them cautiously.

“I’ve come to pick something up.” Harry replied as he straightened his back and met the man’s distasteful glare with a pointed one of his own.

“And what name would that order be under?” The man behind the counter bent down and dragged out a small wooden box of index cards obviously intending to look for an order name within his filing system.

“I don’t know the name, I just got this…” Harry reached into his jeans pocket and rustled around for a moment before pulling ‘ _Veritas’_ letter from the confines. The letter was now crumpled and slightly damp but Harry handed it to the man behind the counter regardless. The elder man raised an almost disgusted eyebrow at Harry above the rims of his glasses as took the crumpled letter between two fingers and gingerly unfolded it on the wooden counter top. Harry spared Oliver a sideways glance as the man read the letter.

“You must be Harry James Potter. I’m Doctor William Carter. ” Almost immediately the man’s attitude changed as he straightened his back and smiled brightly at Harry and Oliver. Harry nodded in silence as the man rounded the corner and instantly took the boys by the elbows and guided them over to the two arm chairs that sat in a small nook beneath some shelves, and in front of the fire. “Well I am honored to meet you and your friend Mr. Potter. We were not expecting you so soon, do you mind waiting a moment while I collect the items for you?” Harry was shocked by the change in Doctor Carter’s attitude and merely nodded in silence as the man smiled at him before disappearing back through the curtain at the back of the store.

“Wow he changed his tune quickly when he realized who you were. Do you get tired of being Harry Potter the celebrity wizard?” Oliver chuckled at Harry who rolled his eyes and nodded. Before Harry could verbally reply however the doctor had returned this time with a young thin man behind him. The young man was wearing an apron and judging from his attire he didn’t often attend to the shop front. Harry and Oliver stood up as the pair approached. “When these were delivered last week we were quite shocked. It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen potions of this quality and rarity come through here.” Harry watched as Carter placed an intricately carved wooden box on the small coffee table between the arm chairs. The box looked well used, worn and old. A dragon was carved into the top of the box and the spikes on its tail formed the lock on the front of the box. Harry sat back down in the chair and ran his fingers over the carving, tracing the beautiful design.

“Not since you-know-who got his claws into them all anyway.” The young man standing a little behind the doctor muttered as he moved forward and placed a small piled of books beside the box on the table.

“Julius.” Carter growled in warning and swatted the younger man on the back of his head before waving him off back through the curtain in the back of the store. When he was gone the elder gentlemen turned back to them and lowered his head in apology.

“Sorry Julius is my apprentice. He tends to speak his mind and forgets that not all of us are aware of both worlds.” Harry and Oliver nodded in silence. “He’s fantastically skilled at potions making though and has a way of with dealing with muggles that I often envy.”

“Um, what are these?” Before Doctor Carter could continue Oliver spoke up and gestured to the two items that had been left on the table.

“Potions.” The answer was said with an almost pointed tone of voice, as if both Harry and Oliver should have known what was inside the box. With an insistent gesture of his hand doctor Carter encouraged Harry to open the box. Lifting the dragon’s tail Harry carefully opened the box and sure enough inside was nine potion bottles, cradled safely within cushions of black velvet. “Magnificent.” Doctor Carter spoke in awe as he watched Harry run his hand over the tops of the bottles causing the liquids inside the shimmer as they caught the light.

“What are they?” Harry whispered as he looked up at Oliver and Carter.

“A variety of different potions of different uses, I’m sure the books here explain them better.” Carter gestured to the small stack of books that Julius had dropped on the table before he’d been dismissed. “Whatever they are they’re variant forms of the originals. They’re brewed with such enviable clarity, that it must have taken a true potions master to create them.”

“A display of his professional skill.” Harry whispered to Oliver who nodded.

“Do you think the author of these books is the creator of the potions?” Oliver inquired as he began flipping through the books.

“Undoubtedly, those books are hand bound and unpublished. However I doubt very much if any of those names are his true name. A potions master with that kind of skill doesn’t parade themselves by their real name.” Doctor Carter raised a knowing eyebrow in Oliver and Harry’s direction. The young men knew instantly that Carter was referring to Voldemort and Julius previous comment.

“Who delivered them to you then?” Oliver continued with his line of enquiry. Harry was pleased now that he’d chosen Oliver as his chaperone. The elder boy had graduated four years ago from Hogwarts and was at present working in the research and development department of the biggest broom company in Britain. Oliver’s job was to design and research better brooms for all uses. He shared an apartment in London with another wizard, and according to Ron was the only other wizard he knew that had taken a ‘traditionalist’ mentor. On top of that Harry knew that Oliver would tell him the truth no matter how bitter the pill might have been, and the elder wizard had no loyalties to Albus Dumbledore or The Order of the Phoenix making him a perfect candidate to keep what was happening quiet and between the two of them.  

“A house elf and he paid in gold for the service. I’m afraid I don’t ask questions of my clients, I merely provide a service.” Doctor Carter shrugged his shoulders casually just as the front door opened and two elder women entered the store. “Well if that’s all gentlemen,” Both Harry and Oliver nodded. Harry closed and picked up the box of potions, while Oliver shrunk and stowed the books carefully. The pair of them thanked Carter again before exiting the shop and back out into the rain.

Pulling up their hoods Harry and Oliver stood side by side looking out at the Muggle Street and the cars going past.

“Draco reckons he’ll be out here watching me. It’s a bit creepy.” Harry sighed as he glanced up and down the street. Oliver did the same thing before chuckling and shaking his head.

“Undoubtedly.” With a pat on his friends shoulder, Oliver turned them back towards the apparition point. “Come on Potter. Let’s go back to mine for a butterbeer before I have to return you to Hogwarts.” With a friendly smile Harry agreed and the pair of them took off looking forward to being out of the cold and rain.

 

TBC...


	10. The Tired

  **Chapter 10**

** (The Tired) **

“If this was his way of encouraging you to join the Auror program, I don’t think it’s had quite the desired effect.” Oliver mused as he glanced sideways at Harry as they stood in line waiting to use the floo network back to Hogwarts. Harry nodded in exhaustion as they moved a few steps forward as the line shifted. It was rush hour at the Ministry and like a busy office building at the close of business all exits from the grand reception hall of the Ministry were full from the sheer volume of wizards and witches trying to go home.

“It wasn’t even worth missing classes for.” Harry muttered as he fingered the letter he’d received from Bartholomew Reginald Corbett. The letter had come on Monday morning delivered by a Ministry owl. Unlike ‘ _Veritas_ ’ letter Corbett had not left Harry a right of reply, instead informing Harry that he’d arranged a day away from Hogwarts so that Harry could tour the Auror facilities at the Ministry of Magic. As Draco had prompted Harry ensured that Oliver went with him and despite initial excitement at the excursion Harry was now disappointed. Oliver and Harry had been dragged around the Auror Division of the Ministry all day. They’d seen everything from the offices and cafeteria to the staff lockers. Harry had expected that Corbett himself would take them on the tour but as Oliver had pointed out the man was not permitted to meet him.  They’d seen him from afar however. Oliver had pointed out the elder gentlemen when they’d been sitting watching the dueling drills in the hall. Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody had been present and Harry and Oliver had enjoyed sharing lunch with them. The information they’d had on Corbett had been enlightening. They’d confirmed that he had been around for Voldemort’s first coming, and could provide Harry with a well-rounded and comprehensive training schedule.

Just as Harry had figured though the wizard was old and having seen him in person, if even from afar, Harry knew he was at least Dumbledore’s age. He was talented and skilled. Harry had watched him duel with various other Auror’s and had noted that he’d won most duels with ease. Oliver had bluntly pointed out that Corbett was clearly displaying his talent with curses and charms, no doubt the true reasoning behind Harry’s excursion. However beyond the dueling practice Harry had found little else interesting about being an Auror. In all honesty Harry couldn’t see himself spending a year training with Corbett, even if the wizard did have an exceptional talent for dueling. There were benefits to having Corbett as a mentor but Harry couldn’t focus as he thought about the potions box and books back in his trunk at Hogwarts.

Even now as they waited in line for use of the fireplace Harry’s thoughts had strayed back to the potion bottles. Oliver knew his younger friend had lost interest in the trip to the Ministry and nudged his friend forward as they moved to the front of the line for the floo.

“Have you spoken to Draco about the potions?” Oliver inquired as the pair each took a handful of floo powder and one after another stepped through the fireplace and out onto the rug beside Dumbledore’s fireplace back at Hogwarts.

“Haven’t had time.” Harry groaned as he dusted the floo powder from his robe as did Oliver.

“Well let me know what you find out about those potions and call me if you need anything.” With a nod Oliver took another handful of floo powder and having ensured Harry was safe back at Hogwarts disappeared back to his own home in London.

“Ah Harry, there you are. Did you enjoy your excursion?” Harry spun around sharply as a voice called from behind him. Sure enough Albus was carefully walking down the stairs from his observatory, Fawkes resting comfortably on his arm.

“Sort of.” Shrugging his shoulders Harry flopped down in an armchair in front of Dumbledore’s desk as the man replaced Fawkes on his perch before taking up his own seat beside Harry’s. Albus stared at Harry cautiously over the rims of his half-moon glasses quietly assessing the boy’s emotions that were always clearly displayed on his face.

“Not impressed?” Albus surmised quietly.

“By the job or the mentor?” Harry muttered back darkly as he took two lemon sweets that Albus offered him from a silver bon-bon dish.

“I shouldn’t judge Bartholomew before you’ve formally met him Harry, he really is an exceptional wizard who could offer you a wealth of knowledge and skills.” Harry stowed one of the lemon sweets in his pocket as he unwrapped the other and popped it into his mouth.

“And the job?” Harry commented dryly as he glanced at the clock above Albus’ fireplace, noting with a growl of his stomach that it was nearly dinner time.

“Perhaps not exactly what you hoped for.” Albus smiled knowingly at Harry who rolled his eyes and sighed. He really hadn’t wanted to discuss anything with Dumbledore in regards to his apprenticeship but the wizard had asked Oliver to ensure they used only the floo in his office to ensure its security. Thus Harry had been forced to pass through the Headmasters office.

“No.” Harry whispered as he stood up from the chair quickly. “Dinner.” Harry announced sharply as he turned and headed from the room without waiting for Dumbledore’s reply, eager to be away from the manipulative wizard. Albus let the boy go and settled back in his own chair. Fawkes ruffled his feathers over on the perch and Albus glanced over at the bird and shook his head in quiet reply.

“No Fawkes, not an Auror. Ronald Weasley will be disappointed, oh well. Three to go.”  With a smile Albus stood from his chair to make his own way down to dinner.

***********************HPHPHPHPHPHP************************

“Stop bitching.” Draco huffed as he swatted Ronald Weasley across the back of the head as he was pushed quite unceremoniously out of the bathroom. The door was slammed closed behind him before the red head could reply.

“Hey watch it, he’s my best friend.” Harry protested as he watched Draco ward and close the door once the redhead was outside.

“There’s no accounting for taste in friends,” Draco muttered as he ducked his head and checked under the five toilet stall doors to ensure they were completely alone. “Still I’m not having a Weasley privy to any of my secrets. It’s bad enough I’m forced to confide in you.” Draco continued once he was satisfied that he and Harry were alone.

“This is Moaning Myrtles bathroom, no one ever uses it.” Harry sighed heavily as the ghost in question appeared from the sink, her large form floating in front of the mirror as she eyed the two boys coyly.

“What are you two doing here? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor locked in a girl’s bathroom, ooooh. What might they be up to?” Myrtle’s high pitched whine was grating and Harry sighed and shook his head at the young girls cheeky questions. Before Harry could reply however Draco stepped up to where the ghost was circling the sinks.

“Potter and I are going to fuck, you want to watch?” Shocked Harry’s mouth fell open as he stared at Draco in horror. Draco’s comment had a similar response from Myrtle who made an ear piercing squeal of disgust before she disappeared back down the sink hole with a groan of pipes and a splash of water.

“Was that necessary?” Recovering his shock Harry addressed Draco who merely shrugged his shoulders uncaring of his crude comment. “You’re in a mood.” Harry muttered as he watched the blonde move over to the benches on the far wall, where the girls would store their toiletry bags while they showered.

“I heard from my father.” Draco spoke bitterly as he transfigured a cushion from an old dry bar of soap before he sat down on the bench. Harry didn’t make further comment. He had been wondering when Draco would discuss his own problems with him and he didn’t intend to put him off now. “He’s arranged for me to be a dinner guest at a social gathering. He’s pushing me towards Notting as I knew he would.”

“Notting?” Harry queried, as he was still not sure what Draco had chosen for his apprenticeship.

“Richard Notting the sixth. He’s an Earl and owns half of Kent.” Draco waved his hand irritably as he laid his head back against the wall, clearly concerned by his own problems. Harry had never heard of Richard Notting, although he was sure that he would undoubtedly be in league with Tom Riddle. “His company trades in wizarding commercial property, real-estate and currency. Father wishes for me to enter the property profession and believes that Notting is….” Draco paused not sure of what to say next. “…is a good influence.” Draco finished awkwardly. Harry was not stupid and he knew exactly what kind of influence Notting would provide Draco with. Still they did not speak of it however such was the nature of their agreement. They were after all still enemies. “Plus he’s got a daughter that’s my age. I needn’t be explicit with my father’s remarks on that subject.”

“He’s marrying you off!” Harry was clearly shocked and watched as Draco lifted his head from the wall and opened his eyes to stare at Harry who was still standing in the center of the bathroom.

“Of course he is. I’m the only child of the Malfoy name. I’m expected to marry well above my position. The apprentice rites have long been used to encourage appropriate matches between families.” Draco waved his hand dismissively as if this news should not have come as a shock to Harry.

“Do you want to get married?” Harry moved quickly over to sit on the bench beside the blonde and stared at him seriously. The idea that anyone would be forced into marriage made Harry’s heart twist painfully, even if it was Draco.

“Not really but it doesn’t matter what I want. It would be a marriage of convenience anyway. There are no expectations for fidelity as long as heirs are procured. How do you think my parents’ marriage came to be?” Draco’s flippant remarks about marriage made Harry’s concern for Draco’s future deepen.

“Are you saying your parents cheat on each other?” Harry frowned at Draco who nodded with far less seriousness than Harry was showing.

“Of course they do, my father has a taste for brunettes. Their marriage is as much a sham as Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was. I’m a product of an arranged marriage and I’m not concerned by it so long as they’re discrete.” Harry was shocked beyond words and merely shook his head in complete surprise as Draco rolled up the sleeves of his school shirt and loosened his tie in an attempt at getting comfortable.

“What about love?” Harry finally queried. Draco snorted loudly and rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous Potter. Love isn’t in my father’s vocabulary and even if I was a romantic I wouldn’t dare speak of such things with either of my parents.” Sensing that Draco was not in any mood to discuss such soppy emotions as love, Harry sensibly re-directed the conversation back to the apprentice rites.

“So if Notting is your father’s choice as mentor, who or what was your other reply to?” At this Draco shifted uncomfortably on the bench, obviously nervous about speaking up. “Come on Draco, I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” Harry encouraged watching as Draco worried his lip nervously, his previous confidence ebbing away.

“Theodore Knight. He’s a professor at the American College for the Care of Magical Creatures.” Draco’s voice wavered slightly, his blue eyes flickering up to assess Harry’s reaction to the news.

“ACCMC? You want to teach Care of Magical Creatures?!”  Harry couldn’t help the shocked smile that graced his lips as he stared at Draco. Malfoy had spent the better part of his seven years at Hogwarts making fun of Hagrid and his position as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures.

“Not teach, I want to research. I want to travel the world, studying and collecting magical creatures. Theodore Knight runs a sanctuary in America for rare and endangered creatures. I want to work there.” Draco snapped a little angrily, concerned that Harry was making fun of him. Shaking his head Harry reigned in his surprise cautious that he was clearly upsetting the blonde.

“Wow, I guess your father wouldn’t be happy with that.” Harry pointed out a little bluntly to which Draco rolled his eyes once more.

“He’d disown me, among other things…” Draco trailed off and Harry bit his tongue, despite wanting to know what else Lucius Malfoy may do to his son. Under the circumstances Harry thought it probably involved Voldemort somewhere. “So now you know the lot of it, what pearls of wisdom is the great Harry Potter going to offer me?” Draco’s sarcastic tone of voice could melt even the strongest of Snape’s metal cauldrons as he finally looked to Harry for a reply to his situation. Harry frowned for a long few moments, considering his answer before putting it to voice.

“Grows some balls and make a choice.” Draco’s eyes widened slightly as Harry continued. “Either you want to be a breeding puppet to your father’s whims or you start your own life separate from the Malfoy name. I know what I’d do.” Harry sighed as he looked at Draco in all seriousness.

“Is everything to you so black and white Potter?” Draco muttered quietly, a little confronted by Harry’s very blunt and forthright solution to his problem.

“No, not always but I’ve learnt to put faith in my own choices.” Harry bit back just as sharply. “Black or white a decision always needs to be made. I’ve found of late that you can’t control the grey bits in between so it’s best not to think about them too hard, and simply deal with them when they arise. ” Shrugging his shoulders casually Harry leant back against the wall beside Draco. The pair of them stared up in thought into the high ceilings above them.  “Just make the choice that will make you happy, that is after all what we’re meant to do.”  Harry knew his voice was laced with bitterness but he didn’t have the energy to mask it.

“And what of your choices? Choosing four offers to reply to. Aren’t you hedging your bets a little? No black and white there.” Draco teased pointedly watching as Harry lowered his head in guilt and blushed in embarrassment.

“Dumbledore said I was good at giving advice, he didn’t say I practiced what I preach.” Harry and Draco laughed together as Harry recovered a little of his embarrassment. “Come on, I want you to see these potions before curfew.” Harry got up from the bench and jogged back over to the sinks where he and Draco had dropped their bags when they’d entered the bathroom earlier.

“Ah the elusive and mysterious ‘ _Veritas’._   What delights does he tempt you with?” Draco laughed easily as he watched Harry bring over his bag. With intense blue eyes Draco watched as Harry pulled out the beautiful box of potions and just one of the books he’d collected from Horsham and Wellingtons on the weekend with Oliver.

“I’m not sure what they are. The wizard at the counter said they were impeccably made. He said something about clarity and rarity. Then these books came with it, I haven’t read much but Oliver reckons that they probably explain what the potions are…” Unaware of Draco’s sudden silence Harry barreled on talking, excited to show the blonde his latest gift. “Maybe they’re family heirlooms or something, but then I suppose he wouldn’t give them to me. What do you think Draco?” Finally having finished his excited rant Harry looked up from where he’d displayed the items on the bench beside the blonde. Harry’s excitement faded almost instantly as he took in Draco’s serious expression and open mouthed stare. “Draco?” Harry inquired quietly as he watched Draco reach out an almost shaky hand and run it across the tops of the perfectly stoppered bottles of potion, sitting nestled in their velvet pockets. When Draco didn’t reply, Harry tried again. “Draco, what’s the matter?” This time Draco seemed to snap out of his stare and looked almost guiltily up at Harry.

“Um, um,” Draco stumbled over his words obviously still trying to overcome whatever emotion he was struggling with. “Ah, they’re beautiful.” Draco finally managed to stutter as he snatched his hand away from the bottles, and stood up hastily from the bench to put some space between himself and Harry. Concerned by Draco’s strange behavior and sudden change in emotion Harry tilted his head to the side in silent question. “Do you know what they are Draco?” Draco spun around, his blue eyes wide almost in fear as he hesitated before replying.

“They’re blends.” Draco paused and seemed to recover himself a little as he stepped back up to Harry and the box of potions. “Blends are two or more potions joined together and have more than one effect on the subject that ingests them. They’re rare because it takes a considerable amount of skill to join such potions together.” Draco glanced up and met Harry’s intense emerald gaze as he gestured to the books that sat beside the box of potions. “I can’t tell you what they are, that’s probably what the books are for but the message is pretty clear.” Harry frowned at Draco as the blonde, closed the lid of the box and like Harry had first done, traced the carving of the dragon in its top.

“And what’s that?” Harry pressed as Draco stepped away from the box once more to smile nervously at him.

“He’s good, very good.” Draco sounded impressed. “Only a few potion masters ever achieve success at blending, and clearly he’s achieved success nine times. That’s a very impressive display of skill.” Draco raised a knowing eyebrow at Harry who nodded slowly.

“How do you know about this stuff?” Harry queried cautiously watching as the normal Draco began to return. The blonde rolled his eyes and brushed off the comment easily.

“Hogwarts - A History. First year textbook Potter. Tells the story of why the dungeons are reinforced after Helga Hufflepuff blew them up with a potions blend by accident.” Harry nodded blankly, having not read the textbook that Draco was referring to despite Hermione’s insistent urgings for him to do so.

“So, do you know who brewed these potions then?” Harry spoke calmly watching carefully for Draco’s reaction to the question.

“No.” Draco snapped rather sharply. It was a little too sharp for Harry who instantly suspected that the blonde was keeping something from him. “A potions master of this caliber wouldn’t promote such skills, the Ministry considers potions blends as Dark Magic and all experimentation with them is illegal.”

“Oh, that’s not good.” Harry muttered, suddenly realizing that ‘ _Veritas_ ’ might very well be a dark wizard. The thought hadn’t registered in Harry’s brain before now and suddenly Draco’s reaction to the potions made sense. The blonde was undoubtedly thinking the same thing Harry now was. ‘ _Veritas_ ’ could be Voldemort himself.

“Well he’s certainly made his point clearly, I can’t wait to see his next declaration.” With the heavy tension now hanging between them, Draco laughed awkwardly in an attempt at clearing the air. Harry saw through Draco’s attempt at a change of subject and didn’t object; knowing that discussion of the topic between them was simply not possible.

“It’s a display of wealth isn’t it?” Harry inquired as he quickly packed up the potions and books and put them back into his bag. Just as he was packing up the chime of the clocks in the hall outside signaled curfew. Both boys hastily moved towards the exit of the bathroom, Draco grabbing his bag as Harry dismantled the wards on the door so they could go out into the corridor.

“Yeah, let me know when you get another letter.” Draco and Harry paused in front of each other knowing that they had to go opposite ways down the corridor to their respective dorms.

“I will. And think about what I said. I’ll see if I can come up with some more sage advice.” Harry chuckled and Draco nodded and chuckled as well.

“Night.” With that Harry turned to leave and Draco watched as the Gryffindor disappeared down the corridor at a jog, clearly not wanting to get caught after curfew. Once the boy had disappeared from sight Draco finally let out the shocked gasp he’d been with holding in since Harry had first shown him the potions. Despite his declarations of the opposite Draco Malfoy knew exactly who had brewed the blended potions and the truth was shocking.

Severus Snape was _‘Veritas’_

With a heavy sigh Draco shook his head before he too took off at a jog down the corridors, determined to write to his godfather for an explanation.

 

TBC

 

A/N You lucky things, my muse is thoroughly enraptured with this story and won't allow me sleep. Thus two chapters in two days....a slave to the keyboard. 

Update: 1/9/2016 Didn't realize that there were some missing paragraphs that didn't copy across properly, my apology for not checking. Sorry.


	11. The Cheapskate

**Chapter 11**

** (The Cheapskate) **

“VIP Harry, that stands for Very Important Person.” Ronald Weasley was practically bouncing off his feet as they passed through the ticketing booths and security. “That’s us! VIP’s!” Ronald squealed with delight and did a little jump as they followed the flow of the crowd to the upper tiers of the stadium. The smile that stretched from one side of Ron’s face to the other was bright as the red head held out his VIP pass to everyone he passed.

“Typical Weasley.” Oliver chuckled quietly as he stepped up beside Harry as they were led by a stadium official past the public stands and into the private booth.

“How was the tour of the stadium?” Harry and Oliver shuffled into their seats as Ron climbed over Hermione and his father to get to the very front seat of the booth. The booth had a wonderful view of the quidditch pitch and the players would be so close you could almost touch them once they took to the sky. Mr Weasley smiled warmly at Harry and Oliver as they took up their seats beside him.

“Really interesting actually, but I’m not a fan of the media hanging around.” Harry laughed as Ron stood up abruptly and whistled, cheered and clapped enthusiastically as the Welsh Whippets took to the sky in perfect formation. Harry’s best friend was kitted out in the Welsh red, white and green jersey, with a green woolen hat that puffed smoke like a welsh whippet dragon.

“Who’s a cheapskate now?” Ron cried out happily over his shoulder at Harry, as the team circled the pitch before coming to hover directly in front of the booth Harry and his friends and family now occupied. In the center of the formation hovered Crispin Hewett, the fiery red haired seeker, who was currently vying for Harry’s apprenticeship. Crispin waved at Harry and acknowledged him with a cool nod of his head. Ron practically had kittens as he began waving enthusiastically back, even as Harry blushed and lowered his gaze embarrassed by the attention. There were a few flashes of camera bulbs but Harry tried to ignore them.

“Smooth.” Oliver snorted in amusement as Crispin did an elaborate backflip away from the formation, as the other team took to the sky with a roar from the crowd. “He’s talented, I’ll give him that.” Oliver nudged Harry knowingly in the side as the whistle blew and the game began.

Harry had received the tickets to the quidditch game on Friday. They’d arrived with much fanfare and an explosion of welsh coloured confetti. The invitation had been for Harry’s family and friends to join him in Crispin’s private booth at the stadium. Originally there had been only two VIP tickets included but Harry had written to Crispin to inform him he’d have to send another to accommodate Oliver, Harry’s chaperone. So as it was come Friday week, Mr Weasley, Hermione, Oliver, Harry and Remus had been bustled into the stadium to watch the game.

Unlike the tour of the Ministry, the qudditch stadium was exciting. Harry, Ron and Oliver had all enjoyed the behind the scenes tour. The manager for the Whippets had toured them around like a true professional, giving them plenty to think about. He’d also had plenty to say to Harry about Crispin. The man had mentioned Crispin’s skills and talents whenever he could. The only downside however had been the media. At every turn Harry had encountered reporters and photographers, but he supposed that was life as a professional quidditch player. Ron had been the most enthusiastic, as he’d animatedly asked questions as he trailed the manager around like a puppy. By the end of the tour Ron had been weighted down with plenty of promotional freebies. The only place they hadn’t been taken was down into the locker rooms, but the manager had promised to come and get them after the game to do just that.

The game was a close one and Harry once he’d settled had enjoyed watching it. The players flew back and forth past him but his attention was firmly on Crispin Hewett. Harry knew that Crispin had spotted the snitch when the red head had shot across the stadium like lightening. There had been a tussle and some gasps of horror as the bludgers had come closer to knocking both seekers from their brooms. In perfect unison however the beaters had formed a protective flank behind Crispin and it was with a graceful snatch that Crispin caught the snitch, plucking it right out of the air. When the final whistle blew the crowd rose to their feet in a roar and Harry joined them, clapping and whistling enthusiastically.

“Bloody brilliant that wizard!” Ron declared loudly. Hermione merely rolled her eyes. Although she’d clearly enjoyed the game she wasn’t letting on to Ron, who was still in her bad books.

“Are you going to go down to the locker rooms Harry?” Remus inquired as the manager of the whippets appeared at the entrance to the booth, his smile beaming.

“The lads are just signing a few autographs for the fans, but Crispin would love for you and your friends to come down to see the team.” The manager smiled brightly at Ron who was practically bouncing on his feet yet again, begging Harry to agree.

“Am I allowed?” Harry looked to Oliver for guidance.

“As long as he doesn’t speak to you directly.” Oliver offered as he glanced at the manager cautiously.

“We’ll wait for the three of you down by the butterbeer stall on the grass outside.” Mr. Weasley patted Harry comfortably on the shoulder before shaking his head at his youngest son who was now practically levitating in excitement. With his mind made up for him Harry nodded in agreement before following the manager from the booth.

Winding their way through the crowds Harry, Oliver and Ron were led down into the private areas of the stadium. The locker room of The Whippets was clearly identifiable not only by the Welsh Dragon on the door but by the loud triumphant singing coming from within. When the door opened Harry was hardly surprised to see the welsh quidditch team in varying states of undress raucously laughing and singing in celebration.  It was hard not to get caught up in the mood of the locker room and before Harry realized it he was being introduced to members of the team. Ron was like a kneezle in a pen full of crups, as he eagerly flittered between the players getting their signatures on his promotional calendar.  Oliver lingered by Harry’s side politely meeting the players but all the while watching Crispin Hewett who was keeping a respectful distance.

“Hey Wood, come here.” Harry looked up from where he was meeting the team captain as he heard Crispin’s thick Welsh accent addressing Oliver. Crispin had taken off his shirt and was now standing in just his quidditch leather pants that hung low around his hips. Harry couldn’t help but notice how perfectly toned the seeker was, somewhat enviable at how muscled the professional quidditch player was. Oliver approached Crispin and Harry watched from a distance as the pair spoke quietly to one another. Harry saw Crispin hand Oliver something before both elder wizards looked over at him. Harry blushed a little and lowered his gaze to the floor a little guiltily trying to not look as if he’d been staring.

When Harry glanced back up again, he saw Crispin once more whispering something to Oliver. Oliver’s reaction was instant the mirth between them replaced suddenly by Oliver’s anger. There was some harsh words exchanged that Harry couldn’t make out before Oliver was striding back across the locker room. Oliver paused only briefly to snatch Ron by the collar and drag the red head over to where Harry was standing waiting.

“Time to go.” Oliver declared as he grabbed Harry by the elbow and led both of them from the locker room. When they were back outside in the corridors, Oliver let Harry and Ron go.  

“What was that all about?” Harry jogged to catch up with Oliver as they walked out of the stadium heading towards the lawn with the rest of Harry’s family and friends were waiting for them. Oliver came to an abrupt stop and Harry practically ran into him. Ron continued walking straight past them, eager to show his family his autographs.

“He gave me this, to give to you.” Oliver turned to face Harry and pulled out his pocket the golden snitch that was obviously from the game. Harry took the snitch and rolled it around in his palm staring at it quietly from a moment before he looked back up at Oliver once more.

“What did he say afterwards?” Harry questioned, watching as a slight twitch of anger passed over Oliver’s face.

“Nothing I’m going to repeat, suffice to say that just because a mentor can’t discuss terms of agreement with an apprentice before selection, they can still discuss it with a chaperone.” Oliver turned and began walking back towards the group waiting for him. Harry kept up easily as his elder friend had slowed his pace to normal. “I know the choice is yours Harry but just be careful who you choose as your mentor, some of them aren’t exactly doing it for the right reasons.” With a sideways sad smile at Harry the pair of them joined the group waiting on the lawn.

“Ah there you two are. Right, those without apparition licenses take a hold of the portkey, the rest we’ll see you back at the twins shop in Hogsmeade.”  At Mr. Weasley’s urgings Ron, Hermione and Harry took a hold of the flowerpot that was the portkey and on the count of three they were swirling and landing outside Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Not half a second later the rest of the group were landing in the street beside the trio. Harry watched as the group was bustled into the twin’s shop leaving Harry standing outside with Oliver.

“I’m going to make my way back to the castle, can you give Ron this?” Oliver nodded as Harry handed him back the snitch. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it more than I will.”

“Harry,” Oliver went to grab Harry’s hand making the boy pause as he turned to begin the short walk back to the castle. Harry turned around and smiled sadly at Oliver.

“Can I ask you something Oliver, you don’t have to answer but I haven’t exactly got a straight answer from anyone I’ve asked so far.” Harry waited patiently as Oliver nodded for him to continue. “Did you sleep with your mentor?” If Oliver was surprised by the question he didn’t show it, as he lowered his gaze to stare at the cobblestone street under his feet. That was all the answer that Harry needed and he sighed heavily. “It’s more common than anyone realizes isn’t it? That’s why no one talks about the agreements. Trading sex for a career.” Harry inquired quietly watching as Oliver once more answered the question with his facial expressions before his mouth.

“Look Harry, on a whole the majority of mentors do the right thing, and yes it’s more common than people let on that mentors sleep with their apprentices but it shouldn’t ever be about payment. If done the traditional way it should be about teaching rather than exploiting the apprentice.” Oliver watched as Harry nodded in quiet understanding.

“What about you?” Harry gestured to Oliver who was wrapping himself a little tighter in his cloak as the wind whirled up the street around them, bringing with it the splatters of rain drops that told of an impending storm.

“I chose a traditionalist mentor because I knew he’d at least follow the rules. I knew he’d do the right thing by me. And yes I knew I’d probably sleep with him but at least I could guarantee he’d only have my best interests in doing so because of his commitment to the tradition.” Oliver paused, shrugged and smiled matter of factly at Harry. “It’s all just a matter of perspective. He taught me things that have made me a better person and I’m glad I participated in the apprentice rites.”

“You’re not gay though?” Harry whispered as he too huddled down in his cloak against the icy sting of the rain drops now falling from the sky. Oliver snorted in amusement and shook his head, a coy smile twisting at the corner of his lips.

“It’s not about that Harry. I learnt about how to please a lover and what I like in the bedroom. It gave me confidence to be myself and know what I want. It was liberating.” Harry nodded once more as Oliver stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Do you still….?” Harry gestured with his hand downwards and watched as once more Oliver snorted and shook his head.

“No chance, if it hasn’t got tits and vagina it’s not coming into my bed.” Harry laughed at this as well as Oliver gestured back towards the Weasley twin’s shop behind them.

“Come on in Harry, forget about Crispin he’s a dick.” Oliver tried to pull Harry towards the shop but Harry refused with a shake of his head.

“Nah I’m going to go back to the castle, I need to think about some things.” Turning away from Oliver Harry began to walk towards the path that would lead back up the fields to Hogwarts on the hill above the town.

“Will you be okay?” Oliver called back even as he stepped under the awning of the shop and out of the rain now falling steadily from the sky.

“I’ll be fine!” Harry shouted back even as he reached into his cloak and pulled out the red ‘anti-curse’ pendant that the Potions Guild had sent him with their original offer. “Just fine.” Harry smiled to himself as he clutched the pendant. He’d taken to wearing the pendant beneath his robes out of sight from everyone. With a shudder in the cold rain, he began the slow walk back to the castle, alone with his thoughts.

 

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP******************

“A portrait?” Harry sat on the stool in the center of Professor Trelawney’s empty Divination Classroom, _‘Veritas’_ latest letter clutched in his hand. The letter had been hand delivered by the short little man who was now standing in front of him. Draco was standing behind him looking down at the letter and its accompanying box. 

“Indeed Sir, commissioned this very week by nameless persons, of substantial wealth.” The short man smiled at them, as he gestured to his trunk at his side that undoubtedly carried the artist’s tools of his trade. “The box came with explicit instructions that you were to wear what was inside the box while the commission was done.”  At this prompting Harry quickly put the letter aside and took the box from Draco. Quickly he untied the string holding it closed so he could open the lid and look inside it.

“Wow.” Draco’s gasp was a sure sign to Harry that what he was looking at was impressive. Gingerly Harry stood up as he pulled out the wizarding robe that was inside the box. The robe was beautiful. It was spun of the softest material that almost shimmered in the candle light of the dimly lit classroom. It was navy blue with red and gold piping. Holding it up against himself Harry was surprised that it seemed almost a perfect size.

“Merlin, that would have cost a pretty galleon.” The strange little artist nodded his approval of the robe and was clearly impressed with it, just as Draco and Harry were.

“It’s a graduation robe.” Draco offered as he too felt the robe with a careful hand. “It would have cost a fortune, he’s got good taste.”

“How much would it have cost?” Harry inquired as he traced his hands over to the entwined silver snakes that formed the clasps on the robe.

“Two or three thousand galleons at a guess. It’s tailored to you, which means he’s done his research.” Draco muttered careful now about what he said and how he said it. He couldn’t let on that he knew that his godfather was _‘Veritas’_ or that it was Dobby the house elf who was feeding Snape information from inside of Hogwarts. Snape had been less than surprised that his godson had worked out who the traditionalist was, however he’d refused to discuss the issue save to swear Draco to secrecy as he continued to help Harry through the process.

“Two or three thousand!” Harry gasped in horror as realization set in about just how much money he now held in his hands. Harry’s entire wardrobe would be hardly worth 100 galleons let alone even a thousand. Having a robe worth that much money seemed almost obscene. “And the portrait, what is that worth?” Harry turned to the short little wizard in question, his eyes wide in concern.

“Well we don’t get much call for painted portraits anymore, what with cameras and the like. We find only the old wizarding families use our services now days.” The man was clearly avoiding answering the question but Harry’s pointed glare made the man reply once again. “Five thousand for my fee and two for the actual framed portrait when it’s complete.” Harry was shocked and slumped back down on the stool he’d vacated earlier.

“10,000 galleons for a painting of me in a robe!” Harry was horrified and stared wide eyed at Draco. The blonde shrugged his shoulders casually. Money meant little to him, having come from a family with it. The Snape and Prince family vaults were extensive as well and Draco knew that 10,000 galleons would have hardly made a dint in either of Severus’ family inheritances. Harry on the other hand was blown away that anyone would frivolously spend that kind of money and on him no less.

“Well he’s definitely shown you his wealth.” Draco sighed as he glanced at the short little artist who was waiting patiently to begin his assigned task. “You better go and get changed; I’m guessing he wants to do it now.” The artist nodded quickly.

“Yes he was rather specific that it had to be completed today. I was thinking I might stand you down on the bridge, with Hogwarts in the background. It’ll make a lovely backdrop at twilight” Harry nodded in agreement as he picked up his letter and the robe he’d placed carefully back in its box.

“We’ll meet you down there in 15 minutes.” Draco declared as he showed the artist out of the door before turning back to Harry, who was still fingering the fabric of the robe.

“Is it just me or is this strange?” Harry inquired as he walked with Draco out of the door and began down the steps of the astronomy tower towards the Gryfindor bathrooms. Draco shrugged and shook his head calmly.

“Not really, it just proves he’s getting to know you. The portrait is an understated way of expressing wealth and most pureblood families have them. My father has already commissioned a French artist to paint mine on my 18th birthday. It’ll hang beside his and my mother’s at the manor…” Draco paused and sighed heavily. “Well that’s if I’m not disowned.” Reaching the Gryfindor bathroom, Draco pushed Harry into the bathroom with a nudge. To the others nearby it looked as if the blonde was being nasty but to Harry it was merely playful encouragement. “Put on something nice Harry, and try and tame that hair. I’ll meet you out at the bridge.” With a crooked smile Draco left Harry to his own devices, intent on questioning the artist before Harry arrived.

 

TBC.....My muse is feeling generous I might have to post another chapter tonight...


	12. A Female Interlude

**Chapter 12**

** (A Female Interlude) **

By the time the sun had set completely, and the lanterns and lights of Hogwarts had come on in the darkness, the portrait was on the whole, pretty much complete. Harry had stood for almost two hours as the afternoon sun had waned into twilight. The short little artist whose name Draco had discovered was Nobel had worked swiftly and in complete silence. His charmed paintbrushes had flicked with skill and precision over the canvas while Harry had stood patiently on the bridge, framed perfectly by the arches of the wooden structure and illuminated by the soft glow of Hogwarts windows behind him. The navy blue robe fit him perfectly and Harry had luxuriated in the material that hung like a liquid about his shoulders and flowed down his body to his ankles. Draco had complimented him on his appearance, stating almost a little jealously that Harry looked like a truly powerful wizard.

“Thank you gentlemen. I’ll take this with me for finishing touches, sealing and framing. I’ll send word when it’s complete for viewing.” Harry was rather disappointed as Nobel packed up his kit, the painting being stowed carefully in a large leather portfolio before he could catch a glimpse of it. Thanking the artist both Draco and Harry watched as he left before they made their way back to the castle for dinner. It was Monday tomorrow and the pair them both knew they’d have to have early nights before classes resumed after the weekend.

With a nod of approval Draco went his separate way in the castle leaving Harry to make his own way to dinner. Their truce had drawn more attention than either of them had wanted and thus they’d decided to been seen in public together as least as possible.

Harry was just rounding the corner of the second floor corridor when he ran into Hermione. The bushy haired girl was sitting on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her and tucked behind a statue of Helga Hufflepuff. The second floor corridor wasn’t a well-used corridor because of its closeness to the forbidden third floor but Harry had decided to take the long route to dinner to avoid arriving in two close a time to Draco. Harry practically tripped over Hermione’s legs but recovered himself before he could fall to the floor.

“Hermione! What are you doing up here?” Having not expected to be disturbed Hermione’s eyes widened in shock before she hastily began gathering up the letters, parchment and gift boxes that she had strewn around her.

“The same can be said for you.” Hermione muttered as she realized that Harry had already seen what had been sitting around her.

“Just trying to give Draco time to get to dinner before I turn up.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. There was no point in lying to Hermione, as her and Ron already knew that he and Draco had been forced into an uneasy alliance by Dumbledore. While his best friends knew the alliance was something to do with the Apprentice Rites, neither knew about the traditionalist.

“You look nice.” Hermione glanced over Harry’s appearance with a critical eye. Harry blushed a little and glanced down at his own appearance, having forgotten what he was wearing. “Date?” Hermione inquired.

“Sort of, this was a gift. I should probably change before dinner.” Harry went to remove his wand in order to change his clothes but Hermione was quicker and with a flick of her hand used wandless magic to change Harry into jeans and his Weasley jumper.

“Thanks.” Harry slid down the wall to the floor to sit opposite his friend, their legs either side of one another’s across the corridor. Hermione’s display of wandless magic was impressive and Harry would have liked to be able to do so himself, with as much ease as Hermione did.  Harry didn’t comment on Hermione’s magic however and instead address the witch’s forlorn look upon her face. “What’s going on Hermione did you and Ron have another fight?” Harry smiled warmly across at Hermione, noting with concern that his friend seemed kind of stressed.

“These Apprentice Rites…” Hermione trailed off as Harry groaned and threw his head back against the wall, his eyes closed in exasperation.

“I’m beginning to think you were right Hermione, it’s all way too complicated and involved. I should have just ignored them all like I was going to. Consider yourself lucky not to be a part of it.” Harry was whining, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. After the incident with Crispin Hewett and _‘Veritas’_ latest declaration Harry was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it just for a job.

“Advice I should have taken myself.” Hermione whispered as she gestured to the letters and gifts surrounding her. Harry frowned in concern but didn’t comment as Hermione continued. “I petitioned the Ministry for special permission to participate. They rejected me at first, but then Wizarding High Council Member Eleanor Rigby contacted me. She’d heard my arguments to the Ministry and agreed that it was time for a change in the Apprentice Rites and that if I wanted to participate she’d make me an offer of apprenticeship, and petition me as a potential mentor.” Harry wasn’t surprised by this admission. He knew that Hermione would not allow such a patriarchal tradition to go ahead without making a statement about it. “Anyway, word got out and before I knew it, I’d had thirty offers from powerful, influential witches making me offers. It turns out I wasn’t the only one who thought the Apprentice Rites were sexist and unfair.”

“Have you replied to any of them?” Harry inquired as he gestured to the bag full of letters that Hermione had done a very poor job of concealing. Hermione lowered her gaze guiltily and nodded.

“I replied to all of them.”

“All thirty!” Harry gasped in shock. He was overwhelmed by the four offers he’d accepted, he couldn’t imagine what Hermione was going through with thirty of them.

“I panicked when I realized I was making a decision about my future and I couldn’t decide. Plus I felt obligated being the first female apprentice ever!” Hermione looked sadly at the letters and gifts strewn haphazardly around her. Taking pity on his friend Harry crawled across the short distance of the hall and sat down next to Hermione, his arm coming up to wrap around her shoulders in comfort.

“Can I give you some advice?” Harry asked quietly and waited for Hermione to nod in acceptance. “I’m not exactly an expert in this, after all I’m the one with a chaperone and tutor but you have to prioritize them.” Harry grabbed one of the letters and held it up to Hermione. It was a letter from a Hilda Bagshaw from the magical research department of Scotland University. “Three piles, Yes, No, and No Fucking Way.” Harry pointed to three stones in front of them as he spoke. Hermione chuckled as she took the letter and placed it on the ‘No’ stone. Harry smiled and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. “Ignore the others and just concentrate of those you’re really interested in. When you stop replying to the others they’ll get the hint and stop pursuing you. Besides you don’t have to choose anyone in the end if you don’t want to, and if you do it’s only for a year. After that you can get a job anywhere, you’re smarter than all of us ‘moine.” Harry nudged his best friend joking in the shoulder causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

“Thanks Harry.” Harry nodded and stood up from the floor, intent on making his way to dinner. “Can we not tell Ron about this Harry? I know he’d be upset if he thought I’d got more offers than he had.” Harry snorted in amusement, knowing exactly what Ron’s reaction to this news would be.

“Sure but can you guys get back together again he’s a little stupid and insensitive sometimes be he really does like you a lot.” Harry stopped short of using the word love knowing that Ron had expressed that to him in confidence. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I know he’s a fool but he’s my fool. He’ll find out what’s going on, on the night of Seniors Winter Ball anyway.” Hermione picked up another letter and smiled up at Harry. “I’m going to take a pass on dinner tonight, tell Ron I’ll meet him in the common room afterwards.” With a smile and a nod Harry headed off back down the corridor. He was late for dinner and would be forced to pick from what was left if he didn’t hurry up.

********************HARRYPOTTER******************

“Severus?” Severus Snape shuddered in abhorrence at the sickly sweet high pitched voice rang through his sitting room. Dutifully Snape rose from his armchair and stood to face the witch who was now standing in his doorway, his house elf standing beside her spiked heeled boots.

“Mrs. Inglewood master.” Tiddles announced, his floppy ears bobbing about his head as he looked up at the witch in what Snape assumed was fear. Tiddles had been in service to his family for years and in his absence from ‘Spinners End’ the house elf had dutifully kept the house in good order while he wasn’t present. Swallowing the urge to roll his eyes Snape politely inclined his head towards the head of the potion masters guild.

“A house elf Severus, I didn’t think you capable of keeping such help.” The undisguised insult didn’t go unmissed and Snape bit his lip in an attempt not to comment.

“Thank you Tiddles, please have tea sent up for us.” Tiddles nodded and quickly scurried away, glad no doubt to be out of the way of the imposing figure that was Elizabeth Inglewood. Not waiting for an invitation inside Elizabeth strode into the sitting room and Snape watched as the witch did a cursory walk around the room, her gaze critically evaluating everything she saw. When she’d done a full circle she moved to the armchair opposite Snape’s and sat down without comment. Snape assumed that whatever she’d been assessing he’d clearly impressed her as she turned her attention back on him and gestured for him to have a seat. Considering it was his house Snape was mildly affronted by her presumption but once more didn’t comment as he sat down in his own armchair beside the witch.

“Thought I’d pop in and see how things are going with young Harry Potter.” She got straight to the point and Snape was somewhat glad she hadn’t bothered with small talk.

“Everything is fine.” Snape replied coolly as a tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the table between them. Since leaving Hogwarts Snape had fallen back into life as a potions research quite easily. Once he’d been approved by the guild to continue his work on Wolfsbane he’d had very little else to do with them, save from the occasional correspondents with fellow potions masters. To Snape it seemed that the guild had very little to do with Voldemort, however Snape knew something was a little off with Elizabeth. As yet however he hadn’t discovered what it was, despite his inquiries both at the guild and within Voldemort’s inner circle.

“Really? I guess you have yet to read the paper.” Snape wasn’t surprised as the witch flicker her wand in irritation and the daily prophet appeared on his lap. Suppressing the urge to sigh Snape picked up the paper and opened to the front cover, even as Elizabeth leaned over and poured them both a cup of the fragment spiced tea Severus preferred.

_“Welsh Whippets Star Seeker Woos Boy Wonder”_

The photo that accompanied the article was of Harry sitting in the booth at the quidditch game, Crispin Hewett was winking at him from his broom and Harry was looking down a blush dusting his cheeks. With a cursory glance Snape scanned the article before putting it back down in his lap as Elizabeth handed him the cup of tea.

“See he’s practically drooling over Hewett, they say he was seen coming from the locker rooms quite flushed.” Elizabeth nodded pointedly at the paper on Snape’s lap as she sipped at her tea, the steam rising past her nose to make the front wisps of her hair slightly damp. Unfazed by the article Snape took another sip of his own tea and eyed the woman cautiously. “First that media tart from the Auror Division makes presumptuous accusations and now this.” The witch was clearly flustered by the media attention that Harry was receiving and Snape chewed his bottom lip for a moment before choosing his words carefully. If he played his cards right he might be able to discover some information behind why the Guild had truly petitioned Harry for apprenticeship.

“I hold no value in idle gossip Mrs. Inglewood. My sources tell me that Harry is following the rules and has done nothing untoward to suggest favoritism towards any offer.” Snape spoke calmly as he eyed the witch carefully over the rim of his tea cup.

“Indeed but you can hardly say he doesn’t look completely smitten there, I’m not so sure following tradition was the right decision. If he knew who you were…” Still flustered Elizabeth put aside her cup of tea and folded her arms in irritation across her chest.

“I would have less chance of securing him as I do now.” Snape interrupted sharply and finished the witch’s sentence for her. Clearly put out by Severus’ sharp tone of voice Elizabeth pouted moodily and stared across at Snape from beneath her lashes.

“You should push harder Severus, I’m disappointed at how blasé your attitude is towards him.” With irritation growing Snape put aside his tea and sighed heavily, not bothering to try and disguise his emotions as he glared at the witch.

“I assure you Mrs. Inglewood, my knowledge of Harry Potter is better than what he knows of himself. Pushing him will achieve exactly the opposite of the desired effect. He is headstrong, stubborn, loyal and annoyingly proud. If he does not believe he is in total control of this, then he will make no decision at all.” Snape stood up angrily from his seat and moved over to the fireplace, his hands clasped tightly behind him as he spun around to glare at the witch still sitting in the armchair in front of him. “So I will ask that you do no question my methods and that instead of reading the troll dribble that is the Daily Prophet you had far better put faith in your choice as mentor.”

“And what of that troll dribble?” Elizabeth gestured rather childishly at the paper lying discarded on the table, using Snape’s words back against him.

“He looks like he’s going to vomit.” Snape put bluntly as he eyed the picture once more, noting the small signs in Harry’s face that told of emotions other than those the author of the article had presumed.

“So your interest in Potter is genuine then?” Elizabeth had calmed somewhat her voice returning to the calm cool tone she favored over the high pitched screech of hysteria she was heading towards earlier.

“As I said before the boy is completely incompetent at potions my interest in him is purely curiosity.” Snape paused and eyed Elizabeth cautiously. “For those reasons it also intrigues me, what interest the guild has in him?” Chewing his lip Snape wondered if Elizabeth would answer him but at length the witch smiled, the warmth of it lost as the smile didn’t quite meet her twinkling lavender eyes.

“Apart from the obvious upsides of his celebrity status,” Elizabeth paused and stood up from her armchair, her gaze sliding slowly up and down Snape’s person as she rose. “It’s about control isn’t it? He, who controls Potter, controls everything.” Snape found himself taking a step back a little as Elizabeth stalked towards him almost predatorily. The witches lips were glazed with deep burgundy lipstick and her eyelashes looked unnaturally long as they fluttered against her cheeks. “But you’d know all about that wouldn’t you Severus. A wizard like you, in your position.” Snape froze his eyes widening a little as the witch ran her hand down his shoulder, her perfectly sculptured and painted nails scratching at the fabric of his robe until they hovered over his forearm where Tom Riddles mark was burned into the skin beneath the fabric.

“I can’t possibly imagine what you mean.” Snape’s voice had lowered to the cool tone he preferred when addressing his most detested students. Abruptly Snape snatched his arm away from Elizabeth and turned to move away from her concerned by her invasion of his personal space.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, are you intimidated by my approach? I am after all a woman who knows what she wants.” Snape couldn’t help the squeak of surprise that issued from between his lips as he felt Mrs. Inglewood pinch his backside as he turned. Moving quickly over to the door of the sitting room Snape opened it and gestured to it pointedly.   
  
“I’m sorry you can’t stay much longer Mrs. Inglewood, I’m afraid I’m expecting company.” At that very moment the bell to his wards chimed and Tiddles appeared in the hall with the short little artist named Nobel. Elizabeth Inglewood snorted and shook her head in amusement.

“Very well, I know when I’ve been out maneuvered.” Snape watched as the witch moved over to the armchair and collected her bag. She paused briefly to reach into her robe and Snape watched as she pulled out a small gold envelope. Snape straightened his back and took a step away from her as she approached him and held out the envelope for him to take. “You’ve been invited to a dinner party.”

“No…” Snape went to reject the offer and push the envelope back at Mrs. Inglewood but her sharp pointed expression gave him pause.

“The host is Lucius Malfoy, I knew instantly that you’d be more than happy to attend.” With a knowing smile Elizabeth turned and disappeared down the hallway and out of the front door leaving Severus, Tiddles and Nobel the artist watching her go.  

With her gone Snape finally breathed out with a sigh of relief, before turning to face his new visitor. Nobel was beaming up at him a large wrapped parcel balanced in his hands.

“The copy of the portrait you commissioned sir.” Nobel smiled brightly and gestured to the parcel in his arms.

“Tiddles will get more tea sir.” The house elf nodded his head and disappeared with a pop leaving Snape to show Nobel into the sitting room. Snape knew that he would need to contact The Order of the Phoenix as soon as he was able with the new information regarding The Guild but for now he had more pressing issues.

 

TBC....

A/N Our characters dealing with women trouble...the pair of them.


	13. The Randy One

**Chapter 13**

** (The Randy One) **

“That’s risky isn’t it?” Fred Weasley read the letter over Harry’s shoulder. The Weasley twins had just closed their shop for the afternoon, leaving only their close friends and family still within the warm confines of the joke store. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been into Hogsmeade for the weekend and it had just so happened that Charlie Weasley was in town visiting his brothers. Charlie had excitedly presented Harry with a letter from Talbot Vaughn, the key wizard on the dragon research company that Charlie worked for and Harry’s potential mentor. With the shop closed for the afternoon Harry had sat himself down on the stool behind the counter to read the letter.  
  
“I’m pretty sure he checked with Dumbledore first before inviting you.” Charlie offered quietly as he stood beside Harry at the counter. Ron was helping George tidy the shelves while Hermione had collapsed on the small patterned couch in front of the fireplace.

“Does he know about Oliver, I can’t go without him?” Harry queried rather irritated that Talbot Vaughn had checked with the headmaster first before inviting him to the dinner and cocktail party.

“Of course, and he knows the rules. Talbot will keep his distance all evening. It’ll be fun.” Charlie smiled enthusiastically at Harry who eyed the letter somewhat dubiously. The event was clearly an annual party and if Charlie’s information about it was true, it was quite an honor to be invited. It was a celebration of the last of the lighter nights of autumn before the true weight of winter fell upon them. There would be a hundred or so wizards and witches in attendance and according to Charlie it would include a vast array of groups from a variety of wizarding organizations. Harry would be Talbot’s official date for the evening however the pair of them was not permitted to meet or talk to one another.

“But Malfoy?” Harry muttered as he saw the flourish of Lucius Malfoy’s signature at the bottom of the official ‘ticket’ that Talbot had sent along with his own letter.

“That doesn’t mean anything, the Ministry choose an official ‘host’ that’s sort of like a master of ceremonies. They make a speech and announce stuff, it’s not like he’s actually paying for it. It’s not like it’s a deatheater meeting or anything.” Charlie flippantly waved his hand as he turned to his younger brother who had been looking rather smug all day. “And what’s up with you. You’ve been bubbly all day.” Charlie nudged his brother hard on the arm, thankfully taking the attention off Harry.

“She apologized.” Ron whispered with a smile as he gestured with his head over to where Hermione was sprawled in exhaustion on the couch. Both Charlie and Harry glanced across at Hermione before looking back at Ron who was waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Kept her up all night, I did.” Ron whispered with a cheeky grin. Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, even as Charlie patted his little brother on the back in congratulations. Harry knew that Hermione having apologized to Ron had nothing to do with the red head being right, but was probably more closely associated with her sorting through her offers from the mentors.

“Nice little brother, keeping the Weasley name going.” Fred passed by and ruffled Ron’s hair playfully.

“Are we all going for Butterbeer’s at The Three Broomsticks before you guys have to go back?” George had finished the banking for the day and came to stand in the center of the shop to address the group. There was a positive muttering between everyone and before Harry knew it they were all rugged up in their cloaks and were heading up the street to the pub. Most students had already returned to Hogwarts for the evening but the pub was still a bustle of witches, wizards and students enjoying a last minute drink before closing.

The twins found a window booth in the crowded little pub and the group squashed onto the bench seats, while Charlie went and ordered at the bar for them. Hermione had perked up a little since leaving the warmth of the shop and Harry smiled to himself as he watched his two best friends cuddling in the corner. Harry was quietly happy for them but a part of him cringed at the idea of himself having a ‘girlfriend’. He’d dated Cho but that had been more of a friendship than an actual relationship. The kisses between them had been awkward and Harry found himself reluctant to participate in the public displays of affection she’d demanded, like hand holding and kissing. Sure she’d been beautiful and sweet but he’d never felt comfortable. The ease with which Hermione and Ron interacted was enviable and Harry silently wondered if he’d ever find someone he could be so easy and free with.

“They’re sickening aren’t they?” Harry jumped a little as he felt Charlie slide onto the bench beside him. The elder Weasley nodded towards his brother and his girlfriend. A slight blush crept up Harry’s cheeks as he realized he’d been staring at his friend’s affectionate display.

“Yeah.” Harry whispered as he took one of the glasses of butterbeer off the tray Charlie had put on the table.

“So what do your reckon of Talbot so far?” Charlie sipped from his own glass of fire whisky, that he’d brought for himself.

“He seems nice enough, the letters had been really informative and the gifts are pretty cool too. Particularly that dragon tooth necklace.” Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes. Harry had been receiving a steady stream of gifts and letters from his potential mentors for the past four months. His trunk had slowly begun filling with an assorted array of items, magical and not. Just as Remus had said earlier in the year Harry was beginning to feel a little like a courted maiden, collecting gifts from admirers. The only mentor who had not bombarded him with gifts and letters was _‘Veritas’_ who’d stuck religiously to the scheduled Draco had outlined back in August.

“He told me he was going to send it to you. Did he tell you the story behind it?” Harry shook his head. “It was when we were in Romania. We’d been moving dragon eggs and female dragons into the sanctuary, when one of the mothers took a nasty turn and got loose of the restraints. She was a Spiny Crusted Thorntail, and was stamping all over the place. The silly bitch was going to crush the eggs we’d already moved.” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise as Charlie continued to retell his story. “Talbot quick as lightening ran between her legs and dived for the eggs, wand out and charm on the tip of his tongue.” Charlie demonstrated Talbot’s dive with a movement of his hand. “Saved the eggs but then got himself stuck between the dragon and safety. She took a dislike to him went for a snap and caught him in the thigh. The tooth broke off in his leg. If he hadn’t kept his wits about him and been quick with apparition she would have gone back for seconds and taken his leg right off.”

“Wow, he’s lucky.” Harry gasped as he remembered how large the tooth was that was sitting in his trunk back at Hogwarts.

“Too right he was, that tooth took an hour to dig out of his leg. He’s a trooper though. He was back at work the next day.” Charlie finished his whisky with a hearty sip before putting it back down on the table with a sharp tap. “I’d have given anything for him to be my mentor, bloody marvelous that wizard. You’re a lucky bastard Harry Potter, Talbot Vaughn is the best.” Harry raised a curiously eyebrow at Charlie. It almost sounded as if he was jealous that Talbot had chosen to petition Harry for the apprenticeship. Noting the time Charlie stood up from the bench, and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed his movement. The twins were obviously going to stay later but for the Hogwarts students curfew to be back at the school was drawing close. Charlie walked the trio outside into the cold air. Ron and Hermione said their good buys to Charlie and walked off back towards the castle hand in hand. Not wanting to intrude on his friend’s privacy Harry lingered with Charlie until he saw a familiar blonde step out from the robe shop across the road from the pub.

“I’ll see you at the dinner then Charlie, I’m going to walk back to the castle with a friend.” Harry smiled at Charlie who nodded and with a flick of his wand apperated away. Making sure there wasn’t too many people about Harry crossed the road and jogged up to Draco. “Hey, what ya’ buying?” Draco sucked in a deep breath of air, surprised by Harry’s sudden appearance at his side.

“Fuck me Potter, you’re like a bloody pixy the way you just pop up places.” Recovering himself Draco shrunk the packages in his arms and stowed them into the pockets of his robe before pulling up the hood of his cloak against the cold wind down swirling down darkening the street. “Just picking up my robes for fathers dinner. It’s going to be boring as shit and I don’t particularly want to meet with Richard Nottingham.” arry

Harry frowned he’d completely forgotten that Draco would be attending a so called dinner and he now wondered if his dinner and Draco’s were one in the same. With a shuffle through his pockets Harry dragged the invitation and letter from his pocket and showed it to Draco.

“It’s not this dinner you’re going to is it?” Harry inquired as gestured to the ticket inside the folded letter. Draco grabbed at the ticket his eyes widening in shock.

“Where do you get this? Did _‘Veritas’_ send this to you?” Draco’s reaction to the ticket and letter was a little surprising as was his mention of Harry’s ‘traditionalist’ mentor.

“No Talbot Vaughn did. I’m going as his date…sort of.” Harry muttered in confusion as Draco sighed almost in relief at the green eyed boys comment.

“Great so you can be bored shitless too.” Draco laughed a little bitterly as the boys began up the path towards the castle, their pace quickening when they both realized how late the afternoon was. “I won’t be able to talk to you.” Draco noted cautiously once more the tense uneasy friendship between them brought to the surface. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

“I know, keeping up appearances. We’re not exactly friends are we?” As the approached the castle the pair of them slowed their pace cautious that it would not do for them to be seen entering the castle together.

“I don’t know, you’re not such a git when you aren’t with the others.” Draco shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his head up towards the Gryfindor tower above them by way of explanation. Harry rolled his eyes.

“And you’re not such an arsehole when you’ve got the pole out of your backside.” Harry countered quickly falling easily into the sarcastic, nasty banter that he and Draco were familiar with. Draco snorted in mock amusement as he jogged up the steps into the castle, Harry a few steps behind.

“I hope you’ve got some decent robes Potter, this dinner’s pretty formal. Wouldn’t want the golden boy not to shine like he should.” To the few students that lingered in the entrance hall it sounded as if Draco was baiting Harry but Harry knew it was Draco’s subtle way of informing him of the dress code.

“Scared I’ll overshadow you Malfoy?” Harry bit back, his sarcasm lacking the nastiness it would have had a few months ago. Draco paused as he headed across the hall and smirked back at Harry over his shoulder, the boys blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

“This doesn’t make us friends Potter.” Draco snapped as he turned and continued to head towards the Slytherin rooms in the dungeons.

“Wouldn’t want that at all.” Harry called back as he turned the other way and jogged up the steps to the Gryfindor tower, eager for a shower and a change of clothes before dinner in the great hall.

****************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP***************************

“A little to the right master.” Severus Snape took a step to the right as instructed by his house elf ‘Tiddle’. The elf in question was standing on the banister of the staircase straightening his master’s tie and buttoning the clasp on the burgundy cloak that hung around Snape’s shoulders. As a general rule Snape never wore anything but black but the cloak was warm and as the dinner event was being held in a castle in Scotland he knew it would be cold. He could hardly stand attending the dinner and being social in the first place, without being forced to be cold as well. “Master looks handsome.” Satisfied with his masters appearance ‘Tiddle’ clicked his fingers and disappeared and reappeared just as quickly back on the floor beside Snape.

“Get away with you.” Snape flicked at the house elf’s ears in irritation, disliking being referred to as handsome. Severus Snape knew he was not handsome, good looking, charming or dapper, or any other of those describing words people often used to describe a wizard of standing. “I’ll be home before 11.00 so have a warming charm put on my bed.” Snape picked up his wand and stowed it into the sleeve of his robe beneath the cloak as he took one last look at himself in the mirror.

Despite his comments to the contrary he admitted to himself that he looked acceptable. Without the constant exposure to potion steams, and the stale air of the dungeons classroom Snape’s hair and returned to its natural fine and silky texture. For the first time in a long time he’d decided to wear it tied up, the simple ponytail held together with a black ribbon at the base of his neck. Without having to patrol the hallways at night time Snape had also managed to sleep through the nights and as a consequence the dark circles had disappeared beneath his eyes. Admittedly there were the nightmares that kept him awake occasionally but leaving Hogwarts didn’t mean all his responsibilities had gone. With a final approving glance at himself he turned and strode from the hall, straight out the front door into the cold night air. Apparition was easy outside his family wards and with a crackle of magic he found himself stepping down onto the lush manicured lawn of ‘Highfields Castle’ in northern Scotland. The dramatic change in air temperature made him shudder from head to toe as he took a moment to survey the goliath of a stone building in front of him. As the appointed host of the annual event Lucius Malfoy had certainly chosen a dramatic place to hold the ministries social event of the year. All around him there were the crackles of apparition as the guests began to descend upon the castle.

With a fortifying deep breath Snape removed the official ticket from within the pocket of his cloak before striding confidently off across the lawn to the entrance of the castle. The entrance was guarded by Auror’s and Snape frowned a little as he recognized Mad-eye Moody and Nymphadora standing either side of the large wooden door checking wands and tickets as the guests entered. It was unusual to say the least to see an Auror guard present at the ministry function, what with so many Auror’s in attendance anyhow. Snape wanted to question his fellow Order members but could not do so without being overheard by those witches and wizards standing around him.

“Evening Severus.” Mad-eye Moody nodded his head at Snape with a cursory glance of his magical eye. Snape inclined his head in silent acknowledgement as he dutifully handed over his wand and ticket for inspection by Tonks.

“Keep your wits about you.” Tonks whispered softly as she leaned in and handed both items back to Snape. Snape nodded in understanding but didn’t linger as he stepped through into the receiving hall of the castle. Clearly something had spooked the ministry for them to hire extra security, or someone of importance had accepted the invitation to the event. Either way Snape was already eager to leave knowing in either case it bode ill for the smooth running of the event. A line of house elves was waiting in the hall to greet the guests and Snape dutifully removed his cloak and handed it to the house elves who stowed it carefully. Straightening his immaculate black formal robes Snape accepted a glass of warm fey wine from the tray of passing house elf as he entered the main ballroom of the castle. He was instantly assaulted by the sound of many conversations chattering around him accompanied by the soft background music of the magical instruments that were playing by themselves at the front of the room. As he sipped his wine he glanced around at the social groups, noting acutely some of the disgusted looks that were thrown his way as he began a slow circle of the room. The Snape family name was worse than dragon dung in most social circles however Snape was not there to represent his family; instead he was there at the behest of his boss Mrs. Elizabeth Inglewood and therefore a representative of the Potions Guild. While his family’s social standing was nothing his reputation as a Potions Master was something no social group could dispute.

As he neared the front of the ballroom a familiar blonde haired wizard appeared before him blocking his path.

“Severus.” The blonde inclined his head politely, his false smile not quite reaching his cruel, sky blue eyes.  

“Lucius, kind of you to invite me.” Snape spoke back calmly meeting the blonde’s acknowledgement with a nod of his own.

“Indeed, wouldn’t have you miss out on an occasion such as this now you’re free of that detestable job.” Lucius stuck out the end of his walking cane to stop one of the passing house elves in its tracks. “Canapes need to be served and check the ice sculpture in the dining room.”  The blonde sneered down in disgust at the scared little creature at his feet. Obediently the house elf bobbed his head in understanding before scurrying off to action Lucius request. “Besides The Potions Guild has very little to do with the Ministry now days I thought it might be nice to reacquaint some of their members with ours.” Lucius plucked at glass of wine from a passing tray before gesturing with his hand out at the sea of witches and wizards in the ballroom. Snape purposefully bit his tongue and chose not to response to Lucius comment. There was a reason why The Potion Masters Guild had little to do with the Ministry, and it was mostly to do with the Ministry’s overzealous regulations and rules around the research, development and use of potions. The current Minister of Magic and Mrs. Inglewood had often been caught in a war of paperwork and words over the tightening restrictions around the creation and testing of new potions by the Guild’s members.

“You chose an impressive venue.” Keeping his tone even Snape changed the topic of conversation, noting with disgust the way that Lucius smiled with false politeness at those who pass them by.

“Quite, I was lucky that Richard allowed us to use it. He stays in Kent during the winter and has the place closed up till summer. He kept the staff here a week longer so he could accommodate the event.” Lucius practically beamed as he gestured across the sea of witches and wizards over to the far side of the room, where a tall, regal looking wizard stood with a small group of people.

“The Earl of Kent, Richard Notting?” Snape tried to keep the surprise out of his voice as he watched the crowd move slightly revealing the rest of the party that The Earl was stood with. Beside The Earl stood Draco Malfoy, looking every inch the perfect image of his father. The boy had grown since Snape had last seen him in August and with his emerald green formal robes and his hair slicked back the boy looked practically an adult. Was it not for the blonde boy’s cold expression Snape might have believed his godson was enjoying himself the way he engaged with the conversation around him. While Draco might be fooling his father and those he spoke to Snape knew his godson to well not to notice his stiff awkward stance. It was clear that Snape was surprised to see Draco and Lucius leaned in closer his voice lowering so as not to be overheard.

“His match with Draco will be advantageous to our family. Draco will learn a lot under his tutelage.” Snape’s eyes widened a little further as he realized that Lucius had lined The Earl up as Draco’s mentor. “And with luck it will throw Draco into the path of his daughter, Clarabelle.” This time Lucius looked over his shoulder and Snape followed the blondes gaze to where a group of young witches were sat beside the steps leading into another part of the castle. The girls looked to be no more than 12 or 14 and were huddled together giggling and laughing as they made fun of the elder crowd standing around them. The girls were pretty but nothing spectacular and Snape couldn’t help the skeptical expression that washed onto his face as he looked back at where Draco was now staring blankly at the roof having disengaged himself from the conversation around him. The younger blonde now simply looked bored.

“You seem to have it all mapped out Lucius.” Snape commented finally as he drew his gaze away from the younger Malfoy back to the senior one still standing beside him sipping on his glass of wine. Lucius looked rather smug with himself as he turned away from the scene and began walking them slowly towards the double doors that undoubtedly led from the main ballroom into the dining room beyond.

“We must all do our part Severus. The alliance between our families will be looked favorably upon by…” Lucius trailed off his hand coming up to rest on Snape’s forearm where the dark mark was hidden beneath Snape’s robe. The message was clear and Snape resisted the temptation to shudder and tear his hand away from Lucius’, having had Elizabeth Inglewood do just the same earlier in the week. “You yourself would surely be encouraged to form alliances, now that you have served your purpose as the boys watch keeper. I had thought perhaps you’d have been encouraged to take an apprentice. There are few among our circle as dedicated as we should be to our apprentice if we choose to have one.” Lucius raised a knowing eyebrow in Snape’s direction. Snape bit down the bile that rose in this throat at the very thought of taking on an apprentice with the sole purpose of persuading them towards Lord Voldemort’s cause. The idea of anyone taking the dark mark, never mind someone so young, made Snape shudder in horror.  

“I’d rather not be saddled with another petulant brat, having spent the better part of my years teaching many of them.” Snape ground out from between clenched teeth as Lucius tightened his grip on his forearm, as he leant closer in confidence.

“Then let us hope he has another job in mind for you.” Lucius smiled coldly and squeezed Snape’s arm once more before letting go and stepping back to put some distance between them. “After all without the walls of Hogwarts to blind you, you might now see the true extend of his power.” Lucius turned and Snape followed the blondes gaze back to where Draco was still staring at the roof in the center of the group he was meant to be engaging with. Lucius sighed heavily and tutted in irritation. “Will you go and speak with my son Severus, he looks less interested than a jar of flobber worms. If he doesn’t perk up The Earl’s gaze is likely to wander.” Severus nodded quietly as Lucius grabbed the ears of the closest house elf and began dragging them towards the kitchens. “I said canapes at six you damned infernal beings!” With a sympathetic cringe Severus watched as Lucius dragged the squeaking house elf off into the kitchens leaving him to stare sadly at Malfoy junior. Draco Malfoy stood little chance against his father’s manipulations and while his own hands were tied metaphorically speaking; Snape could at least lend his godson a friendly face in a sea of strangers. Downing the remaining mouthful of fey wine Snape made to move over to Draco and rescue the blonde from the undoubtedly dull conversation the group stood around him was having.

 

A/N So I'm thinking good old Voldy hasn't stuck his nose in yet......maybe it's time to see what the Dark Lord himself has to say on the subject of Snape's sudden change in occupation. Plus there's a randy little dragon slayer hiding in the crowd somewhere, oh what fun dinner is going to be....


	14. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lets try this again.... with the missing Chapter so that Chapter 15 actually makes sense....  
> Sorry peeps I'm not entirely sure where my brain was on this one....

**Chapter 14**

** (Fireworks) **

Harry stood nervously beside Oliver staring out at the crowd around him. There had been a few shocked mutters and stares as he’d entered the ballroom but for the most part the wizarding worlds finest had ignored him. A house elf paused in front of him with a silver tray with large glasses of red and white fey wine balanced precariously on top of them.

“Can I have one?” Harry inquired of Oliver as he gestured to the tray. Unlike Oliver Harry was still too young to legally drink, according to the Ministry. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and took one for himself before handing Harry one of his own.

“Who’s going to stop you, just don’t drink too much. These vultures would love nothing more than a story about a drunken savior of the world. Not to mention the trouble I’d be in with Dumbledore if I took you back to Hogwarts all messy.” Harry snorted in amusement as Oliver took a comforting sip on his own glass of wine, undoubtedly nervous about being here with Harry as his chaperone. The elder wizard had been nervously glancing around them since they’d arrived. Harry hadn’t been surprised to see Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody on the door security, no doubt both of them sent to keep an eye on him by Dumbledore and The Order. It had irritated him slightly to think that they didn’t trust him to look after himself, and it made him wonder if he would ever truly be left alone without constant supervision. Even now as he thought about it his temper simmered but he tried to choke it down as he looked around the crowded ballroom for signs of anyone he knew.

“Harry!” Oliver practically jumped out of his skin as a familiar red head came up behind them both, slapping them boldly on their shoulders.

“Merlin’s balls Charlie, warn a guy before you go doing that. It’s like a who’s who of Ministry officials here, it’s impossible to tell friendlies from enemies.” Oliver whispered harshly his gaze still critically surveying the crowd. Charlie rolled his eyes at Harry but chose not to comment on Oliver’s paranoia. Instead the red head turned them both around and gestured towards the opposite side of the ballroom and the small group of people Charlie had obviously just left.

“Well I know one friendly at least.” Charlie chuckled as he waved at the group. Harry watched as the group nodded at them before a tall, lean wizard stepped into view and waved back at Charlie easily. Harry couldn’t help but stare at the wizard across the ballroom. Apart from _‘Veritas’_ , Talbot Vaughn was the only other mentor Harry hadn’t seen a picture of. Here in front of him however now stood Vaughn. He was tall and thin and wore a navy formal dress robe that made his skin seem like marble. His face was long and narrow but not so as to be gaunt or ugly. He had a piercing set of onyx eyes and his long black hair hung loose around his shoulders. He was clearly finely muscled beneath his robes and Harry could just make out the silver tips of a pair of leather boots hidden beneath the folds of robes at the floor. However it was not Talbot’s appearance alone that had Harry in awe, it was rather whom his potential mentor looked like.

“Fucking hell, he looks like…” Oliver spoke first, himself having never seen Talbot Vaughn.

“…Snape.” Harry finished in a shocked gasp. The resemblance between Talbot Vaughn and Severus Snape was uncanny. It was almost like Harry was looking into a time machine, where Severus Snape was twenty years younger. Talbot Vaughn looked like the Severus Snape that might have been, had the wizard not taken the dark mark in his youth.  There were subtle differences from what Harry could remember of his old potions professor. Talbot lacked the slightly bent nose and scars that Severus bore, and where Severus Snape had filled out around the middle, in middle age, Talbot was undoubtedly still tone and taunt in youth. Charlie snorted in amusement at his friends reactions. 

“Yeah we call him Severus Snape’s love child. It drives him mad, particularly because he attended school in Germany and so has no idea who we’re talking about.” Charlie snorted once more as Talbot raised his glass towards Harry in a silent toast before drinking. Blindly Harry did the same raising his glass in reply and drinking as if on autopilot. “Well come on over and I’ll introduce you to the group.” Charlie went to guide Oliver and Harry over towards Talbot and the group, but Oliver was quick to grab Harry’s arm. Despite the fact Harry had still had not completely recovered from his shocked daze, Oliver had and was quick to stay his charge.

“Sorry Charlie, Harry has to stick to the rules. While ever Talbot is over there he can’t go there too. They’re not permitted to meet before the senior’s winter ball.” Charlie groaned as Oliver drew them back to reality. Harry seemed to snap out of his daze once his gaze had fallen away from Talbot’s and he suddenly realized what he was just about to do. He smiled thankfully at Oliver who winked at him in understanding.

“Merlin I forgot about that nonsense. Who follows traditional apprentice rites now days anyway! You aren’t seriously still considering being an apprentice to a ‘traditionalist’ Harry, they’ll be a terrible bore and they’re probably older than Dumbledore.” Charlie snapped as he attempted once more to drag Harry towards Talbot and the group of friends. Oliver was quicker however and stepped in front of Charlie, blocking the red heads path with his arms folded angrily across his chest.

“What he may be or may not be is not our concern. It is Harry’s choice in the end and right now you either respect that choice or you bugger off.” Oliver’s voice had raised a little and Harry was mildly impressed by his choice of Chaperone. There were few of his friends that would have stood up to Charlie Weasley, and even few who would have respected his decision even if they didn’t agree with it.

“Fine, I’ll go and tell Talbot to fuck off for a bit so you can come and meet the senior research group.” Seemingly unfazed by Oliver’s display, Charlie flicked his hand dismissively and with a roll of his eyes strode off back across the ballroom. Harry and Oliver watched as Charlie spoke to Talbot. From the animated way that Charlie was throwing his arms around it was clear he was irritated by the whole situation. Talbot however nodded in understanding and Harry watched as the dark haired wizard’s onyx gaze met his own across the room. The fiercely intense gaze Talbot threw his way caught Harry off guard and he felt an unexpected shudder of breathless excitement roll down his spine. Harry held the wizards gaze for a few seconds before Talbot bowed towards him before striding off into the ballroom, leaving Charlie Weasley smiling at them eagerly and waving at them to come over.

“What the fuck was that?” Harry muttered beneath his breath as he and Oliver began across the ballroom towards Charlie. Oliver sighed and shook his head in mild amusement, having caught Harry’s reaction to Talbot’s gaze.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you don’t want to know what that was, aside from saying he’s just earned his reputation.” Oliver chuckled, he himself having been left slightly breathless by the residual effect of Talbot’s intense stare at Harry. There had been magic in the air and although Harry hadn’t recognized it Oliver certainly had.

“What reputation?” Harry muttered in worry as they approached the group and Charlie’s welcoming beckon.

“If you don’t know that Harry Potter you’d better find out pretty quickly…” Oliver trailed off with a sideways smirk at Harry before he and the world’s savior were caught up in the introductions of the group of dragon researchers and their interesting conversations.

********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP******************

“Dinner is served!” Lucius Malfoy’s voice projected across the ballroom and everyone fell silent in their conversations. “Name cards on the table, enjoy.”

“About fucking time, I’m starving.” Draco muttered beneath his breath as he stood beside his godfather. Thankfully Snape had rescued Draco from the dull conversation about property, tax and accountants that The Earl of Kent, Richard Notting had been having with some Ministry officials earlier.  Draco had been overjoyed to see Snape and had eagerly engaged his godfather in conversations about what he’d been doing since leaving Hogwarts and what Draco wanted to do over the Christmas Holidays. Snape had also taken the time to discuss with Draco his father’s wishes for his mentor. The news had not come as a surprise to Draco who already clearly knew of the plans already in place. It was however somewhat as a surprise to Snape to hear that Draco had put into place some of his own plans. Although not specific however Snape had been given the impression that Draco was straying from the Malfoy strangle hold, and to Snape’s relief, away from Voldemort.

“Language.” Snape growled at the young Malfoy who tutted and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Twenty Galleons I’m sitting next to her.” Draco whispered as he and Snape began to follow the flow of people into the dining hall. Snape followed the line of Draco’s gaze through the crowd to where Lucius was generously showing The Earl and his daughter to their seats at the top of the central banquet table. Like in the great hall at Hogwarts there were lines of tables laid out horizontally up the hall. The tables were elaborately decorated and set with sparkling silver and white dinner services. As Draco had predicted his name tag appeared on the seat beside Clarabelle. Snape walked the young blonde to his seat, his gaze looking for his own name tag long the table. It was while he was looking for this tag however that he heard something that made his blood run cold.

“Professor?” It was a voice he hadn’t heard since he’d left Hogwarts, but its owner wasn’t easily forgotten. Snape’s eyes widened in horror as he glanced at Draco who had sat himself down in his chair and had looked up at him in surprise having heard the voice too. “Is that you? I hardly recognized you, I thought you were Talbot and was going to sit somewhere else.” The voice was getting closer now and Snape stiffened as he could hear the footsteps on the slate floor behind him.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you.” Draco mouthed in apology even as his gaze flickered from Snape’s to the young wizard who was now standing directly behind his godfather. 

“Professor Snape? It’s me Harry.” Snape took a deep breath in and glared at Draco, promising his godson he would be yelled at later for this catastrophic error in not informing him earlier of Harry Potter’s presence at the dinner. Snape paused as he took stock of his situation and what he should do next. With a deep steadying breath he schooled his face into the emotionless mask he’d perfected early in his life and turned slowly around to face Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had done a double take when he’d seen Draco and a familiar dark haired wizard entering the dining room. At first Harry had thought it was Talbot but on closer inspection he’d realized suddenly that it was Snape who’d walked in with the youngest Malfoy. The pair had been talking to one another about something and Harry had watched as they’d rounded a few tables until they’d obviously found Draco’s seat beside some young witch, Harry didn’t recognize. He and Oliver had found their seats on the table to the right, and Oliver had already been sitting down so he’d been helpless to do anything as Harry had taken off across the room without his chaperone. Harry knew he wasn’t permitted to speak with Draco but there was nothing that said he couldn’t speak to Snape. Harry had not heard anything about the professor since his abrupt departure from Hogwarts and he was eager to see for himself if the elder wizard was well. Despite everything that had passed between them, Harry still felt somewhat responsible for the welfare of all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Severus Snape. Plus Snape’s cryptic message upon his departure still sat heavily in Harry’s mind, reminding him constantly that something had not been right with Snape’s leaving.

“Professor?” Harry beamed up at Snape as the elder wizard straightened himself to his full height and turned slowly around to face him. Snape had never been one to smile in greeting so Harry hadn’t expected it but the expression that passed over Snape’s face as his gaze fell on Harry’s made the younger wizards breathing hitch in his throat. The same deep pools of onyx that Harry had been staring into earlier in the evening now stared back at him with no less intensity than Talbot’s had. Harry watched as something strange flickered in Snape’s gaze before the man blinked and then without a word turned and strode away from him in silence.

Harry was left standing in the center of the tables watching as Snape moved to the furthest table away and sat down, instantly being swept up in conversation by those he’d sat next to. Harry dared a shocked glance at Draco who was staring up at him sadly from the table. The young blonde would have loved to have spoken to Harry to assure him it was nothing personal but Lucius stern voice reminded him of his place, and he lowered his gaze back to the table in front of him.

“Raised by muggles, they’ve no idea about social etiquette.” Lucius voice was cutting and Harry bit the inside of his mouth angrily as he watched Lucius laugh at him.

“Wasn’t he the boy’s professor at Hogwarts?” The elder more regal gentleman sat beside Lucius spoke up, and Harry listened despite the fact Oliver had now jogged over to him and was trying to drag him back to their seats on the other side of the dining hall.

“Not by choice I assure you.” The group at the table laughed at Harry’s expense and finally Harry allowed himself to be dragged back to their table by Oliver.

“He must truly hate me.” Harry breathed out in shock as he turned to face Oliver who had poured them both another glass of wine from the carafe on the table. There had always been tension between he and Snape but Harry just assumed it was because he’d been a dreadful potions student, rather than any serious dislike. Admittedly there had been hatred between Snape and his father and friends but Harry had always thought that Snape would be above holding a grudge towards the son of his nemesis at school.

“I don’t think he hates you, look at what you just did.” Oliver snapped as he forced the cup of wine into Harry’s hand, encouraging him to take a swig of it in order to calm him down, before he made a bigger scene than the one he’d already created. “You surprised him and he doesn’t know how to react to you, now not being his student and all.” Oliver encouraged Harry to take another sip of the wine pleased that his younger charge was calming down a little. Oliver knew that Harry was rather sensitive when it came to Professor Snape, particularly because he always seemed to be trying to make up for the terrible things his father had done to Severus at school. “Plus look at all these people, who knows who is watching?” Oliver lowered his voice and gestured around at the other witches and wizards sat around them, animatedly talking to one another as the food began to arrive. Harry sighed heavily and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Although Oliver wasn’t privy to Snape’s work as a spy for The Order of the Phoenix, he still knew that Snape was somehow associated with Voldemort and thus knew he was likely being watched by other members of Voldemort’s followers.

“Maybe I’ll speak to him later then.” Harry whispered as he turned to help himself to the soup that had just arrived as the first course of dinner.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Oliver muttered back throwing Harry an exasperated look that told his friend they’d had enough excitement for one night. It was as Harry was sipping his spoonful of soup however that he heard Oliver groan again. “Oh Merlin what does he want.” Harry looked up from his soup and was surprised to see Charlie Weasley weaving his way between the tables and over towards them, a tell-tale Weasley grin on his face.

“Bloody hell, who’d have thought old Snivelrus would have turned up here. We just introduced him to Talbot, how fucking funny is it. Look at them, they’re practically twins.” Charlie pushed his way onto the bench between Charlie and Harry as he gestured over to the far table. Sure enough Talbot and Severus were sat beside one another quietly talking.

“Merlin it’s like they don’t even realize.” Oliver huffed in amusement pleased that Charlie had diffused the situations somewhat. Harry stared at the pair across the room for a long moment before Oliver’s earlier comment regarding Talbot’s reputation came popping back into thought.

“Charlie, is it true Talbot’s slept with all of the members of the dragon research company? Wizards and Witches?” Both Oliver and Charlie looked at Harry abruptly; a little shocked by Harry’s forwardness and strange turn of topic.

“You’ve been listening to my little brother again haven’t you?” Charlie muttered darkly as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Harry didn’t move to correct the elder Weasley and instead watched as Charlie gestured to Talbot who was still talking closely with Snape. “He hasn’t slept with **_ALL_** of the members,” Charlie stressed pointedly, as he helped himself to Oliver’s glass of wine, much to the chaperone’s irritation. “But there’s a few he’s seen on and off.” Charlie shrugged his shoulders and looked sideways at Harry, who was still staring at him coolly. Charlie tutted and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Well what do you expect Harry, look at him. He’s a fucking god. What’s a wizard to do when he’s so naturally well gifted? He’s a magnet, he can’t help it.” Charlie tried lamely to defend his friend but Harry was having none of it and sighed heavily.

“He’s a wizard whore.” Harry put bluntly as he finished his soup and put his spoon down neatly across the bowl ready for collection by the house elves.

“An attractive, talented, brave, powerful, wizard whore who’s courting _your_ apprenticeship Potter.” Charlie noted pointedly, his gaze firmly locked on Talbot across the room.

“Sounds like _you_ want to date him. Is there something you want to get off your chest Weasley?” Oliver huffed in surprise watching instantly as Charlie blushed and dropped his gaze back to his two friends sitting beside him.

“Don’t be ridiculous Talbot’s strictly a witch’s wizard.” Charlie composed himself once more and glanced at Harry in all seriousness. “Just imagine what being his apprentice would be like Harry, think of all the pussy….”

“Enough Charlie!” Oliver snapped abruptly cutting Charlie off from finishing his crude sentence, particularly because of some of the elder witches and wizards sitting around them were now staring at them in disgust.

“Think of all the diseases I’d get.” Harry muttered beneath his breath somewhat disgusted himself by the prospect of sleeping with one witch let alone multiple.

“You didn’t come all the way over here to tell us about the twins over there, so tell us what you want and get lost.” Oliver had finally lost his patience as the soup dishes were cleaned away and the main meal was beginning to be served.

“He gave me this to give to you.” Charlie reached into his pocket and drew out a small silver card. On one side was his name written in beautiful script and on the other were ruled lines that were numbered from top to bottom. Next to the number one at the top of the card was Talbot Vaughn’s hand written name.

“What is it?” Harry frowned as he turned the card over twice in his hand before showing it to Oliver.

“Merlin’s balls Charlie, what the fuck does he think he’s playing at!” Harry was surprised as Oliver swore and snatched the card from Harry’s grasp, tearing it up and shoving it into his pocket. Harry was about to protest Oliver’s actions but his chaperone was quicker as he leant forward to address him. “It’s a dance card. You’ll get one given to you at the Seniors Winter Ball, it’s a way of keeping track of the dances and the conversations you share with your mentors.” Oliver snapped as he glared at Charlie who’d reclined a little smugly back on his chair.

“What? Talbot just wanted to make sure Harry gave him the first dance, seeing as though he can’t dance here tonight with him.” Charlie smirked sideways at Harry who frowned deeply at the Weasley.

“You know what that means Charlie; he shouldn’t be presumptuous like that.” Oliver barked angrily trying to keep a lid on his rising temper, to avoid another unpleasant scene.

“No, what does that mean?” Harry interrupted the pair who were now glaring at each other.

“The first dance is usually given to your favourite Harry, the one you most want to meet and speak with first.”  Oliver supplied the extra information Harry had been waiting for and suddenly Talbot’s message began to make sense. With a sigh Harry sat back in his chair, his appetite for the cranberry and brie stuffed chicken in front of him suddenly lost.

“Tell him thanks but no thanks.” Harry muttered darkly to Charlie who looked mildly affronted at Harry’s casual dismissal.

“Come on Potter, it was a joke. He’s just playing with you, that’s how these things go. The apprentice rites are just an excuse to get a free ticket to a paying job. Lighten up a bit, rules are meant to be broken.” Charlie stood up from the table and stared sadly down at Harry who had slumped in his chair and was staring at his chicken with distaste.

“My future isn’t some joke. If you haven’t noticed, half this fucking room wants to see me dead, while the other half would like to see me a murderer. So if it’s okay with you I’m sticking to the rules for once, and I’d appreciated it a lot if you told Talbot to do that as well.” Harry turned his gaze away from Charlie and was surprised to see that both Talbot and Snape had stopped talking and both wizards were now staring at him from across the room. Harry suddenly felt light headed with what he thought was the intensity of the twin onyx eyes staring at him across the room. However as he stood up to leave a familiar old pain scorched through his brain sending him crashing forward into the table. At the same time the candles in the room blew out, plunging the dining hall and the entire castle into complete darkness. 

 

A/N *LIGHT BULB!* I guess it all makes sense now doesn't it?


	15. A Display of Magical Ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already....go back and read chapter 14....I've re-posted them in correct order. Sorry :(

**Chapter 15**

** (A Display of Magical Ability) **

Severus Snape hissed in pain as he trudged up the hill. The wind was fierce up here on the ridge and without his warm cloak he was frigid in moments. There had been little time to prepare for this however and he was having to think on his feet. As he reached the top of the ridge overlooking the castle below he automatically fell to his knees beside the robed figure stood atop of it. The wizard in question was staring down at the chaos below a sick smile of pleasure twisted upon his deformed and grotesque face. The icy stinging bite of the cold didn’t seem to bother the other wizard, but Severus supposed that someone with an icy heart was unlikely to notice such a chill in the weather. Keeping his mind closely guarded and his eyes to the damp grass beneath his knees he spoke calmly to his master.

“Master you summoned me.” His tone of voice was even and despite the roar of the wind on the ridge Snape knew the wizard had heard him.

“Ah Severus, my loyal alchemist. You have served me well these years past, tucked so comfortably under the wings of Albus Dumbledore.” Snape steeled himself against the intense push of Riddle trying invade his memories and thoughts. “Yet just as your task draws to a close, you fly the nest without warning.” Snape swallowed heavily as he felt Riddle circle him, the wizard’s robes twisting around him angrily in the wind. “Tell me Severus why did you do such a thing?” It had been a considerable time since Snape had been summoned to an audience with Voldemort. Admittedly he’d been at meetings but never alone with the dark lord, since he’d left Hogwarts. If he was honest Snape had wondered why it had taken so long for the wizard to call for him. It was just unfortunate that he’d chosen this evening, when down below them at the castle chaos screamed.

“Harry Potter turns 18 next year My Lord, his mother’s protective magic will dissolve as you are well aware. I had thought that perhaps my usefulness would be better served elsewhere, now that he is leaving Hogwarts.” Severus spoke calmly, inwardly praying that Riddle would believe his lies. In the years Severus had been in Voldemort’s service he had learnt that mixing a little of the truth that Voldemort already knew of, in with his lies made detecting the lies so much more difficult.

“That was not a thought for you to have had. Cruciatus!” Snape was prepared for the curse, but knew it would do little to lessen the blow. The curse hit him in the back and he found himself sprawled on the ground writhing around in agony as the curse wrapped around his body. With an inhuman hiss the dark lord ended the curse with a flick of his wand and Snape took a few seconds to catch his breathing, before turning himself over and dragging his tortured body back to his knees. “You are so obedient my precious alchemist; it pains me to punish you so.” Voldemort continued to circle Snape’s body knelt down on the grass. With the lingering effects of the curse it was making it difficult to breathe, but Snape remained stoically knelt before his master. “You are lucky I favour you so, I might have killed those less in my favour for such willful decision making.” Snape swallowed down the rising bile in his throat as he felt the warm tip of Voldemort’s wand tracing across his spine and up his neck as the wizard continued his circuit around him. “As it is, I hear news that pleases me greatly. That you have reacquainted yourself with The Potion Masters Guild, are my sources correct?” Snape inclined his head obediently, not trusting his voice as his body shook with the after effects of the curse and the cold. “Well it seems you have become useful to me once more then. I wish for you to take control of The Guild.” Snape resisted the temptation to look up at Voldemort despite his shock. “The Guild is a powerful institution that holds significant power on the high council. You’re control of it will be an advantage to our side.” Snape lowered his head and nodded in acknowledgement. So his own assessment of the Guild had been correct, that Voldemort had yet to control them.

A particularly piercing scream echoed around the valley below them and Snape shuddered in fear. Down below the skirmish still raged and somewhere amongst it all was Harry Potter. 

“And what of Potter my Lord?” Snape pressed cautiously, careful to time his speech in between the shakes of his body, less he sound weak.

“There are plans already in place for Potter, my alchemist. He is not your concern any longer.” Voldemort dismissed Snape’s comment with an irritated flick of his wand, and Snape prepared himself for another curse but it never came. Instead he look up slightly to watch as Riddle stopped his circling of his servant and instead was once again staring out at the chaos he’d caused below them.

“You are aware then Master that at this very moment Potter lies unprotected within the walls of the castle that you currently besiege.” Snape knew he was pushing his situation but he needed to be freed of his master’s side so that he could, if possible help in the situation below them.

“WHAT!” The deformed creature that had once been a normal faced young wizard spun around, his thin lips hissing in anger and his red eyes flashing in fury. Snape stiffened in fear as Voldemort flicked his wand at him and he found himself being dragged to his feet like a string-less marionette. Snape’s wand tip glowed with the anger that matched his eyes and Snape tried to steady his breathing as he replied again.  

“Indeed my lord, Lucius Malfoy must have sent him an invitation. When I saw the boy I assumed you would already know. I was in the process of securing him for you when I received your summons.” Snape watched as the wizard hissed once more before removing the spell so that Snape was released back onto his knees.

“Malfoy.” Voldemort spat in disgust. “He is another sheep that does not follow the flock. His willfulness shall be punished. I pray his offspring is not as insolent as the father. Get up!” Voldemort pointed to him with a boney crooked finger.  

“Yes my lord.” Snape slowly rose to his feet, obediently still keeping his gaze firmly at the grass at his feet.

“Go, and fetch me Potter if you can. Our arrival will have surely drawn the defense but if there is still a chance to snatch the boy, do so. Now go.”  It was the dismissal that Snape had been waiting for. With a whispered charm to disguise himself beneath the familiar death eater robes Snape took off at a run back down the hill, ignoring the burn of his muscles that still spasmed with the effect of the curse. Snape prayed more than hoped that he wasn’t too late.

*******************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********************

Harry Potter crawled on his hands and knees on the floor, groping around for anything he could distinguish as familiar. After darkness had descended upon the castle there had been an ungodly silence in the hall. It had lasted the slightest of moments before a cold wind had torn through the wards and streaks of green and blue light had erupted as death eaters had apperated directly into the dining room. Harry and stumbled over his chair and had fallen to the floor, as cries and screams had broken out. The sizzle and hiss of magic whizzing by his head had made him move, ducking for cover beneath the table. In the chaos he’d lost Charlie and Oliver, the two elder wizards lost in the scattering of feet around him. It was those feet that had managed to kick him in the face and dislodge his glasses. His nose now bled profusely, undoubtedly broken by the kick and without his glasses, Harry could see little but blurry shapes that were occasionally lit up with streaks of magic. With one hand tightly wrapped around the grip of his wand Harry blindly felt around for his glasses.

An eerie sort of silence had once again descended upon the dining room, the majority of its previous occupants having scattered from within it. Harry didn’t dare get up however as he listened to the occasional movement that told him that despite the silence there was someone still in the room with him that he couldn’t see. It was while he was groping around for his glasses that his hand came across something familiar. It didn’t take a genius to work out that it was a body, the lifeless lump blocking Harry’s path towards what he assumed was freedom. The boy swallowed his gasp of horror even as he turned himself around on his knees to go the other way. He would not clamber over someone’s body to escape, the very thought made him heave.

With his panic now rising a little more and his bravery beginning to wane Harry began to take stock of how much trouble he was now in. Without a way of telling who was friend or foe he’d have to try and escape unnoticed. He could only remember the way he’d entered and that was blocked by something that didn’t bare thinking about. Uncaring of the cuts on his knees and hands that he was now receiving from the sharp edges of the slate floor he crawled under the tables, heading towards what he hoped was the door. Coming to the end of the table Harry squinted in the darkness ahead of him. Sure enough he could just make out an entrance way. He didn’t dare use magic less it alert the death eaters to his presence so with no other choice he took a deep steadying breath and scrambled across the open floor towards the door. The elated feeling of success having reached the door was short lived however when he heard the sound from behind him. 

 _‘Anima suspenditur, Suspensam fortitudo’*_ The spell was spoken with a calm firm voice that Harry didn’t recognize. Before he could react Harry found himself pushed back hard against the door frame as a wave of magic swept over him. The wave of magic came with a blinding light that had him wincing away from it despite his poor sight.

“Stay away.” Harry’s hand shook as he held out his wand in front of him, its tip waving as the boy tried to control his fear. Once the light had calmed a little Harry could just make out the blurry figure standing a few meters in front of him. The figure didn’t move and Harry thought perhaps he was seeing things, from the kick to the head he’d received. However as Harry lowered his wand he felt the second wave of magic.

“Time to go.” The figure spoke calmly as the new wave of magic swept over his body and crept up inside of him like an intense heat. The heat burned and Harry found himself gasping in pain as the magic continued to spread through his body. When Harry thought he couldn’t get any hotter without exploding in fire he felt a sharp push to his chest and a crackle and swirl of magic.

When he opened his eyes next he found himself shivering and cold staring up at the clear night sky above him. He was lying flat on his back on an uncomfortable cobble stone street, and the blood from his broke nose was running down the back of his throat. The pain of the heat that had swept over his body still lingered as well but the fire that had caused it had disappeared. In the icy air his heavy breathing turned to mist above his head obscuring his already blurry vision. Unable to move his body because of the pain Harry was helpless and so he listened carefully to the sounds around him. It took a little while but eventually Harry could hear the urgent whispering of people around him. Not knowing where he’d ended up Harry prayed that someone familiar would appear. As if Merlin had been listening to his wish, two very familiar faces appeared above him.

“Sweet Merlin Harry, what’s happened?” Fred and George dropped to their knees beside Harry both them moving to help Harry sit up. However Harry howled in pain at the very touch of the twin’s hands on his body. The twin red heads instantly removed their hands and left Harry lying on the floor.

“A curse brother?” Fred inquired watching as George shrugged.

“I’ll go and get Dumbledore, you levitate him inside the shop out of the cold.” George took off and Harry closed his eyes as he felt Fred magically lift him. Without the physical touch the movement wasn’t as painful but Harry was struggling to stay conscious. As he was levitated into the Weasley’s shop and placed carefully down on the couch by the fire, the pain got too much and Harry passed out with an agonizing whimper.

_*Suspend Life, Suspend Strength*_

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHP****************

When he next came to it was to the familiar sounds of the medical ward inside Hogwarts. Harry’s muscles were stiff and he groaned a little in protest as he moved, alerting those present to his awakening.

“Stop bitching Potter, we all know you’re a wimp.” Harry heard the mirth in the familiar voice to his side and he smiled crookedly as a pair of glasses were placed carefully on his face.

“Malfoy.” Harry muttered dryly, his voice a little hoarse from lack of use. Despite his stiff limbs Harry dragged himself up, so that he could sit and take in where he was and with whom. Draco sat in a chair beside the hospital ward bed wrapped in black silk robe and sporting a stark white bandage on his forehead.

“What happened?” Harry croaked again as he glanced around the hospital wing glad to see it was only he and Draco present.

“I think it’s easier to tell you what didn’t happen.” Draco muttered as he handed Harry the glass of water from the bedside table. As Harry sipped at his water Draco continued. “The Deatheaters attacked the castle. Everyone scattered as soon as the curses started flying.” Harry nodded, he remembered the chaos that had surrounded him when he’d sat up under the table.

“I know. Someone kicked me in the face, in the dark. I lost my glasses and it broke my nose, I think.” Harry gently touched his nose and was surprised to see that it wasn’t swollen and didn’t feel particularly broke.

“You have two black eyes Potter, it’s definitely broken.” Draco muttered as he gestured to the window opposite where Harry could just make out his reflection in the glass. “Anyway I managed to follow the group out of the castle onto the lawn, but I caught a broom to the head as the Ministry Auror’s descended upon the place.” Draco shrugged his shoulders and touched the bandage on his temple. “Got a bit of concussion and four stitches but Madam Pomphrey says it probably won’t scar.”

“So what happened to me?” Harry inquired eyeing Draco carefully. The blonde shrugged his shoulders a little nervously.

“I was already here when they brought you in. I heard them saying that you just appeared on the street in Hogsmeade. Those Weasley twins found you and brought you here.” Harry remembered the swell of relief having seen Fred and George before he’d passed out. “I heard them talking about the fact you might have been cursed but they couldn’t tell by what. Madam Pomfrey stuffed you full of potions and you’ve been asleep since then.”

“I wasn’t cursed, someone was there. They performed a spell, and it was like the two of us were frozen in a bubble while the chaos happened outside of it. It was a weird feeling, it was like was I breathing under water…”

“A time rift, I suspected as much.” Both Draco and Harry jumped a little as Albus Dumbledore appeared unexpectedly at the bottom of Harry’s bed. Neither boy had heard the headmaster’s approach, the man having an uncanny knack for sneaking up on people, no doubt a trait left over from his days as a Gryfindor. Harry couldn’t help but frown at the appearance of the headmaster, the elder wizard still warranting suspicion in Harry’s mind.  “Your symptoms are common in those that have been torn from a moment in time. Burning sensations in your body, over sensitive skin, stiffened limbs and a sharp headache.” Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry over the rim of his half-moon glasses. Harry nodded his head in silent acknowledgement once more being cautious with what information he fed to the headmaster. “In a room full of powerful wizards and witches it’s hardly surprising someone knew how to cast the spell however it is a difficult incantation and quite complex. If not done precisely it can result in death, only a wizard of considerable knowledge and skill would dare attempt such a spell without a central point with which to focus their magic.” Albus moved to sit on the end of Harry’s bed and the boy obediently allowed it, even as the piercing blue eyes looked over him with a critical gaze. “Is there anything you can remember about the person who cast the spell?”

“No, nothing. I couldn’t see them.” Harry mumbled his gaze dropping from the headmasters. Silence hung awkwardly between the three of them. The headmaster was clearly waiting for something more but when Harry wasn’t forthcoming with information the elder wizard sighed and stood up once again from the bed.

“Well, I’m very glad you’re both safe and well. However in light of the recent events I’ve had to suspend all apprentice related excursions outside of Hogwarts. Accompanied or not.” Dumbledore clarified when Draco went to protest. With a sigh the blonde folded his arms across his chest in a huff. “You are both naturally excused from lessons for the week but will make up the work you miss. Rest the pair of you.” With a warm smile and a twinkling gaze Albus turned and strode from the hospital wing, leaving Harry and Draco staring after him.

“Git.” Draco muttered darkly as he turned back to Harry, who had slumped a little against his pillow. It was exhausting being around the headmaster, the boy constantly on edge. “I’ll give this to you now before your friends show up.” Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square of parchment and handed it to Harry. “When they brought you in they stripped your cloak off you and it fell on the floor. I went to pick up for you and I found that pinned to the collar…” Draco gestured to the note and Harry obediently read the fancy scrawl.

_‘You’re Welcome_

_Veritas’_

The note made Harry gasp in surprise as he read it. His green eyes widening in surprise as he looked from the note back to Draco quickly.

“It was him.” Harry breathed out in shock. Draco nodded as he stood up from the chair, already hearing the chatter of Harry’s friends coming down the hallway, undoubtedly informed about their friend’s recovery.

“Yep, he saved your life Potter.” Draco began to move back towards his own bed. “Plus I’d say that was a pretty comprehensive display of magical ability, his third declaration.” Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively a smug smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, even as the bustle of his friends entered the hospital ward.

 

A/N And we're back on track.....


	16. Malfoy's Call

**Chapter 16**

** (Malfoy’s Call) **

“Can’t I stay with you all Christmas?” The blonde haired boy threw himself down into the armchair in a huff, his arms folded childishly across his chest and his face in an angry pout. Severus raised a pointed eyebrow in the young wizard’s direction. Snape paused as he swirled the potion around in its bottle before downing it in one hideous mouthful and grimacing in distaste. 

“I’ve told you Draco I am not at present able to accommodate wayward god children.” With the potion gone Snape chased it down with a swig of his whisky before relaxing back in his armchair with an exhausted sigh. “Besides, I’ve got more than enough on my plate between, The Guild, Voldemort, Potter and….” Snape bit his tongue quickly and glanced sideways at Draco, very aware of what he was just about to say. Despite Draco’s increasing disinterest in his father’s interests, it was still not safe to discuss such dealings with the blonde. Draco was after all still a Malfoy and such a family reputation required delicate attention.

“Yeah I get it, secret society of arseholes. Potter does it all the time, stopping mid-sentence like it’s a matter of national security.” Draco muttered a little sadly as he turned to face the fire, so that his godfather wouldn’t see his disappointment. Snape chose not to comment as he eyed his godson carefully. Despite appearances Draco was growing less like his father every day, for which Snape was rather grateful. “I can’t even accept mail because the blasted elves will report back to father. I was expecting at least another few letters from…” This time it was Draco who trailed off, having nearly told Snape about his second prospective mentor.  Snape huffed and shook his head in amusement.

“I believe we all have secrets of some form Draco.” Draco had the good grace to blush a little, having admonished his godfather not a moment before for doing the same thing. “Besides I hardly think that your father is in any condition to care at present about your correspondents with your prospective mentors, no matter whom they may be.” Snape watched carefully as Draco nodded knowing well the reason why his father was currently not in the country.

After the incident at the Ministry’s dinner Lucius had been punished. Snape had been there. He had knelt at his master’s feet and watched from behind the anonymity of the mask as Lucius had been tortured for something he’d really had no idea about. The blonde had writhed about in agony for hours, caught in the clutches of a litany of curses each one designed to cause maximum pain. The elder Malfoy had passed out long before Voldemort had been done with him and for that Snape was rather thankful. The message to the group surrounding the scene had been clear and none had left without having it burned into their memories and their skin. That was why he was at present attempting to heal the sickly burn Voldemort had left across each followers back, a gentle reminder about who was in charge and why. Snape had been the last of the group to leave and had dutifully carried Lucius’ barely alive back to Malfoy manor, an irritatingly small pang of guilt forcing the uncharacteristic act of kindness.

Narcissa had taken her husband to France, away from the questions that would undoubtedly be asked about Lucius’ condition by the British healers. Thus was why Draco Malfoy had come to be staying with his god father for the first week of the Christmas Holidays. Snape had been concerned at first as to what Draco’s reaction about his father would be. However the youngest Malfoy had taken the news of his father’s _‘accident’_ with an uncharacteristic stoic calm, almost as if he’d expected it or willed it to be so. Even now as he stared at his young charge Snape had to wonder if the boy wasn’t secretly happy about the turn of events. 

“You may stay here if you wish, but I won’t be around. I have business elsewhere.” Taking pity on his god son Snape sighed and gestured to his home with a casual flick of his hand. Draco practically beamed, his blue eyes sparkling as he realized that Snape had given in. “But don’t touch anything! Stay out of my laboratory and don’t hassle the house elves!” Snape snapped a little irritably as he downed what was left of his whisky before gesturing for Draco to refill it for him.

“So where are you off to?” Draco enquired as he dutifully refilled his godfathers glass, familiar with the process having refilled his father’s many a time.

“A Guild meeting and then elsewhere.” Snape shuddered at the very thought of attending the meeting at the guild. As yet he had not acted upon Voldemort’s demands, having had his hands full on other projects. Being so busy it made him almost wish to be working back at Hogwarts. When it was clear that Snape wasn’t going to elaborate on the ‘elsewhere’ Draco sighed and changed subjects.

“Potter’s completely obsessed with _‘Veritas’_.” The change of subject was no less pleasing for Snape and the elder wizard rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

“ _‘Veitas’_ is a mystery and the golden boy can’t resist trying to solve it. I’m sure once the mystery is revealed the actual nature of it will sink in and he’ll rethink his enthusiasm for the project.” Snape shrugged his shoulders and sipped once more from his whisky, even as Draco folded himself up onto the armchair beside his godfather. It had begun to get cold in the last few weeks before the holidays and Spinners End was not entirely draft proof.

“You think he’ll freak out when he find out it’s you at the Seniors Winter Ball? You don’t want him to choose you at all?” Draco surmised quickly, irritating Severus by how quickly the blonde had worked it out. Draco was smart and very adept at reading subtleties in people’s behavior and personalities. It was hardly surprising that Albus Dumbledore had manipulated Draco in to helping Potter, but what the old fool hadn’t realized however was Draco’s Slytherin ability to manipulate a situation to his own means. Although he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, Snape knew that Draco wouldn’t have agreed to help Potter so easily had there not been a gain in some way for himself. The blonde after all was a Malfoy, even if he was a reluctant one. 

“There is no doubt in my mind that Potter will not choose me as his mentor once he knows whom has petitioned him. The other choices are all far more suitable, should he even choose one at all.” Draco scoffed at Snape’s response and shook his head in disbelief.

“Your competition sucks and you know it. That’s why _‘Veritas’_ is coming up smelling of snapping roses.” Draco snorted. “Corbett’s too old, Hewett’s too cocky and Vaughn just wants to fuck a celebrity. Potter’s not impressed with any of them. Besides he’s spent the last two weeks reading your potions diaries to try and discover what those bottles are you sent him.”

“I assume you’re not helping him in his pursuit of knowledge?” Snape avoiding directly responding to Draco’s succinct analysis of Potters potential suitors. Having met Talbot Vaughn at the Ministry dinner, Snape had no more been impressed by the potential mentor than he had been of any of the others he’d researched when Dobby had told their names to him earlier in the year. Snape wasn’t sure why he’d scoped out his competition but a part of him was pleased that on paper at least _‘Veritas’_ was more than capable of providing for Harry’s apprenticeship better than the other suitors.

“Are you kidding me? He’s suspicious already of what I might know without actively helping him work it out. Besides he’s got Granger helping and you know what she’s like.” Draco rolled his eyes dramatically as Snape tutted in mild irritation. The whole idea of sending Potter the potions was to encourage the boy to research the topic and perhaps gain a little insight into what being a Potions Master was all about. With his whisky finished Snape put aside the glass and snapped his fingers. His doe eyed, flopped eared house elf appeared on cue and Snape politely order biscuits and tea as a snack before bed. With a crackle and pop of magic the elf had disappeared to prepare the snack and Snape was once again left alone with his godson. “So what if he does choose you?”

“He won’t.” Snape replied pointedly.

“But what if he does?” Draco pressed as he leant forward in his chair towards Snape, almost as if they were sharing secrets. “Will you sleep with him?” Draco’s comment caught Snape off guard and the elder wizards eyes widened in surprise and shock. Draco chuckled at his god father’s response, knowing well that it was a rare moment when Severus Snape was left speechless. “I only say that because of your choice to petition him as a ‘traditionalist’.” Not giving Snape time to recover Draco continued with the conversation as if he’d mentioned nothing of importance. “I know Oliver would have told him about the expectations of an apprentice and a ‘traditionalist’ mentor. Wood had a ‘traditionalist’, Potter told me.” Draco paused and glanced back at Snape, the elder wizard clearly still processing what had just been suggested earlier. “I wouldn’t be expecting much, rumor in the common room is that Potter’s still a virg…..”   
  
“Enough!” Snape abruptly and a little forcefully cut off Draco’s comment causing the blonde to jump a little in surprise. “You are now crossing the line Draco. What I choose to do, or not to do with Harry as my apprentice is entirely between he and I.” At that moment the house elf reappeared with a tray of fragrant steaming tea and pumpkin biscuits. The distraction eased a little of the tension, and Draco dutifully remained silent as he watched Snape pour them both a cup of tea from the pot. The silence continued as Snape sat back in his chair nursing the cup of tea against his lips as he inhaled on the steam in an attempt to calm himself down. Despite Draco’s assumptions Snape had already thought very hard, and frequently about what having Potter as an apprentice would entail. And although the thought of following the ‘strict’ traditional relationship between apprentice and mentor had briefly crossed his mind, Snape had firmly pushed it to the deep recesses of his thoughts. Bedding Potter was not an option whatever the outcome. “I suggest you eat Draco, breakfast will be late as I am travelling tomorrow.” Snape gestured to the cookies and was relieved as the blonde did as he was told. The pair of them sat in compatible silence for a while, quietly eating cookies, sipping tea and contemplating their own private thoughts.

Finally though Draco stood up having finished his snack and was ready to retire for the evening.

“I thought I better tell you, Harry’s pretty pissed off you ignored him at the dinner.” Draco stretched his hands above his head and yawned loudly. Severus raised a dubious eyebrow at his younger charges’ tired display. Unlike the required formality of his own home Draco had relaxed into casual familiarity within his god father’s home, something Snape was sure the blonde appreciated.

“You know the reasons why.” Snape muttered as he watched Draco walk casually over to the living room door and pause in the open entry way.

“Yeah but he doesn’t. He won’t stop bitching about it, it’s like he’s missing you or something.” Draco sighed as he watched his god father shake his head in quiet disapproval of Potter.

“It’s his misguided sense of responsibility; he has it for all the members of The Ord….” Snape trailed off again, quietly cursing himself for having spoken. Draco sighed as he smiled a little sadly at his godfather.

“I get it, not for the ears of a Malfoy.” Draco shook his head and turned to head up the stairs towards the guest bedroom he currently occupied. “Just watch out in case you see him again, I’m pretty sure next time he’s going to push the issue.” With a cheeky Malfoy grin over his shoulder, the blonde had disappeared leaving Snape to slump tiredly into his armchair.

After the meeting with The Guild Snape was destined for Grimmauld Place and a meeting with The Order of the Phoenix. It was not usually something he looked forward to but with Draco’s information he now looked forward to it even less. How he was ever to enter the Black residence without seeing and meeting with Potter was impossible. The very thought of the situation gave him an instant headache and with a sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Tom Riddle was the least of Snape’s worries as Harry Potter would be the death of him instead.

*************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****************

“Wish she’d give up about Santa, we’re not like five anymore.” Ron rolled his eyes across at Harry who was dutifully unwrapping his gifts from _‘santa’_. Molly Weasley had, despite her children’s honest protests, continued to wrap gifts from Santa, and then act surprised like she didn’t know was inside them when they were opened on Christmas morning. Harry found it endearing and having had no family as such of his own he enjoyed the time spent sat around the tree unwrapping the ‘santa’ gifts. Harry smiled his thanks warmly to Mrs. Weasley as he held up the new Gryffindor scarf and woolen gloves she’d obviously knitted for him.

The last week at Grimmauld place had been hectic but fun. With various members of the order coming and going, and with the Weasley clan in its usual organized chaos, Grimmauld Place had hardly been quiet. Harry was glad of the company however, as times spent alone in The Black household often brought back sad memories of his godfather. Even now he wished the dark haired man was here ensconced in the safety of family and friends. Still it wasn’t something that could be changed and with a sigh Harry stood up and excused himself from the present opening and the heat of the living room. Stepping into hallway Harry took a deep calming breath and glanced at Sirius’ portrait hung opposite Mrs. Black’s. Remus had commissioned the portrait earlier in the year and to celebrate the holiday had hung a santa hat on its frame in the corner. It was based on a picture of Sirius at school that Remus had found while cleaning the attic. It was a nice portrait but it wasn’t how Harry remembered his godfather.

“Merry Christmas Padfoot.” Harry whispered fondly as he passed the portrait and entered the kitchen. Molly had been cooking with Ginny and so a small selection of spiced pumpkin cookies and gingerbread lay cooling on racks on the benches. Harry poured himself a glass of milk from the cold cupboard and selected a gingerbread man, with a slightly misshaped head. Sitting down at the table Harry pulled the potions diary closer to him. He’d been reading late last night having been unable to sleep and he’d quite forgotten he’d left it on the table. Sipping his milk and munching his gingerbread Harry quietly scanned a few of the pages. With Hermione’s help he’d discovered the contents of three of the nine bottles of potion. As Draco had first pointed out they were impressive blends. Hermione had spent a considerable time lecturing Harry about the extraordinary skills and potential uses of the blends if they were allowed by the Ministry. Harry had listened for the first half an hour but eventually he’d tuned out instead focusing on the handsome flowing handwriting, and the precise, beautiful description he used to illustrate the potions he was creating.

“Beautiful.” Harry whispered as he traced the script with his finger, quietly imagining what the wizard looked like that had written the diary. It was while he was flicking through the pages that he felt the wards around the house shudder before hearing the front door open.

“Albus, how lovely! Come in, it’s freezing out there.” Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of Dumbledore’s name and Remus’ polite sing song voice. “Snape, you’re welcome too.” Remus’ tone of voice cooled significantly as he addressed the second visitor. Almost immediately Harry stood up and scrambled to the door of the kitchen just as the pair was removing their snow covered cloaks in the hall. Snape was as he always was, immaculately dressed in a navy blue robe, with his hair hanging loose around his shoulders and his famously potion scarred dragon hide boots. He looked better, than Harry imagined he ever did.

“Professor?” Harry stepped into the hall as the elder wizards turned to head into the living room. “Merry Christmas.” Harry offered again his green eyes wide in expectation as he stepped in front of the trio of elder wizards in the hall. Despite addressing them all Harry’s gaze lingered on Snape’s. The ex-professor stared at Harry in silence, his face the usual unreadable mask of indifference.

“Merry Christmas Harry,” Albus interjected brightly and thrust two large red sacks in Harry’s direction. “Presents for the clan, can you put them in the living room for me please.” With a bright smile and twinkling blue eyes Albus gestured to the entry way of the living room, where the usual noise of a chaotic Christmas was filtering out.

“Umm,” Harry tried to think of an excuse to remain in the hall but came up blank. With a sigh and a reluctant nod Harry glanced once more at Snape before dragging the two red present sacks into the living room. Hastily Harry unpacked the presents and ran back to the hall. Remus, Severus, Albus and Mr. Weasley had moved into the kitchen and were gathered around the kitchen table, sharing tea and Mrs. Weasley’s biscuits. The conversation was lively and animated and Harry hung in the doorway for a moment watching as the four elder wizards talked. Harry watched carefully as Snape laughed easily at Mr. Weasley’s joke. It was something Harry had never seen before and he wondered if Remus had been right, retirement from teaching looked good on Severus. Harry was determined to speak with the wizard but before he could move he was pushed rather hard into the room, as the rest of the Weasley’s began filing into the kitchen.

“Watch out Harry, you’re blocking flow.” Charlie nudged Harry in the arm as his younger brothers filed in behind him.

“Ron dear, Hermione’s just arrived!” Mrs. Weasley was the next person bustling into the now overcrowded kitchen. “Ginny, be a dear and put the kettle on! Ron go a help Hermione in with her bags.” With the whirlwind that was the weasley’s now in the kitchen the conversation had risen several notches above shouting and now everyone was excitedly talking over one another. Harry found himself squashed into the corner of the kitchen as Hermione and Ron came in from the hall.

“Harry, Merry Christmas.” Hermione gave Harry a large hug, her bushy hair ticking his nose as she squeezed him tightly.

“Merry Christmas.” Harry returned he glanced over Hermione’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of Snape talking with Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur. “Sorry Hermione, I’ve just got to…” Harry trailed off as he negotiated himself around Hermione and pushed his way through the crowd into the kitchen over to where Snape was stood with Bill and Fleur.

“Professor.” Having narrowly avoided behind crushed by the twins and Tonks, Harry pushed himself into the trio stood by the oven. Bill and Fleur were stood holding hands and Snape was mid-sentence when Harry spoke, interrupting him. Snape raised a smooth, slightly irritated eyebrow in Harry’s direction, as the boy stared up at him.

“Harry, he’s not a professor anymore.” Bill snapped pointedly. Fleur looked down at Harry with a slightly smug look as if pleased he’d been chastised by her husband. Harry had never really liked Fleur, her attitude and general snootiness towards anyone she deemed below her in social standing, irked Harry considerably.  

“Oh right, sorry Snape…” Harry cringed at the title that rolled from his tongue. “Sorry Severus…” Harry tried again. This title was worse and Harry cringed some more. “Sorry sir.” Harry lowered his gaze to the floor settling for something non-descript, suddenly embarrassed.

“Bill, I believe Remus said you had helped plant the herb garden in the greenhouse. I’d enjoy a tour, to see if I can use any of the ingredients.” Harry watched in confusion as Snape glanced at him in silence before turning to Bill.

“Of course, you’re going to love the Hellaborne bulbs. Remus chews on them after the full moon; he says it helps with the cramps.” With a bright smile Bill placed a kiss on Fleur’s cheek before gesturing for Snape to follow him out of the backdoor of the kitchen. Harry watched on in shock as Snape spared him a short glance over his shoulder before he followed the eldest Weasley from the kitchen, without speaking a word to him.

“He hates me.” Harry muttered forgetting briefly that Fleur was still standing beside him.

“That is hardly surprising, you acted like a fool in front of him. Pathetic.”  Fleur spoke plainly in her heavy accented voice and Harry rolled his eyes and glared at her.

“What would you know?” Harry bit sharply watching as Fleur huffed and lifted her nose in the air with contempt. Fleur turned with a flourish and disappeared into the crowd in the kitchen. Harry stared through the back window out into the snow where Bill had escorted Snape into the greenhouse.

“What’s up Potter?” Fred appeared beside Harry, as he chewed the heads off of two gingerbread men.

“It’s Snape.” Harry offered as he gestured out of the window and down towards the greenhouse. Fred groaned as his twin stepped up on the opposite side of Harry.

“I know it’s depressing having old Snivelrus here for Christmas, but at least he’s dressing better.” George smiled as he too munched on his mother’s gingerbread.

“He hates me.” Harry sighed as turned to face the twins.

“Who cares, he hates everyone.” George muttered with a shrug of his shoulders as he offered Harry gingerbread of his own.

“Just be thankful he’s not your teacher anymore. Come on let’s go find something to blow up in the attic, I want to try that exploding candy before we try it on Percy.”   With a smile Fred grabbed Harry’s arm and before he knew it, he was being dragged into being a co-conspirator to Percy Weasley’s annual Christmas humiliation by his brothers.

 

TBC......

A/N Sorry for the delay, real life interrupted my muse for a brief interlude, now back to Severus....whom I believe at this point is being an ass but with delicious results in the next few chapters...


	17. A Partnered Pair

**Chapter 17**

** (A Partnered Pair) **

“Ouch! Ron!” Harry snapped bitterly as he hopped around holding his injured foot.

“What? It’s hard not to lead, I’m usually dancing with Hermione!” Ron snapped back his arms folded across his chest and looking rather put out that Harry didn’t appreciate his dancing. “Besides you’ve got to stop looking down at your feet, they’ll think you’re looking at their packages.”

“Oh and staring into another man’s eyes while you dance with him is sooo much better?” Harry argued, as the all-male dance class continued on around them.

“What is the problem here?” McGonagall strode through the couples in the great hall and over to where Harry and Ron were glaring at each other, partially in irritation but mostly in embarrassment.

After the incident on Christmas Day, Harry had tried several times to engage Snape in conversation over the holiday but the elder wizard had simply pretended he hadn’t existed. Snape had been avoiding being alone with him too, not hiding the fact he was going out of his way to avoid contact with Harry all together. Harry had tried to be polite, had tried to even force the issue but despite having spent four days living in Grimmauld Place, the elder wizard had not spoken once to Harry.  Harry was sure everyone had noticed the elder wizard’s avoidance of him and his pathetic attempts at talking to the man. It was with a rising anger too that Harry had watched his former potions professor get along quite remarkably well with all his other past students, including Ron.

“Nothing.” Harry mumbled as he eyed Ron cautiously. Ron rolled his eyes but said nothing. Harry had been moody all week and Ron had put it down to the fact that his friend was anxious about the Senior’s Winter Ball that was approaching in two weeks’ time. With the headmaster banning all out of school ‘apprentice’ related excursions everyone had been forced into being satisfied with receiving letters and gifts from their potential mentors. The owl post had been working overtime to deliver the last minute flurry of missives between mentor and mentee’s.  McGonagall had been charged with teaching the seventh year boys how to dance for the upcoming ball, and although not mandatory, the hall was currently full with boys awkwardly learning how to dance with another male.  Ron’s presumption about Harry’s anxiety however was nothing to do with the upcoming ball it was more to do with the fact he didn’t know what was going on with Snape. He hadn’t slept a wink since Christmas, constantly playing over each and every conversation and meeting they’d had together since before Severus quit unexpectedly. Harry had finally come up with the conclusion that whatever the reason Snape was avoiding him it was firmly to do with Albus Dumbledore, as everything had been fine up until the day the potions professor had left Hogwarts.

“Well you’re doing an abysmal job; a change of partners might be needed. Ronald, Seamus seems to have got the hang of it. Swap with him.” McGonagall gestured with a hand over at Seamus who dutifully stepped away from Neville, his previous partner. McGonagall then looked around the hall for someone to partner Harry but before his head of house could speak, Draco had stepped up beside Harry and swept him up into line once more.

“I’ll teach him professor.” Draco smiled at McGonagall and everyone else laughed, believing Malfoy’s offer to be a malicious one. Once more the music began and Draco stepped up close to Harry his hand on the brown haired boy’s waist pulling them close. Harry couldn’t help himself and lowered his gaze instantly to the floor, a nervous blush creep into his cheeks at the closeness of Malfoy.

“Merlin’s balls, it’s like dancing with a first year. Keep looking down like that Potter and you’ll be someone’s bitch in no time.”  Draco tutted and rolled his eyes as he reached up from Harry’s waist to take a firm hold of Harry’s chin and drag the other boys green gaze up to meet his own.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened in fear at Draco’s comment and the blonde rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

“It was a joke Potter relax. Now keep your head up and let me lead.” Dutifully Harry did as he was told, his flaming cheeks cooling a little as he met Draco’s icy blue gaze with his own. Draco was a good dancer and Harry fell easily into step with his partner, only faltering slightly when changing directions when he forgot he wasn’t supposed to be leading. “So come on, tell me what the fucks wrong with you this week. You’ve come back from Christmas all pissy. What, did you not get what you wanted for Christmas?” Draco raised a challenging eyebrow in Harry’s direction, calling his friend out on his behavior for the past week.  When Harry didn’t rise to the bait, Draco took a different path.  “Have you received any word from _‘Veritas’_?”

“No, but shouldn’t he have contacted me? There are still two declarations, and only two weeks to go.” This new topic of conversation seemed to be more agreeable to Harry, and Draco smiled crookedly to himself. Having spent the holidays at Spinner’s end, Draco had been privy to Snape’s house elves busily searching the attics and pulling out old photographs and portraits of Snape’s family. Draco had a good idea that Snape was already preparing his fourth declaration but as Harry had pointed out the elder wizard was cutting it fine on time.

“Two weeks is long enough, I’m sure he’s just keeping you in suspense. In these last few weeks it’s about ensuring he stands out from his competition.” Draco reassured Harry as they continued to dance around the room under Draco’s careful guidance. “Besides it’ll be theatrics and dramatics galore at the ball. The showmen really stand out there.” Harry cringed inwardly, hoping that _‘Veritas’_ was not the showman type, as he himself hated drawing attention. “So I’m guessing _‘Veritas’_ is your favourite? You’ll be dancing with him first?” Draco pinched Harry’s side playfully as McGonagall changed the song, and the tempo of the dance slowed.

Harry blushed and glanced away from Draco not wanting to admit to the blonde that he had indeed picked his favourite potential mentor. In his distraction Harry faltered with the change in music and stumbled once more over his own feet, until Draco had corrected him. “Stop trying to dominate me, you need to be subtle.” Draco admonished pointedly as he corrected Harry’s posture and once more tilted the boys head up to meet his own gaze. “You’re dancing with men. You need to be confident, show them you know what you’re doing.”

“But I don’t.” Harry ground out, as once more he found himself counting the steps his focus on Draco lost in his nervousness and embarrassment.

“Then fake it!” Draco snapped, aggressively pulling Harry flush against his body so that Harry squeaked in surprise and had no choice but to look up into the blonde’s eyes.  “Dance with me like you want to fuck me.” Draco breathed out seductively against Harry’s cheek as they began moving to the music once more. “These men are powerful wizards Potter, they’ll walk all over you if you let them. You need to show them that you’re not a push over and you know what you want.” Draco was surprised by Harry’s reaction to his comment and was rather pleased with the result as Harry straightened his back and threw himself into the dance. Indeed Draco was still leading them but it no longer felt like Harry was merely allowing it, instead the boy-who-lived seemed to be a party to the dance sooner than a victim of it. “Better, much better.” Draco muttered in quiet appreciation.

“I don’t though.” Harry spoke firmly, feeling more comfortable than he ought to pressed up against Draco’s body, the blonde’s warm hand nestled into his waist.

“Don’t what?” Draco queried with a frown.

“Don’t want to fuck you.” Harry pressed on, careful to lower his voice so that the other boys dancing around them wouldn’t over hear.

“Thank Merlin for that. I’d rather not complicate our precarious cease fire by having you make a sloppy attempt at a pass at me, only to reject you because I don’t bend that way.” Draco laughed and Harry turned his gaze away from the blonde’s as a blush once more crept up his cheeks.

“I don’t bend that way either.” Harry muttered as the music finally came to an end.

“You’re still a virgin Potter; you don’t know what way you bend.” Draco huffed in amusement as Harry pushed him away from him with a playful shove.

“Mr. Potter that is no way to leave your partner.” Harry rolled his eyes as McGonagall shouted at him from across the hall. Draco snorted in amusement at the Gryffindor getting in trouble. Draco poked his tongue out cheekily at Harry as the boy dutifully bowed to his partner, as was custom at the end of a dance.

“So come on Potter what’s been eating at you all week if it isn’t _‘Veritas’_ and the dance?” Moving from the hall Draco fell into step behind beside Harry, careful that they hung back from the main group of boys leaving the hall so as not to be over heard. Harry slowed his steps putting more distance between them and the main group of boys before he spoke.

“It’s Snape.” Draco faltered in his step as he glanced across in mild concern across at Harry. Harry didn’t seem to notice Draco’s concern and continued. “He refused to talk to me all Christmas.” Harry sighed.

“You spent Christmas with Snape?” Draco’s eyes widened in surprise, suddenly Snape’s disappearance during the second week of holidays made sense. Harry stopped in the middle of the hall, as he realized suddenly what he’d said. Draco stopped a few steps ahead and waited patiently for Harry to explain himself. Harry tried several times to think of an acceptable excuse as to why Snape had spent Christmas with him. As the silence stretched and Harry couldn’t come up with a suitable excuse, he gave up with a shrug.

“Yeah, whatever if you were going to fuck me over you’d have done it before now.” With another shrug of his shoulders Harry sighed. “Snape spent Christmas with me, my godfather’s best friend and some other people. It’s kind of a thing that happens occasionally.” Draco nodded quietly as they both began walking again, a new understanding forming between them.

“I figured he was with someone, I spent the holidays at his place while he was away. Father’s still in France.” Harry didn’t make comment at Draco’s declaration knowing that too much information sharing wasn’t good for either of them. Despite holding his tongue however Harry was suddenly intrigued by _‘Snape’s Place’_ and what and where it was. The very idea that Snape had a life away from Hogwarts was something Harry had never considered until now. In his own mind he’d pictured the wizard was destitute on the streets having been cruelly hard done by Albus. But perhaps his assumption was wrong; perhaps Severus Snape really was enjoying being away from Hogwarts. “So come on why is it so important that Snape talks to you? You hated him at school, why have you got your panties in a twist over the fact he isn’t talking to you now?”

“Because he’s talking to everyone else except me.” Harry was becoming irritated and Draco sighed as he watched the brown haired boy throw his hands up in the air in frustration. “I don’t know what I’ve done! When everyone else was celebrating his leaving Hogwarts, I was the only one who asked if he was alright. I know I was a pain in his arse at school but I thought we’d get an opportunity to move past that once he or I had left, but look at us. I know Dumbledore’s done something to cause this, and I just want to know the truth!”

“Then shouldn’t it be Dumbledore you’re trying to talk to, not Snape?” Draco inquired calmly, as he watched Harry take a deep steadying breath as he tried to calm himself down.

“No because everyone except Snape lies to me.” Draco stopped once more in the middle of the hall and stared sadly at Harry, who had closed his eyes in an attempt at fighting back tears that threatened to spill over.

“Wow, that’s fucked up.” Draco muttered in quiet sympathy as he glanced around to make sure they were alone before reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “So you only trust Snape not to lie to you?” Harry nodded in silent reply as he leant against the hall wall and smiled sadly up at Draco. “You could write to him.” Draco offered quietly as he chewed his lip in indecision. He knew the reason why Snape wasn’t speaking to Harry and although he desperately wanted to tell Harry he knew it wasn’t his place to do so, despite how much he wanted to. Draco knew that Snape wouldn’t reply to Harry’s letter but it might stretch the boy’s patience a little further until the truth came out at the Seniors Winter Ball.

“That’s a good idea.” Harry agreed his smile brightening a little, despite his mood. “Thanks for…everything.” Harry trailed off as he gestured between himself and Draco in silent indication of what he was referring to. Draco huffed and offered a hand across to Harry, to help the boy up from the wall.

“Yeah, I guess we’re kind of friends now.” Harry nodded in silent agreement.

“Sorry I haven’t been more helpful with your problems.” The boys continued walking up the hallway heading for the grand staircase where they would split and go their separate ways.

“You’ve helped more than you realize.” Draco laughed as he nudged Harry in the arm playfully. Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow at Draco who rolled his eyes and elaborated a little more on his comment. “Seeing the _‘golden boy’_ in a new light made me realize that I need to make my own decisions in my own life.”

“You mean you don’t want your life to be as bad as mine.” Harry laughed back coyly watching as Draco blushed in guilt. “Don’t worry I’m glad I could help. So I’m guessing you’ve chosen who you’re saving the first dance for?” Draco nodded, almost proud of the decision he’d made for himself. Having made it to the staircase Harry and Draco paused before parting.

“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll write to Snape and I’ll let you know when the fourth declaration arrives.” With a smile Harry disappeared up the stairs leaving Draco to watch him go. Draco watched the boy who lived disappear before he breathed out a sigh and shook his head in disbelief. If his godfather believed that Harry wouldn’t choose him as a mentor he was in for a big surprise. With another shake of his head Draco took off down the stairs towards the dungeons, eager to fire call his godfather and warn him about Harry’s letter.

***************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****************

He clapped politely as did the crowd around him. Elizabeth Inglewood smiled brightly out at the gathered group surrounding her having made her opening speech. As always the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and Snape watched as she surveyed those around her with a calculating gaze. The Potion Master’s Guild had dwindled in numbers over the years particularly because those retiring members were not being replaced by younger blood. Potions was not a popular career choice in the younger witches and wizards now days. Despite dwindling members however, those that remained were still talented, powerful and influential witches and wizards. As Snape looked around at his fellow potion masters, he began to realize just why Voldemort had set his sights on controlling the guild. The Guild was an independent authority that tolerated the ministry’s restrictions and controls, so that its members could continue to practice their craft in relative peace. If Voldemort controlled the Guild then he had the potential to turn powerful wizards and witches against the ministry. This in and of itself was a problem but a larger more concerning problem now weighed on Severus’ mind. Without realizing it Voldemort sought control of a group that, if Draco was correct, Harry Potter may just choose to complete his apprenticeship with. Snape fingered the letter in his cloak pocket, unconsciously scowling as he thought about what Potter had written.

The boy had written to him asking for an explanation, pleading with him to tell him the truth about what was going on. The letter had been sincere, but awkwardly written. It had been ironic too that Harry had asked for assistance in selecting a mentor from those that had petitioned him, including _‘veritas’_.  Draco had been right, Harry trusted him. When originally he’d petitioned Harry as a potential mentor he’d done it out of curiosity, anger and spite. He’d chosen ‘traditional rites’ as a way of irritating Albus and in attempt at frightening Harry into rejecting his offer. He’d assumed the boy would never choose an offer that went against almost all his own sensibilities. However as the weeks drew closer to the Winter Ball, Snape had begun to realize that having Harry Potter as an apprentice was a very real possibility. It was that thought that had drawn Severus into accepting the Guild’s invitation to the biannual awards evening.

“Severus, what a surprise to see you here.”  Snape hastily removed his hand from his pocket and schooled his face back into a neutral expression as he felt a presence step up beside him.

“Professor Wildthorn.” Snape inclined his head politely at the wizard beside him.

“Please call me Fiddelious, I’m afraid I can’t quite get used to this professor lark.” Wildthorn laughed uncomfortably as he gestured for them to begin a slow walk towards the display booths lining the walls of the conference room. Snape raised a pointed eyebrow at the professor but chose not to comment. The Hogwarts grapevine had spoken very poorly of Wildthorn’s performance as Hogwarts potions professor. The wizard himself, he knew was a very talented potions master but it seemed he lacked the skill to truly _teach_ the art of potions. The bumbling fool was just the type of wizard that Elizabeth Inglewood liked to control. “Are we to see your work on display here this evening Severus?”

“No, I’m still manipulating elements of the wolfsbane to ensure its stability. Perhaps next event.” Severus calmly spoke as they paused beside a stall to inspect the fresh growing herbs that were on display.

“You’re such a perfectionist Severus, the advancements you’ve made already are enough to ensure your position on the council.” Wildthorn smiled a little enviously across at Snape who accepted the compliment with a slight incline of his head. They continued their slow walk around the displays, Snape cautious of his surroundings. “But I assume once you secure an apprentice, your workload will be significantly lower and you’ll be able to complete your research.”

“What? Who suggested I was receiving an apprentice?” Snape couldn’t help but snap at Wildthorn’s comment, surprised that the wizard had mentioned something about apprentices without prompting.

“Sorry, no one suggested anything. I just assumed that was why you’d left Hogwarts.” Snape breathed out a silent sigh of relief as Wildthorn apologized and smile warmly up at him. “Having an apprentice is such an honor, and so useful in the laboratory. I’ve had several over the years.” Wildthorn paused when he came to a display of self-extinguishing cauldrons. “Ah, will you look at these. The modern marvels in potion making.” Wildthorn eyed the cauldrons on display with wonder but Snape disliked them, preferring the old ways of making potions. It was while he was leaning over to inspect some of the large traditional cauldrons that Snape felt a hand slide over his shoulder and down to his backside.

“Severus, darling. I’m so glad you could make it.”  Snape stiffened at the intimate touch and turned around quickly in order to dislodge the hand that had brushed against his derriere.

“Mrs. Inglewood, a delight as always.” Snape’s tone of voice was strained as he consciously put a little distance between he and Elizabeth Inglewood.  “Is your husband here?” The comment was designed for effect and Snape smiled inwardly in success as the president of the potion masters guild cooled her approach at the mention of her husband.

“Yes, he’s introducing some of our new members to the council.” Elizabeth gestured with a casual wave of her manicured hand over at a small group of potion masters on the far side of the room. From their different colored, pillowed, academic tam hats, Snape knew they were the six members of the Guild’s high council. “I came over to see how things are progressing with our little project?” Snape cringed as Elizabeth arched a knowing eyebrow at him. Excusing himself politely from Wildthorn, Snape allowed Mrs. Inglewood to guide him towards the seats in the center of the room, her arm tucked through his. “So tell me Severus, are we to be welcoming Potter into the Guild next week?” Elizabeth lowered her voice as they took two seats in front of the raised platform, where in under an hour the Potion Masters Guild would be handing out the biannual potions awards.

“I can’t be certain.” Severus spoke calmly, choosing not to commit.

“But surely you’re his first dance?” Elizabeth pressed impatiently. “He’s been seen reading potions diaries.” Snape rolled his eyes but said nothing further, determined to stick to his previous comment and pleading ignorant to Potter’s growing favoritism towards _‘veritas’_ and his gifts. There was a silence that hung between them and Severus tried to ignore the way Elizabeth smiled at him in an undisguised attempt at flirting.

“Am I correct in the knowledge that Potion Master Bickford will be retiring from the council this season?” With the reminder about Harry and his potential to become an apprentice, Snape changed the direction of the conversation. If Potter was to enter the Guild he had to ensure he was in a position to protect the boy should it happen. With Elizabeth’s wandering hands resting on his knee, Snape forgo subtlety as he removed the witches hand from his person.

“Yes he’s settling for a cottage in Scotland. A shame really, such a brilliant mind but old age comes to all of us.” As if concerned with her own age, Mrs. Inglewood gently patted her face where a significant amount of makeup was hiding the crow’s feet and wrinkles that told of her true age. Once more Snape bit his tongue and instead re-focused the conversation.

“So his position on the council will be vacant by summer?” Inglewood nodded, her eyes narrowing a little in suspicion at the wizard sat before her.

“Are you considering applying?” Elizabeth queried a slight frown creasing her forehead, a sure sign that she was worried about the threat that Snape posed should be selected on the council. Snape knew what she was thinking and so merely shrugged his shoulders casually. “You will have to submit your final research on the Wolfsbane, and your families name will be subject to certain scrutiny.” The flirtatious tone of voice fell away as Mrs. Inglewood turned suddenly all business. The witch before him had a reputation and in the blink of an eye the witch had begun to show Snape exactly why she’d earned the name for herself. The subtle insult about his families tainted past did not go unnoticed and Snape raised an eyebrow at the witch.

“My research speaks for itself, even in its unfinished state.” Snape paused his own cool tone of voice mirroring Elizabeth’s. “As for my family’s situation… my father is dead and the Snape estate and fortune is mine. I myself have shown only exemplary behavior towards the Guild, which should atone for my families past indiscretions.” Elizabeth straightened her back as she tried and failed to look imposingly down her nose at Snape.  Snape was taller however and merely shrugged off the witches attempt at overlooking him. “And I am sure with your personal recommendation to the council; my application would be favoured above some others?” Snape’s eyebrow rose in question and he was rather pleased to see that Mrs. Inglewood had calmed a little.

“Such a recommendation would come at a price.” Snape had been expecting that and inclined his head in silent acknowledgement. A smile of wicked success spread across Elizabeth’s face as she stood from her seat to finally assert her authority over Snape. Snape allowed her the brief moment of control and stared up at her politely waiting for what he knew was coming. “You are quite an enigma Severus Snape. You go from showing very little interest in the Guild above your yearly membership, to seemingly overnight begging me for an apprentice, and now applying for a position on the council.” Snape’s eye twitched in irritation at Elizabeth’s description of how he’d asked to petition for Potters’ apprenticeship. Severus Snape did not beg. “You’re proving to be quite…”Elizabeth paused and Snape watched as she reached into her cloak pocket. “…interesting.” She finished as she held out her hand towards him. Obediently Snape reached out and having taken the offered hand dragged it up to press a chaste kiss on the back of it. As he did so he felt the weight of a key being dropped into his own hand and his gaze flickered up to meet Elizabeth’s. “Room 206 at the leaky cauldron. He’ll be staying behind to have drinks with the council after the presentation.” Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder and Snape followed her line of sight to where her husband was still talking animatedly with the council members. The message was clear and Snape allowed the witch to slide her hand out from his, as she turned and strode away, her expensive robes swirling around her as the crowd parted automatically for her.

With her gone Snape finally let out an exhausted sigh and relaxed back into the chair. While he would have liked to have blamed someone else for this mess he knew he alone was to blame. If hadn’t risen to Dumbledore’s bait and he’d simply not petitioned for Potters’ apprenticeship in the first place this situation would never have come. With another sigh Snape stood up from the chair and glanced around at the small groups of Potion Masters still enjoying the displays. There was some things he needed to take care of before the presentations, and the most urgent was the business he least wanted to take care of. He needed to talk to Albus Dumbledore and he needed to do it now. With a glance around to make sure he wouldn’t be missed Snape strode from the room, heading for the nearest floo connection.

TBC.......

 

A/N "Mwahahahaha" evil laugh. I find this chapter 'illuminating'....but the next is even better....


	18. A Walk of Shame

**Chapter 18**

** (A Walk of Shame) **

Albus Dumbledore carefully negotiated the crooked stairwell inside the Leaky Cauldron, before moving purposefully along the hall until he came to the door with the number he was looking for. Without knocking on the door he slowly edged it open and stepped inside. The door closed quietly behind him and he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light of the single candle illuminating the room. Once adjusted to the light the headmaster glanced around the room. The room was like any of the other rooms that were offered as accommodation at the Leaky Cauldron. A dresser sat on one wall, a large four poster bed dominated the room on another wall, a window seat lay on the far wall, and on the final wall was a fireplace with two armchairs placed in front of it. Albus noted silently the disarray of the bed clothes and the scantily clad figure lying face down on the mattress amongst the sheets.

“I’m assuming she’s still alive.” Albus spoke calmly not even bothering to check to see if the other occupant of the room was awake or listening. There was a huff of disgust from over by the fireplace but Albus ignored it as he walked closer to the bed, to see for himself the soft rise and fall of the woman’s chest lying sprawled on the bed.

“Such endearing confidence in me as always Albus.” Came the cold reply as Albus moved from the bed over to the two armchairs by the fireplace. The headmaster sat himself down in the one not already occupied and sighed heavily as he stared into the low burning fire.

“Don’t believe me ignorant of your capabilities Severus, I’m sure it passed your mind at least once.” Albus replied calmly as he turned his gaze from the fireplace and over to the potions master sitting opposite him. Snape looked tired. He was dressed in only his trousers and white shirt, the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows exposing the dark mark on his forearm. In his hand he held a generous glass of whisky, while the other rolled his wand back and forth on his knee.

“I’d be lying if I said it hadn’t.” Snape lowered his gaze to the glass of whisky as he took a sip of the amber liquid. “Particularly because the potion took longer than it should’ve to have worked.” Snape glared over the rim of his whisky glass at the headmaster who rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

“It was all I could get my hands on at the time.” Albus offered by way of explanation. “I fear Professor Wildthorn’s skills in keeping Hogwarts potion stores stocked, does not quite live up to his predecessors skills in that particular area.”   Snape raised a pointed eyebrow in Albus’ direction, hardly surprised that it was one of Wildthorn’s less than adequate potions that had caused his present discomfort. “Do I dare ask if this charade was a success?” Albus flicked his wand and was rewarded by a glass of whisky appearing in his own hand.

“I’d hardly deem whoring myself for The Order of the Phoenix a success.” Snape bit sharply as he sipped again at his whisky. Albus chose not to comment and simply waited for a more informative and less bitter answer. At length Snape replied once more. “Once the potion finally worked she was pliable to my suggestions.”

“And she saw the mark?” Albus gestured to the raw and angry dark mark on Snape’s forearm.

“She saw more than that, as did I.” Snape muttered darkly, once more sipping from his whisky as a shudder of revulsion trembled through his body.

“Insulted by your own tastes Severus, surely you’re not afraid of the flesh of a woman?” Albus’ eyes twinkled in mirth but Snape was not in the mood for jokes.

“Fuck off old man.”  

“Now, now Severus we all sacrifice a little dignity in pursuit of a larger goal. She didn’t violate you, did she?” Albus sipped at his own whisky as has he glanced over the winged arm of the chair, to check once more that the woman in question was still out cold on the bed.

“Barely, I’ve lived long enough in this world to be able to handle the amorous advances of a miss guided witch with designs on herself. I’d have preferred that the potion worked quicker but as it was, she’ll remember enough to give truth to the ruse that we slept together.” Severus downed what remained of his own glass of whisky and put it aside as he stood from the armchair. “For a witch with a reputation like hers you’d think she’d have been more cautious accepting a drink from a potions master. I’m almost disappointed it was so easy.” Snape looked over the witch’s figure lying in the bed and shook his head in disgust. All he wanted to do was go home to Spinners End and shower away the festering scent of the woman’s perfume on his skin, where she’d mauled his person before the potion had kicked in.

“Well so long as this little escapade has ensured your position on the council.” Albus stood up from his chair as well, flicking his wand to erase any traces that they had been in the room. Snape slowly buttoned his shirt and pulled on his coat and cloak, as they moved towards the door from the room.

“Yes, she’s seen the mark and it confirms her obvious suspicions. If she is a sympathizer I won’t have to wait long for her to react. I’m also satisfied that the suggestions I’ve made to her while under the effects of the potion mean that she won’t challenge my position.” 

“Good.” Albus opened the door to the room. With one last look around Snape followed the headmaster out into the corridor. The pair of them said nothing as they descended the staircase and exited the Leaky Cauldron out onto the cold, snow covered cobblestones of Diagon Alley. It was late and no one was out, the fresh covering of snow unmarked by foot traffic. “I’m pleased you’re finally taking Harry’s apprenticeship seriously Severus. The boy’s continued protection and training is paramount to our success in this war.”

“Don’t delude yourself Albus. Harry Potter is no longer a boy and he deserves more than just our protection and support.” Snape pulled the cloak tighter about his person as he shrugged Albus’ hand from his shoulder. “If for some ridiculous reason Potter does choose me as his mentor, I will do everything in my power to ensure he is prepared for life, not just this war.” Albus stepped back from Snape as the wizard stared at him angrily.

“I would expect nothing less.” Albus whispered as Snape shook his head in irritation. “Goodnight Severus.”

“Good night headmaster.” With a crackle of magic and an angry swirl of snow Snape was gone leaving Albus staring at the potion masters shoe prints in the fresh snow, where he’d stood not a moment before.

****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****************

“How long has he been in there for?” Draco sat down on the cushions beside Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

“A couple of hours.” Ron offered, automatically handing Draco one of the chocolate frogs he and Hermione had been sharing.

“It arrived with the owl post this afternoon, he came up here and opened it straight after Charms.” Hermione gestured to the unwrapped gift box sitting on the floor in front of them, before she handed Draco the letter that had been abandoned on the floor beside the box.

_‘Dear Mr. Potter_

_I hope this missive finds you well. It is with pleasure that I look forward to meeting with you at the Seniors Winter Ball.  Please find enclosed the last of my declarations before the offical presentation of my ‘commitment to your apprenticeship’, which I will make should you choose to honor me with a dance. I admit with regret that this declaration was the most difficult to decide upon. Within the box you will find a ‘seed’ from which will grow every connection I have ever had or made, both the good connections and the bad. May this gift illustrate to you the variety of my social connections but let it also assure you I am not afraid of my mistakes or my past._

_With honor_

_Veritas’_

Draco finished reading the letter aloud and sighed heavily. Snape was pulling out the big guns with this latest declaration, although his final declaration at the Winter Ball was likely to be the most shocking for everyone. Putting aside the letter Draco munched quietly on his chocolate frog as he stared at the large willow tree that had appeared in the center of the common room. The branches of the willow draped like a waterfall around the main tree, creating a private curtained sanctuary within. The tree shimmered with magic, the leaves glowing slightly in the dim light of the common room.

“I’m going in.” Draco declared as he finished his chocolate frog, wiped his hands on trousers and rolled onto his knees.

“Are you mad?” Ron declared as Draco began crawling forward gently attempting to push some of the shimmering branches aside so that he could try and enter the inner sanctum of the willow.

“It’s not harmful, it’s just magic. Besides it’s nearly dinner and I haven’t got time to sit around waiting for the Golden Boy.” Draco snapped as he glanced at Ron and Hermione over his shoulder.

“I’m coming too, I want to see if Harry’s alright.” Hermione prompted as she too rolled onto her knees and crawled behind Draco, who was now weaving his way carefully between the delicate branches of the tree.

“Merlin don’t leave me here.” Ron quickly scrambled quickly to crawl behind Hermione as the three of them followed the twisted path beneath the willow’s branches into the canopy. After a few minutes of untangling the branches Draco pushed through the last of the leaves and crawled into the open space beneath. Harry was lying on his back on the floor staring up at the domed canopy of branches above him. To his right was the thicker trunk of the willow that had obviously sprouted the large amount of magical foliage. As Draco looked around in the dappled light beneath the tree he began to see a patchwork of pictures in the canopy above. The pictures above Harry were connected from the main trunk by the branches.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Hermione gasped as she shoved Draco aside a little so she could crawl into the space beside the blonde.

“Impressive.” Draco muttered in awe as he stared up at the pictures, silently recognizing some of the people within them.

“Harry, are you alright?” Ron was the final friend to crawl into the now tight space beneath the willow and having taken in the magical surroundings focused his attention on his best friend. The trio watched as Harry sat up and nodded in silent reply.

“It’s everyone he’s ever known.” Harry whispered, his eyes a little red and teary.

“He knows Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt.” Hermione offered as she pointed to two pictures that she recognized, on the leaves above her.

“And Tom Riddle.” Ron muttered darkly as he pointed to another branch and leaf where the picture of a young Tom Riddle sat.

“He did say the good and the bad Ron. Plus he knew my mother and father, and Sirius.” Harry’s voice trembled as he reached up and delicately traced the leaves that held the pictures of his mother, father and godfather. The tears that were clearly close to the surface spilled over and Hermione shoved Ron aside as she crawled over to Harry and hugged him tightly.   
  
“He knows the Malfoy’s too, look.” Ron was still inspecting the leaves when he came across a familiar blonde. Draco’s eyes widened a little in shock as he recognized himself in one of the pictures Ron was pointing to. Harry wiped at his tears and glanced back at Draco, in question. All three Gryffindor’s were now staring at him waiting for him to explain.

“What?” Draco snapped as he folded his arms across his chest in a defensive stance. “I don’t know who he is; my family knows heaps of people. He didn’t say these were close connections, he could just have moved in the same social circles as my family.” Draco defended himself rather abruptly, cursing himself for sounding guiltier than he wanted to. It was difficult feigning indifference with three intense stares glaring at him.

“That is possible Harry; he’s undoubtedly a pureblood and probably frequently goes to the same social parties as the Malfoy’s.” Draco breathed a quiet sigh of relief pleased that Hermione had unwittingly dug him out of a hole.

“What about my parents and Sirius then?” Harry turned back to where the photos of his parents were still hanging on their leaves above him.

“Who knows, it might have just been a brief meeting at school or at work, you’d have to ask him when you meet him.” Hermione continued her arm still wrapped comfortingly about Harry’s shoulder. Harry sniffled and wiped the remainder of the tears from his cheeks as he turned back to his friends.

“Guess we’ll have a lot to talk about at the Ball then.” Harry chuckled quietly, satisfied that he’d thoroughly inspected and enjoyed the gift that _‘Veritas’_ had sent him.

“Fantastic, so can we go to dinner now?” Ron complained as he tried to maneuver his way once more out of the tangle of branches back out into the common room. To the ears of the others, Ron sounded a little jealous of Harry’s gift and his potential mentor, but none of them commented.

“He didn’t happen to mention how to get rid of the tree did he Harry? McGonagall’s not going to appreciate a willow in the common room.” Hermione smiled as Harry nodded and untucked his wand from the sleeve of his Weasley knitted jumper. With Ron still scrambling around in the branches behind them, Harry reached forward with his wand and tapped it three times on the trunk of the willow beside him. With a shudder of magic the canopy around them began to dissolve in a sparkle of magical dust and a shower of magic. Like a tiny fireworks display the pictures and the willow disappeared, until all four students sat quietly together on the rug beside the fireplace.

“Alright he’s totally got my vote that was pretty cool.” Ron stood up from the floor and offered a hand down to help Hermione up.

“He seems like a really good choice Harry; I hope he’s just as good in the flesh.” Hermione paused and hugged Harry once more before following Ron out of the common room and down towards the great hall for dinner. Harry and Draco trailed behind the couple, Draco suspiciously quiet as they descended the stairs into the great hall.

“You’re quiet.” Harry commented as they reached the great hall, and paused before going inside. Draco shrugged his shoulders, as he avoiding looking at Harry directly. “Oliver said he’d come and stay with me next week, apparently there’s some stuff I need to do before the ball.”

“Yeah apparently it’s kind of hectic.” Draco trailed off, as he sighed deeply.

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” Harry offered quietly as he pushed Draco to the side of the doors, so they weren’t in view of the school who were now pretty much all seated waiting for dinner.

“And surprisingly not just for myself.” Draco laughed nervously, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he smiled at Harry.

“Oh come on Malfoy, what’s the worst that could happen. At the very least I choose none of them, and the best I become a bitch to some dirty old wizard.” Harry laughed out loud and Draco shook his head at the brown haired boy in front of him.

“Seriously though, what if they’re not who you think they are?” Draco pressed as he nervously chewed his bottom lip.

“Then you pray 12 months goes by really, really quickly.” Harry laughed surprising himself by how carefree he sounded, having freaked out about the whole Apprentice Rites back in July. The blonde shook his head again and allowed Harry to drag him into the great hall, where dinner had already begun. “Besides Malfoy what’s one year spent with a stranger, in the grand scheme of the rest of your life.”

“You won’t be saying that when you meet _‘veritas’_.” Draco muttered, glad that the noise of the hall covered his comment. With a shake of his head Draco watched as Harry join his friends at the Gryffindor table leaving him to join his own house for dinner.

 

A/N: We're creeping closer to the ultimate party...hehehe


	19. Like a Virgin on His Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, that it's taken a while to get this one up. I've had to plot out the next six chapters before I posted this one, to ensure continuity. :)

**Chapter 19**

** (Like a Virgin On His Wedding Night) **

“White?” Harry held up the robes with something akin to horror. They looked like normal wizarding robes but they were white and had a pale silver trim and clasps. Oliver had, as promised turned up at Hogwarts the week before the Seniors Winter Ball. He’d come with a trunk full of ‘equipment’ and the current cause for Harry’s concern, the traditional dress robes of the evening. Much to the irritation of the professors, the 7th year boys had paid little attention to their school studies, far too excited about the coming ball. Harry had spent every free moment of the week with Oliver, Draco and Ron. They’d discussed every aspect of the dance, from a walk though of expectations, to protocols around drinking and eating, to conversations that were appropriate. Oliver was a wealth of knowledge around the ceremony and Harry was sure his chaperone had done some extra research beyond what he had experienced at his own ‘ceremony’ when he’d graduated.

Now however was the day of the ball and Harry had been on edge all day. He hadn’t eaten anything at breakfast or lunch and yet Oliver had found his charge vomiting up meager amounts of water in the bathroom after Charms. Harry wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He’d tried to think logically about the whole apprentice rites. He was under no expectation to choose any of the mentors he’d meet at the ball and it wasn’t as if he was a stranger to the limelight. However it was one mentor in particular that was making him nervous.

 _‘Veritas’_ – The wizard was an unknown, an enigma he would have to try and work out on the fly. If he wanted to admit to anyone ‘veritas’ had done exactly what Remus had said a mentor should do – woo him. Harry smiled to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

“Yes White.” Oliver snapped bringing him back from his thoughts as he pushed Harry into the 7th year boy’s bathroom. The bathroom was full with half naked boys, frantically walking back and forth in towels as they readied themselves for the main event.

“Like a wedding?” Harry called back in concern as he was unceremoniously pushed in the direction of the showers, with a towel and his sponge bag.

“More like a virgin sacrifice.” Draco was just exiting the showers as Harry entered and smiled suggestively at Harry. Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he froze mid step and glanced back at Oliver and Draco. Suddenly his original fears about being an apprentice rose with surprising ease at Draco’s comment. Seeing Harry’s panic Oliver turned to Draco, who was bent over his own bag on the bench, his towel slung low around his waist. The blonde was well toned, and lightly muscled from playing quidditch. 

“Shut up Malfoy, we’re tolerating you only because you’re friends with Harry.” Oliver snapped, his own tension about the evening surfacing quickly, despite his attempt at keeping it together for Harry’s sake.

“We’re not friends, we’ve got an understanding.” Draco threw over his shoulder, and eyed Harry carefully. Sure they’d come to an understanding, and they had discussed friendship in an awkward kind of nervous way but that didn’t mean it was safe for the world to know about it yet. Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing that the rivals were still putting up the ruse because of the others in the room.

“Yes Harry they are white but everyone’s is white. It’s symbolic more than literal.” Oliver sighed and turned his attention back to Harry, who he once more encouraged in the direction of the showers. “Besides these are tailored to you, they’ll fit you like a glove and cost a fortune.” Oliver shook his head as Harry did as he was told and moved towards the showers, albeit reluctantly.

“And at least he won’t look like Weasley.” Draco chuckled as Oliver came over to prepare Harry’s things on the bench beside the blonde. Oliver glanced over at where Draco was pointing. Ronald Weasley had already pulled on his robes. Unlike the other boys Ron’s were obviously second hand and hung loosely about his body. They were also slightly yellowed with age, giving the boy the appearance of being cream more than pure white. “He looks like a soft serve ice-cream with a strawberry on top.” Draco whispered as he leaned close to Oliver so as not to be overheard. Oliver snorted into his hand. It was cruel but unfortunately true.

Oliver helped Draco with his robes while he waited for Harry to finish his shower. When Harry finally exited the shower his own towel wrapped around his waist, the majority of his house mates were dressed and had left the bathroom back to the common room.

“Ron’s gone to find Hermione.”  Draco was stood in front of the mirror, trying to get his hair right. Harry chewed his lip and said nothing. Ron wouldn’t find Hermione, as she’d locked herself in moaning myrtles bathroom to get ready herself, in quite solitude. While Harry was nervous he didn’t know how Hermione was coping knowing that she would likely cause more stir with her appearance at the ball than Harry would.

“Here have a swig of this you look pale.” Oliver stepped away to allow Harry to dry himself and pull on his boxer shorts before he pulled a hip flask free of his own bag.

“Nah, I’m still not feeling well.” Harry refused and watched as Oliver shrugged his shoulders and took a healthy swig before passing it to Draco, who gladly accepted a swig.

“Don’t sweat it Potter. At least you’re not facing excommunication from you family once this night is over.” Draco took another swig from the hipflask before handing it back to Oliver.

“And at least you know who your mentors are; mine could be Tom Riddle himself.” Harry bitched moodily as he pulled on the trousers and pressed shirt that Oliver had got out for him. Draco went to bitch back but the boy stilled his tongue when Oliver glared at him in silence. For the next ten minutes Harry got dressed slowly, as did Oliver. Oliver as a chaperone wasn’t required to wear white, but in sympathy he’d worn a lighter colored robe, with silver that had matched Harry’s.

Once they were satisfied with their appearance the young men took one last look at themselves in the mirrors of the bathroom before moving to exit. Draco left first and Oliver went to follow the blonde, however once Draco was out of sight Harry caught hold Oliver’s hand and pulled him to a stop. They were alone in the silent bathroom and Oliver turned back to face Harry in question.

“What’s up Harry?”

“Tell me one thing.” Harry stared seriously at Oliver. “Do you ever regret it?” Oliver frowned in confusion and Harry chewed his lip nervously as he realized how vague his question was. “Regret having been an apprentice to a traditionalist?”

“You’ve got no intention of choosing the other mentors have you?” Oliver queried in return, the final pieces of Harry’s nervousness all day beginning to fall into place. Harry shook his head, his eyes lowered to where his hands were twisting nervously in front of him.

“If _‘Veritas’_ isn’t what I think he is, I won’t be becoming an apprentice.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem less concerned than he really was. Oliver sighed and nodded in quiet understanding.

“That’s cool Harry; you make your own decisions.” Oliver paused and reached forward to place a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “And no, I don’t regret taking a traditionalist mentor. There are times I cringe a little in embarrassment at some of the things I did and said during that year with my mentor, but I don’t regret it.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders as he turned and urged them to continue to walk out into the hall. “He allowed me to make mistakes without censure or humiliation. I learnt a lot about who I was, and where I fit in this world, without him I probably wouldn’t be who I am now. So no I don’t regret it at all.” With a warm smile Oliver glanced at Harry as they stepped into Gryffindor’s common room, and the excited buzz of conversation washed over them. “You’ll do fine Harry. You’re smart, you’re talented, you’re a brilliant wizard and you look damn fine in those robes.” Oliver chuckled as he nodded at Harry’s robes, with an appreciative glance. “So if _‘Veritas’_ isn’t going to work his butt off to be the best damn mentor ever, then he’s not worth your time.”  With a blush to his cheeks Harry nodded and found himself swept up into the excited chatter of the common room.

******************HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****************

“You look very nice Severus.” The potions professor rolled his eyes but chose not to comment as he took one last look at himself in the full length mirror before moving over to the fireplace. Albus Dumbledore was sat in the armchair beside the fireplace, that only a few moments ago he’d stepped through uninvited. Snape said nothing and instead picked up his half-finished glass of whisky from the mantle above the fire, and took a generous swig from its contents. He had no intention of sitting down, mainly because he didn’t want to encourage the headmaster to stay, and as an aside he didn’t want to wrinkle his robes. “I wanted you to know that Tonks saw Elizabeth Inglewood at the ministry today.” Severus raised a curious eyebrow in Albus’ direction as the elder wizard continued. “She was overheard speaking with the minister about ‘wolfsbane’.” Snape snorted at that comment and shook his head. If Elizabeth Inglewood had attended Hogwarts she would have surely been sorted into Slytherin, with her ability to manipulate those around her.

“She’s hedging her bets.” Snape offered by want of explanation, still shaking his head in mild admiration of the head of the Potion Masters Guild. “Shacklebolt is up re-election in the summer, she knows that securing me as a member of the guild I’ll be forced to complete my research on the wolfsbane. She’s probably using it as leverage to negotiate a deal, relaxing the laws surrounding the Guild’s brewing of experimental potions.” Snape took another swig from his whisky as he turned to warm himself beside the fire. Albus looked seriously perturbed by Snape’s information.

“So it was not as we thought, she doesn’t wish to win favour with Riddle?”

“Oh, I believe she still very much wishes to win favour with Riddle, or else she’d have spoken out about my…” Snape glanced at his covered forearm in distaste. “No, by securing me as a member of the Guild’s council she’s successfully positioned the Guild into both camps of this war. Self-preservation in its purest form.” Snape paused and watched as Albus processed the information, the usual twinkle in his eyes dimming a little at the new knowledge. “She wishes to control, and if I can be so bold I’d say you’ve potentially handed her the key to ensuring her plan works out.” Snape raised a pointed eyebrow at the headmaster, not quite going so far as to seem smug.

“You are more than capable of managing the situation.” Albus shook his head frowning.

“Not me Albus, Harry. It’s very simple, control Potter and control your position in the coming war. That is after all your intention, is it not?” Snape let a smirk twitch at the corner of his lips as he watched realization dawn in the man’s sparkling eyes.

“So you believe Harry will accept your offer of apprenticeship.” Albus leant forward in his armchair the usual unshakable resolve of the elder wizard, suddenly wavering.

“I’m doing as you asked of me Albus. You wanted Harry to have a mentor from within The Order, protection so to speak.” Snape finished off the finger of whisky left in his glass before replacing it on the side table for the house elves to collect later. “If he chooses me then it is to yourself you must place blame, or congratulations. But either way you must also be aware there are others that wish to use Harry to their advantage.” Snape shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door leading from his room. Albus stood up and followed the wizard. They descended the stairs and when Severus entered the library, the headmaster was right behind him. 

“Perhaps I have miss judged this situation.” Albus offered when Snape stepped up to the fireplace and took down the wooden box where he kept his floo powder.

“Miss judged the situation or Harry?” Snape paused for a moment allowing the headmaster to reflect on the comment. “Well it is too late for that now; we must wait and see who Harry chooses.” Snape opened the box of floo powder and Albus removed a handful of it, taking the hint that their meeting was over.

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” With a toss of his hand, Albus stepped into the roaring green fire and flooed away. With a heavy sigh Severus grabbed a handful of powder readying himself to floo to Hogwarts. However before he could toss the powder into the fire the flame turned green and another familiar figure stepped through and onto the rug beside him.

“Ah Severus, don’t you look less….dark.” Elizabeth Inglewood straightened herself and brushed off the floo powder from her expensive fur cloak before stepping forward to appraise Snape’s appearance. Snape bit his tongue as he watched the witch reach out with a finely manicured hand and brush a stray spec of lint from his beautiful green robes. Inwardly Snape cursed himself for not having changed the wards on his floo connection to avoid unwanted visitors.

“Mrs Inglewood, I’m afraid I can’t stay I was just…” The witch interrupted Snape before he could finish and Snape curled his lip in irritation as she pushed her way past him and sat herself down on the chaise by the fire.

“Now Severus, tell me what I am to expect from this evening?” With a restrained sigh Snape moved away from the fireplace as he watched the witch settle herself on the chaise, her legs nearly crossed over and her hands resting politely in her lap. Snape didn’t miss the fact that under her fur cloak, she wore a deceptively short dress that rode high on her thighs as she sat. “I’ve had reporters from the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet camped outside my office all day. It seems someone has leaked that Harry Potter was made an offer of apprenticeship by a member of The Guild.” Snape’s eyebrow rose smoothly, wondering silently if it was not the witch in front of him who had leaked such information, as it was strange that it had taken to this point for the papers to work out the organizations that had ‘petitioned’ the boy.  “Well, what do you believe his reaction will be? I shan’t be making an official comment till the morning, but I’d like to prepare if I could. You know how these journalist types are, twisting words to suit their means.”  

“I don’t know Mrs. Inglewood. Potter is an unpredictable force I shan’t know how he reacts until I am there.” Harry would undoubtedly be shocked by Snape’s appearance but his reaction would be a complete surprise. Snape had already thought about the possible outcomes of the evening, the most prevalent of thoughts where of Harry swearing, cursing and walking out. In his own mind he somewhat hoped for this outcome but he knew better than to expect it. Harry was, unpredictable.

“Hmm, I’m quite put out. I’d have expected you to predict the boy better than this Severus. With Harry as an apprentice of the Guild you will have to manage him far more closely. We can’t afford to have slips; The Guild’s reputation is on the line.” Snape rolled his eyes. “And I needn’t remind you Severus that the council will be watching you very closely. An apprentices mistakes reflect upon the mentor.” Snape’s patience was already thin and the witch’s insult of his ability to take care of an apprentice was the last straw.

“I am well aware of my responsibilities Mrs Inglewood, now if you’ll excuse me I’m already late.” With the box of floo powder still in his hand from Albus’ departure it was easy to snap it open and offer it rather pointedly to the witch. For a second Snape thought that Inglewood wouldn’t leave, but at length she stood and straightened her coat.

“You have the makings of a great wizard. It would be a shame if your past indiscretions were to surface.” Snape was prepared for this; Elizabeth was not beneath blackmail as a means of control. Having ‘slept’ with her and having allowed her to see the dark mark, Snape knew she would think he could manipulated but Snape had his own plans. With cool regard Snape straightened himself to his full imposing height as Elizabeth stepping into his personal space, her hand coming to rest on his forearm. Snape held his breath as the witch leaned up, with every intention of pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You forget Mrs Inglewood, that it is my past indiscretions that have the ability to put a premature end to yours. I would implore you not to attempt to blackmail me in the future, as I am not a tolerant man, and such actions might induce me to being specific about your indiscretions. ” With a controlled movement Snape shifted his head to the side avoiding the witches blood red lips, seeking his own. Snape swallowed down a shudder of revulsion as he felt Elizabeth step away from him, having received the message clearly. “Floo Powder?” Snape offered the witch the box of floo powder and watched as she took a handful.

“Forgive me Severus, I momentarily forgot who I was dealing with. Enjoy your evening.” With a curt nod, Snape watched as she disappeared into the flame, leaving him to sigh and lean exhausted against the fire surround.  Inglewood hadn’t taken long to make her move, no doubt her actions spurred on by the reporters camped outside her office.

“Fuck.” Severus muttered, wishing that he had time for a glass of whisky before he left. With no time however Snape grabbed himself his own hand full of floo powder, and with a whispered command he found himself stepping out onto the mat inside the Headmasters empty office at Hogwarts. Straightening himself Snape dusted off the floo powder, and went to walk towards the exit and down towards the great hall. However as he crossed the room a familiar scorching pain flared up his arm, centering on the dark mark on his arm. “Merlin’s Balls!” Uncharacteristically Snape called out in anger and frustration, causing the portraits in Albus office to tut and glare at him.  “Am I to be called on by every manipulative wizard and witch in the country?” Snape hissed angrily as he clutched his arm to his chest. Turning around Snape headed back for the fireplace. There was no way he could postpone a summons from Voldemort, and with luck the meeting would be brief enough to allow him to still attend the senior’s winter ball. “Patience Potter.” Snape muttered, more to make himself feel better than for any other benefit.  With a sigh Snape grabbed a handful of floo powder, Harry Potter had waited six months already to meet _‘Veritas’_ , another half an hour wouldn’t make a difference. With a roar of green flame, he was gone.

 

A/N Oh the next chapter is delicious.....Seniors Winter Ball.....yay!


	20. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins....*Smirks* I love this chapter, and the next one after it too. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 20**

** (First Dance) **

“Deep breaths in Potter.” Oliver coached gently as he stood beside Harry in the hallway outside the Great Hall. The gathered group of boys standing nervously around them chatted quietly as they listened to the music and noise that lay beyond the closed wooden doors of the Hall.

“You look sick.” Draco offered bluntly to Harry as he shuffled through the group, nervously adjusting the immaculately pressed robes hanging from his body.

“And you look like you should have worn your brown pants.” Harry snapped back as he bent over at the waist in attempt at calming his breathing and stopping the ringing in his ears. “I should have accepted that drink.” Harry straightened himself and allowed Oliver to smooth out the creases he’d just put in his robe by bending over.

“Relax Harry, it’s a long night and you need to be on your game. I can’t be with you when you dance with them, so you’re going to have to be smart and stay sharp. They’re going to try anything to get you to agree to accept their offer.” Oliver smiled at Harry seriously, causing the younger boy to nod and swallow the rising lump in his throat.

“Have they started the announcements yet?” From the grand staircase behind them, a familiar red haired Weasley came bouncing into their group, looking rumpled and flustered. Ron’s robes were less white and more beige, unlike those stood around him and Harry assumed they had been handed down from his best friend’s older siblings.

“Better late than never Weasel.” Draco snapped, the sharpish tongue of the Slytherin raising its ugly head in the face of the boys own nervousness.

“I couldn’t find Hermione, anywhere.” Ron glared at Draco but chose not to comment, instead hurriedly explaining the reason behind his lateness. Harry lowered his gaze guiltily from his best friends, already knowing that Hermione was herself getting reading in the third floor girl’s bathroom, unbeknown to everyone else. Before Harry could speak however there was a hush that fell over the group of nervous boys as a voice was clearly heard behind the closed wooden doors.

“Ladies, gentlemen and creatures of our world, please be upstanding and silent for the presentation of this year’s Hogwarts apprentice candidates.” The group of boys moved aside as the doors to the great hall were opened. Being at the back of the group Harry could not see into the hall but from the gasps of surprise from the boys at the front he knew it must have been a spectacular sight. “From Hufflepuff, Master Lachlan Ferris…”  At the headmasters voice the Hufflepuff boy in question entered the hall, his eyes wide with wonder.

One after another the group of 7th year boys entered the hall, Harry watching as the group outside the doors dwindled until it was only the Gryffindor boys remaining. Draco had required a rather firm push from Oliver when his name had been called and Harry felt the true weight of the boy’s decision in the sad smile he’d spared Harry before disappearing into the hall. While Draco was sure that his father would not be in the hall he was however sure that any details of what happened at the ball would get back to his father within minutes of them happening.

“And from Gryffindor, Master Seamus Finnigan…” Harry’s pulse quickened as they heard Albus begin announcing the Gryffindors. Ron was next, then Neville and Dean. Harry knew he would be the last and was preparing himself to hear his name when he heard rushed footsteps on the staircase behind him.

“Shit, I’m late.” Hermione swept into view wearing the most beautiful white gown, her hair styled in gentle waves around her face. “He hasn’t announced my name yet, has he?” Hermione quickly paused beside Harry and Oliver. Oliver was staring at her in total shock.

“Just about to, I reckon.” Harry offered as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Hermione’s cheek. “You look beautiful Hermione, are you ready to make history as the first female apprentice?” Hermione blushed and tucked a stray wave behind her ear as she looked coyly up at her friend.

“If you hear shouting abuse…”

“Be sure to shout abuse back.” Harry interrupted her cheekily.

“Miss Hermione Granger…” Albus’ voice called out Hermione’s name and there was a shocked gasp from inside the hall. Hermione stepped up to the door and with a shrug of her shoulders and a warm smile she entered the hall. Harry and Oliver crept to the side of the door and watched as Hermione strode confidently towards the front of the hall, where her proud female mentors were waiting to greet her. There was a hushed whispering that broke out in the hall as all eyes followed Hermione. From the door Harry couldn’t tell the mood of the crowd but he’d unconsciously crossed his fingers in the hope that it was positive.

“And finally,” Albus paused while the whispering of Hermione’s arrival died down. “Master Harry Potter and his chaperone Mister Oliver Wood.” Finally Harry heard his and Oliver’s name and he stepped up to the open doorway.

Being the last apprentice announced Harry had a moment to pause in the open doorway to the great hall and survey the inside. Unlike the torch lit corridor outside the hall was illuminated bright in candles. The house banners hung from the roof above the predominately male crowd lining the narrow walk way that led to the raised platform at the front of the hall.

“Confidence Harry, I’m with you all the way.” Oliver smiled sideways at Harry as he leaned in slightly to whisper in the boy’s ear. With a deep steadying breath in Harry took the first steps into the hall. It was not an unfamiliar feeling, for him to be stared at and after the first few tentative steps the ones preceding them came easier to him.  “Greet McGonagall first, she’ll hand you your dance card. Then move along and greet each mentor.” Oliver whispered softly as they drew closer to where the headmaster was standing with McGonagall.

“Harry, I’m so proud to see you at this moment. Enjoy it.” McGonagall was practically bursting with pride as she handed Harry the golden dance card and the silver pencil, before she leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. Harry nodded in silence as he turned to face his mentors, waiting at the side of the stage to greet him formally. However as Harry looked at them he realized very quickly one was missing.

“He’s not here.” Harry breathed out as he looked at the three elder wizards standing and waiting for him to come and meet them.

“Who’s not here?” Oliver whispered back as he nudged Harry forward, eager to get this last bit out of the way so that they were under less scrutiny from the crowd.  

“ _’Veritas’_ ” Harry breathed out as Oliver guided him over to stand in front of Bartholomew Reginald Corbett. Being the eldest of Harry’s potential mentors Harry was hardly surprised that the Auror standing in front of him, was leaning heavily on a walking cane. The smile on the elder gentlemen’s face was warm as he reached forward and offered his hand to Harry.

“Mister Potter, I’m so pleased to finally be allowed to meet you.” Corbett bowed politely at Harry as he shook his hand firmly. “Eager to begin your Auror training no doubt?” Corbett finished an eyebrow rising in expectation as he indicated to the golden dance card in Harry’s other hand. Oliver frowned at Corbett but didn’t say anything, as he knew Harry had to stand on his own.

“Maybe.” Harry brushed Corbett’s comment off rather flippantly as he moved along to the muscled, fiery red headed Quidditch player Crispin Hewett.

“Harry, it’s brilliant to be able to actually talk to you.” Harry stiffened a little as Crispin stepped forward hug him in a crushing but friendly embrace. “Merlin knows it’s nearly killed me all this traditional crap, I’d love to have a chat with you without….” Crispin stepped back and glanced at Oliver, who was standing quietly behind Harry in silent support.

“Yeah that’s probably not going to happen.” Harry shrugged as he smiled at Oliver before moving on to Talbot Vaughn.

“Master Potter, delighted to meet you.” Talbot bowed politely and took a hold of Harry’s hand, placing a gentle kiss on it, before looking up at Harry with the same smoldering gaze he’d pinned Harry with at the dinner. “I’m honored that you’ve chosen me as your first dance partner.” Talbot reached automatically for Harry’s dance card and pencil but Harry snatched his hand back hastily.

“No.” Harry snapped a little abruptly.

“No?” Talbot frowned at Harry and then glanced at Oliver and then back at Corbett and Hewett in confusion. “But you didn’t ask any of us.” Talbot pressed a little pointedly, as he gestured to the gold card that was still clutched in Harry’s hand.

“Sorry, I just need to sit down and think for a little while if that’s okay.” Without waiting for permission Harry left the three stunned wizard standing in a line, as he wove his way between the crowd and over to the groups of chairs around the outside of the hall. Oliver scrambled after his young charge, thankful that the headmaster had noticed Harry’s upset and had instead drawn the crowd’s attention back to him. The headmaster began the next part of the formal occasion with a wave of his wand, and automatically the candles dimed a little and the Hogwarts Choir took to the stage to ready the music. 

“Harry what’s wrong?” Oliver stepped up to Harry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He didn’t come.” Harry spun around to face his chaperone; distress and disappointment clear on his face. “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know Harry, I’m sorry.” Oliver sighed as he glanced around the hall, and the groups of mentors and apprentices engaging in conversation and introductions. “Maybe he just didn’t want the attention; there are no specific rules that say a mentor must be here for the start of the ball and the official presentation of the apprentices.” Oliver tried to make Harry feel better but the devastated green gaze that stared back at him told him he was unlikely to be successful. Before Oliver could continue a familiar blonde jogged up to them.

“Hey Potter, Wood. What’s going on?” Draco appeared at Harry’s side, and the boy who lived managed a smile for his friend. Both Oliver and Harry noted that an elder, smart looking wizard appearing behind the blonde. The elder wizard was perhaps 40 years old, and wore a burgundy set of robes and had light brown hair. The elder wizard stood respectfully back from the group waiting to be introduced. When Harry didn’t reply to Draco straight away, the blonde realized what his friend was looking at. “Oh Harry, Oliver this is Mr. Theodore Knight, he’s a professor from the American College for the Care of Magical Creatures.” Draco smiled at Harry as he watched Mr. Knight step forward and shake the hands of both younger wizards.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Knight spoke with a broad American accent. There was a silent exchange of glances between Harry and Draco, the boy-who-lived clearly impressed by Draco’s choice of mentor. Harry was sure now that Draco had chosen to defy his father’s wishes. The shared silent conversation was interrupted as Oliver cleared his throat deliberately interrupting the pair as the silence stretched uncomfortably. “Have you selected a mentor to dance with yet Mr. Potter?” Knight smiled sideways at Draco who apologized silently to the elder wizard for having made him uncomfortable.

“No, I’m thinking I’ve made a mistake in agreeing to this whole apprenticeship thing.” Harry’s expression and tone of voice fell once more as he glanced back at the three other wizards waiting patiently for him over by the drinks table.

“What?” Draco barked quickly as he began to look rapidly around the room, searching for his godfather. In his own excitement Draco had quite forgotten about Harry’s predicament.

“ _‘Veritas’_ didn’t show.” Oliver spoke quietly, very aware that Theodore Knight was still a part of their conversation but wasn’t privy to the details of it.

“Bastard.” Draco muttered angrily beneath his breath, as he turned back to face Harry who was looking disappointed yet again. “Well fuck him Potter, go and dance with them all. This is a celebration of our final year just enjoy it for what it is a party.”

“He is right Mr. Potter; you’re under no obligation to choose any of the mentors here tonight. Try and enjoy it.” Harry nodded his sad smile wavering a little. Theodore Knight was a well-spoken, intelligent wizard and Harry instantly liked him. Harry knew that Draco would be well looked after if he chose Knight as his mentor. Before anything more could be said however there was soft sound of music filtering around the hall. “Ah, I believe we are being called for the first dance, Draco.” Theodore Knight held out his hand to Draco in offer and the blonde threw a cheeky grin at Harry and Oliver before accepting the invitation and placing his hand on Theodore’s. Harry and Oliver watched as Draco was led to the dance floor by the elder wizard, and Harry couldn’t help himself but snort in amusement at the absurdity of the scene. It was almost ridiculous to watch as elder wizards led their younger chargers into the center of the hall that was cleared for dancing.  Even Hermione had made her choice and was standing politely with Charlotta Wyndham – The Minister for Minorities.

“Strange isn’t it.” Oliver snorted in amusement, remembering his own winter’s ball.  “Um Harry, you need to deal with this little lot.” With a glance over his shoulder Oliver sighed when he realized that Harry’s three potential mentors were now standing behind them, waiting a little less patiently for Harry to ask one of them for the first dance. Harry glanced at them and sighed heavily.

“I’m going to sit this one out.” Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes at the three elder wizards and moved to head towards some chairs at the front of the hall. The people in the hall had moved to the sides in order to make room for the apprentices and their mentors. The last few apprentices were taking their positions on the dance floor and the background music was coming to an end, a sure sign the first dance was going to begin. Harry was just looking for a seat when he caught sight of something that made his night even worse. “Oh come on, I can’t catch a break! This night sucks.” Harry shook his head and sighed as he stared at the wizard who had just entered the great hall.

Severus Snape stood in the open doorway of the great hall. He stood up in a beautiful emerald green robe, with his hair tied back in a leather strap, and a freshly polished set of dragon hide boots on his feet. Harry glared at him as the austere potions master survey the gathered group of witches and wizards in the hall. Hastily Harry turned around to face Oliver as the potion masters gaze swept past him. “What’s he doing here?” Harry ground out angrily at Oliver as he gestured with his head over his shoulder at Snape, so that Oliver knew what he was talking about.

“Maybe Albus invited him. He did teach you all for more than five years and he is Draco’s godfather.” Oliver reasoned.

“I don’t know why he bothered; he pretty much hated all of us but apparently me more than anyone else.” Harry folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Oliver, his disappointment of not meeting _‘Veritas’_ morphing into irritation and anger towards Snape. “Considering he’s refusing to talk to me I needn’t worry about him coming anywhere near me? Merlin knows when he finds out I’m not choosing someone for the first dance he’ll delight in my failure, yet again.” Harry knew he was bitching, and despite hearing the whining tone of his own voice continued with his tirade regardless, letting loose the frustrations he’d bottled up since Christmas. “He’s a selfish, arrogant…”

“Harry.” Oliver’s voice didn’t register as Harry continued, oblivious to the hush that had now fallen over the hall.

“… narcissistic, grumpy…”

“Harry.” Oliver’s voice was rising in urgency a little, but the boy-who-lived continued.

“… mean, ugly…”

“Harry!” Still Harry wasn’t listening as he continued.

“… bastard!” Harry finished angrily.

“HARRY!” Oliver snapped sharply, finally managing to draw his charge’s attention to him. Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion as he stared at Oliver. His Chaperone’s steel blue eyes were as wide as saucers and were staring at something behind him. It was only as Harry continued to stare at Oliver that he realized that the hall had now fallen silent around him, and like before he could feel the weight of people staring at him. Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at Oliver, his eyes asking the unspoken question. Oliver said nothing however and merely gestured with his head at whatever it was that was behind Harry.

Slowly Harry turned around, a sinking feeling beginning to settle in his stomach as he did so. It was with mild horror that Harry turned around to find himself facing the very object of his angry tirade.

Severus Snape.

Snape stood in front of him. The elder wizard’s deep onyx eyes were locked on Harry’s. As always there was no hint of what the wizard was thinking and no indication of what was coming. Harry was barely breathing as he watched on in shock as Snape bowed to him deeply.

“I apologize for my tardiness, Mister Potter. I was unavoidably detained.” The familiar mellow timbre of the potion masters voice was like a wave washing over Harry. Unable to speak Harry merely nodded in acknowledgement of the man’s apology. With his apology accepted Snape straightened up from his bow to once more rise to his full impressive height. In a small part of his mind Harry had a feeling he knew what was coming next but it wasn’t until the words were elegantly spoken from Snape’s lips that he dared believe it. “Would you do me the honor of dancing the first with me,” Just as Theodore Knight had done for Draco, Snape held out his hand in offer towards Harry. In the silence of the hall Snape’s voice traveled, as did the shocked gasps of surprise that emanated from the crowd.

“You’re….” Harry’s voice trembled and broke as he tried to process what exactly was happening.

“Truth.” Snape whispered, the twitch of a knowing smile catching the corner of his lips. “The appropriate reply is yes.” Harry was silent, even as Snape’s eyebrow rose in question. 

“Say yes Harry.” Oliver pressed, as he leaned forward over Harry’s shoulder, very aware of all the people now watching the exchange between the potions master and Harry.

“Yes.” Harry breathed out automatically at Oliver’s prompting; his eyes not leaving the deep liquid pools of onyx that were Snape’s eyes. Without realizing it Harry found himself reaching for Snape’s offered hand, and he shivered as the long, potion stained fingers curled around his own in a warm, but firm hold. Harry tried to stop his hand from shaking as he allowed Snape to lead him to the dance floor, where the other couples were waiting.

With an enviably confident movement Harry found himself turned into Snape’s body, the man’s hand on his waist guiding him into position for the first dance. Harry allowed himself to be moved, as he distantly heard the headmaster requesting that Professor Binns begin the music. As the haunting sounds of the choir filled the hall the couples began to move in the practiced sequenced steps and shuffles. Uncaring of whom was watching Harry focused entirely on Snape. Where he’d found it difficult to meet the gaze of Ron and Draco during practice, it was with surprising ease that Harry stared into Snape’s eyes as the moved together. Harry wasn’t sure what he was looking for in the man’s eyes but he desperately searched their depths trying to find something that would explain all this. Snape seemed unfazed by Harry’s close scrutiny and allowed the boy the freedom to stare for several minutes before finally breaking the silence.

“This song is precisely eleven minutes and twenty six seconds long Mr. Potter, as this may be the only opportunity you have over the next month to speak to me without your chaperone present, I suggest you make the most of it.” The familiar drawl that was purely Snape drew Harry back from his searching gaze. When Harry made no move to speak, Snape rolled his eyes and tutted softly. “However if you are incapable of coming up with at least one topic of discussion, we will rely solely on my powers of small talk.” Snape paused his eyebrow rising in expectation as he waited for Harry to speak. Again the younger wizard kept silent so with a sigh Snape tried once more. “You dance very well.”

“Thanks.” Harry finally spoke his voice quiet and nervous. “Draco told me to dance like I wanted to fuck my partner.” The statement was spoken so matter of factly and out of nowhere that Snape couldn’t help but laugh at it. The laugh from Snape was unexpected and Harry smiled at it. The laugh it seemed had broken the tension between them and Harry blushed a little as he realized what he’d said, and how it had sounded.

“My godson, as eloquent as always.” Snape chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at where Draco was dancing with an unfamiliar elder wizard. “But a surprisingly good dance teacher, so it would seem.” Snape finished as he looked back at Harry, who was still sporting a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“So you’re _‘Veritas’_.” Harry took a deep breath and asked the question he wanted to have confirmed from the man’s own mouth. Snape huffed in amusement and rolled his eyes, the boy was predictable.

“My name is Severus Tobias Snape, _you_ gave me the name ‘Veritas’.” Snape commented, careful about how he answered Harry’s question conscious of Harry’s already delicate mood. “But if you are asking if I was the one who petitioned you in the traditional apprentice rites, then my answer is yes.” Harry rolled his eyes. Despite the obvious differences that there were in the man since he’d left Hogwarts, it was almost comforting for Harry to know that Snape hadn’t changed in the fundamentals. The wizard still spoke like everyone else was an idiot.

“Why?” Harry whispered, his eyes shining in question.

“Why I petitioned you in the traditional way? Or why in general?” Snape inquired as he continued to dance between the other mentors and apprentices.

“Both.” Harry felt Snape’s hold his waist tighten a little as they danced past Harry’s three other potential mentors. Harry ignored the others however, his attention firmly focused on the potions master in front of him. Snape took a few moments to think before he spoke. Harry was not stupid, despite sometimes acting to the contrary. Any attempt that Snape made to protect the boy from the truth would likely be seen though, so much was Harry’s close scrutiny.

“In the spirit of _‘Veritas’_ , I owe you the truth. I was forced to apply.” Snape met Harry’s green gaze, and watched as realization swept into the green pools.

“Dumbledore.” Harry ground out in disgust, as he looked away from Snape and over to the raised stage at the front of the hall, where the Headmaster was sat with the other faculty members. “I should have known this was a set-up, as if the Potion Masters Guild would be interested in me. You failed me in potions!” Harry shook his head as he refused to meet Snape’s gaze, now that he realized what was going on. He’d been manipulated as always. With this new knowledge things began to fall into place, and Harry swallowed guiltily when he realized that Snape had probably lost his job because he’d refused Dumbledore’s request, to take him as an apprentice.

“You failed yourself Mr. Potter. I merely graded your work on what it was worth.” It was easy for Snape to fall back into his usual snarky self, as he took offense at Harry’s accusation. Snape caught himself before he could continue, reminding himself that he was supposed to be ‘wooing’ the boy that lived not insulting him. “Actually the Guild was interested in you as an apprentice before I became involved.” Harry was stunned by Snape’s admission and frowned in confusion. “My detachment from Hogwarts and my involvement with the Guild merely provided me with the opportunity to petition for an apprentice.” The choir was drawing their song to a close and Snape slowed their movements accordingly. Harry knew Snape was downplaying the real reason why he’d petition for an apprentice but chose not to comment, knowing their time was coming to an end. “Besides, there are more concerning plans a foot than the infuriating manipulations of an old wizard.” Snape eyed Dumbledore pointedly as he turned his attention back to his younger dance partner.

“And why the traditional rites.” Harry pressed quickly even as the choir’s song came to an end and the final note rang out around the hall. Gently Snape let go of Harry’s waist, however his other hand still held onto Harry’s, as both wizards bowed politely to one another, as was custom. There was an enthusiastic round of applause and Harry allowed Snape to lead him from the dance floor, to where Oliver was waiting patiently.

“The Snape family name demands of me certain expectations, in situations such as these.” Snape led Harry over to Oliver and the pair stopped in front of Harry’s chaperone. Harry’s hand was still in Snape’s as the man continued. “Besides the fact I wanted to provide you with the opportunity to choose a mentor fairly. Had you known it was me I doubt very much you would have continued to entertain my declarations. Plus I was already aware of the reputation of my competition.” Snape raised a pointed eyebrow as he glanced over behind Oliver where three wizards were waiting rather impatiently for their own audience with Harry. Harry didn’t bother looking back at the other mentors and instead rolled his eyes and huffed carelessly.

“So you really do want me as an apprentice? You’re not just doing this because he told you to.” A glance towards the faculty at the front of the hall, spoke to whom Harry was referring without having to say the name and risk others overhearing. Snape took a deep breath in, having only just come to terms himself with the answer he was about to give Harry.

“I would not have petitioned you had I not thought having you as an apprentice would benefit us both, despite his manipulations.” Harry was somewhat shocked as Snape stepped back from him a little, his hand still holding Harry’s softly between them. “As promised Mr. Potter, my last declaration. My commitment to your apprenticeship.” Snape paused and Harry shivered a little as the man’s obsidian eyes locked with his. “I do not offer you fortune, fame or glory, and I make no promise of silver linings behind every cloud. I merely offer myself as a guide, to impart upon you the knowledge I have gained in my lifetime so that you are better equipped to make your own decisions in the future. And perhaps, if I’m lucky, you’ll learn a little about potions along the way.”  Harry swallowed around a sudden nervous lump in his throat as he watched Severus Snape, austere and once feared potions professor of Hogwarts, lower himself into a bow and place a gentle kiss upon the back of Harry’s hand. “Thank you for your audience Master Potter.” Snape finally let go of Harry’s hand as he straightened himself up to his full height once more. Without waiting for a reply Snape turned and strode away, disappearing into the crowd in the hall.

“Merlin’s Balls, Severus Snape wants an apprentice.” Oliver rushed out with a whoosh of air; as if he had been holding his breath the entire time Snape had been speaking. Harry could hardly believe it and shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the hand which Snape had kept a hold of since the moment they’d walked onto the dance floor. “By the way, he just broke the rules.” Oliver seemed to recover his own shock and gestured to Harry’s hand pointedly. Harry recovered himself as well and glanced at Oliver in question. “Intimate touches, are a no-no outside of dancing.”

“Intimate? It was a kiss on the hand from a wizard, there’s nothing intimate about it.” Harry muttered, mildly embarrassed by the reaction Snape’s kiss had caused inside of him. A spark of excitement had thrummed through his body at the touch of the man’s warm lips against his hand. It was a reaction he firmly squashed deep inside of him, unwilling to give it another thought.

“Still against the rules. Be prepared for the trio over there to put up a fuss.”  Oliver sighed as he gestured for Harry’s golden dance card and pencil so that he could mark Snape’s name down in the first position.

“Let them bitch, it’s not exactly as if they’ve been playing by the rules either.” With a knowing glance at Oliver, Harry watched as Oliver nodded in silence. Harry already knew that there were more things going on behind his back with the mentors, which Oliver had shielded Harry from.

“Are you going to dance with any of them?” Oliver finished writing Snape’s name on Harry’s dance card before gesturing with a nod to the other mentors.

“Yeah I better and see if you can’t get me another dance with Snape.” Oliver could already see that Harry was distracted as the boy began glancing around the hall looking for someone. “Keep them busy for me, there’s a certain blonde Slytherin I want a word with before the next dance.” With a rueful smile Harry took off when he caught the glimpse of blonde on the far side of the hall. If ‘Veritas’ was Snape, and Snape was Draco’s godfather, then logic said that Draco knew about ‘Veritas’, and Harry wanted answers.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****************

“And you tell me now, you knew about him the entire time!” Harry backed Draco into the bathroom stall, slamming the door locked and closed behind them. The blonde was now pinned against the wall as the boy-who-lived invaded his personal space.

Harry was mad.

And not just the ordinary mad Draco had seen after his teasing, instead it was pure fury radiating from the brown haired boy in front of him. Harry’s index finger was extended and the boy was pointing him angrily in the chest.

“Well you’re not exactly quick on the uptake. I’d have thought the ‘blended potions’ would have been a dead giveaway, that’s when I realized it was Snape. Did you learn nothing in Snape’s potions classes?” Draco folded his arms across his chest as he brushed Harry’s finger away. Harry remained silent but Draco noted the slight softening of the boy’s angry features, a sure sign he had no idea what the blonde was talking about. With an exasperated sigh Draco continued. “Snape is the only potions master to have ever successfully created ‘medicinal potion blends’. Those vials he sent you are the ones that are used by St Mungo’s to treat multiple ailments at once.” Draco snapped a little pointedly.  The anger that Harry had begun with ebbed away quickly. “Then you nearly completely blew it at the ministry dinner. I thought for sure you’d have clicked by then…but no…” Draco drawled sarcastically, his head shaking in disbelief. Harry consciously stepped back away from the blonde, his gaze dropping guiltily to the floor as he realized just how blind he’d been. He’d been so wrapped up in _‘Veritas’_ and Snape’s strange behavior, he hadn’t linked the two together.

There was an awkward silence that hung between them, the noise and music from the great hall just audible in the bathroom. Harry shuffled his feet, suddenly feeling more embarrassed than angry. “Are you disappointed?” Taking pity on his friend Draco leaned back against the wall of the toilet cubical and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Surprisingly enough, no. I’m almost kind of relieved.” Harry sighed heavily and leaned back against the opposite wall, his hands twisting restlessly in his lap. “It’s strange. If I’d have known it was Snape I wouldn’t have thought twice about him, but it’s like I’ve got to know him differently. He’s not the person I thought I knew.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he watched Draco remove the wand from the sleeve of his robes, and flicked it, summoning a shiny silver hip flask. Draco took a swig from the flask before offering it to Harry, who this time accepted it gratefully.

“My godfather brushes up pretty well.” Draco offered curious as to what Harry’s true reaction to seeing Snape had been. Harry huffed in amusement as the shared the flask of whisky again.

“Not as much as your Professor Knight.” Harry smiled coyly at Draco, who smirked widely.

“Well if you’re going to spend an entire year with the wizard, it helps that’s he’s attractive.” Draco laughed as Harry coughed and spluttered on his mouthful of whisky. “Besides, if there’s a possibility that…” Draco paused a slight flush colouring his cheeks. “Well I’d rather wake up to Knight than some old bastard.” Harry’s eyes widened in fear and the slight colouring in his cheeks that the whisky had put there, instantly drained away.

“Oh shit…” Harry breathed out shakily, when he realized what Draco comment meant for himself. Draco had watched the change in his friend’s expression, and the ghost like fear that had washed over Harry’s face. For a moment Draco didn’t know what had caused it, but as he replayed the last few moments of their conversation he realized what had caused the boy’s fear. Draco couldn’t help it and didn’t bother to disguise his laughter.

“Hey it could be worse.” Draco shrugged his shoulders, doing a poor job of sounding sympathetic. Harry closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he shook his head in dismay. “You don’t have to choose a mentor and you can always negotiate that out of the contract.” Once more the blonde shrugged his shoulders. Before Draco could comment further however the pair heard footsteps on the stone outside the cubical before there was a polite knocking on the door. Draco and Harry stared at the closed door of the cubical as someone cleared their throat purposefully.

“Um, Master Malfoy are you in there?” Draco flushed a rather pink colour as Theodore Knights heavily accented voice called out to him.

“Yeah.” Draco rushed out, as he hastily unlocked the stall door and stepped out in front of the elder wizard, Harry sheepishly following him out as well. Theodore’s eyebrow rose in surprise at seeing Harry but tactfully didn’t mention it as he addressed the blonde once more.

“I believe The Earl is looking for you, to engage you in the next dance.” Draco groaned and rolled his eyes.

“How do you feel about dancing the next couple with me instead?” Draco smiled hopefully up at Theodore but the wizard shook his head quietly.

“Avoiding your problems will not make them go away Master Malfoy. I suggest dancing at least one with The Earl, if only to satisfy his intentions towards you. He will likely leave you alone for the remainder of the evening; such has your very public dismissal of him.” Draco sighed and glanced over his shoulder at where Harry was sniggering; amused that blonde had been thoroughly chastised by his potential mentor. Draco was not amused and glared at Harry.

“I hope you’re not laughing at me Potter. Especially considering that I have the inside knowledge about your potential mentor.” Draco smiled smugly as he turned and accepted Knights offered arm, as he began to lead them back towards the hall. Harry trailed behind the wizards, not completely listening to their conversation. Harry disappeared off into the crowd as they reached the hall and Draco nodded to him silently. Knight having watched the entire exchange between Draco and Harry raised yet another curious eyebrow.

“Um, I hope I’m not being too forward but is Master Potter your boyfriend?” Draco let out an undignified snort at Knight’s query.

“Merlin’s balls no! We were just sharing a drink and a private conversation.” Draco tapped the pocket on his robe where the silver hip flash was just visible. Knight’s expression smoothed as he nodded in understanding his warm smile returning.

“Go on and find The Earl, I’m going to have a drink and talk with your headmaster.” With an encouraging push Knight nudged Draco towards his other mentor. With a reluctant glance Draco strode off leaving Knight shaking his head quietly in amusement.


	21. Supervised Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long overdue update - got flu....grrr

**Chapter 21**

** (Supervised Visitation) **

“This is ridiculous; I will not allow this to continue!” Harry cringed inwardly as the raised voices filtered out into the hall from within the living room.

“Remus I’m afraid that’s not something you can change.” Albus Dumbledore, voice of reason and calm resolve. Harry rolled his eyes but continued to listen as he sat himself down on the stairs of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

“I did not lose James and Sirius in this war, only to lose Harry to him!” Another cringe, particularly because Harry knew the comment was thrown nastily at the other occupant of the room. Severus Snape. “You assured me that Harry’s participation in the apprenticeship program would be closely monitored!” Remus was fighting this and Harry was somewhat placated knowing that his guardian hadn’t been a party to the manipulations of Dumbledore.

“I tried my best Remus, but Harry’s secrecy regarding his offers made that task rather difficult.” Great, the headmaster was blaming him. Harry gritted his teeth and leaned his head against the mismatched peeling wallpaper of the stairwell. 

“Oh don’t come that crap Albus, tell the boy’s guardian what you really did!”  Ah, Severus had finally spoken, no doubt scowling as he would usually do under such circumstances.

“Albus?” Remus clearly wasn’t patient to the headmasters silence and queried the man quickly.

“When I was made aware of the organizations that had made offers to Harry, I realized how fraught with danger Harry’s choices might be. I saw an opportunity to provide Harry with a mentor from within the order and I took it. I persuaded Severus to petition Harry as a potential mentor.” Harry heard Snape scoff loudly in dissent of the headmaster’s deliberately vague recollection of events.

“You asked him to leave Hogwarts to ensure he was eligible and then I guess he took it upon himself to be a ‘traditionalist’?” Bingo. Remus had seen through the vagueness and Harry smiled silently to himself, his faith in Lupin mildly restored.

“I have a family name to drag from the gutter Lupin, but you wouldn’t understand family honor.” That was a low blow and Harry cringed once more at Snape’s acidic barbs. “And in answer to your comment he fired me and forced my hand.”

“And at what point did you become his favourite? What lies have you fed him Snape?” Remus’ anger changed focus and Harry could just imagine the rising tension of the living room, between the three warring parties.

“I have too higher regard for Harry to lie to him.” Severus’ tone of voice drew cold and Harry sighed heavily.

“Regard? You hate the boy! You are beyond reproach Snape. Do I dare even hope that you intend to end this ‘traditional’ facade if, Merlin forbids, he chooses you as his mentor?” Harry swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, wondering himself what Snape’s reply to Remus’ question would be.

“If you are asking after what terms I will ask for in the apprenticeship agreement, then I believe you are well out of order, wolf.” Snape snapped angrily at Remus and Harry could practically feel the angry tension radiating from behind the closed door.

“I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could toss a mandrake Snape! Are you actually interested in Harry’s future? Do you care about his education, about his training? What exactly are you offering him? Will you show him how to be a proper wizard? Will you teach him about traditions and expectations? He grew up with muggles remember, there’s still a lot he doesn’t know!” Harry imagined that Remus was pointing angrily at Snape, the pair of them facing off against one another. Dumbledore would undoubtedly be standing watching proceedings and Harry imagined the elder wizard got off on seeing the chaos he’d created.

“In my years of service to The Order of the Phoenix have I once neglected in my duty to protect the boy?”  There was obviously a non-verbal response from Remus because Snape continued his tone a little warmer. “Then you should not question my intentions now.” Harry smiled to himself at hearing Snape’s words. The wizard really was impressive when he wasn’t being a dick.

“Perhaps, but you can’t blame me for being concerned. Harry is an emotionally sensitive boy, he needs attention and love to thrive having been devoid of it half his life. Can you offer him these things? Do you even know what they are?” Ouch. Harry cringed. Remus was in fine angry form this morning.

“What I offer him should be nothing to you. If he sees something in me that he believes in then it is his choice to choose, regardless of what you think or believe.” Snape was mad now and Harry stood up from the stairs, expecting the worst as Snape’s voice rose to a shout.

“Tell me Snape! What are your intentions towards him?” Remus was shouting now and Harry heard the scrape of chairs on the wooden floor as the occupants of the room undoubtedly stood up.

“Now, now gentlemen.” Albus voice again entered the conversation, no doubt trying to sedate the impending explosion of anger that balanced on the precipice.

“My intentions!” Snape was shouting now his voice an angry growl from low in his throat. “No, you know me too well to ask after them, so tell me Lupin what you really want to know!”

“Gentlemen!” Albus yet again. Harry moved to the bottom of the stairs ready to enter the room, when Remus’ reply made him stop.

“Tell me Snape, will you sleep with him?!”

There it was.

The question that everyone was thinking but none had dared ask.

Even Harry had thought about it every day since the Winter Ball. He’d tried not to. He’d tried blocking it and pushing it aside but every free moment he’d had something remind him. Although it wasn’t spoken about Harry was beginning to believe that the relationship between mentor and apprentice was closer than everyone made it out to be. That despite everyone’s comments to the contrary the tradition of mentors and apprentices sleeping together was common practice, even if no one acknowledged it. Oliver had slept with his mentor and had confirmed it to Harry’s face. Remus had probably slept with his mentor, particularly because of the wolf’s fierce defense about not discussing the terms of his agreement. Draco had hinted at the prospect and judging from the way Neville Longbottom had been taking health potions and ‘exercising’ every day since the winters ball, it was like the boy was impressing his first girlfriend. The only person not suggesting such a thing was Hermione but her mentor and apprenticeship agreement would hardly be traditional.

Harry froze in the center of the hall, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for Snape’s reply. Before Snape could speak however there was a shrill ringing, and the wards around the house shuddered with the arrival of someone. Harry spun around as the front door opened and Oliver Wood stepped through into the hallway.

“I have to say Harry, it’s a little nippy for a picnic but it’s your choice.” Oliver beamed up at Harry as he gestured to the picnic basket and blanket tucked under his arm, oblivious to the situation happening in the house. At the movement of the wards the three elder wizards in the living room had come out into the hall. Having realized he was being stared at and not knowing why Oliver tilted his head to the side in quiet question.

“Oliver, right on time as always.” Albus broke the tension by stepping past Harry and over to where Oliver was standing. “A winters picnic, what a marvelous idea. Might I suggest cloaks though gentlemen?” Harry chewed his bottom lip in irritation as the headmaster raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

“Indeed headmaster.” Harry felt Snape step up beside him and dutifully accepted the cloak the elder wizard handed him. Harry tried to avoid eye contact knowing that he would be unable to hide the guilt he had, at having listened to the argument in the living room. 

“I’ll wait for you here Harry so you can floo back to Hogwarts.” Remus smiled at Harry as Snape flicked his own cloak around his shoulders and stepped over to the front door, obviously eager to be out of the house. Harry nodded and stepped up beside Oliver to help his chaperone with the basket.

“Come along gentlemen; let us get this over with.” With a faint smile over his shoulder Snape opened the door and glanced back at Remus and the headmaster who were now stood together at the base of the staircase. Harry could still feel the tension and so did Oliver, who glanced sideways at Harry in question.

“Bad timing.” Harry whispered with a shake of his head before Snape led the way out of the door, leaving the two younger wizards to follow him in silence.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP******************

Harry sat on the picnic blanket the mug of hot chocolate cupped in his hands. Snape sat beside him, a cup of steaming whisky laced coffee in his own hands. It was cold and Harry shivered as he pulled his cup closer to his face as he tried to keep warm. Harry was glad he’d chosen a small pavilion on a local national trust estate for their ‘meeting’ as it provided some protection against the icy wind blowing up from the partially frozen lake below them. Oliver sat beside Harry, finishing off the chicken sandwiches they’d eaten for lunch. As tradition had dictated, once the winter’s ball was over the responsibility of contact between mentor and apprentice had fallen to the mentors. Admittedly Harry still had to be accompanied by Oliver but it was now entirely up to Harry, to make contact not the other way around as it had been before the ball. So Harry had waited two weeks before plucking up the courage and organizing a picnic with Snape. Harry had expected that Snape would say no but surprisingly the wizard had agreed. So here they sat in awkward silence sipping on warm drinks in an attempt at warding off the bitter icy chill.  

“Um, I was speaking with a wizard from the Ministry the other day Severus. He said there was a proposal for the reclassification of werewolves as ‘restricted’ sooner than ‘dark’ creatures.” Oliver was making small talk, desperate to break the awkward silence that hung between Harry and Snape. Snape saw through the attempt and rolled his eyes as he sipped from his coffee.

“Different name, same restrictions Oliver.” Snape offered pointedly before falling into silence again. Knowing he was intruding a little Oliver finished his sandwich before pulling a book from his cloak pocket. Harry had told him about what had happened in the lounge room of number 12 as they’d been setting up the picnic while Snape had scouted the area and erected some basic protection wards. Oliver had to agree Snape’s answer to Remus’ question would have been interesting to hear.

Now however Oliver knew he was a third wheel at the picnic and he was the reason Harry wasn’t speaking beyond harmless polite conversation. Under the pretense of seeking better reading light, Oliver turned slowly around on the blanket so that he had his back to the couple sitting beside him in the illusion of privacy. Snape watched the elder boy’s movement and rolled his eyes once more. “For Merlin’s sake, Wood. Why don’t you take a walk down to the lake?” Both Oliver and Harry practically jumped out of their skin at Snape’s abrupt suggestion. Harry’s green eyes widened in surprise as he glanced at Oliver in query.

“I don’t think I should….” Oliver muttered cautiously his eyes searching Harry’s for signs the boy didn’t want him to go.

“I solemnly promise to keep Harry’s virtue intact and that all topics of conversation that take place will not breach any of the rules.” Harry couldn’t help the smirk. A blush crept up to his cheeks as Snape glared at Oliver with the familiar scowl he favoured for his most irritating students. It was a look that Harry knew well and was surprised to say that he missed seeing it. “Now go for a walk, so that this day is not an entire waste of all our time.” With a shrug of his shoulders and apologetic glance at Harry, Oliver stood up and having grabbed a few more sandwiches strode off down the hill towards the edge of the lake.

As he watched his chaperone leave, Harry chewed nervously on his bottom lip. When he made no move to speak Snape sighed once more and removed his wand from the sleeve of his cloak. “Ridiculous notion. A picnic in middle of winter.” Snape muttered in irritation as he flicked his wand and two woolen blankets appeared beside them. Harry hastily accepted the offered blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, as Snape draped his own over his legs.

“I couldn’t think of somewhere to go where we wouldn’t be watched by reporters.” Harry shivered as he snuggled down into the warm blanket, thankful for Snape’s mastery of charms. Since the winter’s ball Harry had been constantly bombarded with letters of outrage about Snape’s surprising offer of apprenticeship. Reporters had been camped out in Hogsmeade, eagerly accosting any students that might share gossip about Harry and his apprenticeship. It had become so bad, the headmaster was now screening his mail and had cancelled all remaining Hogsmeade weekends until the end of the term. Needless to say Harry was not a popular person at present among the student body, even Ron had been slightly pissy at him.

“Well no one would bother us here; it is too cold for even the nosiest reporter to venture.” Snape raised a pointed eyebrow across at Harry who dutifully lowered his gaze in guilt as he realized how silly his idea had been. “So come along Potter, say what you want before we all require pepper-up potions and warming draughts.” Harry chewed his lip nervously again as he thought about what he would say next. Snape’s patience clearly wasn’t the best and the elder wizard sighed once more in irritation. “You’ve had three of these ‘outings’ already Harry, I would have thought by this time you’d have mastered the art of conversation? Or were your previous mentor meetings conducted entirely in silence?”

“They may as well have been.” Harry muttered as he thought back to the three other meetings he’d had with his potential mentors. Each meeting had been in public places, surrounded by reporters and nosey witches and wizards. Harry had felt like a mermaid caught in a fishbowl. Like their letters and their organized outings the mentors had been all about themselves. Harry had hardly got a word in edgewise let alone participated in useful conversations. In addition to this Harry had been flanked by members of the order under Albus’ strict guidelines for his protection. Having Alaster Moody and Nyphadora Tonks hanging around when you were trying to have serious conversations was hardly ideal, and by the third ‘meeting’ Harry had just given up trying to ask sensible, reasonable questions.

“I detect disappointment in your tone of voice Potter, could it be that you’re regretting your decision to participate in the apprentice rites?” Snape smiled inwardly to himself as he watched Harry shrug his shoulders coolly. “Did you honestly think they would allow you to participate without making a media circus around it? The wizarding worlds golden child, willingly giving himself over to the control of one wizard for an entire year.”

“You should read the things they’re saying about you.”  Harry whispered softly still chewing his blue trembling lips as he twisted his hands in the blanket tucked around him. Snape snorted and shook his head in disgust, having already seen the headlines over the past weeks, due to Inglewood’s daily updates. The witch had tried to soften the blow by defending The Guild’s confidence in Snape as a mentor but the reporters would only write what was popular not necessarily right. Snape also had a suspicion that Harry’s other potential mentors were fueling the flow of incorrect and slanderous information the papers were printing about him. Snape didn’t blame them as the apprentice rites after all, were a challenge to be won.

“I have had a lifetime to shoulder the burden of my family’s reputation and name Harry, such trivial ramblings mean nothing to me. You know the truth and that is all that I am concerned with.” Snape finished his cup of coffee before putting it aside and rolling up the sleeve of his robe. “Besides I have bigger worries that plague me at present.” Harry gasped as he got sight of Snape’s dark mark, something he had never seen on the wizard before. Harry had always known the man had it, but seeing it burnt angry and red into the wizards pale skin brought the crushing weight of reality down upon him.

“Does it hurt?” Harry resisted the temptation to reach out and touch the mark as he watched Snape scratch at it in irritation, before placed his hand over it in an effort to warm it up and no doubt sooth the pain.

“Constantly, like a toothache that never heals.” Snape answered calmly as he rubbed it once more before covering it again with the sleeve of his robe and cloak. “He knows now that I petitioned for you as my apprentice. I have yet to be summoned but when I am, there is no doubt that I will be reprimanded for my willfulness.” Harry shuddered, not of the cold but of the fear of what a ‘reprimand’ from Voldemort would involve. “My only defense is that I did it in pursuit of his newest goal.”

“And what’s that?” Harry inquired quickly, concerned that Voldemort had made new plans that he hadn’t been made aware of.

“None of your business.” Snape calmly spoke as he glanced sideways at Harry, who frowned and folded his arms in irritation. Before Harry could begin with a tirade about never being told or informed about anything, Snape stopped him with a firm glare. “What I do for him is not your concern, save for knowing that it serves a purpose.” Placated Harry sighed heavily and glared at Snape for a moment but chose not to argue. Arguing at the moment over something that was unlikely to ever change was pointless, particularly because there was more Harry wanted to discuss.

“Remus is not happy about this.” Changing the topic slightly Harry steered the conversation back into the direction he wanted it to.

“As your guardian he has a right to be but his objections hold no value.” Harry watched as Snape turned his gaze back out towards the lake where Oliver’s figure was just visible down on the water’s edge.

“You didn’t answer his question.” Taking a deep breath in Harry whispered the question that had been plaguing his mind for a while. Harry stared up at the elder wizard’s profile, carefully assessing the slight twitch of emotion that passed over Snape’s face. Snape swallowed but didn’t speak, and instead continued to stare out at Oliver down by the lake. When it was clear the elder wizard had no intention of answering the question Harry sighed quietly. “I’m not stupid you know. I’m not totally innocent either; you don’t have to have done it to know stuff.” Harry paused and went back to chewing his lip nervously. “Oliver told me what’s expected and Malfoy didn’t exactly say it but I can read between the lines. Ron’s delusional if he thinks his brothers didn’t do it. Longbottom’s even actively preparing for it!” Harry knew he was rambling nervously and stopped himself quickly before he said anything more embarrassing. “I’m just letting you know, that I know and that I still chose to participate knowing that. I just wanted you to know, you know?” Harry watched as Snape finally turned his gaze back from the lake to Harry, one singular smooth eyebrow rising at the boy.

“I have a right to ask for it, that doesn’t meant I want it nor do you necessarily have to agree to it, if I do ask for it in the contract, it’s never about payment, it should be about teaching and discussing it now is breaking several rules, you know.” Harry could hear the hint of sarcasm in Snape’s voice; the man was mocking him and his embarrassed rambling. With a shake of his head Snape turned his attention back to Oliver who was already making his way back up the hill, obviously freezing.

“So do you want it?” Harry questioned again knowing that he was breaking the rules but eager to get an answer before Oliver returned. Snape didn’t answer but Harry wasn’t put off. “So is that a yes?” Pushing for an answer Harry watched as a slight twitch touched the corner of Snape’s lips. “So a no then?” Harry tried again, looking very closely for any signs that gave any indication of what the elder wizard was thinking.

“I believe this discussion has come to an end Potter.” Snape spoke calmly as Oliver jogged the last few meters up the hill and into the pavilion. Wood looked frozen solid, his lips were blue and his cheeks were apple red.

“Merlin’s balls, its cold. You two finished? I want a cup of tea at home by the fire.” Harry chuckled and nodded as he stood up from the picnic blanket to help Oliver pack up. Snape once more checked the surrounding area before returning back to the boys in the pavilion.

“Ready?” Snape inquired and gestured for Harry to take Oliver’s hand so they could apperate back to Grimmauld Place. Harry nodded and with a sickening swirl they were gone.

TBC


	22. Decidedly Awkward

**Chapter 22**

** (Decidedly Awkward) **

“How do you spell acceptance, is it _‘ence’_ or _‘ance’_.” Harry smirked quietly as he watched Ron flick his quill back and forth across the parchment balanced in his lap. Harry was taking his time packing his trunk, carefully stowing each item knowing that in just a few short weeks he’d be leaving Hogwarts forever.

“ _‘ance’.”_ Hermione snapped irritably as she continued to read.

“And is thank you, one word or two?” Ron asked again, this time causing Hermione to tut loudly and slam her book closed in irritation. Harry watched as the girl spun around on the window seat to glare at her boyfriend.

“Two! Honestly Ron, why have you left it this late to reply? This should have been done two weeks ago!” Hermione barked sternly at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been preparing for exams.” Ron countered quickly as he signed the letter with his name before folding it up and sliding it into the envelope. Hermione scoffed loudly and shook her head, causing Harry to snort in amusement of his best friends.

“Try again Ronald, we all know your preparation involves cramming an hour before the exam.” Ron looked mildly affronted at the accusation.

“Fine then, I was increasing the suspense by delaying my reply.” This time Harry did laugh out loud and was rewarded with Ron hurling a pillow at him, where he sat on the floor.

“You received one offer I’m pretty sure the suspense is nullified without the competition.” Hermione sighed as she watched Ron roll over on his bed and grab a couple of chocolate frogs from the bedside. Tossing two of the frogs at his friends, Ron opened two for himself and shoved them in his mouth. “Did you accept the offer?” Hermione pressed.

“Of course I did. It’s not the Auror’s but it’s still sort of the same.” Ron shrugged his shoulders. Harry felt bad. The only offer of apprenticeship that Ron had received had been from the securities office at Gringotts. His potential mentor was a quiet, well presented wizard in his mid-40’s that specialized in wards and family curses. His name was Aramis O’Hare and Harry had a suspicion that Bill Weasley had had something to do with Ron’s offer. Still the red haired boy seemed pleased with his choice and Harry was glad that he wouldn’t be without an apprenticeship. “Besides Bill said that the Aurora division tends to recruit from Gringotts security.”

“Did you get a reply Hermione?” Harry enquired as he stashed the last few items in his trunk before crawling up onto his bed. Hermione as predicted had replied to her own mentors on the first of the month. She’d given herself a month to meet them individually and then with her usual punctuality had written to them all informing them of her choice. Miss Charlotta Wyndham the Minister for Minorities.

“Oh yes, Miss Wyndham was lovely. She’s arranged for me to sit in on the last few Ministerial Meetings for the year before the holidays.” Harry nodded and watched as Hermione lay down on Ron’s bed, her head resting in Ron’s lap as the couple relaxing quietly. “Have you made a decision yet Harry?” Harry cringed as his two friends turned their attention to him, the question everyone had been asking him for the last three weeks falling from their lips.

“Not yet.” The lie fell from his lips a little too easily. In truth he’d already firmly decided against Vaughn, Hewett and Corbett, it was just a matter of deciding if he wanted Snape as a mentor or not. Corbett although talented was too old and far too concerned with his public image and that of the ministry. Hewett was far too rough and his forwardness was not something Harry appreciated. And Vaughn just gave Harry the creeps. It hadn’t helped either that Snape had been summoned by Voldemort on the first day of spring and that no one had seen him since. After the conversation they’d shared at the winter picnic, there was a very real possibility that Severus was dead and despite himself Harry felt ill just thinking about it.  According to Remus there had been three Order meetings the potions master had missed. Becoming worried Harry had approached Dumbledore about checking on Snape but the headmaster had dismissed Harry’s concern with a flippant comment about the wizard being old enough to look after himself. Irked by Albus’ comments Harry had been forced to write to Oliver and plead for his chaperone to ask around about the wizard. As yet though Harry hadn’t heard back from Oliver and the three letters he’d sent to Snape had gone unanswered.  

“You do realize a decision has to be made before the last day of school Harry.” Ron prompted, watching as Harry sighed and collapsed back onto his own bed, his arm thrown over his eyes in frustration.

“I know, I know. I just need to think that’s all.” Harry muttered as he rolled over and smiled at his friends. “But don’t worry guys by the last day of school I know.”

“If you leave it that late, you won’t have anyone to bring to the party.” Hermione pushed once more.

“What party?” It was the first Harry had heard of a party and frowned at his two friends.

“Mum and Dad have organized a graduation party at the Three Broomsticks for us all. We’re supposed to invite our mentors. Didn’t Oliver tell you?” Ron twisted his fingers through Hermione’s curls idly, the pair of them having clearly worked through the issues they’d had regarding Hermione’s surprise participation in the apprentice rites. Hermione too was surprisingly calm considering that the next two weeks would be spent completing their final exams as Hogwarts students.

“No he didn’t.” Harry’s frown deepened wondering why Oliver had not told him of the party.

“Maybe he just didn’t want to pressure you, until after you’d made a decision.” Ron nodded in agreement with Hermione. Hermione’s explanation seemed plausible and Harry merely filed the information away to ask Oliver later.

“Come on you two, dinner won’t be long and I want to see how Neville went on his orientation day? Did you know he’s going to be living with Ernest Crookshaw?” Ron gently nudged Hermione off his lap and the friends rose from their beds to head down to the common room. Harry followed his friends silently wondering if Snape would make him live with him if he chose him.

***************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**************

It was dark, and spring rain beat down on the hood of his cloak. With the coming of summer, the nights had begun to get lighter but where he currently stood you’d have thought it was the middle of winter. The darkness seemed to swallow any light that dared fight back and he hunched down in his cloak against it. The darkness was fitting however considering what was to come. He was tired and sore but gritting his teeth he waited. For weeks he’d stood here in this spot simply watching. He’d watched the coming and goings of the unassuming little house on the hill. He’d watched the muggle motor vehicles pass by on the road below and the delivery vans that had routinely delivered their parcels to front porch of the house.

Tonight however he’d finally received the sign he’d been waiting for.

A crackle of magic and the slight displacement of the raindrops signaled the arrival of his company.

“Hello Severus, you’re looking….out of sorts. Long day?” A shudder of abhorrence rippled down his spine as the woman that appeared in front of him cackled manically as she twirled her wand around between her fingers expertly. She was clearly insane, her erratic behavior and wild hair mirroring the mess that was her mind. However unpredictable she appeared to be, her penchant for violence and her unwavering loyalty was clearly what had attracted the dark lord to her.

“He arrived this afternoon.” Ignoring the comment he kept to the facts, as he nodded his head towards the little house. The occupants had gone to bed an hour ago and so now the little cottage was as dark as the woods surrounding it.

“Anyone else?” He watched as her wild gaze was already eagerly assessing the wards on the home.

“His wife.” He replied coolly. “But she’s not to be touched. She knows nothing of his work.” He added briskly even as he watched an evil smile spread over the woman’s face.

“You’re absolutely no fun Sev,” She whined like a petulant child but when his stern expression didn’t change she shrugged her shoulders uncaringly.

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” He watched as she dragged up the hood of her cloak and flicked her wand past her face, the white, emotionless and featureless mask of their group appearing in place. Doing the same he followed a few steps behind her. “The wards.” She muttered. He barely paused in his step as he flicked his wand at the house. There was a hiss and a spit of protest from the wards but with another flick of his wand they crumbled easily. He’d spent a significant time during his vigil testing their strength, their construction and their flaws in order for them to enter as easily as they did now.

His companion let out an excited squeal of sick anticipation as she reached the front door of the cottage, and he shook his head in disgust. She entered first, and with a whispered charm disappeared into the darkness like smoke. She had only one purpose on this mission and she set about completing it with efficient delight. He however had a more specific purpose and while his companion headed upstairs he himself remained below to begin his search. With a flick of his wand he cast an owlet charm on his eyes so that he could see in the dark. With his new sight he quickly moved from room to room seeking what he needed. In every room he came to he found the empty boxes he’d seen being delivered, but the misdirection tactic was poorly done and he knew somewhere in this house was what he sought. Reaching the kitchen he began riffling through the cupboards with increasing concern. He tried to block out the disturbing noises he could hear from upstairs but it was a woman’s blood curdling scream that stilled his progress instantly. He froze as the scream was cut off abruptly before a sickening thud shook the floor above him.

“Shit.” He swore to himself as he heard the movement of footsteps before there was an excited cackle from his companion before she came bounding down the staircase.

“Sevvy!” Her sing song voice sent chills down his spine and he waved his wand to end the owlet charm, just as she appeared skipping over to him. “Was this what you were looking for?” With undisguised disgust he accepted the bottle from within her grasp. The sides of the bottle were sticky with a very familiar substance and he chocked down a wave of nausea as he glanced up at his companion. She was head to toe splattered with the stuff, the metallic scent clinging to the cold, damp air of the cottage. “Cheeky little bastard had it under his pillow.” She cackled as she carelessly wiped her hand on her cloak before beginning the restless twist of her wand once more between her bloodied fingers.

“His wife?” He questioned as he pocketed the potion.

“Silly woman, should have stayed asleep.” She laughed wickedly her eyes shining in the dark.

“I told you…” He began to chastise her but she cut him off quickly.

“Cool your temper Sev, she’s still alive...” She paused and he knew there was something more coming. “Unlike her bed partner.” The evil cackle was back. “Oh and you’ll need this…” Not for the first time in his life he was glad the faceless mask covered his real emotions as she slapped a still pulsing heart into his open palm. The heart was skewered through the middle with a wand, making the muscle leach blood through his fingers and onto the floor. “He specifically asked for that, and I know how you hate getting your hands dirty so I gave it a handle.” She gestured to the wand sticking out of the heart, making it look like a gruesome lollypop. Repulsed he bit down the rise of bile in his throat as he tried to foreign indifference to the warm heart in his hands.

“Was that necessary?” He bit out, impressing himself that he kept his tone even and unwavering.

“When he asks for something to be done, I do it.” She laughed once more before turning around and skipping towards the door they’d entered through earlier. With a disgusted shake of his head he took a hold of the ‘handle’ in the heart and followed her swiftly from the cottage. The rain outside had increased and the wind had picked up. His companion was already halfway across the garden as she skipped and twirled around clearly thrilled by her nightly activity. “Race you back to the circle!” She apperated away with a nasty laugh. With a sad glance back at the dark cottage behind him he too apperated away, his mission finally over.

 

TBC>>>>>


	23. The End of The World As You Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I apologize for the long overdue update. When it rains problems it really does pour, so be assured I'm back with vengeance and I've got some seriously good chapters coming up. Yay for some flirtatious fun with Snape and Harry, plus we find out what old Snivelrus was up to with Bellatrix.

**Chapter 23**

** (The End of the World as You Know It) **

“I wish you could come with me. It’s going to be awful.” Harry whined as he sat down heavily on the lid of his friend’s trunk, and watched the blonde dress himself in the expensive black robes. Draco stood in front of the mirror adjusting his robes as he glanced at Harry in the reflection.

“I’d rather face a Weasley celebration than going home.” Draco muttered. The young man once satisfied with his robes and moved on to his hair. Harry had already gotten himself ready to leave, his trunk having been taken down to the great hall before lunch. Today was their last ever day as Hogwarts students. Over the past three weeks they’d completed their final exams and last night had been their last ever spent in the dorms. Harry was nervous but not for the obvious reasons that most of his peers were. What made Harry uncomfortably nervous was that he still had not heard from Severus Snape. The wizard was in the wind and despite the headmasters previous indifference, as the weeks had stretched without communication from the potions master Harry had detected a rising concern in all the members of the Order. Harry was sure that last week a missive had been sent out to the members ensuring that everyone and anyone was keeping their eyes open for the wayward potions master.

“Is your father home yet?” Harry enquired, feeling decidedly bad for Draco. The blonde haired boy had been dreading the end of the year, particularly because he’d accepted Theodore Knight’s offer of apprenticeship. Draco shook his head as he turned around from the mirror to smile at Harry, who was wearing muggle jeans and a weird sisters t-shirt. Harry was looking less like the wizard he now was, which in some ways was rather fitting considering how he’d entered the gates of Hogwarts back in his first year.

“No thank Merlin, I’m hoping he doesn’t come home before I’ve left for America. I was also hoping Snape would be back so I could go and stay with him instead but….” Draco shrugged his shoulders sadly as Harry sighed and nodded in understanding. Everyone it seemed was looking for Snape.

“Yeah well, I was hoping he’d be back too.” Harry muttered as Draco sat down on the trunk beside him.

“You didn’t accept any of the other offers then?” Harry shook his head in silent reply. A part of Harry, even if he didn’t want to admit it, was beginning to believe that perhaps Snape was deliberately staying away so that Harry was unable to accept his offer. This was just one of the many thoughts Harry had come up with to explain Snape’s absence. The most frequent and disturbing of those thoughts however was that the wizard was dead, something he just simply didn’t want to believe. Snape had said that Voldemort would be less than pleased with his secret surrounding his petitioning for Harry’s apprenticeship, and perhaps the wizard’s luck had finally run out.

“You will write to me won’t you?” Harry pressed trying to change his depressing chain of thoughts.

“Of course, I’ll have to tell you all about America.” Draco’s smile brightened a little as he tucked his wand into the sleeve of his robe. “You’ll come and visit me too? It’s unlikely I’ll get any other visitors. Knight said you could come and stay on campus with me.”

“Wouldn’t miss that trip for the world. Besides without an apprenticeship of my own I’ve got some time on my hands.” Harry laughed as he picked up his academic transcript envelope and followed Draco from his dorm. “What did you end up getting?” Harry gestured to the similar envelope in Draco’s hands as they made their way down towards the great hall, where the entire school was assembling eagerly waiting for holidays. “Three outstanding’s, one exceeds expectations and an ordinary, but Knight says Divination doesn’t really matter so much.”  Draco nodded at Harry’s letter as they descended the grand staircase to the foyer were the graduates were beginning to assemble to await the carriages to take them to the train station. “What did you get?”

“Four outstanding’s and one exceeds expectation. I didn’t think I’d do that well, especially in Diviniation.” Harry laughed as he weaved his way through the gathered group of students eagerly awaiting the beginning of their holidays. “Guess I’m just good at bullshit.”

“I’m not going to argue with that.” Draco laughed back as they reached the front group of 7th years. Draco naturally parted from Harry. Neither of the boys was willing to disclose just how close their friendship had become even as they finished school. It was with a sudden wave of sadness that Harry heard the clock chime ring out around the castle. Its commanding chime signaled the end of the school year and consequently the end of Harry’s school career. There was a cheer from the waiting students and like ants scurrying out of the rain, the foyer began to empty of students. The carriages were waiting and they all filled quickly with excited bustling students. Harry paused on the top step of the castle and smiled as Draco nudged him playfully in the shoulder as he waited for a free carriage. “Good luck Potter, I’ll see you in America?” Harry nodded and with one more playful nudge on the shoulder Draco climbed up into the next carriage and was gone.

“Mum said we can walk to Hogsmeade.” Ron stepped up beside Harry replacing Draco by his best friend’s side. Hermione helped Neville into a carriage of his own, wishing the boy good luck before stepping away. Ron, Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to Neville as the Gryffindor’s thestral drawn carriage disappeared down the hill following the others towards the train station.

“It feels strange doesn’t it?” Hermione linked her arms with Harry’s and Ron’s as she led them down the path heading towards Hogsmeade. The trio paused as they passed the whomping willow and glanced back at the castle.

“Yeah strange and kind of exciting.” Ron offered as the stared quietly up at the castle, all of them reflecting on the memories they’d made while inside its walls.

“The end of the world as we know it.” Harry muttered rather deeply, as he pondered on what was still to come in his life.

“That’s a little morbid Harry, even for you.” Hermione softly admonished, concern furrowing her brow slightly at Harry’s melancholy state. “Come on let’s go and party like it is the end of the world.” Hermione encouraged as she once more linked her arms with the boys and led them at a jog towards Hogsmeade village.

“Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend.” Ron chuckled and glanced over at Harry who rolled his eyes. Perhaps a party would be just what he needed to get his mind off his future, and more worryingly Severus Snape.

****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP***************

“…Three, Two, One! Drink!” George Weasley yelled loudly. Harry hastily blew out the flame on his drink before he skulled the shot glass of warm fire whisky. He coughed and spluttered as the alcohol burnt its way down his throat, still not prepared for the scolding sensation despite this being his fifth round. The alcohol instantly hit his brain and he grimaced a little as he leant heavily against the bar. How he’d ended up in the drinking game he wasn’t entirely sure, particularly because he was still under aged. However none of the adults currently in the pub however seemed too concerned, occupied as they were with their own conversations and celebrations.  Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself with the party, decorating the inside of the Three Broomsticks in Gryfindor’s house colours. She’d invited all the members of the order, along with McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumbledore, much to Harry’s dismay. Ron’s mentor was there as well as all his brothers and their partners. Hermione’s mentor, Minister Wydham, was speaking with Albus, Mr. Weasly and Alastair Moody, while the rest of the group danced to the band. Oliver Wood like Harry however had been drawn into the drinking game with the twins.

“Hang in there Potter!” Fred slurred as slapped Harry on the back, forcing him to lean on the bar once more.

“Uh Oh, Wood’s looking a little green.” George laughed as Oliver burped behind his hand before sliding down into the bar stool, his head coming to rest on the top of the wood polished bar. 

“I’m done guys.” Oliver shook his head as he closed his eyes and tapped out on the wood with his hand. Almost immediately Madam Rosemerta appeared, a glass of water placed on the bar beside Oliver.

“You guys are terrible!” Hermione declared as she climbed up beside Oliver. Ron unfortunately had already fallen victim to the twins drinking game and was currently nursing his lost pride in a window seat. “Is Charlie coming tonight?” Having ordered her boyfriend a glass of water, and a juice for herself Hermione sat herself down on the bar stool beside Oliver.

“Oh yeah, he’s coming a little later.” George replied as he ordered another round of shots for them.

“He’s bringing the delectable and charmingly handsome dragon tamer, Talbot Vaughn.” Fred laughed in a crooning voice as he batted his eyelids at Hermione and pulled his best kissy face. He was very clearly drunk but Harry however seemed to sober instantly at the mention of the mentors name. Harry had hoped to avoid all his mentors until the evening was out, knowing that it wasn’t until midnight that the apprentice rites officially came to an end.  

“I’m going to need another drink then.” Harry muttered as he grabbed for the next round of shots Madam Rosemerta had poured on the bar in front of the trio. The twins cheered as Harry downed the shot, grimacing as the alcohol burned its way down his throat and making his eyes water. Hermione tutted loudly and muttered something about childishness before she took her two glasses of water and returned to her boyfriend’s side.

“Don’t worry about Talbot, Harry. We’ll step up to play chaperone, in Oliver’s absence.” George laughed as he slapped Oliver on the back, causing the elder boy to burp rather sickly.

“I’m not dead.” Oliver mumbled as he sipped from his water and turned his head over on the bar so that he was facing Harry and the twins. “Besides you might decide at the last minute to choose one of them.” Oliver raised a pointed eyebrow at Harry, but the look soon disappeared as a tray of savory finger food came floating past him. The color drained from Oliver’s face quickly and with his hands cupped over his mouth he ran towards the bathroom. Harry shook his head but immediately regretted it as he plonked himself down on the stool Oliver had just vacated. Knowing that he’d probably reached his limit on the shots Harry selected some of the items from the food trays floating between the party guests. With luck the food would soak up a little of the alcohol and allow him to continue with the game.

“So you really didn’t choose any of them.” Fred prodded as both twins sat down beside him at the bar, their own selection of food on napkins. Harry shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to answer the question. After the meetings he’d arranged after the winters ball, Harry had not spoken to anyone save for Oliver and Draco about the apprentice rites. Fred and George both shared a glance over Harry’s head but neither pushed the topic sensing Harry’s darkening mood.

The twins changed the topic and before long the trio was talking enthusiastically about other topics. It was while the twins were sharing information about their newest creations at the shop that Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, just as it had when he’d first met Talbot Vaughn’s gaze across the ballroom during the Ministry’s feast.

“Charlie, you made it!” Mrs. Wesley’s voice could be heard above the music and Harry glanced around over his shoulder as he watched the door of the pub swing closed behind the two wizards that had just entered. “Talbot, you’re most welcome too.” Harry’s gaze fell on the tall, dark haired mentor. Both dragon researchers were wearing leather pants, and casual shirts. Their light summer robes hung loose about their shoulders, and Harry stared at little enviously at the matching leather wand holders that were strapped to their belts. If Harry didn’t know either of them better he’d have been impressed by the entrance they’d made. With a sigh Harry turned his attention back to the twin’s conversation hoping that Talbot would keep his distance.

It was a poor hope however because before Harry realized it a hand had come down to rest on his shoulder in silent interruption of the twins conversation. Harry spun around on the stool to face the elder wizard who stood before him. Talbot smiled the same brilliant smile he’d thrown at Harry on the night of the Ministry’s dinner, his eyes sparkling almost dangerously in the dim light of the pub.

“Harry, I thought I’d come and congratulate you on your apprenticeship.” Harry returned Talbot’s smile, albeit cautiously. “Can I say though, I am a disappointed I was not your choice. But I wish you every success to you and your mentor?” It felt strange to have Talbot speaking to him so casually after having been prevented from doing so all year, and Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully as he looked carefully over Talbot’s appearance. Upon closer inspection Harry really was struggling to see the similarities between Snape and Vaughn that everyone had pointed to previously.  Talbot’s facial features were harsh and held no warmth, and the smile on his lips always failed to reach his piercing eyes. Snape’s face on the other hand, while similarly harsh, held warmth that was reflected in his deep obsidian eyes. Harry berated himself internally, he should not have been comparing Snape to Talbot, and what was more concerning was that he should not have been taking that much notice of Snape’s face to even notice the comparisons.

“Thank you but I haven’t chosen anyone.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying for casual indifference. Talbot’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the declaration.

“Indeed, well I am surprised. I was told you were unpredictable though.” Talbot laughed as he glanced over to where Charlie was talking with his father and brothers. Again Harry caught himself as he began comparing Talbot’s laugh to Snape’s. Where Snape’s rich melodic timbre had sent shivers down Harry’s spine, Talbot’s higher pitched chuckle had no such affect. “Well, now we’re not officially linked in an apprentice and mentor capacity, can I offer to buy you a drink?”

“Umm,” Harry wavered as he glanced at Fred and George who were winking at him in a strange and disturbing manner.

“Just one Harry, I’d like us to be friends.” Without much fuss Talbot nudged Fred off the stool beside Harry, and the twins shrugged their shoulders somewhat apologetically before disappearing into crowd. Harry sighed, so much for his back up chaperones. With a glance around the pub to see if Oliver had returned from the toilet, Harry sighed and turned dutifully back towards the bar and the glass of oaked bourbon that Talbot had brought for him. Still distracted and feeling rather uncomfortable Harry automatically gulped from his drink as he tried to avoid eye contact with the elder wizard sitting beside him. The bourbon tasted a little funny but Harry put it down to the lingering aftertaste of the fire whisky shots he’d been drinking with the twins. Talbot was staring at him and the wizard’s intense gaze made Harry feel even more awkward. “What are you planning on doing now you’ve finished school?” Talbot was making small talk and Harry shrugged his shoulders as he gulped once more on his glass of bourbon. “Did you enjoy the winter’s ball? I thought you danced very well.” Talbot tried again.

“Thank you.” Harry replied once more taking a gulp of his drink. Without realizing it Harry had drunk the entire glass, despite its funny taste.  

“Would you like to dance now?” Talbot gestured to the dancefloor but Harry shook his head, regretting it yet again as his vision blurred a little at the sharp movement. Harry was sure he hadn’t felt this drunk before, perhaps the fire whisky shots had taken a little longer to kick in.

“No, I’m not feeling very well actually.” Harry slid off the stood and stumbled a little, his hands catching the bar to keep himself from swaying. “I think I need some air.” Harry’s stomach rolled as his vision blurred even more and his head began to spin.

“You don’t look well, I’ll help you.” Harry couldn’t quite form a protest as Talbot swept his arm around Harry’s waist and guided him through the pub and out into the warm night air. Outside Harry gulped at the fresh air and closed his eyes as the sudden pounding in his head lessoned slightly with the quieter space outside. Aware of Talbot’s arm still around his waist Harry pushed himself away from the elder wizard and fell a little heavily against the wall.

“I’ll be fine here, you can go back inside.” Harry swallowed around a rising sick feeling in his stomach as he held his head in his hands as he tried to stop it from spinning.

“Oh I don’t think I will actually. A couple more minutes and that potion I slipped into your drink should be pretty well settled.” The sick feeling Harry had, turned suddenly to fear as he watched through a slight blur as Talbot smiled cruelly at him.

“Potion?” Harry managed to mumble incoherently as he swayed on his feet, even as Talbot stalked closer to him. Before he knew it Harry felt the press of Talbot against him as the wizard pinned him to the wall. Talbot pressed his face against Harry’s neck and the wizard inhaled deeply on the younger wizards scent. Harry tried pushing Talbot away but with the mysterious potion sapping his energy, his push had no effect on the solid wall of muscle leant heavily against him.

“I really am disappointed you didn’t choose me Harry, but I’m not a man to be discouraged.” It was as Talbot’s hands wandered down Harry’s body to the front of his trousers that Harry realized just how much trouble he was in suddenly. “You should have just accepted my offer; this would have been so much easier. Still, you playing hard to get only increased my determination. Plus after your little drinking session with the twins I doubt anyone is going to question your drunken tryst with me. ” Talbot seemed rather irritated by Harry’s lack of participation and before he could react, Harry found Talbot’s mouth latched onto his own.

Harry had only ever had one kiss before and this was nothing like that had been. Cho Chang had been a sweet, innocent and romantic fumble in the corridor, but Talbot’s kiss was brutal, rough and forced. The wizard’s five o’clock shadow scraped Harry’s face as he struggled to get away. Talbot’s tongue was like an angry eel stabbing into his mouth and Harry fought to turn his head away from the elder wizard in a desperate attempt at making him stop. When it was clear that Talbot had no intention of letting him go Harry used what little strength he had left and bit down on Talbot’s tongue. Almost instantly the wizard pulled away from him, a growl low in his throat as he spat out the blood Harry had drawn with his bite.

“Get off me.” Harry tried to push the wizard again but his limbs had gone weak and limp. If it wasn’t for Talbot’s body pressed against his, he would have slid down the wall to the floor in a puddle.

“Now, now Harry. Be a good little apprentice and turn around for me.” Harry’s breathing hitched as he felt Talbot spin him roughly around. His face was pressed firmly against the wall, the cool, jagged stones of the pub’s façade scratching his face. Harry tried uselessly to get to the wand in the waist band of his jeans but it was pointless as it was now pinned between him and the wall. Scared but resigned to his fate Harry relaxed against the wall preparing himself for the worst. However just as he thought Talbot would tear his jeans off he heard the crackle of magic.

As quickly as the sound had come, Talbot’s body had been ripped away from him leaving Harry to slide bonelessly to the ground. From his position on the ground Harry watched as a figure spun a shocked Talbot around before there was a swinging arm and the sickening sound as flesh connected with flesh. Bone undoubtedly broke and Harry watched as Talbot crumpled to the floor beside him blood pouring from his nose. The figure towering above them now removed a wand from within their robes and Harry watched as with a flick of its tip Talbot was placed in a body bind. The figure stepped over Talbot’s prone body on the floor and Harry watched on as the stranger knelt down beside him. A hand reached out to brush his hair from his face, where it had stuck to his forehead with the perspiration from the struggle.

“Harry, are you alright?”

Snape.

Harry had never been so happy to hear the wizard’s voice. Suddenly overwhelmed by the situation Harry began to cry, his breathing rapid and his body shaking violently. “Shhh Harry, it’s okay. He must have slipped something into your drink, do you mind?” Harry allowed himself to be sat up against Snape’s legs as the elder wizard reached forward and swiped his thumb across Harry’s trembling lips before sniffing at the spittle and then tasting it with a flick of his tongue. Snape frowned for a moment before leaning in a little closer and sniffing at Harry’s breath once more.

“I can smell mandrake root, it’s probably a relaxant potion. With some water we should be able to dilute it in your system. I don’t want to risk giving you an antidote incase I’m wrong.” Harry managed enough energy to nod. “Do you mind if I carry you back inside?” Harry didn’t really get time to reply before he was being lifted into Snape’s arms and the wizard was carrying him into the noise of the pub.

“Severus!” It was Albus’ voice that addressed Severus first, but it was quickly followed by Mrs. Weasley’s worried shout.

“Harry! Whatever has happened?” Harry closed his eyes as the music of the pub was turned off and everyone fell silent as Snape stepped through the crowd. “Quickly, come and put him down here.” Harry felt himself being lowered onto the padded bench seat and he closed his eyes as a wave of nausea swept over him.

“What’s happened?” Albus enquired as he sat down on the bench opposite the one Harry had been laid on.

“Get me a jug of water; we need to flush his system free of the potion.” Snape ignored the headmaster’s enquiry, as he gestured for Hermione to get him a jug of water and glass from the bar. Harry squeezed his eyes close tighter even as his stomach rolled dangerously.

“I don’t think he’s going to last that long.” Ron commented from somewhere above him, as Harry couldn’t hold it any longer. With his head spinning and his stomach rolling the bile rose in Harry’s throat. Without the energy to move from on his back Harry was sure he was going to choke on his own vomit. Snape however was quicker and before that happened firm hands had rolled him onto his side, as the colourful splatter of vomit was coughed up onto the pub floor.  Harry kept his eyes closed even as his body heaved, the potion, alcohol and most of dinner remerging in spectacular style.

“Shhh, its better out than in.” Snape’s soothing voice washed over him, the elder wizard’s firm hand gentle rubbing his back. Harry coughed and choked, his body wracked with the shakes as he fought his bodies humiliating reaction to the potion Talbot had slipped him.  When it was clear there was little else to bring up, Harry felt himself being turned back over and sat up a little on some cushions. A glass of water was pressed into Harry’s shaking hands and the potion stained fingers of the elder wizard cupped his own shaking hands and helped him to sip at the water. Harry finally dared to open his eyes and stared at the potions master sitting in front of him. In the light of the pub and without the fog of potion blurring his vision Harry could finally see the elder wizard more clearly.

The potions master looked dreadful. The man’s dirty, knotted and greasy hair was tied back carelessly with string. The man’s face seemed sallow and pale. The rough unkempt bristles on his chin and cheeks did little to hide the tell-tale signs of fading bruises. There was a significant cut that sliced from his left cheek down his neck and disappeared into the collar of his robe, which was dirty and smelt of something rather ominous. On autopilot Harry continued to sip at his glass of water as he quietly perused the potions masters’ appearance. Snape seemed oblivious to attention his young patient was giving him. 

“Severus?” Albus voice yet again broke the quiet of the pub, determined it would seem to get an answer to his question. Harry watched Snape roll his eyes before sighing heavily as he turned his attention from Harry back to the headmaster. It was very clear everyone was waiting for an explanation and Snape wasn’t in the mood to be proving it.

“I believe Mr. Vaughn was under the impression Potter was somehow romantically interested in him, and was in the process of forcing the issue when I arrived.” Snape’s voice bit with its usual distain as he through a glance over his shoulder at where Charlie was standing. “May I say Mr. Weasley; you choice of friends is abysmal and should be reconsidered immediately.”  Charlie’s face fell instantly as he realized what had happened.

“Did you know about this?” Remus stepped up beside Charlie and growled angrily.  Charlie had the good sense to lower his gaze to the floor as his father stepped up beside Remus, fury in his eyes.

“I just thought he was joking around, he said he just wanted a snog with him that’s all.” Charlie stared sadly at Harry, who was coming around a little more as the water began to dilute what was left of the potion in his stomach and body. Remus snorted in disgust, even as Arthur grabbed his son by his arm, clearly angry.

“Where did you leave him Snape?” Alistair Moody stepped up quickly, dissipating a little of the tension between the Weasley clan.

“Outside,” Snape gestured with his head to the front door of the pub he’d carried Harry through before. With a firm hand on Charlie’s shoulder, Alistair guided the guilty looking dragon research towards the exit. “I think I’ll escort them both back to the research camp. Arthur, Remus perhaps you can give me a hand.” Both wizards nodded in agreement as they followed Alistair from the pub leaving nervous conversation in their wake. With the immediate threat seemingly taken care of the party returned to normal, although a little more subdued. Those gathered around Harry filtered back to their own conversations and groups, leaving Harry, Snape and Dumbledore sitting in the booth by the window. Still clutching the water glass Harry had regained a little of his motor function, and with minimal aide from Snape had sat himself up gingerly. Harry’s gaze had not left Snape. Even watching closely as the elder wizard performed a scourify cleaning spell on the mess Harry had left on the floor before sitting himself down, almost thankfully on the bench beside him.

“There are reports that Professor Scrimour Underbridge has met with foul play and that his wife has been left a mumbling fool in St Mungo’s. It is a curious reason why a potions master of his caliber and a guild council member should meet such a ghastly end.” Before Harry could thank Snape for his rescue and question him on where he’d been, Albus spoke up first. There was no mirth in the man’s twinkling eyes and Harry wondered silently if the headmaster already knew where Severus Snape had been. The name Dumbledore had mentioned was not one Harry knew of, but he assumed it was someone Snape would know as a single raised eyebrow questioned the potions master in silence.

“I have heard some of the reports as well.” If Severus knew what happened to this unfortunate sole he was not letting on and merely accepted one of the two glasses of brandy that Madam Rosemerta brought to him and the headmaster. When it was clear Snape had no intention of elaborating, Albus turned his attention to Harry. The boy was looking a lot better, colour had returned to his cheeks and his eyes had stopped flicking as the fog of the potion cleared.

“I believe Harry here has quite despaired over your lengthy absence, Severus.” Albus smile brightened as he gestured to Harry across the table. Snape paused mid sip from his drink as he glanced sideways at the younger wizard sat beside him. Snape’s eyebrow arched in surprise and Harry had the good grace to lower his gaze a slight blush coloring his cheeks in embarrassment.

“Indeed, I would have thought the delights on offer from your other prospective tutors would have overshadowed any concern you have for my welfare.” Snape snorted indigently and shook his head as he sipped from his brandy.  “So, whom of your suitors am I to congratulate?” Snape glanced around the party goers, clearly looking for an indication of the mentor Harry had chosen.

“I haven’t chosen anyone.” Harry whispered watching as a genuinely surprised expression washed over Snape’s battered and dirty face. Snape couldn’t help the slight wash of disappointment that settled in his chest at Harry’s declaration.

“Well, if that is what you wish then I applaud you for making such a mature choice, Potter.” Snape lifted his glass of brandy in quiet acknowledge of Harry’s decision before finishing off the amber liquid in one gulp. Feeling the effects of fatigue finally after a very long mission in the dark lord’s service, Snape rose stiffly from the bench seat beside Harry. “If you’ll excuse me headmaster, I’d like to return home for some much needed rest. I will no doubt see you within the next few days.” With a knowing nod from the headmaster, Snape turned to leave. Harry wasn’t sure why he hadn’t remembered the letter in his pocket but when he sat up and spotted Oliver coming out of the bathroom, the chaperone’s appearance had triggered the thought. With a hurried glance at the clock, Harry could see that it was 11.57, three minutes before the apprentice rites officially ended.

“Wait!” Harry scrambled to his feet shakily steadying himself as he stepped in front of the potions master. Snape frowned down at the younger wizard as he watched Harry remove a small crumpled letter from within the pocket of his robes.

“What’s this?” Snape inquired softly as he accepted the letter cautiously.

“My acceptance.” Harry whispered quietly, aware now that everyone was looking at them.   

“Acceptance of what?” Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Snape tipped his head slightly to the side in query. Clearly the elder wizard was tired if he hadn’t picked up quickly what the conversation was about.

“Your offer of apprenticeship.” Harry paused, nervously chewing his bottom lip as he unconsciously held his breath. “If you still want me that is.” Harry lowered his gaze nervously to where he was now fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.  

“When did you write this?” Snape’s face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking as he unsealed the crumpled letter and silently read Harry’s familiar messy handwriting. Harry knew what the letter contained and so sighed heavily as he lowered his chin to his chest. The letter was poorly worded and inarticulate but the message was clear.

“A week or so ago.” Harry shrugged and watched as Snape glanced over his shoulder at the headmaster who was now standing back a little from the pair of them, a worried expression on his face. Before Harry could elaborate however Remus and Arthur arrived back at the pub, having delivered the two wayward dragon researchers back to the safety of their camp. Remus instantly picked up on the tension in the enclosed space of the pub and expertly narrowed his attention down to Snape and Harry standing opposite each other.

“What’s going on?” Remus inquired as he stepped up beside his charge, his nose wrinkling as the wolf in him sought out any telling scents.

“Harry was just informing me of his decision to accept my offer of apprenticeship.” Snape spoke up, his voice mellow and calm. Remus’ expression changed instantly as he shook his head and gestured to the clock above the bar.

“No, absolutely not.” Remus barked angrily, his eyes flashing with the yellow flicker of the wolf. “Besides an agreement must be reached between then two of you and the papers officially signed before midnight and that is not possible, look at the time!” Remus folded his arms across his chest and looked angrily at Harry.  Snape knew what was coming and watched in slight amusement as Harry’s mood instantly changed. Gone was the nervous, awkward teenager, replaced by an extremely angry, powerful wizard who had just been told no. Forcing Potter to do anything would undoubtedly result in disaster and telling the boy who lived he couldn’t do something would like trying to tame a Hungarian Horntail. Despite how much Harry was about to protest Snape too had glanced at the time, and unfortunately had to agree with Lupin, time was not on their side.

“I agree.” With an angry glare at Remus, Harry turned back to Snape his face schooled in determination.

“To what?” Snape queried confused by Harry’s comment.

“To everything, something, nothing and anything.” Harry glanced back at Remus in defiance as the wolf’s eyes widened in shock.

“What?” Snape was clearly shocked and stared at Harry as if he’d lost his mind. Was the boy really agreeing to anything?

“I trust you and I know you wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t for a reason, so I agree to everything and anything you want to teach me.” Outrage swept over Remus’ expression and Snape prepared himself to be hexed into oblivion, automatically he reached for his wand as Remus stepped into Harry’s personal space.

“I said no Harry, I won’t let you do this.” Remus went to grab for Harry’s arm to drag him away from Snape but the boy snatched his arm away from his guardian and stepped instinctively back up against Snape.

“Why? Because you know what it involves?” Harry saw a flicker of guilt in Remus’ eyes as the yellowed irises glanced nervously at Snape. Harry snorted in disgust and shook his head. “You said it was never about payment, but about teaching. So I trust you to be honest with me, so I agree to everything.” Harry turned his attention back to Snape who seemed impressed by Harry’s declaration and nodded a small smile touching the corner of his thin lips.

“I agree to the terms.” Snape spoke firmly his wand still gripped tightly in his hand, in case Remus lost control. Snape wasn’t sure why he agreed but a part of him had already accepted that Harry might indeed be his apprentice and thus was no adverse to the idea at all.

“That is all very well gentlemen but you have but a few moments to sign a contract, papers of which take several days to order from the Ministry.” This time it was Dumbledore who spoke, as he stepped up beside Remus. Remus looked rather defeated but at the headmasters comment the wolf seemed to hang on to hope.

“Ah, actually I believe I can fix that.” Harry was shocked as a still slightly pale Oliver stepped up to his side, a parchment clutched in his hand. “I knew Harry was still thinking about the offers, so I went and ordered the documents just in case he decided to actually choose a mentor.” Oliver shrugged casually as he laid the parchment out on the bar and transfigured a cocktail stick into a quill. Inwardly Snape smiled, once more Oliver Wood had just proved his worth as a chaperone. With a quiet hush around the pub Harry signed the parchment first, before offering Snape the quill. With a flourish of the quill Snape signed his name and the agreement was done. With a flick of his wand Oliver sent the parchment to the Ministry just as the clock above the bar ticked over to 12, and it’s face read ‘last round’. With a sigh Harry turned back to face his family and friends were now staring at him in silence. Surprisingly it was Hermione who broke the awkwardness as the bushy haired girl stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug, whispering in his ear with a chuckle.

“Congratulations apprentice, now it’s definitely the end of the world as we know it.”


	24. Day One

**Chapter 24**

** (Day 1) **

“No.  Absolutely not!” With a careless shrug he glanced down at himself. The expression on Severus Snape’s face told of his obvious disapproval of his young apprentice’s appearance. It would not be the last time today that Harry wondered silently to himself if agreeing to _‘everything and anything’_ in his apprentice agreement was a smart move.

The first time he’d wondered just that had been this morning when Remus had come into his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, a letter clutched in his hand. The letter had been written in Snape’s elegant handwriting, and had clearly stated that the enclosed portkey would activate at 9.00am sharp for the boys first day as Potions Apprentice to Potions Master Severus Snape. Harry had scrambled to shower and dress himself bewildered by how quickly Snape had demanded he begin work. Ron and Hermione were not officially beginning their own apprenticeships for another two weeks but clearly Snape had other plans for Harry. Remus had made him toast all the while expressing his continuing irritation over Harry’s choice of mentor. Harry was almost glad that as he was chewing the second piece of toast, the portkey in his pocket had activated and he’d been sucked violently from the kitchen and Remus’ lecturing. The portkey had deposited him on the small gravel path of an ordinary looking thatched cottage. The sun was bright and Harry squinted around at the neatly tended garden that ran alongside the path. Assuming that he was supposed to be at the cottage Harry had walked the short distance up the path and had knocked on the wooden door with the brass handle. The door had swung open to reveal a small house elf, dressed in a small blue shirt and odd socks. Harry smiled at the elf and went to introduce himself but the elf spoke first.

“You is late, he’s in the living room.” The house elf eyed Harry pointedly before gesturing for Harry to come inside. Harry didn’t speak as the elf closed the door behind them before leading him down a plain looking entry hall that looked suspiciously too large for the country cottage he’d supposedly just entered. Harry didn’t have time to look around at the décor before the elf was urging him in through one of the internal doors and into a brightly lit living room.

“First order of business Potter, we must obtain your apparition license. I haven’t the patience to continually arrange portkeys every time I need you to go somewhere.” There was no hello or morning pleasantries, as Harry stepped into the living room. Snape didn’t even look up from his paper, where he was sat in an old leather armchair, an empty breakfast tray abandoned on the table beside him. Harry read the headline of the newspaper that Snape was hidden behind. It had taken a little longer for the news to break of Harry’s apprenticeship than anyone had predicted, however, now exactly three days after the official paperwork had been filed Harry was once again splashed across the front page. _‘Boy Who Lived – Potions Apprentice.’_ Harry had sighed heavily at the picture of him and Snape dancing at the senior’s winter ball. It was at his audible sigh that Snape had lowered the paper to finally look up at his new apprentice, and had promptly voiced his objections to the boy’s appearance.

“No. Absolutely Not!” Snape had paused if only briefly to glance over Harry’s appearance once more. The boy stood up in a pair of jeans and a weird sisters t-shirt. “If you are to be taken seriously as a wizard, you will, while under my tutelage, observe traditional wizarding dress Potter. I don’t mind what you wear within the confines of the laboratory and at home but while you are outside these walls you will stick to robes.”

“Yes sir.” Automatically Harry replied, suddenly feeling like he was back at school. He hadn’t really had time to think about what to wear when he’d been rushing around the house earlier but now he regretted not having paid it more attention. In all honesty Snape’s sudden summons hadn’t left Harry time to think about his apprenticeship at all. However the nervousness he would have undoubtedly formed as the weeks had progressed, now settled like a lead weight on his shoulders. Having seen the shift in Harry’s mood, Snape sighed softly. “Severus.” The comment was strange and Harry glanced up from his feet in slight confusion at the elder wizard’s name.

“Pardon sir?” Harry whispered quietly still feeling awkward under the wizards close scrutiny.

“My name is Severus, Harry.” Harry titled his head to the side as Snape continued. “We are no longer Professor and student, we are apprentice and mentor, equal as adult wizards. You may call me by my first name.” Harry’s eyes widened a little in surprise. “I may on occasions forget that however, so I apologize in advance.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry breathed, a little of his confidence returning. Pleased that he’d rescued Harry’s mood Snape turned his attention to where the house elf was just cleaning up the breakfast tray beside him.

“This is Tiddles. He’s been in my families employ for several generations and is quite capable of servicing the daily needs of the household and those within it. Please refrain from tasking him with unnecessary errands but while you are here, he will serve you as he does me.” Snape raised an eyebrow at the little floppy eared creature who looked a little pissed off that he would be forced to serve the new wizard in the house.

“Hi.” Trying to be polite Harry reached out a hand to the creature but Tiddles looked at Harry’s hand with disdain before clicking his fingers and disappearing with a sharp crackle of magic.

“He’s also a cranky bastard when he thinks I’ve acted in a rash manner or made a hasty decision.” Snape huffed a chuckle as he glanced back at Harry, somewhat apologetic for his house elf’s rudeness. Harry laughed at that and shrugged his shoulders.

“Kreature took time to warm up to me too. I’m guessing I’m the rash decision?” Harry queried softly, watching as Snape nodded his head in silent answer.

“Indeed but my house elf’s thoughts on that subject are moot, so we shall move on.” Snape rose from the armchair and stepped over to the fireplace grabbing the silver box he kept his floo powder in. “We have an appointment with Mrs. Inglewood at 11.30 and I have some errands for us to run before then.” Harry took the offered handful of floo powder as Snape grabbed one of his own. “We’re heading for Diagon Alley, you can manage that by yourself can’t you Potter?” Harry nodded. After his disastrous first floo trip to the shopping street back in his first year Harry had become very cautious when pronouncing names of places when flooing.

Harry stepped through the fireplace first and stepped out onto the floo point with a slight stagger still not entirely comfortable with the mode of transport. With far more grace Snape stepped out a moment behind him and before Harry could ask where they were going the elder wizard was already weaving his way among the witches and wizards in the busy street. Harry struggled to keep up with the wizard’s confident stride. Sensing Harry’s struggle Snape slowed a little allowing the apprentice to draw level with him.

“Now Potter let’s get some housekeeping sorted.” Snape glanced at Harry beside him to ensure he was listening. “Most mornings I will expect you to be at Spinners End by 7.30am, unless I’ve made other plans and have told you of them in advance. Depending on the day, the conclusion of it will vary.” Snape paused as he stepped around a group of goblin’s making their way hurriedly towards Gringotts. “Primarily my purpose is completing the research into the Wolfsbane however there are a variety of other tasks that must be completed throughout the week. One of your primary tasks will be to ensure my stores as kept stocked, which means getting acquainted with my account holders and which ingredients I get from whom.” Harry’s head was spinning as Snape continued to talk, the wizard now gesturing to various shops on either side of the street with purpose.

It was only when Snape could no longer feel Harry walking beside him that the elder wizard stopped and realized that Harry was no longer following him. Harry was standing stock still in the center of the street looking completely panic stricken. Snape stepped back to Harry, who instantly lowered his head to his chest his gaze dropping from the elder wizards’ questioning gaze.

“I don’t think I’m prepared for this.” Harry whispered his voice wavering, not daring to look up lest he saw disappointment in the man’s obsidian gaze. Snape sighed heavily as he stared down at his apprentice. Snape had always known Harry’s confidence was poor when it came to himself but in the last hour Snape had seen just how low it really was.

“Wait here.” With a firm but calm voice Snape told Harry to stay put. Harry nodded and watched as the elder wizard maneuvered his way between the others in the street and disappeared into a shop. Harry waited patiently where he was until Snape returned carrying a package with him. “Here, this should help.” Snape handed over the package and Harry carefully unwrapped it to reveal a brown leather shoulder satchel along with a notepad and self-inking quill.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled warmly up at the elder wizard as he slipped the satchel over his head and flicked open his notepad to the first page. With a barely perceivable nod Snape turned and continued his walk, leaving Harry to walk beside him. The boy, with a renewed confidence was now eagerly making notes on what his mentor was saying. Harry smiled to himself, perhaps being Snape’s apprentice wasn’t as bad as he’d thought earlier.

******************************

Harry sat quietly beside Snape on the winged backed wooden bench in the foyer of The Potion Masters Guild of England. The bench was uncomfortable and Harry shifted a little as he glanced up at Snape. The austere potions master sat stiffly on the bench, his back ridged and straight as he stared with a rather bored expression at the paintings on the far wall. The paintings, Harry had inspected earlier, were portraits of past potion masters. Some frames were empty of their occupants who were undoubtedly visiting their other portraits. However those figures that did remain were an eclectic collection of wizards and witches, all smiling at him and twittering amongst themselves. Not for the first time since they’d sat down Harry glanced at the clock above the grand marble entry hall of the Guild. It clearly read _‘gone to lunch’_ and Harry felt his stomach growl in sympathy. Snape glanced sideways at the sound, his eyebrow rising quietly as Harry shrugged his shoulders in apology.

They’d walked the length and breadth of Diagon Alley this morning, Snape instructing while Harry wrote down everything carefully. Now however once they’d reached the offices of The Potions Guild, they were told rather sharply by the witch at the desk, that Mrs. Inglewood was running late.

Snape had sighed heavily. He knew that Elizabeth was making them wait on purpose,  no doubt as punishment for him having not contacted her during his extended service with the dark lord. As the minutes had stretched into three quarters of an hour Snape’s irritation was just boiling to the surface. The sound of Harry’s stomach grumbling was the last straw and Snape stood up abruptly, startling Harry. He was just about to tell the secretarial witch behind the desk guarding the entrance to Inglewood’s office, that they would come back later when the doors to the President’s office swung open and Elizabeth sashayed out to greet them. Snape couldn’t help the curl of his lip as Elizabeth smiled at him cooly, a knowing glitter in her dark eyes.

“Severus, I apologize for the wait.”  Harry stood up quickly beside Snape as he watched a very tall, slender witch step up in front of Snape. She was dressed in a perfectly pressed white and black dress, a thin summer weight robe loosely slung about her shoulders. A pair of spiked stiletto heels put her a hairs width above Snape’s height and the blood red painted fingernails caught the sunshine streaming into the foyer. “With Professor Scrimour Underbridge shocking murder the council is a trembling mess.”  Harry felt the tension between Snape and Inglewood immediately as the woman held out her hand expectantly to Snape. Snape clearly didn’t want to oblige the woman, but as the silence stretched he finally obediently bowed and pressed a chilled kiss to the back of the woman’s hand. Harry didn’t miss the satisfied smirk that caught the woman’s burgundy coloured lips as she flicked her razor sharp fingernail against Snape’s cheek as he pulled away, scratching the man’s cheek in the process.

Snape hissed in pain but didn’t comment as he straightened himself back to his full height and stared into the knowing gaze of the witch before him. “Well, will you introduce me to your apprentice Severus?” The cold smile brightened as the witch turned her attention on Harry. Harry instinctively moved a little closer to Snape as the witch raised a curious eyebrow in his direction.

“Madam President, my I present my apprentice Master Harry Potter.” Harry was a little stunned as Mrs. Inglewood pushed Snape out of the way so that she could full approach him.

“Harry Potter, I can’t express to you how delighted the Guild is to have you as apprentice this year.” Before Harry could speak the witch and tucked her arm under Harry’s and was guiding him into her office. Harry spared Snape a glance over his shoulder to ensure the elder wizard was following as they entered the office. “We were worried for a little while, due to Severus absence but it all seems to have worked out perfectly.” Mrs. Inglewood deposited Harry on a chair in front of her desk as she swept around the room with an unnecessary flamboyance. Harry glanced sideways at Snape who seemed less than impressed with the display as he sat himself down beside Harry in front of the desk. “So has Severus made you feel welcome at Spinners End, Merlin knows that place needs a sparkle of life?” Snapping his gaze back to the witch Harry nervously chewed his lip as Inglewood openly insulted Snape’s place of residence without even missing a beat. Snape said nothing however his dark gaze simply following the woman around the room until she came and sat down on the opposite side of the desk with an over exaggerated sigh, her ample breasts heaving a little with the effort.

“Um, he has thank you. The cottage is beautiful, and the gardens are….” Nervously Harry tried to defend his mentor but Inglewood steamrolled over him and cut off his reply mid-sentence.

“Nonsense the place is a wreck but I believe its potions laboratory is second only to those we have here.” Inglewood sniffed indifferently as she passed a folder across to Snape with little care. “I’ve enclosed the standard paperwork to allow Harry access to the Guild, which I’m sure you’re capable of taking care of Severus. I suggest taking him on a tour of the place when you’re ready and I can arrange an official meeting with the council if you wish.” Snape nodded darkly in agreement as he took the folder and handed it to Harry. Obediently the boy stashed the folder into his satchel before looking up to once again watch the strained conversation between Snape and Inglewood. “Have you decided on your focus for Harry’s apprenticeship yet, Severus?”

“As yet no. I will wait to see where Harry’s interests lie before deciding on a focus.”  For the first time since entering the office Snape spoke, his voice calm and reserved with a hint of irritation.

“Well don’t dawdle, an apprentice without focus is like a thestral without reigns. We wouldn’t want Harry here to stray.” The comment was made in condescension and Harry raised a curious eyebrow at Snape who was clearly biting his tongue and determined not to reply with his usual acid bite to the comment.

“Indeed.” Was Snape’s cool reply before he changed the topic slightly. “May I enquire about what will be done with Professor Underbridge’s position on the council?” At the change of topic Inglewood raised a pointed eyebrow at Snape.

“As requested I’ve put forward your application and the remaining council members will consider it carefully. I will let you know the outcome in the next few days.” Snape nodded, and Harry got the feeling the wizard was pleased with her reply. “Securing Harry here as your apprentice will weigh in your favour, especially considering that the additional aide will ensure you complete your work on the Wolfsbane.” It was a statement rather than a question but Snape nodded in agreement anyhow. “They are still searching for Scrimour’s potions work, they believe it was stolen during the murder.” Like Dumbeldore had on the night of the party Inglewood eyed Severus in question but the potions master ignored her and the subtle inquiry.

“Thank you for your time Mrs. Inglewood, I will have the papers filled out and returned by the end of tomorrow but Harry and I have to get back to Spinners End for lunch.” Inglewood looked a little put out as Snape rose from the chair, abruptly putting an end to the meeting. Clearly whatever information Snape had come for he’d clearly received. At Snape’s gesture Harry stood up as well and the pair of them moved towards the door, leaving Inglewood to scramble after them.

“Before you leave Severus a private word if I may?” Harry was already out of the door when Inglewood caught Snape by the arm preventing him from leaving. Harry paused and glanced back at Snape in question but the elder wizard simply nodded for him to wait as Inglewood closed the door between them. Harry lingered by the door not realizing before it was too late that the door hadn’t quite closed and he could hear what was being said between them.

“Where have you been?” Gone was the overly nice voice as Inglewood rudely addressed Snape.

“That is none of your business.” Snape snapped in irritation back, his calm façade falling away. With a glance over his shoulder to make sure that the secretary  was busy Harry stepped a little closer to the door so that he could just see the pair standing opposite each other inside the office unaware of their audience.

“One has to wonder Snape, at the convenient timing of Scrimour’s death.  Could you not have waited until the retirement?” Inglewood was pissed and Harry quietly wondered if Snape really did have something to do with the man’s murder.

“If you are suggesting that I had anything to do with Professor Underbridge’s murder then you’re wrong.” Harry watched through the crack in the door as Snape raised himself up to his full height and went to push his way past the witch. However as he went to move the woman had caught his arm and spun him around her lips coming crashing up onto his in a messy kiss. Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he watched the pair kiss before Snape abruptly pushed the witch away from him with an angry shove.

“Get off me,” Harry had never heard Snape sound so disgusted as he watched the man wiped his mouth clean of her burgundy lipstick with the back of his hand.

“I missed you darling, I was worried.” Her angry tone of voice had changed to a sickly sweet whisper and Harry fought down the urge to vomit as he watched the witch reach forward. The witch’s blood red finger tips stood out against Snape’s black robe as she trailed her hand down the buttons on the front of his waistcoat before dipping low to his crotch, a wicked smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Snape was quicker however and slapped her hand away. Harry was shocked at what he was watching as Snape grabbed her wrist angrily to prevent her wandering hand.

“My end of the agreement is complete, you need to hold up your end or I will see to it the council hear of your filthy indiscretions.” Snape’s voice had lowered to a threatening whisper and Harry had to strain to hear what was said. The threat was spat with venom and disgust and Harry quickly stepped away from the door as Inglewood snatched her hand away from Snape’s, clearly disgruntled she hadn’t got what she’d wanted. Her pout was overly dramatic but Snape paid it no attention as he turned and strode from the office and out into the foyer. “With me Potter!” Harry jumped in surprise as Snape strode past him, the no nonsense tone of voice a clear indication the elder wizard was angry.

Once they were out of the Guild building, Snape determinedly strode through the lunchtime crowd in Diagon Alley his robes swirling around him, sending many of the more timid crowd scattering at the mere sight of his impressive presence. Professor Severus Snape’s reputation preceded him wherever he went.  Snape was clearly heading towards the floo point and Harry struggled to keep up with him. There was a short line up to use the floo network and Snape joined the end of the line which allowed Harry to catch up with him finally. Out of breath, Harry stood quietly beside his mentor as they waited in line to use the floo. Chewing his lip nervously Harry stared up at Snape wondering silently what agreement Inglewood and Snape had been discussing. Plus Harry had been shocked to see the witch making advances on Snape, painting his mentor in an entirely new light. Snape clearly hadn’t been interested in the witch but the situation had provided Harry a little insight into the private world of Severus Snape.

“I suggest strongly that you don’t repeat what you heard and saw just then Potter.” Harry jumped a little as he realized that the line had moved and he was still standing staring up at his mentor, lost in his own private thoughts. A guilty blush crept up Harry’s cheeks as he realized that Snape had known he was listening and watching at the door.

“Um,” Harry went to apologize in guilt but Snape continued.

“As my apprentice you will naturally be privy to some aspects of my private life.” Snape paused as they moved along the line, getting closer towards the floo connection. “I needn’t remind you that there are certain aspects of my life that require careful balancing and that any breech of secrecy could have disastrous consequences for more than just myself.” Harry nodded silently as they stepped closer once more to the floo.

“Saw what sir?” Harry replied calmly a small smile twitching the corner of his lip as Snape finally glanced down at him. When it was clear that Harry had understood the conversation Snape smiled and stepped forward to pay the small fee and take a handful of floo powder for himself and Harry.

“Exactly Harry.” Snape praised the boy and smiled coyly as they turned towards the floo. “Spinners End.” With a commanding voice Snape threw his floo powder into the flame and disappeared, leaving Harry to hurriedly follow. Harry was pleased he’d risen to Snape’s expectations but was still rather intrigued to know just exactly what other secrets Snape was hiding.

TBC....


	25. Return of the Prodigal Son

**Chapter 25**

** (Return of the Prodigal Son) **

Harry scanned his daily notes as he perched himself up on the stool beside the bench.

Routine was what had kept Harry going the past week and routine was something Severus Snape did very well. As Snape had demanded on the first day of the apprenticeship, Harry’s day began at 7.30am. Now in possession of his apparition license the trips back and forth to Spinners End were far smoother and Harry was relishing the freedom the license gave him. From 7.30am till 8.30am would see them sat in the living room taking breakfast. They would discuss what Snape had planned for the day and he would give Harry the list of jobs he wanted him to achieve. So far the jobs had been relatively easy but Harry could tell that Snape was easing him into the more difficult jobs that would undoubtedly come later. Most importantly during breakfast however they’d discuss the previous day, reflecting on things that had worked, issues that had arisen or items Harry wanted further clarified. It was a pleasant start to the days and Harry was grateful Snape was giving him time to adjust.

From breakfast they’d move into the garden. As predicted Snape’s garden was immaculate and surprisingly purposeful. The Potions Master kept a vast array of plants that served as fresh botanical ingredients for his potions. A gardener was employed three days a week to tend the gardens but Severus kept a close eye on his gardens progress, thus the early morning walks. The walks through the gardens and greenhouse served as teaching moments for Harry. The elder wizard would stop often and describe a shrub or flower and its qualities and properties within a potions sense. Harry had put aside the back of his notebook just for the walks and the herbology lessons Snape was teaching him.

As the sun rose higher along with the associated heat of summer, they would retreat back indoors by 9.30. Harry had come to realize that Snape was not a summer wizard. The man detested being overly heated which was hardly surprising considering his preferred dress. Once inside they would part for the rest of the morning, Harry to his jobs and errands and Snape to his study. Harry wasn’t sure what Snape was doing in particular in the study during this time but from the glimpses he’d had of the wizard’s private domain the place was scattered with dusty tomes, rolled parchments and hastily scribbled notes.

Lunch was often a quick affair, Tiddles the house elf serving them from a tray as they met in the Potions Laboratory within Snape’s basement. The rest of the afternoon would be spent in each other’s company brewing potions. Harry had been surprised to learn that Snape supplied St Mungo’s with several potions on a weekly basis, including wolfsbane. Harry had been also surprised that Snape had put him to work in the lab, cutting and preparing ingredients and stirring mixtures. Considering how incompetent he’d been at school in potions Harry wondered why Snape had allowed him to partake but the elder wizard had done so without ceremony. Harry had only made a few errors this week and instead of yelling and deducting points as he would have done at school, Snape had merely corrected him calmly and without censure. Admittedly they had only brewed straightforward potions this week but it was amazing for Harry to realize that away from school he was actually enjoying potion making, and Snape’s company.

Today however was Friday and the last day of the working week and they had just finished brewing St Mungo’s order of sleeping draught. Harry wondered what would happen over the weekend as Snape hadn’t been specific about activities beyond the weekdays.

“Did you finish the inventory of the stores and file those notes?” Harry nodded as he watched Snape finish the final stir of the potion in the large cauldron in the center of the lab. The wizard had discarded his outer robes as he often did when down in the safety of his lab, and had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. As he’d done on their winters picnic Harry  had stared for a long time at Snape’s dark mark but as the week had drawn on he’d become used to the mark as if it was nothing more than a tattoo. If Snape had noticed Harry’s original nervousness around the dark mark he hadn’t mentioned it.

“Yes, and I contacted….” Harry paused as he flicked back in his notes of the day. “…Fathomshaw and Roach to order you some more Red Cap Venom.” Harry glanced up quickly at Snape to make sure his mentor approved of his for thought. Snape seemed impressed and nodded in silent approval of Harry’s decision. Quietly the approval of his mentor made him warm and fuzzy inside but he hid it well.

“Do you have plans for the weekend?” With a flick of his wand Snape cast a stasis spell on the cauldron before he moved to the sink beside where Harry sat on the stool, so that he could wash his hands.

“No, I didn’t know if you’d require me here.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he watched the elder wizard flick his now greasy hair out of his face. What Harry had learnt over the past week brewing potions was that contrary to popular belief Snape didn’t intentionally keep his hair greasy, it was simply being exposed to the potions fumes all day that made it so. Harry had found himself washing his own hair every evening to get rid of the smell and the grease in his own hair.

“Your weekends are yours to do as you wish Harry.” Snape moved to leave the laboratory and Harry jumped down off the stool to follow his mentor back upstairs.

“Oh, I might go and see Hermione and Ron then. They’re looking for apartments to share but they’re doing nothing but argue over the location.” Harry trailed behind Snape, the elder wizard a little slower on the stairs clearly fatigued after standing for most of the afternoon creating potions.

“Will you be looking for an apartment yourself Harry?” Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry as they walked down the hall and into the living room. Feeling more at home and relaxed than he’d been at the start of the week Harry wandered around to the armchair and flopped down in it, in exhaustion. Snape raised a dubious eyebrow at his apprentice’s theatrics but said nothing as he poured himself a glass of brandy from the decanter on the sideboard before joining Harry on the chairs.

“Nah, Grimmauld Place is technically mine and Remus takes care of the bills. Plus I wouldn’t kick him out as he’s go nowhere else to go. I figure I may as well stay just until I’ve completed my apprenticeship.” Harry closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he leant back against the arm of the chair, somewhat welcome of the coming weekend break.

“Speaking of bills, I believe I owe you this.” Putting aside his glass of brandy, Snape flicked his wand and summoned a plain brown envelope to him, which he passed quickly across to Harry. Harry frowned at the envelope and looked at Snape for an explanation. “It’s your weekly dowry to ensure you’re kept above the poverty line while in my care.” Snape waved his hand dismissively as he reached for his brandy once more. “You may take your portrait with you as well if you like, I had Tiddle’s collect it earlier today from the framer.” Glancing in the direction Snape had nodded, Harry took in the large framed portrait resting against the window seat. It was the portrait that _‘Veritas’_ had commissioned back during the apprentice rites. Harry had quite forgotten about the picture but was pleased by the way it had turned out. Turning back to the envelope in his hands Harry slid his fingers beneath the seal and opened it. Inside was a cheque for 50 galleons.

“I can’t take this.”  Harry put the cheque back in the envelope and gestured for Snape to take it back.

“Why not?” The shock and affront with which Snape replied told Harry instantly that he’d made a mistake in refusing the elder wizards money.

“I mean thank you but I don’t need the money.” Harry tried to back pedal quickly, knowing that he’d inadvertently insulted his mentor.

“Perhaps not, but the Snape family pay their debts and I shan’t be guilty of not paying my apprentice.” Snape still sounded pissed and Harry cringed inwardly. Surely the money thing was another tradition of the apprentice rites he didn’t understand. For the first time since the week had begun Harry wished Oliver was still his chaperone, so that the wizard could ask him about it. “Besides I suggest you buy some new robes with the money, you’ve been wearing that same set all week and they were clearly made for a wizard far taller than you.” Snape sipped at his brandy and nodded to Harry’s robes.

After the first day of his apprenticeship Harry had heeded Snape’s warning and had scurried to find a set of wizarding robes. He’d only ever owned his school robes and the formal robes he’d worn at the Tri Wizard Ball, which were too formal for every day. Without time to go and buy anything Harry and Remus had raided Sirius old trunk in the attic. They’d found a set of Sirius robes. There had been a few moth holes in them along with dust, but after a fixing charm and a wash they’d come up passable. Admittedly they were far too long as Sirius even as a young man had been taller than Harry was now but Harry had hoped that Snape wouldn’t notice. Clearly Harry had been wrong, the potion master’s keen eye having seen the problem with the robes.

“Thank you.”  Harry whispered fingering his robes a little in embarrassment. Today he’d worn them over his shorts and t-shirt knowing they wouldn’t be going anywhere outside the house. The argument was clearly over and Harry merely decided that it was best not to argue the point, especially because he’d agreed to ‘everything’ Snape deemed appropriate during his apprenticeship.  “Have you heard from Draco?” Changing the topic Harry waited as Snape swallowed his mouthful of brandy.

“Yes, he sent an owl on Monday to say that Knight has arranged for him to travel to America next week.” Harry’s smile brightened at the news.

“That’s good, he’ll be gone before his father gets back. I know he’s been nervous.”

“And rightly so.” Snape got up to pour himself another glass of Brandy. Harry noted silently that Friday evenings were clearly a time when the potions master began to relax. “Even in his injured state Lucius Malfoy would not have taken the news of Draco’s deviation from the family plan, very well.” Snape shrugged his shoulders as he poured the amber liquid into the crystal glass. “The best thing for my godson is to be in the America’s, although there is still a risk.”

“Professor Knight will look after him though, won’t he?” Harry enquired concerned as he turned around on his chair so that he could see the elder wizard. Snape was leant against the sideboard, swilling the glass of amber in his hand as he considered the question.

“Knight is a sensible wizard but I doubt he’s prepared for the Malfoy’s.” Harry nodded in understanding, quietly wondering if Voldemort’s influences had stretched as far as America. 

“He’s looking forward to it though; even I have to say Knights is pretty impressive.” Harry laughed as he slung his legs over the arm of the chair and laid across it in a rather ungainly manner. If Snape was irritated by the boys relaxed state he didn’t say anything.

“Impressive or attractive?” Snape asked calmly. Harry’s eyes snapped open immediately and he glared at Snape from around the back of the chair. The elder wizard was still propped up against the sideboard his glass in hand.

“Both I suppose, but I wasn’t exactly looking.”

“No, of course not.” Snape muttered coolly in reply. Harry was sure there was cryptic message hidden beneath the elder wizard’s tone of voice but he didn’t have time to think about it before Snape was speaking again. “It is getting late Harry, do you wish to stay for dinner or are you expected back at number 12?”

“Can I stay?” Harry paused and sat up from the chair once more. “Remus is going on a date and I can’t stand Kreature’s cooking.” Snape huffed a chuckle but nodded in agreement. This would be the first evening harry had stayed beyond his official duties. 

“I’ll just go and see Tiddles, I won’t be a moment.” Snape stepped from the living room and Harry settled back in the chair. Like he did often in Snape’s living room Harry took his time to look around the room and take in the small intimate details of Snape’s life. There were portraits of wizards and witches lining the walls, books and intriguing wizarding artefacts sat discarded on shelves and surfaces. Harry wondered what some of the items were but he didn’t think he had the right to ask, yet. It was while he was staring at a particularly interesting purple orb on the mantle above the fireplace when he felt the wards of Spinners End shudder. It was the first time Harry had felt the wards move since he’d been at Snape’s residence. As the green flame erupted from the fireplace Harry’s instincts kicked in. Without thought the apprentice dived for cover behind the armchair, his wand drawn. There was the tell-tale sound of something hitting the rug beside the fireplace before the green glow of the fireplace disappeared and Harry was left breathing heavily in the silence.

At the sound of the wards shifting Snape had come sweeping into the living room, his wand drawn and his eyes falling to where Harry was crouched behind the chair. Not for the first time Snape thanked Harry’s instincts. He’d quite forgotten to disconnect the living room floo from the network and there was no telling who had stepped out uninvited in Spinners End.  Harry met Snape’s cautious stare, the elder wizard gesturing for Harry to stay put until he’d seen who had arrived. With a confident grace Snape swept past Harry crouched behind the chair. There was silence and Harry frowned having expected Snape to speak to whoever had arrived.

“Harry!” Snape’s panicked tone of voice was the trigger for Harry to move and the boy crawled out from behind the chair to see the scene in front of the fireplace. Snape was knelt down beside a lifeless body, his hands cradling the person’s head. Harry scrambled over to Snape and sucked in a deep, horrified gasp as he realized whom was lying before him.

“Draco.”  Harry’s voice wavered as he stared at the practically unrecognizable boy lying in Snape’s arms. Blood and swelling obscured the boy’s fine features, and the usually immaculate mop of blonde hair was mattered with dried blood and dirt. Harry didn’t know what to do and froze, his gaze seeking out Snape’s. “Is he dead?” Harry choked as he watched Snape check the boys breathing and pulse, with a quick medical charm.

“He’s still breathing; we’re going to need a healer. I don’t have the skills to fix this.” Snape was already moving to lift Draco’s lifeless body from the floor. Harry stepped aside as Snape headed for the door leading from the living room, undoubtedly carrying Draco towards the bedrooms on the upper floors. “Get the floo powder and got to St Mungo’s, ask for Dr. Myrtle she’s the best and knows Draco’s history.” With a glance over his shoulder Snape gestured to the fireplace before he disappeared. Harry quickly moved over and grabbed a handful of floo powder, but just before he was about to toss the handful into the fireplace he noticed a scrap of parchment on the stained carpet where Draco’s body had lay. Bending down Harry picked up the parchment cringing a little at the bloodied finger prints and splatters on it. As he read the hastily scrawled word on the parchment Harry’s blood ran cold.

_‘TRAITOR’_

The word screamed at him in thick black ink, smudged at the edges where it hadn’t been blotted properly after it had been written. “Shit.” Harry breathed as he glanced back at the doorway where Snape had disappeared a few moments before. Torn between running and telling Snape about the note and getting help Harry faltered for a moment. With a shake his head Harry stuffed the parchment into his pocket, the decision to get Draco help first, winning out over his other options. Tossing the handful of floo powder into the fireplace, with a swirl of green flame he was gone, the pressure to find help for Draco weighing heavily on his shoulders.

**********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

“He’s stable but is going to need rest and time to recover.” Dr. Myrtle stood up from her careful inspection of her patient. Draco lay motionless in the center of the large four poster bed the crisp white sheets tucked carefully about him. The blonde looked pale and sickly but was certainly looking better than when Harry had last seen him, covered in blood. The majority of the boys injuries had been healed but Dr. Myrtle had insisted he be placed in a healing sleep for 24hrs in order to allow the broken bones and swelling to subside. Harry had sat silently in an armchair in the corner of the bedroom watching as the healer had worked methodically, assisted by Snape.

Headmaster Dumbledore had arrived a few hours ago and just now Professor Theodore Knight had been shown up to the bedroom by Snape. Undoubtedly Snape had contacted him once Draco had been stabilized. The three elder wizards now stood at the foot of Draco’s bed their faces grave as Dr. Myrtle began to pack up. “I have faith in your potions Severus so I’m sure he’ll sleep for most of the night and late tomorrow morning.” Snape inclined his head gently at the praise of his skills as the short, dumpy brown haired doctor picked up her bag and came to stand in front of the three wizards. “When he wakes, I’d like to be called so I can visit him and assess his mental state. We should be thankful for small mercies that he doesn’t appear to have been interfered with but I’m sure there are other scars he’ll bare.” All three wizards lowered their gaze in quite understanding.

“Thank you doctor.” Dumbledore’s voice was warm and calm as he shook Dr. Myrtle’s hand.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow gentlemen, I am assuming my bill can be forwarded to yourself Severus?” Snape went to nod but Harry was a little surprised when Theodore Knight spoke up.

“No, I’ll be covering Draco’s costs from now on. Thank you doctor.” Snape took Theodore’s no nonsense tone of voice relatively well, and the potions master backed down without question.

“Apprentice?” Dr. Myrtle enquired with a glance over shoulder at Draco still lying in the bed. Knight nodded quietly and Dr. Myrtle smiled at him. “Well he’s in good hands then. I’ll see myself out Severus don’t trouble yourself.” With another warm smile the doctor was gone leaving the three elder wizards still staring quietly at Draco in the bed.

“I believe we are in need of some tea I think. Do you mind if I take Theodore downstairs to your kitchen to seek out a pot of earl grey Severus?” Dumbledore gestured for Professor Knight to follow him after Snape’s quiet agreement.

“Call Tiddle’s and he can make some supper as well.” Snape watched the two elder wizards leave before he turned his attention to where Harry was still tucked up in the chair in the corner of the room. “You should head home Harry, Remus will be worried about you, if you stay longer.” Snape walked purposefully around the bedroom, drawing the curtains and dimming the candles in order to let Draco sleep in peace. Harry unfolded himself from the chair, cringing a little at the stiffness in his joints having sat nervously for so long. With a sigh Harry joined Snape in the hall outside Draco’s bedroom as the elder wizard carefully closed the door behind them.

“Um,” Harry stumbled as he reached into his pocket and fingered the parchment that had been sitting there since he’d picked up that afternoon beside the fireplace. Snape paused at the top of the grand wooden staircase leading back down to the ground floor and looked back at Harry in question. “I found this beside the fireplace after you’d taken Draco. I didn’t want to worry you earlier and I’m not sure the professor should know about things” Harry took a deep breath and handed Snape the parchment from his pocket. Snape unfolded the crumpled, bloodied paper and read the word. If Snape was worried his face didn’t show it as he nodded and folded the paper back up and put it into his own pocket. “It was his father wasn’t it?” Harry whispered as Snape turned and continued down the staircase. Harry followed him obediently carefully avoiding stepping on the wizards robes that flowed over the staircase like a waterfall of black as he walked.

“We can only speculate until Draco awakens tomorrow, but it is very likely that even if Lucius didn’t administer the punishment by his own hand that he in some way order it to be done by another.” Snape’s voice was cold and Harry sighed heavily.

“That letter, I thought that perhaps it might mean you.” Harry’s voice trembled as Snape reached the bottom of the stairs and spun around to face him, causing Harry to pause a few steps up. With the added height of the staircase Harry was now at the same height as his mentor. Harry stared into the obsidian depths and was somewhat surprised when a smile tugged at the corner of Snape’s lips.

“Why, do I detect a hint of concern over my welfare Potter?” A smooth eyebrow raised and Harry couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks, feeling once more silly for having expressed his concern of Snape’s personal safety. Taking pity on his younger charge Snape reached up and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I highly doubt this is meant for me Harry, I haven’t been summoned and I have already paid my dues for the deception surrounding you.” Harry’s eyes slide to the professor’s collar where the angry scar had now began to heal, the one the potions master had returned with on the night of the graduation. Snape still hadn’t been explicit about where he’d been and what he’d done but Harry was sure that discussions had been had with Dumbledore surrounding Snape’s extended absence. “Go home Harry, come back on Sunday afternoon for tea. I’m sure Draco will appreciate your company once he’s feeling better.” Harry nodded and sighed heavily as Snape stepped out of the way to allow his apprentice thought to the front door.

“Night.” Harry threw over his shoulder as he opened the front door and went to step out.

“Goodnight Potter.” With a crackle of magic Harry was gone, leaving Snape to sigh heavily as he fingered the parchment in his pocket. Despite his reassurances to his apprentice, there was a niggling doubt. Draco had turned his back on his family and gone against Lucius wishes but he was not a traitor, Snape on the other hand most definitely was. With another sigh Snape turned to head for the kitchen, his thoughts awash in his mind.

TBC...


	26. No Vacancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One has to apologize, Draco's attitude in this chapter is rather reflective of my own at the moment...

**Chapter 26**

** (No Vacancy) **

“You shouldn’t be out of bed; he’ll string me up if he thinks I encouraged you.” Harry sat himself down on the floor in front of Draco’s trunk as he watched his blonde haired friend cautiously negotiate the furniture in the room and over to the armchair by the fireplace. The windows and curtains had been pulled open wide to allow the summer breeze to drift into the bedroom.

“I’m fine Potter, just get on with packing. Knight said we could travel as soon as tomorrow if I’m well enough.” Draco didn’t look well enough to even be standing let alone travelling but Harry didn’t comment as he began carefully placing Draco’s things into his trunk. Harry had come by on Sunday just as Snape had told him to, and surprisingly enough he’d found Draco sitting up in bed. The blonde it seemed was eager to leave England despite the deeply swollen face, purpling bruises and cracked ribs he’d suffered. Neither Snape nor Knight had been in the house when Harry had arrived but Tiddle the house elf had shown him in, albeit with a grumpy snort of irritation. Draco had instantly begun talking about Knight, the America’s and packing his trunk, totally ignoring the fact that less than 48hrs ago his life had hung in the balance.

Harry had hastily agreed to pack Draco’s trunk for him, desperate to avoid the blonde doing work lest he injure himself again. In silence Harry worked packing Draco’s things into the trunk, while his blonde friend kept a close watch over him. Undoubtedly someone had sent the house elves to fetch Draco’s possessions from his family home, and Harry wondered if it had been Knight or Snape, and what the outcome of such a visit would have been.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Finally unable to ignore the ‘hippogriff’ in the room, Harry glanced cautiously over his shoulder at Draco. The blonde sighed and slumped back in the chair, his lips not quite turning up due to the swollen bruises.

“I shouldn’t have been surprised; I kind of brought this on myself.” Draco’s voice had mellowed to a whisper as his gaze lowered to where his hands were twisting in his lap. Harry stopped packing and spun around on the floor to face his friend.

“This isn’t your fault Draco, you just chose a mentor who is going to look after you that’s all. You couldn’t have been expected to just give yourself over to Voldemort and the deathea……” Harry trailed off having realized just what he was going to say.

“Go on and say it Harry, I’m done with this bullshit.” Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously at Draco’s declaration.

“Voldemort and the Deatheaters.” He finished a little reluctantly.

“I didn’t want to you know, I’m not like him at all.” Draco trailed off and Harry stood up quickly from the floor and moved over to sit in the chairs opposite the blonde, the trunk momentarily forgotten. “I don’t seek power or fortune, but I grew up with the expectation that I would be the one to carry the family name and those two things tend to go hand and hand with Malfoys. I don’t believe in that pureblooded nonsense and quite frankly Voldemort scares the shit out of me. I don’t know how you and Severus do it all the time.” Draco attempted a crooked smile but winced in pain with the effort.

“Guess we just do.” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah guess so.” With another sigh Draco gestured to the trunk Harry had abandoned half packed. “I chose Knight because I wanted to leave, start a fresh without being tagged Malfoy’s Heir and with the burden of duty and honor. Would have probably worked too if I’d have left with Knight sooner. So yes this is all my fault.” Draco looked matter of factly at Harry who frowned deeply.

“You didn’t deserve to be beaten by your father Draco, no matter what you chose to do.” Harry looked pointedly at Draco, who seemed shocked by what Harry had said.

“My father?” Draco tilted his head to the side in confusion. “My father didn’t do this to me, my Mother did.” Harry was stunned, not knowing what to say.

“But I thought…”Harry stumbled over his words. “He’s got the dark mark, he’s a deatheater!” Draco snorted in dark amusement and shook his head.

“Perhaps but he’s not the one running the family. Mother arranged the apprenticeship with The Earl, she had every intention of me marrying his daughter, desperate to secure heirs and secure the fortune. It was just a bonus for father that Notting shared similar allegiances to a certain dark wizard. Father took the credit for Mother’s scheming.” Draco paused and shifted awkwardly in the chair, his pain clearly etched on his face. “My father’s still in a coma on the other side of the world. She left his bedside as soon as she heard I’d officially accepted Knight’s offer.” Once more Draco sucked in a painful gasp as he tried to move in the chair to get more comfortable and ease his own suffering. “I knew she had a temper but I didn’t think she was as handy with unforgivables as she seemed to be.”  It was the wince and squeak of pain that Draco let loose which finally spurred Harry into action.

Quickly Harry stood up and strode over to the potions box on the bedside table. Opening it Harry scanned the bottles within before selecting the one he was after. Harry uncorked the bottle as he strode back over to Draco.

“Here take this; you’re probably overdue for your pain relieving potion.” Draco eyed the bottle cautiously as Harry gestured for him to take it.

“He’s rubbing off on you.” Another wave of pain made Draco quickly down the potion, his concern for what Harry had handed him falling away in favour of pain relief.

“What?” Harry questioned in confusion.

“Snape, he’s rubbing off on you. It wasn’t a week ago that you couldn’t have told the difference between a pain relieving potion and a gnome poison, yet here you are handing me something that could be either one.” Draco handed Harry the now empty bottle of potion, watching as realization seemed to dawn in his friends eyes.

“Merlin I fucking hope he doesn’t keep gnome poison on the bedside table, I didn’t even think I just grabbed the one I thought was the same as what we made on Wednesday last week.” Harry looked a little stricken at the empty bottle before bending down closely to look at Draco, incase the boy was showing signs of being just poisoned. Draco laughed and shook his head as he rose from the chair with a wince of pain. Harry put the bottle aside quickly and helped Draco move back towards the bed. “Speaking of Severus, where is he?” Harry helped Draco back into bed before moving back to the unfinished trunk.

“I’m pretty sure they thought I was asleep, but I overheard them talking about going back to Malfoy manor.” Harry sighed heavily and nodded, of course the two mentors would want to sort out Narsissa Malfoy after the abuse of her son. 

“To avenge your honor no doubt, all in the days work of an apprentice’s mentor.” Draco scoffed as he laid down on his side so that he could still see Harry packing his trunk.

“I’ll owe Knight big time for that then, well at least a blow job anyway.” Harry looked up in shocked horror at Draco’s declaration, causing the blonde to burst out laughing. “Merlin’s Balls Harry you should see your face, I’m just kidding.” Harry knew he’d been made fun of and threw one of Draco’s balled up pairs of socks at the blondes head. “I can’t believe you’re still stressing over it.”

“Don’t joke about that shit Draco, I agreed to _‘everything, anything, something and nothing’_ remember! Merlin only knows how he’s going to interpret that.” Harry frowned at Draco who rolled his eyes and scoffed once more.

“Severus isn’t going to demand sex Harry, he’s got more class and honor than that.” Harry went back to packing the trunk, his mood a little darker at Draco’s joke. “Besides I doubt he can even get it up, the dark mark has probably made him impotent, like it’s done my father. Why do you think Mother never had any more children after me?” Harry looked up at Draco over the lid of the trunk as he watched the blonde sigh and settle back into bed, the pain reliving potion clearly beginning to work.

“It’s official Draco, you win.” Draco frowned in confusion but Harry smiled up at him. “Your life is officially more fucked up than mine.” Harry smiled at Draco who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Tell me that again when you’ve got my godfathers big fat prick shoved up your arse.” Harry’s eyes widened in horror yet again, which sent Draco rolling onto the bed in hysterics.

“Even injured you’re such a fucking dick Draco Malfoy.” Harry grabbed another set of socks and went to throw it at his friend. The playful banter seemed natural to both of them as if the two only children had found a brotherhood in each other.

“With a foul mouth too.” Both boys instantly froze at the familiar deep timbered voice that had entered the conversation. Severus Snape and Theodore Knight now stood in the open doorway to the bedroom, having clearly returned from their errand. Harry instantly cringed and sank down to his knees, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Draco however found it all very amusing and began laughing hysterically on the bed, in between gasps of pain.  “It seems that your apprentice is feeling better Theodore, well enough to perhaps travel tomorrow?”

“Indeed.” Theodore Knight stared at Draco pointedly, clearly not impressed by his apprentice’s crass behavior and comment. “Perhaps the first lesson we should learn is decorum.”

“A wise choice. Can I offer you a drink?” Theodore eyed Draco once more before nodding in agreement to Severus’ inquiry. Harry lowered his gaze guiltily to the floor as he caught the backward glance the potions master threw him and Draco before he led his guest from the room. The boys were once more alone in the bedroom and Draco was still gasping in pain on the bed having clearly overdone himself with the laughter. Lacking in sympathy for Draco, Harry glared at his friend angrily.

“Thanks a lot Draco.” Harry grumped in irritation as Draco gasped one more time before settling himself back into bed properly.

“You’re welcome.” Draco sing songed in an artificially sweet voice, taking quiet note of the crimson blush that still clung to Harry’s cheeks. Perhaps Harry Potter wasn’t as adverse to the idea of a traditional apprenticeship as he made out to be. Filing that information away Draco gestured back to his trunk. “Well come on Potter, that stuff won’t pack itself.” Settling back into packing, the boys turned their conversation onto more mundane topics as Quidditch and Harry’s visit to America, the pair once more at peace in each other’s company.

*************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP*************************

“You will write to me every week won’t you?” Harry was a little shocked when Draco clipped his cloak about his shoulders before leaning forward to hug Harry tightly. The hug was unexpected and Harry took a moment before he returned the hug just as tightly.

“Do owls travel overseas?” Harry enquired having genuinely no idea how post travelled beyond England.

“Intercontinental carrier pigeons actually?” Snape supplied cooly as Draco broke away from Harry and stepped back beside his mentor, Professor Theodore Knight. Draco looked better than he had three days ago but the fading green bruises made him look as if he’d wrestled with an angry thorny devil. If anything they made him look tough and less like a ‘Malfoy’. “Let me know if there is anything you require of Draco’s family here in England, Professor Knight. I’ll be sure to sign any documentation necessary in the absence of Draco’s parents.” The professor nodded and reached out a hand to shake Snape’s firmly, in warm thanks.

“And I’ll send word once Draco’s settled, so that Harry might visit us.”  Professor Knight pressed a warm hand to Draco’s shoulder as he turned them both towards the front door.

“Good bye Harry.” Draco smiled almost a little sadly over his shoulder as he stepped out into the bright morning sunshine.

“Bye Draco.” Harry hurried out as he waved at Draco just as the pair of wizard’s apperated away with a crackle of magic. With a heavy sigh Harry turned back into the house, where Snape was still standing staring at him with a strange expression on his face. “I’m worried for him.” Harry supplied without being questioned, as if defending his reaction over Draco’s departure.

“I’m sure my godson will find his way in this world without your unnecessary worrying Potter and with Professor Knight’s guidance he might just make an exceptional Wizard.” After a cursory glance over Harry’s appearance, Snape turned to head for the kitchen. “Now come along, we’re late and there is rather a lot to get through his week.” Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed his mentor into the kitchen. With the added guests they’d eaten breakfast in the kitchen today, unlike the usual routine Harry had grown used to last week.

“Hermione said that _‘Carrow and Tyme’_ have just received the latest shipment of summer berries from the continent.” Harry picked at the left over bacon on his plate as he sat back down at the kitchen table. Snape remained standing however and Harry watched as the elder wizard poured himself a cup of tea from the still steaming kettle on the stove.

“If they have black arctic currants this year I might be interested but don’t go out of your way if you aren’t already in that part of London. Besides _‘Carrow and Tyme’_ are notorious for overcharging.” Snape sniffed indifferently at the name of the apothecary in London clearly not impressed by the prices that the shop was charging, although Harry didn’t know the difference. So far all the ingredients that Snape had ordered and brought for his potions were expensive.

“This week I believe it’s time I acquainted you with my research on the wolfsbane. If you are to succeed as my apprentice then you will be required to have an intimate knowledge of my research.”

“Intimate.” Harry sniggered childishly at Snape’s comment. When Snape didn’t even crack a smile Harry reigned in his laugh and looked guiltily back to the floor.

“As I was saying.” Snape continued still sipping his tea. “As my 2nd declaration during the apprentice rites can attest I am the foremost creator of ‘potion blends’ in England.”

“Mmm, Draco said it was illegal but that it took a true master, skilled in the art of potion making to create them. Apparently though all the good ones have been snapped up by ‘you-know-who’.” Harry bit down on a slice of toast but spat it out in disgust when he realized it was cold and soggy with melted butter. Snape rolled his eyes and tutted at Harry’s clearly memorized speech. Undoubtedly the boy was simply regurgitating the information Draco had fed him, confirming his suspicions that Harry had, received significant help when he’d been researching the blends _‘Veritas’_ had sent him during the apprentice rites.

“Enlightening Harry,” Sarcasm dripped from Snape’s tone of voice and Harry sighed heavily as he realized whom he’d been talking to. Of course Snape knew all the information Harry had just spoken of being the creator of the blends in the first place. “As such however I believe it is prudent to school you in their creation despite the legalities. I intend to join the Wolfsbane with another potion I have just acquired permission to use.”

“Wouldn’t that then make the Wolfsbane a blend, and therefore illegal?” Harry inquired carefully, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Being classified as a Werewolf is technically illegal Harry, they are after all, dark creatures. Therefore what should it matter that the potion to manage the transformation is illegal also?” Harry had to agree that Snape’s logic made sense. Having finished his tea Snape put the now empty cup in the sink for the house elf to clean up before he moved out of the kitchen. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl Harry hurried after Snape, expecting them to be taking their walk in the garden. When Snape turned towards the stairs leading down to the laboratory instead of towards the garden Harry was confused. They descended the staircase into the lab and Snape flicked his wand to illuminate the torches and candles which artificially lit the cool, damp room.

“Not taking a walk today?” Harry automatically stripped off his outer robe and draped it over the hook at the bottom of the staircase. It was far easier to brew potions in his jeans and t-shirt than the long flowing robes Snape insisted he wear. As yet he still hadn’t been shopping to buy new ones however Hermione had told him she’d gladly go with him next weekend to acquire some. Shaking his head in reply to Harry’s question, Snape shed his outer robe as well, casually handing it to Harry for the apprentice to hang up. The elder wizard rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt, once more revealing the dark mark on his forearm. Snape had chosen to wear a waistcoat today and Harry admired the way the coat cinched in the professors waist giving him an air of sophisticated class, even without the formal robe. For an old guy Snape had certainly maintained his physique, and avoided the middle aged spread around the middle that so many other old wizards had. Harry wondered if the dark mark had anything to do with Snape’s thin physical appearance. Harry was pondering this thought when Snape removed a small vial of potion from his trouser pocket and placed it very carefully into the center of the preparation bench.

The potions bottle was small and shimmered with a pearlescent liquid inside. Harry had never seen a potion like it before in his life and stepped over to the bench to get a closer look. “What is it?” Harry inquired curiously as he bent down to inspect the bottle more closely. The liquid inside the bottle seemed to be swirling on its own as if it were alive.

“It is _‘Alpha_ _De Lacaille’_ named after the astronomer who discovered the phoenix constellation.” Harry tilted his head to the side curiously as Snape began flicking his wand around the lab, efficiently collecting the necessary brewing apparatus he needed.

“Oh,” Harry didn’t want to sound ignorant so merely nodded as if he knew what Snape was talking about. Snape rolled his eyes knowing that Harry was deliberately pretending to know what he was talking about.

“The potion is made from the ash of a phoenix’s rebirth which makes it notoriously difficult to brew and rare due to the limited number of phoenix’s and their lengthy life cycles.” Harry nodded slowly still transfixed on the shimmering liquid within the bottle. 

“What does it do?” Snape moved back over to the preparation table, placing his wand down on the bench as he picked up the vial and carefully uncorked it. With his forefinger over the small opening on the neck of the bottle Snape tipped the bottle a little and captured a single droplet of the potion on the ball of his finger.

“Try it and see.” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise as Snape offered his finger out to Harry the opal like droplet of potion glistening in the candlelight on the end of the wizard’s forefinger. When Harry hesitated Snape tutted and rolled his eyes in irritation. “Really Harry, I’d have thought us beyond this. Do you still not trust me?” Harry’s eyes slid up from Snape’s still offered finger to stare into the questioning obsidian gaze of his mentor.

“I’ve never, not trusted you.” With his gaze still locked on to the potion masters, Harry leant forward and carefully guided his mouth to Snape’s finger. With a guiding hand, Harry gently wrapped his lips around the end of Snape’s finger and sucked the droplet of potion from its tip. Automatically Harry’s eyes slid closed as he flicked his tongue over the ball of Snape’s finger to catch the drip of potion before he gently pulled away, allowing the potion masters finger to slide from between his lips. With his eyes closed Harry completely missed the expression that swept across Snape’s face unchecked. As quickly as the expression had come Snape had tampered it down and instead watched as the emerald green eyes of his apprentice fluttered open as the boy swallowed.

“One, two, three, four…” Snape began counting aloud and Harry frowned at him for a moment wondering what the wizard was doing and while the potion hadn’t done anything. However before Snape could make it to five, the potion hit Harry with force. Gasping with the sudden rush of magic Harry found himself staggering backwards into a set of shelves on the far wall. A swell of heat rose from his stomach and stretched out across his body. The heat was like spiders crawling through his skin seeking something only they knew what. Panic rose quickly in Harry as the heat took over his body building to something significant. When Harry was sure he was going to self-combust a flick seemed to switch. Where panic had over taken him before he was now suddenly swamped by a feeling of complete and utter relaxation and satisfaction. His bones felt like liquid as his muscles relaxed and he collapsed down onto the floor in a puddle of ‘Harry’ shaped goo. Harry chuckled a high pitched wistful laugh, as he sighed in delight at the feeling of total relaxation.

“Wow.” Harry sighed as he lay on the floor of the potions lab, his arms outstretched and enjoying the cool press of the slate floor beneath his body. Harry was staring at the room of the potions lab in a state of utter bliss when the face of his mentor came into view above him. “What the fuck was that?” Harry whispered as he began to get his senses back to himself. Snape offered down a hand and helped Harry up from the floor.

“Professor Scrimour Underbridge created the potion to be attracted to the weaknesses in a wizards magic.” Snape was clearly in Mentor mode as he began lecturing Harry about the potion he’d just taken. “The potion seeks out the weakness and provides a temporary boost in that particular area. The larger the amount of the potion ingested the larger the weakness rectified. It is my hope that by creating a blend between the wolfsbane and this,” Snape recorked the bottle of potion on the table for safety. “That I might be able to create a permanent cure for Lycanthropy.”

“So what just happened to me?” Harry inquired finally now recovered enough to stand straight without the aide of the bench. Snape smiled and raised a curious eyebrow in Harry’s direction.

“I only gave you a drop to see what your reaction to it would be; your magic was clearly either in stress or tired so it deemed relaxation to be the cure.” Snape moved to the store cupboard and began handing jars out to Harry, who obediently collected them and placed them safely on the preparation bench in the center of the room. “If that is a weakness you should sleep more.” Snape called over his shoulder as he picked up the final bottles of ingredients and joined Harry back out by the bench.

“Yeah right, you try sleeping with ‘ _him’_ in your head.” Harry muttered darkly his gaze not meeting Snape’s as he remembered the nightmare he’d had last night. The nightmares were always of the same variety, pain, suffering and slow deaths, leaving Harry exhausted and haunted in the morning. Snape stared at Harry in pity for a long moment before schooling his features back into their usual cool regard incase the boy saw him. Harry Potter did not need pity and Severus Snape was the last person who should be giving it.

“That is precisely the reason why I only gave you a drop, Merlin forbid the potion seeks out a larger weakness in your magic.” At this Harry did look up somewhat surprised that Snape had even decided to give him any of the potion. “The only way to truly understand potions is by experiencing them, Harry. That is why I allowed you to try it. However Professor Underbridge’s potion is largely untested so we will have to be vigilant with its use.”  Snape easily read Harry’s thoughts, the boy’s face giving away all of his inner secrets. It was a skill that Snape had picked up at school by watching the boy-who-lived closely. Harry would never make a poker player; his face betrayed anything he was thinking, even without Snape’s aid of Legilimency

“Professor Underbridge?” Harry frowned, having remembered the name from Dumbledore and Inglewood’s comments. “Isn’t he dead?” Snape looked coolly at Harry before turning his attention back to where he was lighting a fire beneath the two table topped cauldron’s they would be using for the days brewing. It was very clear that Snape wasn’t going to answer the question, and Harry had the feeling Snape was deliberately hiding something. As Harry stared at the potions master somethings began to fall into place with shocking clarity. “How did you get his permission to use the potion, if he’s dead?”

“Possession of a potion is 9/10ths of ownership, unless of course you’ve registered the discovery. Scrimour was paranoid that someone would steal his ideas if he registered them with the guild, thus when I came into possession of the potion after his death, ownership of it became mine.” Snape was deliberately avoiding meeting Harry’s gaze and a sick feeling swept over Harry as he realized why.

“Shit, you fucking killed him!” The accusation was out of his mouth before Harry could stop it, the horrified expression on his face morphing into fear as the dark obsidian gaze of the potions master looked up at him.

“I did not kill Professor Underbridge.” Snape’s voice was cold, his dark eyes staring into Harry’s. “His death was a result of Voldemort’s influences, and while he did not die by my hand, Scrimour’s death unfortunately directly affects me.” Harry’s fear filtered away as he realized that Snape was genuine in his admission. Snape sighed heavily as he filled both cauldrons with water before moving around the bench to where Harry was standing, still staring at the bottle of Underbridge’s potion. “The dark lord is forcing me into a position I do not desire as he seeks to find a purpose for me now that I am no longer Professor at Hogwarts.”

“He wants you on the council of the Potion Masters Guild.” The final piece of the puzzle slid into place for Harry. Snape smiled inwardly, Harry Potter was smart despite his actions to the contrary on occasion.

“I needn’t remind you that this knowledge is strictly for your own information and must not go beyond these walls.” Snape eyed Harry carefully. The apprentice nodded in understanding as Snape pushed a cutting board across the bench towards Harry, along with a knife. “Length ways along the stem, then into thirds.” Snape gestured to the strange purple curled leaves on the cutting board, instructing Harry carefully on what he wanted to happen.

“Killing Scrimour seems a little extreme, couldn’t the potion have just been stolen.” Harry began his task of cutting. Snape lingered over his apprentices shoulder for a moment to ensure Harry was doing it right before he stepped away to complete his own task.

“Are you suggesting Voldemort is not a wizard of extremes?” Snape looked up from his own chopping board, over at Harry who shrugged his shoulders in reply. “Besides it was not just about acquiring the potion, a place must be made vacant on the Guild’s Council before one can apply for the job.” Realization dawned in Harry’s eyes but he chose not to comment as Snape turned his gaze back to his task. Like the week just gone the pair of them fell into companionable silence, the rest of the day spent brewing potions in Snape’s laboratory.


	27. Parlor Games

**Chapter 27**

** (Parlor Games) **

“Do we have to do this?” Harry moaned as he allowed Hermione to drag him into Madam Malkin’s Robe Shop.

“Yes we do.” Hermione bustled Harry inside the small shop front. Madam Malkin herself was standing behind the counter as they approached.

“Ah Harry Potter, it has been quite a while since we’ve seen you in here.” The elder witch smiled over her glasses at Harry and Hermione. “What can we help with today?”

“Robes, Harry needs a few new sets of everyday wizarding robes.” Madam Malkin’s eyes lit up with delight as she grabbed her tape measure and scooted around the side of the counter. “Well up you get then, let’s get you measured and then we can discuss colour, fabric, trimmings and the like.” Harry rolled his eyes as he was led to the small platform in front of a mirror. Hermione sat herself down on the small visitors couch beside the mirror to watch over proceedings with a careful gaze.

“Plain and black is fine.” Harry muttered, squeaking a little as Madam Malkin took his inside leg. All the while her quick notes quill was following her around, writing down the numbers she called out.

“Nonsense a handsome young wizard like yourself needs to show off his best assets, and what better way than in this seasons colours.” Harry glared at Hermione, who smirked in amusement behind her hand.

“I’m pretty sure my mentor would say that my assets should be hidden beneath a heavy set of robes actually.” Harry replied coolly as the witch spun him around so that she could measure his shoulders and back.

“Yes Professor Snape, I can say I’m very surprised by your apprenticeship choices Mr. Potter but I hope things are working out well for you?” Madam Malkin stepped back after her last measurement and turned around to the wall of folded fabrics behind her. “So Black it is then.” The witch seemed a little miffed at Harry's less than enthusiastic reaction to choosing a nice new colour.

“Not all black though, perhaps some touches of colour in the linings and trim. And I think perhaps one robe in royal blue would be nice, just for different occasions.” Hermione chimed in brightly and Madam Malkin brightened a little with the young witches input.

“Excellent suggestion dear, you have a good eye for fashion I see.” The tailor began selecting reams of fabric and laying them out on the bench. Harry stepped down from the measuring platform and slumped moodily into the couch beside his friend.

“I don’t know why you’re being bitchy. It’s not your money you’re spending; he gave you the wage to buy them.” Hermione glared pointedly at Harry who folded his arms across his chest rather childishly. He hated shopping for clothes and he especially hated the fact that Snape was paying for said clothes.

“I didn’t ask for the money.” Harry grumped as he watched Madam Malkin select a beautiful royal blue fabric, for the robe Hermione had suggested.

“That’s not the point; he is your mentor and as such will take care of you for the duration of your apprenticeship. Miss Wyndam has already supplied me with various items she deems necessary to complete my apprenticeship, including a very expensive quill and diary.” Harry sighed and begrudgingly unfolded his arms. Obviously it was just an expectation that a mentor would cater financially for the needs of his apprentice. It still didn’t make Harry feel any better about it however.

“So tell me dear, gold or silver for the clasps and buttons?” Madam Malkin had obviously moved over to the trimmings and fastening. Hermione looked at Harry for some input, hoping that her little speech had placated Harry’s mood somewhat.

“Silver please.” Harry finally spoke, a trying smile pasted on his lips.

“Fabulous choice Mr. Potter. Well I’ll have these made up for you by Friday, if you’ll leave a delivery address I’ll forward you the package. How will you be paying for that?” Harry stepped up to the counter and quickly wrote down his address on the payment slip before handing over the small velvet pouch of coins.  Madam Malkin counted it quickly before issuing the receipt and sending Harry and Hermione on their way.

Harry was glad to be back out into the cooler air of Diagon Alley, away from the stifling heat of the little shop they’d just left. He sucked in a dramatic lung full of air before he looked about for a café. Harry had arranged to meet Hermione today while he was in town running errands for Snape. So far this week they had not left the laboratory as they were brewing a fresh batch of Wolfsbane, that they could experiment blending with. Today however Snape had a meeting with Elizabeth Inglewood and thus Harry had been allowed time to run his weekly errands.

“Let’s go and get lunch, I’m starving.” Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and dragged his friend towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.  The little pub was filled to the brim with the lunchtime crowd of witches and wizards, and Harry negotiated his way over to a small free table beneath the balcony. A waiter was quickly at their side and once they’d both ordered Harry sat back with an exhausted sigh. “So how’s the apartment hunt?”

“Slow.” Hermione commented as she sipped from the two butter beers that had appeared on their table. “Anyone would think we were getting married the way Mrs. Weasley’s selecting apartments for us, and Ron never speaks up against his Mum. It’s quite tiresome.” Hermione smiled at Harry across the table who looked mildly sad for her. Becoming part of the Weasley clan would undoubtedly take a strong will and Harry hoped that Hermione could do it, especially because he knew his best friend had every intention of marrying her.

“What have you and Snape been working on?” Hermione changed the subject and Harry wondered if it was intentional.

“Um, just brewing potions and everyday stuff I guess.” Harry shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward to sip on his own butter beer. “He’s not such a bad mentor, I’ve learned heaps in the last two weeks.”

“What potions are they? Miss Wyndam said that without Snape’s contributions to St Mungo’s they’d be struggling to fill the potion quotas at the hospital.” Harry chewed his lip nervously. He knew that he couldn’t speak of what he and Snape were currently working on, so instead he smiled and just mentioned the mundane medicinal potions they’d brewed last week. Their conversation passed easily for the rest of lunch until Harry glanced at his muggle wrist watch.

“Shit, I’m late.” Paying for both Hermione’s and his own lunch Harry led his friend out of the pub and back into Diagon Alley.

“So you and Remus are coming to the Weasley’s on Saturday night for dinner right?” Hermione enquired as Harry pulled out his notebook from his satchel and quickly scanned the list of errands he still had to run before heading back to Spinners End.

“Yeah so long as Charlie isn’t making an appearance.” Harry muttered as he turned towards Knockturn Alley. There were two suppliers that Snape frequented in the dark little alley. One supplied dubious slimy stuff in jars and the other supplied of all things ‘orchids’. On both occasions that Harry had visited the suppliers Snape had been with him but today he was on his own, the prospect of which made him rather nervous.

“I doubt that very much, his father still isn’t speaking to him and his mum put a chastity spell on him.” Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise as Hermione chuckled. “Apparently Mrs. Weasley said it wasn’t coming off until he’d proved he could think with his brain and not his penis.” Harry snorted in amusement, not at all sorry for Charlie’s predicament. The second eldest Weasley had made things extremely difficult for Harry during the apprentice rites and Talbot Vaughn was a disgusting disgrace.

“Fine I’ll see you then.” Hermione hugged Harry before they parted ways, Hermione back towards the Ministry and Harry down Knockturn Alley.

As he wound his way through the maze of crooked shop fronts and overhanging Tudor style houses, Harry’s nervousness grew a little. Instinctively he drew his wand out of his satchel and tucked it into the sleeve of his robe so it was close to hand. The little shop Harry was looking for was tucked around a dingy little corner and Harry nervously glanced around himself before he stepped up and pushed open the door. The bell on the door made an awful clanging sound and Harry cringed as the sound pierced the silence of the store.

“What?” A gruff looking dwarf hobbled around the counter from the back of the store and Harry chewed his lip as he flicked open his notebook. On the last two occasions Snape had taken him to the store Harry had noted that it was with some authority that the elder wizard had addressed the dwarf. Deciding on the same tact Harry steeled himself and addressed the dwarf curtly.

“Severus Snape would like his order of orchid pollen, thank you.” Harry straightened his back and glared down at the dwarf with his best impression of Snape. The dwarf sneered at Harry with a mouth full of crooked sharp teeth as he pushed past Harry and headed for some shelves at the front of the shop. The shelves were lined with a veritable greenhouse full of orchid plants. The overly warm, damp, musty air of the shop was stifling but undoubtedly made perfect growing conditions for orchids.

“Too good to come fetch his own now is he? So he sends the Potter, bitch.” Harry was a little shocked by the venom with which the dwarf spat at him, the creatures beady black eyes twinkling maliciously in the candle light of the poorly lit shop.

“I beg your pardon, I am his apprentice!” Harry’s anger grew instantly as he watched the evil little creature scramble up one of the ladders to collect a large glass jar of purple colored powder. 

“Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?” The dwarf slid back down the ladder with the jar in his clutches and scrambled across the floor back to the counter. “Oh well, different name same purpose.” With his anger just barely bubbling beneath the surface Harry’s expression had darkened as he watched the dwarf step up onto the stool beside the bench so that he could measure out the powder on a set of old scales. “Although I am surprised at you, I had heard rumors that Snape’s tastes ran toward the blonde variety.” At this comment Harry had had enough. Pulling out his wand Harry pointed it angrily at the dwarf. The feral little creature didn’t flinch under Harry’s pointed holly wand and merely smiled wickedly, a sick throaty laugh catching in its throat making it sound like it was drowning.

“Shut your mouth and just finish the job.” Harry growled the wand still firmly pointed at the dwarfs head.

“Now, now Potter no need to get twitchy.” The dwarf finished measuring the amount of orchid pollen before decanting the powder into five stoppered jars. The jars were placed securely in a wooden box before the box was slid across the counter at Harry but the dwarf’s old gnarled hand. Lowering his wand Harry snatched up the box of powders and stowed it into his satchel before pulling free the already counted sum of coins in the leather pouch Snape had given him earlier that morning. The dwarf’s eyes twinkled at the sight of the leather pouch and Harry took great delight in opening it and removing 2 galleons from within it.

“Hey! Five galleons and 6 sickles agreed price.” The dwarf ground his sharp teeth as Harry tossed the now somewhat lighter leather pouch onto the bench and pocketed the two gold coins.

“Well that was before your spoke to me with your filthy mouth.” Harry raised a defiant eyebrow at the dwarf, whose face had turned a rather ominous purple colour. “You should know better than to insult Severus Snape’s apprentice.” With a glare Harry spun around and strode from the shop with haste, in a maneuver that even Severus Snape would have been proud of. With his robes swirling around him and his wand twitching irritably in his hand Harry exited the shop in a whirlwind of irritation. Harry was so worked up and desperate to be out of the Knockturn Alley that he didn’t notice the wizard stepping in front of him before it was too late.

“Harry!” Harry practically ran into the friendly figure that had stepped out in front of him.

“Oliver!” Shocked Harry staggered back a little when he realized whom was standing before him. The tall brown haired young wizard beamed down at Harry warmly. The tension and anger that Harry had built up while in the shop ebbed away as he took a deep calming breath in and loosened the death grip he’d had on his wand. “What are you doing down here?” Harry inquired as he smiled apologetically at his friend for having run into him.

“Only place we can get Moke slime, we put it in the lacquer on the brooms to give them a more aerodynamic surface.” Oliver gestured to the parcels in his hands. “What are you here for?”

“Just running errands for Snape.” Eager to be out of Knockturn Alley, Harry began to walk back towards Diagon Alley, Oliver falling easily into step beside his younger friend.

“Ah yes, I remember those days. They tend to always leave the dull and boring errands for the apprentice.” Oliver chuckled as the stepped out back onto the bustling street of Diagon Alley. With the dark little place behind him Harry finally relaxed. “So how are things going with old Snivelrus?”

“Good, I’m learning a lot. He’s not as bad as I thought he was going to be.” Harry smiled cheekily at Oliver who chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear it, I was worried for a while.” Oliver admitted as they stepped out of the way of a group of giggling young witches. “Have you got time for a drink?” Oliver nodded towards the leaky cauldron expectantly but Harry shook his head.

“Sorry I can’t, I’m already late. He’ll be doing laps of the lab by now.” With an apologetic shrug of his shoulders Harry looked towards his watch again. “But the Weasley’s are having a dinner on Saturday night if you’d like to come.”

“Sure.” Oliver agreed as Harry stepped away towards the lineup for floo entry.

“Great I’ll see you then, bye!” Harry waved as he moved quickly to the next free floo entry and having paid the bronze coin for the hand full of floo powder stepped into the roaring green flames and disappeared.

Harry stepped out onto the rug beside Snape’s fireplace in the living room. Undoubtedly the wards around Spinners End had alerted the potions professor to Harry’s arrival back, and thus Harry didn’t think twice as he headed straight out into the hallway and down towards the laboratory.

“Sorry I’m late Severus, I had a little trouble with…” Harry was speaking as he jogged down the stairs into the lab but he froze as he realized that Snape was not alone. Harry glanced at the man standing beside Snape. The wizard was tall like Snape, he had a short well-trimmed beard and long salt and pepper colored hair that was plated tightly. Harry didn’t miss the look the stranger threw in his direction before he leaned in closer to Snape and whispered something to him.

“Indeed.” Snape’s verbal reply was all Harry heard, because the dark obsidian gaze of his mentor practically pinned him to the wall. The stranger shook Snape’s left hand before he swept past Harry, up the stairs and out of the house.

“Who was that?” Harry enquired trying to sound casual rather than supremely intrigued. Harry moved over to the preparation bench in the center of the lab and began to unpack the parcels from within his satchel. Snape raised a pointed eyebrow at Harry, not at all fooled by his apprentice’s disinterestedness.

“Elizabeth Inglewood’s personal assistant.” Snape spoke calmly as he stepped up to inspect Harry’s purchases. “Why are you late?” Not giving Harry time to process what he’d just said, Snape continued his eyes quietly assessing Harry’s expression.

“That awful shop with all the Orchids, and that horrible little garden gnome of a shop keeper.” Harry felt the tension in his shoulders once more, just thinking about the horrid little shop. “But I saved you two galleons on the cost because of his foul mouth.” Harry reached into his satchel and removed the jars of purple orchid pollen and the two gold galleons that he placed on the counter. At this Snape laughed with genuine mirth, and Harry was rather pleased with the look of approval the potions master bestowed on him.

“If I didn’t know you’d better I’d say you had a Slytherin side Harry Potter or else I’m rubbing off on you.” Snape grabbed one of the jars of purple pollen before gesturing for Harry to put away the other packages and items he’d unpacked on the bench.

“That’s what Draco said.” Harry muttered as he took off his robe and hung it on the hooks at the bottom of the stairs, as he usually did when in the lab. Snape raised a surprised eyebrow at Harry’s comment but didn’t respond, simply filing that piece of information away for later.

“So, what did Inglewood’s minion want?” Harry wasn’t sure where the little bite of bitterness in his voice came from, but he didn’t dare thinking about it and he hoped Snape hadn’t noticed it.

“The minion,” Snape paused his tone of voice telling of his displeasure regarding Harry’s description of Inglewood’s PA.  “…came to deliver an invitation.” He finished as he handed Harry the Guild sealed envelope. Breaking the seal Harry opened the letter and read it aloud.

_“Severus Snape,_

_We are exceedingly honored that you have accepted the position on the Council of the Potion Masters Guild. To celebrate your new position, Mrs. Elizabeth Inglewood cordially invites you to a celebratory evening of dinner, wine tasting and parlor games to be held at Rosewood Cottage. Please confirm your attendance at your earliest possible convenience._

_Kind Regards_

_Travis McGill PA to Mrs. E Inglewood – President of the Potion Masters Guild, England…”_ Harry paused and glanced up at Snape from the letter in his hand. “They offered you the position obviously?”

“Is there anything else?” Snape chose to ignore Harry’s question as he leant back against the bench, his facial expressions not betraying a single emotion, which Harry found irritating. The wizard was always so calm and collected something that infuriated Harry whose temper and emotions often got the better of him. Harry looked back down at the letter and saw that along the bottom was something handwritten, clearly put on as an afterthought.

“ _PS. Bring the boy too. I’m looking forward to getting to know you both a lot better.”_ Harry scoffed loudly without thought as he read the hand written message aloud. Snape raised a curious eyebrow at his younger charge. Harry shrugged his shoulders, at Snape’s questioning gaze. “Well _I_ was clearly an after-thought and that comment just screams like she wants to get into your robes.” Harry blushed in embarrassment as he realized what he’d just said out loud. Snape couldn’t help the surprised expression that swept over his face.

“Indeed I highly suspect she does.” It was Harry’s turn to look shocked as Snape nodded his head in agreement. “But I’m afraid she’s going to be sadly disappointed on both fronts.” Snape sniffed indifferently and Harry sighed quietly with relief that Snape hadn’t taken offence at his previous comment.

“Impotence?” Harry offered by way of question, having remembered the conversation he’d had with Draco before the blonde had left for America. “Draco said his Dad suffered from it too, that bastard Voldemort really knows how to kick you when you’re down.” Harry looked sympathetically at Snape, who was once more staring stunned at Harry, like the boy had grown two heads.

“While my sexual performance is none of your concern Mr. Potter, I do not however suffer such an ailment as befell Lucius Malfoy.” Harry cringed at the curt tone of voice used to address him. “The reasoning behind my comment regarding Mrs. Inglewood relates to her current marital status and my supreme dislike of witches who uses sex to get what they want.”

“Oh,” Harry whispered suddenly regretting opening his mouth. He’d been so caught up with the little insight into Snape’s life he’d let his thoughts and mouth run away from him. “Sorry.” Harry apologized his gaze lowered to the bench in front of him. Snape sighed heavily at Harry’s very quick apology. His apprentice reminded him of himself when he had been young, impulsive and forthright.

“Forget about it Harry, I am more thankful for your friendship with my godson than I am irritated by his influence on you.” Snape relaxed once more as Harry finally glanced up at his mentor from between the brown bangs hanging in his flushed face.

“Typical Slytherin, still getting me into trouble and he’s miles away.” Harry smiled coyly at Snape who nodded in agreement. “So you did accept the position on the council?”

“I did, both to placate one master, please another and to provide both of us with a little protection.” Snape had obviously done brewing for the day and Harry followed his mentor’s progress around the room before they were both heading back upstairs into the main house.

“Protection?” Harry queried as they headed for the living room. Automatically Harry headed for the decanter of whisky on the sideboard and poured Snape a glass. Harry knew exactly how much Snape liked in his glass, and that the man liked the crystal glass room temperature. With the glass in hand Harry approached Snape already sitting in his armchair and handed over the glass.

“Whisky at two in the afternoon?” Despite his comment Snape accepted the glass of whisky and Harry smirked and rolled his eyes as he flopped down into the armchair beside Snape’s. This armchair he’d begun to think of as his as he settled himself comfortably slumped across its width, legs hanging over the arm. “Protection from The Guild and Riddle. Being on the council affords me some privileges and ensures I’m aware of what’s going on within it. I can trickle feed information to Riddle, keep The Order well versed on what is happening in the Ministry and The Guild and I can ensure no adverse decisions are made regarding my own apprentice.” Snape sipped from his glass of whisky, his eyes closing as he savored the mouthful.

“That’s a lot of things to do all at once.” Snape huffed contemptibly, his eyes sliding open to stare across at his apprentice.

“I’m rather good at multitasking, Harry, having done it for a good number of years.” Snape sighed and settled back in his own armchair. With Harry’s head thrown back against the arm of the chair, Snape allowed himself a moment to look over the boy’s profile. There were still elements of youth about the apprentice, his unruly mop of hair and his slightly pimpled face, but the pronounced adams apple, slight five o’clock shadow and his furrowed brow all told of boy who’d grown into adulthood rather quickly. Despite himself Snape couldn’t help but compare Harry with his father but as the boy had grown up before his eyes, the less like his father he had become.

“So what’s the dress code for this dinner and what the heck are parlor games?” Snape snapped his gaze away from his quiet observations of the boy, has the source of his attention looked up from over the edge of the chair to face him yet again.

“Dress robes and your wand.” Snape supplied, as he sipped again on his whisky having forgotten about it during his quiet perusal of the boy. “Parlor games are generally cards, chess and indoor croquet but in this instance I believe she referring to more carnal pursuits.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly at Snape’s suggestion. “I would prepare yourself to be thoroughly entertained by breasts and backsides. Inglewood seems to find enjoyment in such things and believes that everyone else is as well.”

“Wow, sounds like a brilliant party.” Harry laughed a little nervously, once more a little shocked that Severus Snape was talking so candidly about topics, Harry would never have dreamed of.

“You should be honored; Inglewood’s parties have somewhat of a reputation.” Snape put his now empty glass aside and sat up properly in his chair. “Tiddle!” Snape called for his house elf and with a pop and a crackle the doe eyed, floppy eared creature appeared. “I think we might have an early dinner. Are you staying Harry?” Snape glanced across at his apprentice. Trying not to look eager Harry nodded in acceptance.  In the last two weeks Harry had spent more and more time at Spinners End, and it had gotten later and later when Harry had been returning to Grimmauld Place. Not that Harry minded, often it was just because of a potion they’d been brewing but of late it had simply been because they’d been talking about every day, normal things. The normality of talking to Snape about potions and general wizarding life made Harry feel, once more as if he did actually belong in this world. “That’ll be for two then.” Snape addressed Tiddles who nodded his head but glared in irritation at Harry.

“I don’t think he likes me still.” Harry mentioned when the house elf had disappeared once more.

“Don’t be offended, it took the better part of a decade before the little sod even acknowledged I’d been born, let along talked to me.” There was a stagnate pause for a moment between them, before both Harry and Severus began laughing.  “Well with that bombshell let us discuss what we will do next week, regards blending…” For the rest of the afternoon they spoke at length about the complexities of blending, Harry eagerly writing down notes and Snape content to discuss a topic he loved. All the while however Harry’s thoughts lingered on Inglewood’s party and his first real social event as Severus Snape’s apprentice.

TBC...


	28. Weasley's At Ten Paces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha....*wicked laugh* Oh the fun I'm going to have with this next one...

**Chapter 28**

** (Weasley’s at Ten Paces) **

_‘Potter,_

_So I thought I better write before things got real. Knight’s given me the last two weeks recovery. The bruises have faded mostly but I’ve still got a bit of rustle when I breathe. Knight’s going to take me to the university hospital to get checked out tomorrow, just to make sure it’s nothing serious. Next week he’s taking me out in the field for my first official assignment as his apprentice. We’re seeking ‘Sticky Footed Froglets’. Apparently they’re kind of like frogs but sticky. I’ve heard of them before but I’m excited to collect some examples for the universities exotic breeding program._

_I’ve spent most of the last week getting know the place. Knight’s homestead is amazing; I’ve got my own room and bathroom plus a balcony that looks over a lake. Knight allows displaced centaurs the use of his woods and grounds as safe refuge, so I’ve been spending a lot of time gaining their trust in the hope of studying them. The American accent is difficult to understand but I’m getting better and I now know most of what I’m eating. American’s are all loud and boisterous but a lot of fun. The other apprentices are really nice, and we had a ‘mixer’ the other night with a ‘keg’. Look at me go using all the local language. Basically it was a party with some beer. They drink their beer cold here which takes some getting used to._

_How are things with the potions master? Not too terrible I hope. He can be a moody bastard at times but generally he’s pretty okay, unless you’re doing something stupid. You’re not doing anything stupid are you? Have you slept with him yet? I guess not or else you’d have fire called me before now. And don’t pull that face I know you’re pulling, I’m only asking as a concerned but slightly nosey friend. Knight’s brilliant he’s signed me up for the University’s Quidditch Team, he plays keeper. We were totally right too, he’s hot. The witches at the university all swoon over him whenever he’s lecturing or on the grounds. I’m hopeful his popularity rubs off on me so that I can sample the delights of American witches._

_Anyway Knight and Snape are in regular contact they’re monitoring Mother and Father’s movements incase either of them decides to try and find me. How are things with Riddle? Knight gets the daily Prophet for me so I can see what’s happening back in England and so far I haven’t seen anything major so I guess it’s all quiet at the moment. Has Snape been summoned since I left? If he comes back in a bad state he keeps a stash of spare potions for the effects of curses in his night stand._

_Alright then I better finish here, write back to me as soon as you can. Say hi to Severus for me and take care of yourself. Plus fire call me straight away if anything saucy happens._

_Sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy’_

Harry snorted in amusement as he finished reading Draco’s letter. The blonde was clearly still teasing him over his reaction to the traditional ‘nature’ of the mentor and apprentice arrangements. Despite Draco’s relentless comments and teasing Harry had not gotten any indication over the past two weeks that Snape had any intention of following through on the ‘traditional’ expectations of an apprentice. Admittedly they’d discussed the topic in general conversation but nothing specific to their relationship. Not that Harry wanted ‘it’ he was just on edge constantly thinking about whether or not it would be something that would ever happen or be expected. In short he just wanted to know one way or the other, so at least he could prepare himself, and get on with the other expectations of being Snape’s apprentice. Snape had been so candid of late with his conversations that Harry was wondering if he shouldn’t just ask the wizard outright and hope he answered with a more forward reply than when harry had asked during the ‘courtship’ stage of his apprenticeship. As yet however he hadn’t found the right time to ask.

Today however was the Weasley’s family dinner. Harry had just been leaving Grimmauld Place when an owl had arrived. It had been carrying Draco’s letter but it had been redirected by Snape from Spinners End. Without time to read the letter at home Harry had apperated into the wards at The Burrow and after exchanging pleasantries with the hosts Harry had excused himself outside to read the letter.

“Harry, are you out here?” Remus had his head stuck out the back door at where Harry was sat on the picnic table. It was still light out despite the hour, and a cool summer breeze blew across the garden.

“Yeah,” Harry folded his letter back up and stashed it in his jeans pocket.

“Oliver just arrived, and Mrs. Weasley wants to know if we’re staying the night?” Harry approached the backdoor of The Burrow and smiled as he was swept up into the usual chaos that surrounded the Weasley home. Remus escorted him into the Kitchen where everyone was beginning to take their seats at the table.  Harry sat himself down beside Remus and Oliver.

“Thanks for the offer Mrs. Weasley but I’ve got to attend a party tomorrow.” Harry reached for the potatoes as the meal was served.

“A party…” Fred’s eyes lit up in delight as he nudged his twin brother beside him.

“Where at? Can we come?” George enquired cheekily his eyes sparkling like his brothers.

“It’s invitation only and I’m pretty sure mine was an afterthought.” Harry mumbled remembered rather darkly the handwritten note on the bottom of Inglewood’s invite.

“Are you going with Snape?” Oliver pressed, the general conversation of the dinner table now falling silent as they all focused on Harry.

“Yeah, it’s a Guild function.” Harry was deliberately being obtuse, wondering if he should really be detailing who was hosting the party and why.

“Boring…” Ron muttered around a mouthful of sprouts.  “They’ll be doing nothing but trading stories about the greatest potions discoveries of all time, and reading to each other from their potions diaries.” Hermione thumped Ron hard on the arm.

“Ron, Harry’s an apprentice to a Potions Master. You can’t say those sorts of things.” Hermione smiled apologetically across the table at Harry who shrugged his shoulders. In truth Harry hoped that the party would just be trading stories and reading, but after Snape’s analysis of Inglewood’s previous parties Harry highly doubted that would be the case. The table conversation filtered back to casual conversation and Harry was glad not to be the center of attention. Dinner passed like it usually did, with good food, friends and family. There was the usual Weasley family argument; Fred had spiked Ron’s pumpkin juice with peppered jacks, causing the younger red head to begin burping spicy bubbles. To escape the ensuing fight Oliver and Harry had politely excused themselves to the living room. Mr. Weasley had taken Remus outside to share a glass of whisky, while his wife and Hermione tried to calm the tribe.

“How are things going with Severus?” Oliver sat himself down on the end of the worn leather couch, while Harry flopped down on the opposite end.

“It’s okay, I’ve learnt so much from him already.” Harry couldn’t help the sigh that escaped and that certainly didn’t support his positive comment.

“If you’re trying to convince me you’re fine, you didn’t do a very good job just then.” Oliver threw a concerned glance over at Harry, who once more sighed heavily and flopped back into the couch cushions.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m glad I chose him as my mentor, it’s just I can’t stop thinking about…” Harry lowered his gaze to where his fingers were twisting nervously in his lap. “I agreed to everything and anything Oliver, how stupid was I?” Harry sighed once more and looked to Oliver for guidance. So far his choice in chaperone has steered him in the right direction, so perhaps Wood would be still full of good advice, even though his official duties had ended.

“And you also agreed to something _and nothing_.” Oliver stressed seriously. “Has he given you any indication that he intends carrying through with the traditional rites?” Harry shook his head in silent reply, causing Oliver to roll his eyes in mild irritation. “Then what are you worried about?” Oliver leaned towards Harry and lowered his voice as Ronald came running past the living room, his twin brothers in hot pursuit, no doubt the family feud still waring on. “I warned you it was a real possibility if you chose to participate as an apprentice. Snape’s a sensible wizard, who followed tradition to the letter. He’s not going to just suddenly jump you one day just because he’s feeling frisky, if it happens at all it’ll likely be a teaching moment born from mutual agreement.” Oliver sat back and folded his arms across his chest, watching as Harry absorbed the comments and processed them. “Besides, he’s not exactly ugly. You could have done worse in your choice.” Oliver added quickly. Harry huffed a halfhearted laugh. It was true Snape wasn’t exactly the most attractive wizard on the planet, not like Theodore Knight. But he supposed he could have ended up with Talbot Vaughn, Crispin Hewett or worse still Bartholomew Corbett. Harry shuddered at the very thought of all the previous applicants. Harry worried his lip for moment wondering if he should tell Oliver the truth about the party. The only other person aside from Oliver who might be able to shed some light on the expectations of Inglewood’s parties was Draco, but he was miles away. So deciding to confess Harry leaned in closer to Oliver again.

“The party, it is being hosted by Elizabeth Inglewood and the invitation said _‘parlor games’_ ” Harry muttered quietly, careful to glance over his shoulder to ensure no one else had entered the living room.

“Oh.” Oliver’s eyes widened a little in shock surprised by Harry’s new information regarding the party. “Oh dear, that is a problem.” Oliver murmured quietly, confirming in Harry’s mind what he’d already decided about the party.

“Snape said it was, and I quote, _‘all breasts and backsides’_.” Oliver continued to nod, this news seemingly not new for him.

“So I’ve heard. The president of the Guild is quite ‘sexually liberated’, or so my boss says. He got invited to one of her parties last year. He said it was enlightening to see the strange things that some wizards and witches enjoyed.”  Harry groaned and flopped back into the couch. Clearly everyone knew what Elizabeth Inglewood was like and Harry was beginning to wish he’d never been invited to the party. “Well if nothing else it’ll provide some interesting social teaching moments on Snape’s behalf.”

“You mean awkward moments.” Harry grumbled darkly. Oliver laughed, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in friendly sympathy.

“Take it for what it is, a bit of fun. Stick close to Snape and follow his lead, he’s probably had more dealings with Elizabeth Inglewood and knows how to handle her.”

“You can say that again.” Harry snorted, as he thought about the day at the Guild when Snape had been physically mauled by the witch in her office. He certainly hadn’t encouraged her and his firm refusal had put a dampener on her advances. Oliver frowned at the comment but didn’t understand it, for which Harry was grateful.

“Besides he wouldn’t allow you to go if he didn’t think you could handle it.” Oliver continued, unaware that the Weasley family feud had settled and now everyone was moving in the living room for biscuits and tea.

“What can’t Potter handle, Wood? He’s the wizarding world’s savior or didn’t you get the memo?” The Weasley twins jumped over the back of the couch, much to their mother’s disgust and sat themselves down between Harry and Oliver. Ron and Hermione sat ensconced together on the armchair by the fire, while Mrs. Weasley took the other. Mr. Weasley and Remus were still outside chatting but Ginny had joined the family inside from her room upstairs. She was only Weasley left at Hogwarts and as such would be returning to school in three weeks’ time.  

“Fuck off you pair.” Harry laughed as he swatted at the twins. Mrs. Weasley busied herself pouring everyone tea and before long they were all engaged in enthusiastic conversation about Ron and Hermione’s apartment hunting and England’s chances in the world. With a sigh Harry sat back and enjoyed being a part of the family although his thoughts strayed to one dark haired potions master and how he was spending his Saturday night.

***************************

With disgust he threw the robe and mask in the general direction of the coat hook in the hall as he swept into his living room. His house elf had lit the candles to illuminate his darkened house and welcome him home. Automatically he swept over to the decanter of whisky on the sideboard and poured himself a liberal splash in a glass, which he downed in one go. Reaching for the decanter again he poured himself another but this one he nursed as he sighed heavily and turned to lean against the wall in exhaustion. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes as he re-lived the evening just gone.

He’d been summoned by his royal darkness.

The summons had interrupted his quiet solitude. He should have expected it really after official noticed had been made of his appointment to the council of the Potion Masters Guild. It hadn’t been president of the Guild like Riddle had demanded but it was a step towards it, and such a political maneuver would take time.  It would take more than the grisly death of Elizabeth Inglewood to propel him to president. With such successes in his favour he hadn’t been expecting trouble when he’d apperated to his master’s feet; however Voldemort if nothing else was never predictable.  

The curse had come from nowhere and for once he’d been happy to have the mask covering his face. He’d not been expecting the curse and had for a moment struggled to retain the carefully erected walls in his mind against Voldemort’s constant attacks. The pain had been instant and he’d been robbed of breath leaving him shaking on the floor. What was further surprising had been the source of Voldemort’s anger.

Draco Malfoy.

The heir of the Malfoy name had absconded the country without Voldemort’s influence, leaving a key influential family hanging in the balance. With Lucius still in a coma somewhere in Europe and Narsissa in the wind, Riddle had had no one to take his frustrations out on other than the boy’s godfather. Thus Snape had found himself at the mercy of Voldemort’s cruel wand. He had ranted and raved about loyalty, honor and a legacy as if Draco had been his own son. Clearly it had irritated him that the boy had escaped his clutches when so much effort had been put into his upbringing. Finally though he’d been released, Voldemort placated with Snape’s reassurance that he would continue to try and bring the heir of the Malfoy name back into the fold. If there was to be one bright point out of the evening, it was that Voldemort was seemingly pleased with Snape having Potter as an apprentice. The dark wizard had smiled maliciously at the mention of it, as if there were something better than killing Potter, instead having the boy change sides. There had been comments exchanged regarding that particular delight until Snape had been dismissed with a casual flick of a decrepit hand. So he had returned home to Spinners End, his body trembling with the after effects of Cruiatus and wishing like hell he’d chosen a different path to walk.

Realizing he’d finished his second glass of whisky Snape pushed away from the wall and turned back to the decanter. Somewhat calmer Snape frowned as he poured himself the third glass, realizing now that the decanter had been full before he’d taken the last three glasses. Snape was sure the decanter had been nearly empty yesterday evening after the dinner he’d shared with Harry. Being so particular about his whisky Snape didn’t permit Tiddle the house elf to purchase it, preferring instead to order it via owl post as he needed it.

“Tiddle?” The house popped in with a crackle of magic at the mention of his name.

“Yes Master Snape, sir.”

“Did you refill the decanter?” Snape inquired as he gestured to the cut glass decanter. The doe eyed floppy eared creature shook his head rather violently as if the suggestion that he’d broken the rules, was tantamount of death.

“No Master, Tiddle is not allowed to do such a thing. It was the nasty Potter apprentice, he did it. He refilled your decanter sir.” Tiddle seemed to take delight in dobbing Harry in and Snape sighed heavily as he sipped from the whisky. Unlike his first two glasses Snape now took more notice of the flavour and scent of the amber liquid. It tasted exactly like his usual whisky and Snape frowned once more down at Tiddle.

“It tastes the same.” Snape muttered, not really expecting his house elf to reply.

“Oh yes, he writes down everything in that little book of his. Everything about master and his work, everything. I see him doing it every day he’s here, scribbling away with that muggle thing.” Tiddle was shaking with frustration clearly upset by Harry’s presence at Spinners End. Snape ignored Tiddle’s irritation and instead smiled and shook his head in quiet amusement. Potter had far exceeded Snape’s expectations of an apprentice. The younger wizard was surprisingly quick to learn and if judging from the whisky, he was very observant too. Snape was impressed.

“Tiddle will you run me a bath, I’ll be retiring early this evening.” Snape eyed the house elf pointedly. When it was clear he wasn’t going to speak further about Harry, Tiddle muttered grumpily to himself and disappeared with an irritated pop of magic. Snape shook his head and huffed a warm chuckle as he stared at the armchair beside the fire that Harry usually occupied. His apprentice had left behind some quidditch magazines, a few chocolate frog wrappers and his muggle running shoes. Snape had never had many guests at Spinners End and he liked his home tidy and neat, but since Harry had arrived a fortnight ago, Snape had grown rather fond of the boy’s presence. Outside of their teacher student relationship at Hogwarts, Harry was surprisingly good company. Kick off his potion stained boots Snape walked barefoot out of the living room and into the hall. With his third whisky still in hand he ascended the wooden staircase and across the landing to his bedroom. Harry had never been invited beyond the room in which Draco had stayed in, Snape’s inner sanctum remaining private. Putting his whisky down on the bed side table, Snape stripped himself of his clothes. His waistcoat, shirt and trousers fell in a pile beside the bed until he was standing naked. With a sigh he glanced up at the two portraits that sat side by side on his bedroom wall. A young Lily Evans smiled out at him frozen in a moment of supreme happiness, her green eyes sparkling in the dim light and beside her hung the portrait of her son, Harry Potter the same green eyes matching his mothers. The portraits unlike the others around his house didn’t move, copies made from the originals without the sitters knowledge.

“Here’s to you Lily, let us hope your son has your iron strong will to survive Inglewood’s party and Riddle’s newest venture.” Lifting his glass Snape smiled at Lily Evans before downing what remained of his whisky with an audible swallow. Grimacing at the burn of the whisky Snape put aside the glass and then turned back to the two small portaits on the wall.

“…And Potter, let us hope you’ve got better taste in men than your mother had.” With a cheeky smile to himself Snape turned and padded into the bathroom, chuckling to himself as imagined all the horrific awkwardness that would undoubtedly come from taking a very straight, very virginal Harry Potter to Inglewood’s party. As he sank into the depths of his warm bath, Snape allowed himself the briefest of indulgences to imagine what Harry James Potter would be like in the throes of ecstasy.

 

TBC....


	29. Swimming with Sharks

**Chapter 29**

** (Swimming with Sharks) **

“Oh do stop fussing Tiddle.” Snape swatted irritably at the house elf that was propped up on the banister of the staircase, dusting Snape’s shoulders free of unseen specks of fluff. The floppy eared elf grunted his disapproval but obediently stopped fussing as Snape turned towards the hall mirror to check his appearance. As always he wore black, but tonight had opted for the form fitting coat that ended just shy of his calf and buttoned neatly to his neck. His black trousers were perfectly creased and his waistcoat and white shirt were crisp and fresh. The only hints of colour in his attire were the silver cuff links on his shirt, and the burgundy coloured piping that lined the pockets of his coat. In a nod to the summer weather he’d tied his hair back in a simple black ribbon at the base of his neck and he’d opted for his slightly less potion stained pair of dragon hide boots. “Merlin’s beard, where is the boy?” Snape’s mood was prickly to say the least as he spun around and glanced at the clock in the hall. It was unlike Harry to be late. The boy had proved to be more than capable of following a strict timetabled regime over the past two weeks, so this sudden tardiness was irritatingly uncharacteristic.

Snape was pondering the prospect that Harry had decided against attending the party, when the wards around Spinners End crackled and a flushed out of breath Harry Potter appearated on the hall rug.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t get the buttons on my cuffs done up and Remus was out frolicking with his ‘date’.” Harry smiled a little nervously up at Snape, as he straightened himself and smoothed his hands down his coat. At Hermione’s urging he’d chosen the modern looking royal blue robes he’d had made earlier in the week and he’d paired them with a pair of white muggle street shoes. The silver clasps on the cloak sparkled in the candle light of the hallway, and despite his attempt at taming his mop of hair; it still appeared wild and untamed. The coat like Snape’s reached to his calves and was left partly undone so that it skimmed over his backside clad in dark grey trousers. When Snape didn’t reply straight away, Harry assumed he was in trouble and began twisting his hands nervously in his lap. “I really am sorry.” Harry’s voice trailed off and Snape instantly blinked, shaking himself from his stare at the young wizard stood before him.

“Well you’re not too late I suppose.” Snape tried to cover his shock at seeing Harry so perfectly dressed as he moved over to the hall table and picked up his own wand and the invite. Thankfully Harry seemed oblivious to his mentors slip and sighed in relief having not made the elder wizard angry. “Now when we get there, dinner will likely be served first. Inglewood likes to preserve rank so you’ll be seated with the other apprentices, further down the table. Ready?” Snape turned back from stowing his wand in the sleeve of his coat and bit his lip as he stared into the wide green eyes that looked up at him innocently. Against the blue of the robes Harry’s eyes shone like emeralds and Snape silently chastised himself for noticing. Harry nodded and Snape turned and strode from the house, Harry trailing behind him up the path towards the front gate of the cottage.

“Why aren’t we just apperating or using the floo?”  Harry had to jog to keep up with Snape’s long strides, as they turned onto the country lane that ran alongside the cottage.

“Because Spinners End is my home and there are certain members of the Guild that are not welcome there and would take the opportunity to track us if we were lax in our security arrangements.” Snape paused at the end of the street and turned to face Harry, who was a little out of breath having practically run to keep up with his mentor.

“I’m getting the feeling you don’t trust anyone at The Guild.” Harry sucked in a deep breath of air when they’d stopped.

“True, however I live by the adage ‘Keep your friends close but your enemies closer’.” Snape raised a pointed eyebrow at Harry as he drew his wand out from the sleeve of his shirt. “Now are you able to apperate to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade?” Harry nodded in silent reply. “Good then we’ll take the floo connection from there.” Without waiting for Harry, Snape flicked his wand and disappeared with an impressive crackle of magic and swirl of wind. It was an overly dramatic exit and Harry smirked to himself as imagined what other ordinary chores Snape did with such theatrical air. Shaking his head Harry pulled his wand free of his coat pocket and with a more casual flick disappeared as well.

They’d apperated into the main street of Hogsmeade. With Hogwarts still closed for the summer holidays and dusk just beginning to creep into the horizon the little village was practically empty. Harry paused outside of the Weasley twin’s shop and smiled at the darkened interior before he jogged to catch up with Snape, who was already at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar when they entered and Harry waved to her as Snape breezed through the other patrons in the pub and over to the fireplace and floo connection.

“With me Potter.” Snape reached sideways and grabbed Harry’s hand pulling the younger wizard closer as he threw a hand full of floo powder into the flames. Harry was too shocked by Snape’s warm, slightly calloused fingers enveloping his own that he didn’t hear the name of their destination before he was being pulled into the floo network.

They stepped out into a grand receiving hall. Or more precisely Snape stepped out gracefully and Harry stumbled as he usually did when using the floo network.

“Merlin’s balls, it’s begun already.” Snape’s voice from above Harry, made the younger wizard cringe. In his fumble Harry had closed his eyes and he assumed that Snape’s comment had come from embarrassment of him. However as Harry straightened himself up and opened his eyes he suddenly realized where Snape’s comment had really been directed. Standing before them stood a witch. She was a tall, brunette with dark chocolate eyes and the largest breasts Harry had ever seen. Not that Harry was particularly looking but you could hardly miss them, as she wore a laced and boned, white corset that barely contained them. Even as she breathed the breasts rose and fell within their tight confines and Harry found himself almost hypnotized by the sight. Plus in her heels, her breasts were at eye level for Harry so he couldn’t really look elsewhere.

“Evening gentlemen.” The witch beamed brightly at the two wizards in front of her, oblivious it seemed to her lack of clothing.  Snape inclined his head politely.

“Hi…” Harry grinned stupidly his eyes still firmly fixed on the witch’s chest. Snape rolled his eyes as he glanced down at his apprentice. With a shake of his head Snape reached across and put his finger under Harry’s chin to tilt the boys’ head upwards.

“Talk to her face Potter, not her chest it’s only polite.” Snape watched the crimson blush sweep onto Harry’s face, the young apprentice clearly embarrassed. “Well at least until you know her name.” Snape muttered quietly beneath his breath, causing Harry’s eyes to widen impossibly as he glanced from the witch up at Snape in surprise. Snape ignored Harry’s shocked gaze and focused on the witch. If Inglewood was going for the shock factor she’d succeeded with his apprentice at the very least.

“Mrs. Inglewood is serving pre-dinner drinks in the living room, if you’ll follow me.” The young witch spun around on her spiked white heels and sashayed away from them, her little frilly white skirt by no means covering her pert backside. Harry automatically went to follow her, his eyes now cast downward at the new spectacle. However before Harry could move, Snape had stepped in front of him blocking his view. 

“Behind me Potter, remember your place and for Merlin’s sake think with your head.” With a pointedly raised eyebrow Snape turned back and followed the witch from the room. Harry took a deep calming breath in and shook his head. He had to keep his shit together, not only was he upholding his own image but he was representing Snape, and therefore any mistakes would reflect badly on his mentor.

Determined to stay focused Harry scurried after Snape quickly. They entered the living room and were instantly assaulted by the lively jazz music and the many conversations happening around them. Groups of wizards and witches stood or sat together around the living room. The glow of the candles illuminated the room and all its expensive décor. It also illuminated the numerous scantily clad witches and wizards moving between the groups serving finger food and drinks from trays. Steeling his nerves Harry kept his eyes to the floor determined not to embarrass himself. Harry stuck close to Snape as they maneuvered their way through the groups and over to a small group sitting around a chess board.

“Thank goodness, you made it.” Harry stepped up beside Snape as the came to stop beside the small group playing chess. Elizabeth Inglewood stood up immediately when she realized who had arrived. Harry bit his lip in mild amusement as he watched the exaggerated movements of the witch, as she swanned around the lounger she’d been reclining on and over to Snape. “You look positively dull in all that black Severus.” Harry watched as Inglewood leaned in to press a kiss against Snape’s cheek her hand sliding up his arm in an intimate touch. Harry wondered silently if her husband was in the room, as she seemed not really to care too much about the overly familiar touch. Snape turned his face away from hers his expression one of bored disgust as he avoided her kiss.

“As opposed to hideously tangerine.” Snape muttered his own equally nasty comment in reply to Elizabeth’s. Harry smirked to himself as he glanced over the President of the Guild’s attire. The witch stood up in orange and chocolate brown robes that made her look more like a stringy, old carrot than a fashion conscious witch.

“Oh Severus, these are this seasons colours. It’s what they’re all wearing on the continent.”  Inglewood shrugged Snape’s sarcasm off and flippantly waved her hand in his direction. “Now come along and have a drink, and introduce us all to your little apprentice here.” Harry straightened his back and glared at the witch, who eyed him with a most disturbing glitter in her gaze. As if on cue a young serving wizard appeared beside Snape. He was dressed in a white toga and laced gladiator sandals. He was tall and blonde and had a six pack you could bounce bowling balls off. The toga barely covered his backside and Harry enviously eyed the intricate tattoo on the wizard’s right shoulder. With a chiseled chin, dimples and electric blue eyes the wizard was certainly worthy of the title of handsome. Harry guess the wizard was older than him by a few years

“English Fire whisky or Russian vodka?” The waiter gestured to the two distinctly different filled glasses on his tray. Snape’s gaze swept the waiters body from head to toe and back again. Internally he sighed as he glanced sideways at his apprentice who was already selecting a glass of vodka from the tray oblivious to his mentors glance. Harry’s first tentative sip of the liquid and his spluttering cough and nervous laugh reminded Snape very quickly of his purpose at the party.

“I’ll have this one now,” Snape accepted the shot of vodka and downed it in one go, grimacing at its tasteless burn before replacing the empty glass on the tray. “And take this one for later.” He finished as he took one of the glasses of fire whisky to drink more slowly. He would have to monitor and be aware of everything he said and did while at the party knowing that Harry would undoubtedly be looking to him constantly for guidance. However for now he needed a drink to settle himself down and prepare himself for the very arduous task of introducing Harry Potter to everyone at the party.  The waiter smiled brightly at Snape as he turned and made his way back among the groups. Snape watched him leave his gaze lingering on the young waiter’s backside for half a second longer then he realized he had. 

“Is that how you’re meant to drink it?” Harry inquired quietly having watched Snape down the vodka shot in one go and looking at his own with reluctance. Hearing his apprentice’s voice snapped Severus back to reality and he refocused his attention on Harry. Thankfully Harry hadn’t seen Snape’s momentary slip

“Yes, but how about you just sip yours. Now come on, I’ll introduce you to some of the council members before dinner.” Snape gestured with his head towards the group still playing wizarding chess. Harry nodded and obediently followed Snape into the group.

************************************

“You’re sitting next to Tabitha Flick.” Snape whispered quietly to Harry as they entered the dining room. The large banquet style table was set perfectly. The scantily clad waiters and waitresses stood around the edge of the room as the guests entered and began to find their seats. Harry glanced nervously up at Snape in concern.

So far he’d not left Snape’s side. One by one Snape had introduced Harry to various wizards and witches. Each had seemed polite enough although Harry had at times felt a little uncomfortable with certain members. Harry had wished he’d brought his note book so that he could have taken notes about each person he’d met, because he was sure that tomorrow he wouldn’t remember half of their names or their connections to each other and Snape. Snape had dutifully provided quiet snippets of key information regarding each member as Harry met them. Harry had been bemused by Snape’s more often than not sarcastic, acidic comments regarding their incompetence or lack of skill. It had been amusing to think that the ex-professor thought so little of everyone not just his students.

“Who is she?” Harry whispered as Snape led him towards his seat.

“She works with Ingrid Featherwell in the legal department of The Guild.” Harry nodded at Snape’s comment but was none the wiser, having forgotten already who Ingrid Featherwell was or watch she even looked like. Harry was a little surprised as Snape pulled out his chair for him, gesturing for him to sit down as he pushed it back in. Harry smiled at the witches and wizards already seated around him and noted quietly that he had been sat with the younger guests, while the elder sat at the other end of the table. “Remember to think with your head, and don’t drink too much.” Snape leaned down and whispered softly over Harry’s shoulder, the ghost of his breath wafting against Harry’s neck. Harry automatically nodded at his mentor as Snape straightened himself back up and strode further down the table to his own seat beside Elizabeth Inglewood and opposite her potion master husband. Harry watched as Snape unbuttoned his coat so that he could sit down at the table before his mentor was engaging in a conversation with Inglewood’s husband and some other elder guild members.

“He’s gorgeous isn’t he?” Harry snapped his gaze away from Snape’s as a timid little voice spoke up beside him. Turning in his seat Harry smiled a little nervously at the olive skinned witch whom had sat down beside him. She was clearly older than Harry was but not by much. She had olive skin, dark brown eyes and curly black hair.

“Who?” Harry inquired having not really understood her comment.

“Potions Master Snape, he’s scrummy.” The witch nodded up the table towards where Snape was now engaged in a hearty conversation with some of his fellow potions masters. “I saw you looking at him just now.”

“What? No! I’m just his apprentice.” Shaking his head Harry turned back to the witch with a frown.

“Of course you are, you’re Harry Potter and he’s a traditionalist.” Harry wasn’t sure what the young witch was suggesting and so merely tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I’m Tabitha Flick, I do the filing and sort the mail in the legal department.” The olive skinned, dark haired witch offered her hand to Harry and he shook it politely. “Is this your first social event with your mentor?” Harry nodded quietly as Elizabeth Inglewood snapped her fingers and the barely dressed waiters and waitresses at the sides of the room began serving bread rolls and soup. “Well don’t be nervous they’re generally all very nice even if they seem a little up tight right now. After dinner they all tend to relax a little more, the wine at dinner probably helps too.” Tabitha smiled conspiratorially to Harry, as she accepted her soup and bread roll with a polite thank you. Harry tried to keep his eyes on the food as a witch similar to the one that had met them in the receiving hall earlier leant over him to serve his soup. Her breasts while not as large as the previous witches still heaved dangerously within the corset as she leaned over him and Harry had to force himself not to look. He relaxed with a sigh once she’d stepped away to serve the next person along the table.

Harry ate his way quietly through the first three courses, listening to the conversations of the younger witches and wizards sat around him. He’d decided that the majority of them were either, laboratory aides or assistants of some sort. He was the only apprentice. They were nice enough but Harry picked up on the undercurrent of competitiveness that existed between Guild Members and their assistants. Silently Harry wondered if Snape knew just how competitive his fellow potions masters were, and that their assistants took delight in gossiping about them. It was as the desert course arrived that attention from the young group to Harry.

“So Harry, tell us is Severus sleeping with Inglewood?” Harry snorted into his glass of wine, causing him to cough, splutter and splash wine of the white table cloth. At the noise some of the elder wizards further up the table glanced down at him but he merely smiled apologetically and dabbed at the spill with his napkin. The young wizard who’d asked the question was still staring at him waiting for an answer, as was the interested group.

“Um, I don’t know.” Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Snape had expressly told him to keep his mouth shut regarding anything he saw in private and Harry wasn’t about to betray that trust.

“Ugh, you’re one of them.” At Harry’s reply the group muttered in dissent as they turned back to their own conversations, interest in Harry once more falling away. 

“One of them?” Harry leaned over to Tabitha who rolled her eyes and shook her head quietly.

“A stiff, they assume because you’re an apprentice you’re training to become a master.” Harry frowned deeply but said nothing as he turned to play with his chocolate sponge desert. Clearly he hadn’t impressed those sitting around him. “Don’t let it get to you, they’re fierce gossips and terribly inappropriate at times. Just ignore them.” Tabitha sat back from the table having barely touched her desert. “Merlin I’m so full.” Harry chuckled as he too sat back, feeling terribly over full from all the food Inglewood had provided. It was while he was smiling at Tabitha that he noticed her necklace. 

“I like your necklace?” Harry commented as he gestured to the intricate silver band looped around Tabitha’s neck, with its sparkling tear drop diamond hanging from its center.

“Oh you are sweet,” Tabitha beamed at Harry “but this is my collar.” She finished as she reached up and adjusted the item on her neck.

“Collar?” Confused Harry tilted his head to the side.

“Yes, I’m a pet.” Harry was still lost and stared at Tabitha with a quizzical look.

“Like a pet frog or cat?” At this Tabitha laughed out loud, a pretty pink tinge staining her cheeks.

“Not exactly no,” Harry could do nothing but smile in bemusement unaware of what was funny or what he’d said to embarrass the witch sat beside him. Thankfully Harry was spared further conversation with Tabitha as Inglewood stood up from the table, signaling the end of the meal.

“If you’ll all join me in the library, we can continue the night’s festivities.” Inglewood smiled at the table and Harry didn’t miss the lecherous glance she threw in Snape’s direction, even as she took her husband’s arm and led the way from the dining room. Harry couldn’t believe that she’d be so bold as she seemed, and either her husband was blind, or just was choosing not to see what was plain to everyone else.

Looking around at everyone now moving, Harry was wondering what he was supposed to do. He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. Snape had moved around the table and come to stand behind him, gently easing the chair out so that Harry could stand.

“Thank-you.” Harry blushed a little, wondering silently if Snape’s attentions were some traditional mentor thing or just Snape being nice. As there were no other apprentices at the party, it was a question that would just have to wait till Harry next saw Oliver. Dutifully Harry fell into step just behind Snape as the elder wizard led him from the dining room.

 “Severus,” Harry tugged on sleeve of Snape’s robe as the entered the hall, out of earshot from the other guests. Snape stopped and glanced down at Harry, nodding for him to continue. “What’s a pet?” If Snape was surprised by the question his face didn’t betray any of his inner thoughts. For a moment Harry wondered if Snape would actually answer. After an awkwardly long pause Snape shrugged his shoulders and pulled a rather bored face.

“They’re too much trouble than they’re worth, that’s what they are.” Was Snape’s cryptic reply as he continued to lead Harry into the library. Harry frowned, if he didn’t know better Snape had just successfully dodged answering a question by answering an entirely different question that Harry wasn’t sure he’d asked. Harry shook his head in confusion as he concentrated on what was next, from what so far had been a relatively sedate dinner party. Snape paused in the entry way to the room and Harry couldn’t see past his mentor into the room. Snape sighed heavily having seen something that Harry could not inside the room. Harry could hear music with a thumping, regular beat and he could just make out that the lighting beyond the doors had dimmed. It almost liked there was a muggle nightclub inside, something Harry had only ever heard about.

“Mentors thought of the evening Potter…” Snape didn’t turn around as he spoke to his apprentice. Harry tried to see around Snape’s body but it was useless and so muttered his agreement that he was listening. “Keep drinking and don’t ask too many questions.” With a concerned glance over his shoulder at Harry, Snape stepped inside the room, finally allowing Harry to see the scene before him.

Harry was shocked and stared, slack jawed and gawking in at the sight before him. The library was more of a bar than a library. Admittedly the walls were lined with ceiling to floor shelves full of books but that was where the similarities between the room and an actual library ended. A semicircular bar hugged the far wall, staffed by two of the many scantily clad wizards who’d served at dinner.  Soft, opulent couches were clustered around the edges of the room, some positioned around gambling tables and others just facing each other forming intimate little spaces where people could sit and talk. A slightly raised dance floor in the center commanded Harry’s attention though. Dinner guests were already dancing to the rhythmic beat while above them, naked witches and wizards spun erotically from silk ties, like spiders from the roof. Harry stepped back in shock as a naked witch came running past him, giggling and laughing as a much older, wizard followed her. Her perky small breasts barely bounced as she ran, sparkles of magic twirling from her wand as she encouraged the elder wizard to chase her. Although the lighting in the room was moody Harry couldn’t miss the activities now going on around him as he looked a little closer.

Harry couldn’t help but stare.

Everywhere he looked witches and wizards were engaged in flirtatious games, dancing, gambling and…something Harry’s brain didn’t want to acknowledge was happening.

“Side note to my original thought, Potter.” Harry jumped in shocked surprise as Snape came back to stand in front of him, having obviously realized his apprentice hadn’t followed him. Harry didn’t know what to do or feel. He wasn’t sure if he was horrified, embarrassed, shocked or just plain scared. “Don’t stare; someone might think you’re interested.” Snape lowered his voice as he grabbed Harry’s wrist and dragged the speechless apprentice into the room. “Keep your hands to yourself, don’t speak unless someone speaks to you and for Merlin’s sake, try to look less like the virgin than you actually are.” At this comment Harry lowered his gaze to the floor, an embarrassed flush rising in his cheeks at his mentor’s comment. Harry knew that Snape would know he was a virgin but actually hearing the words from his mentors mouth made him cringe in embarrassment.

“I’m not…” Harry went to protest trying to defend his adulthood but Snape’s sideways knowing glare, made the apprentice swallow what defense he was feebly mounting. Snape knew most things about Harry having spent a good deal of time seeing the boys intimate thoughts during Occlumency lessons while at school. Harry found himself sat down in one of the plush couches near the bar. Snape left for a moment but returned shortly two glasses of amber liquid in his hands.

“Drink and relax, I’m not spending this entire night fighting off amorous advances on your person, when I’ve got problems of my own.” Snape sat down on the couch opposite Harry, after he’d unbuttoned his robe and tossed it over the back of the chair. Harry gulped a mouthful of the alcohol, ignoring the slight shake of his hand as he glanced over Snape’s appearance. The wizard had folded his leg over his other, the crisp black trousers stretching tight over his thighs. The waist coat synched in his waist and the sleeves of his white shirt beneath hung loose at the wrists, where he’d undone the cufflinks holding them together. For the first time Harry had ever seen him, Snape seemed to look more relaxed than he actually was. “Speaking of problems…” Snape muttered as he sipped his drink, his dark eyes scanning the surrounding area and fixing on a tangerine dressed witch heading their way. Harry glanced over his shoulder and sighed as he watched Elizabeth Inglewood saunter over to them, a small group of witches and wizards following her like lap dogs. Harry looked around for Inglewood’s husband but he was nowhere to be seen and Harry wondered if the witch would be as forward as she’d been at dinner.

Harry didn’t have to wait long for his answer as Inglewood sauntered over to the couch Snape was sat in and settled herself beside him. The witch was so close to Snape that if she’d been any closer she’d have been sitting on top of him. Harry watched the shudder of revulsion ripple through Snape’s suddenly tense body, but the elder wizard suppressed it and merely smiled at the President of the Guild as he sipped from his whisky.

“Sev, now I was just explaining to Larson over here what you’re going to be working on…” Harry listened for a little while to Inglewood and Snape’s conversation but eventually he tuned out. Clearly just like the invitation had suggested Harry’s presence at the party was insignificant, as most people had ignored him all night. So instead Harry focused on the music and the variety of activities happening around him. It was while he was staring at one of the naked witches dancing over by the bar that he felt someone sit down beside him, a hand coming to rest on his knee. The touch made Harry jump, as a flash back of Talbot Vaughn came crashing into his mind. Harry’s body automatically stiffened at the touch, but when he realized who it was his body relaxed again.

“Harry, are you coming to dance? I’m sure Master Snape won’t mind, it seems he’s got his hands full.” Tabitha the dark haired ‘pet’ he’d met at dinner was beaming at him, her wide kohl lined eyes flashing innocently in the low light as she glanced knowingly over at Snape and Inglewood.

“Um,” Harry paused and glanced over at Snape for guidance. His mentors dark gaze had already focused on Tabitha before Harry had even realized she’d been heading towards him. Snape clearly wasn’t listening to Inglewood despite her persistence and was instead focused now on Harry and Tabitha sat opposite him. Harry shrugged his shoulders at Snape, his eyes asking the unspoken question of his mentor. Snape threw Tabitha a cursory glance before nodding once in reply to Harry’s question.

Downing what was left of his whisky Harry stood up and allowed Tabitha to grab his hand as she dragged him towards the dance floor. Harry tried to keep his gaze from wandering upwards to the naked silk dancers above him as they stepped onto the dance floor and into the group moving away to the beat. Apart from Hogwarts balls Harry had little experience dancing, and so he muddled his way through until he picked up the moves from Tabitha and the other witches and wizards dancing around him.

It took a little while but eventually Harry relaxed and settled into the young group, talking, laughing and dancing unaware of the two separate pairs of dark eyes watching him from across the room.

*************************************

Severus sighed inwardly as he firmly removed Inglewood’s hand from his chest for what seemed like the hundredth time this evening. The witch was insatiable and had despite the company tried at every possible moment to touch him. Now however as the evening had worn on, and the amount of alcohol everyone had consumed settled, things in the library had deteriorated dramatically. Where couples had been discreet in their coupling, they now seemed not to care about their public displays or whom was watching. He had already caught sight of several couples pinned up against walls and couches rutting away like rabbits. To Snape’s dismay also Inglewood’s husband had retired for the evening leaving Snape at the mercy of the ravenous witch beside him. Unfortunately they’d been left alone too, the president of the Guild having dismissed her followers a little while ago.

“Would you like to come up and see my private rooms?” Snape bit down hard on his own cheek as Elizabeth threw a leg over his and pinned herself to his side. The tangerine monstrosity she called a dress rode high on her thigh as she pressed her knee into his groin.

“No, you are aware I can’t leave my apprentice here alone.” Purposefully Snape pushed Inglewood’s knee away from his groin as he sat up straighter and pulled away from her clutches.

“Forget about him, he’s fine. Look.” Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders casually as she nodded her head towards a table on the far side of the dancefloor. Snape already knew where Harry was having followed his apprentice’s movements closely all night. The boy had moved from the dancefloor over to the gambling tables and from the looks of things had been invited into a game of cards, which seemed to involve losing items of clothing for every lost hand. Snape was mildly impressed that Harry was doing surprisingly well, the boy only having lost his shoes and socks, along with his outer coat and waistcoat during the course of the evening. Tabitha and some of the other witches and wizards were not doing so well and Snape was very much aware that the ‘pet’ was now sitting naked save for her panties beside Harry. Every time Tabitha leaned over Harry her generous sized breasts would brush his arm and Snape knew it was on purpose.

Snape was thankful for small mercies and that while Harry had been playing cards he’d seemed not to notice the degree to which the party around him had spiraled into depravity. However the boy it seemed was also oblivious to the manipulation of Tabitha and her mistress, who had been watching Harry and her pet interact all evening. Snape knew of Potion Master Carbrook, she was a witch who practiced with traditional potions ingredients from India. The witch was sneaky and rumor had it was after Inglewood’s job as President of the Guild. Tabitha had originally been Carbrook’s apprentice but when that had ended she’d taken Tabitha as her willing pet, something Snape found rather disgusting. Not for the fact Tabitha was a pet but that the elder witch had done so to gain access to Tabitha’s inheritance, left to her by her father after he was killed by Voldemort during the early stages of Riddle’s first reign. Tabitha’s father had been a skilled potions master and Snape had been fond of him but the man had sought glory among the ranks of Riddle and had paid dearly for his mistake.

What Harry seemed oblivious to however, Snape was not. Carbrook was using Tabitha to gain access to Harry, who she clearly thought would improve her status in the Guild but Snape was not going to let that happen. “The answer is still no.” Snape ground out in irritation, wishing that he had brought with him some more of the potion he’d used to knock out Elizabeth last time. Inglewood pouted dramatically and leaned in to bite his ear lobe. Snape hissed in pain and pulled his head away from her, his patience with the witch beside him finally coming to an end. Removing his wand from the sleeve of his shirt, Snape flicked it at the witch before she could blink. The witch froze her eyes glassing over as she stared blankly at Snape, who kept his wand pointed on her. “Your husband is sick.” Snape spoke calmly, his voice barely above a whisper so that others didn’t over hear.

The use of the _‘imperium’_ curse, a variant form of ‘Imperius’ was still considered illegal although not part of the unforgivables.  The reason being that the victim needed to have ingested the potion before ‘imperium’ would work, and that the victim was only open to suggestion not uncontrollable powerless submission. The ministry still considered it illegal however due to the fact that without the counter potion, ‘imperium’ could be used on the victim as many times as the one who administered the potion wished. It was the potion Snape had slipped Inglewood back two weeks ago, the same one Dumbledore had insisted Snape use incase Inglewood became difficult, and it was the same potion that now provided Snape with a solution to Inglewood’s wandering hands. “You need to leave the party and make sure he’s looked after.” Snape spoke again smiling inwardly as Elizabeth Inglewood nodded slowly at the suggestion. “Leave now.” With a flick of his wand Snape ended the curse and watched as awareness flickered back into Inglewood’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry Severus darling, but my husband isn’t well. I’m afraid we’ll have to continue this at a later stage.” Snape couldn’t help the pleased smile that crept onto his face as Inglewood stood up from the couch beside him, her perfectly manicured hand outstretched for Snape to take. Snape obediently took the hand and kissed it softly, his eyes carefully assessing the witch’s reaction. It was very clear that Inglewood was fighting the suggestion, determined as she was to have Snape but the suggestion won out, and with a flurry of orange fabric Inglewood was gone, striding from the library like a dragon was on her tail.

Satisfied that Inglewood had left Snape turned back to his other problem. His apprentice, Harry Potter.

Rising from the couch Snape strode across the room towards the gathered group playing cards. Harry had just lost another hand and was reaching to pull his shirt off when Snape came to stand behind him, a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder preventing the apprentice from undressing further.

“Severus! Hi, I’m pretty good at this game.” Harry jumped a little at the contact but turned to beam up at his mentor. For a few minutes Snape stared at the young man smiling up at him. Harry was very clearly drunk, his emerald green eyes a little glassy and unfocused behind his thin rimmed glasses. His hair was messy and his shirt hung open to expose his thin hairless chest and dusky nipples. Realizing he was staring openly Snape cursed himself inwardly, thankful that Harry seemed too drunk to notice Snape’s uncharacteristic slip.

“Come along Potter, it’s time you were getting home. Remus will be waiting up for you.” Linking his arm under Harry’s Snape helped the boy to his feet, and grabbed the handful of the boy’s clothing hung over the back of the chair. There was a unanimous sound of disappointed from the group playing cards but Snape ignored them as he turned Harry towards the exit from the room. They hadn’t made it halfway to the exit when Tabitha Flick and Potion Master Carbrook stepped in front of them. Tabitha was still naked from the waist up but now she was pinned to Carbrook’s side like a limpet.

“Leaving so early Severus?” Carbrook spoke her voice deceptively light as she eyed Harry standing at Snape’s side.

“Yes, Harry has an early start in the morning as we will be brewing a new stock of sleeping draught for St Mungos.” Snape’s firm gaze didn’t leave Carbrook’s as he spoke, daring the witch to contradict him.”

“Are we? Oh shit…” Harry in his drunken state looked up at Snape in surprise before glancing at his muggle wrist watch to see blurrily that it was gone 1.00am. Snape rolled his eyes as his apprentice’s lack of decorum.

“Oh, can’t they stay and play mistress?” Tabitha fluttered her eyelashes prettily up at Carbrook who tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in silent question to Snape.

“Just one more round of cards, Severus please.” Harry had looked up from trying to decipher the numbers on his watch to stare openly at Tabitha’s breasts still on display but pressed up firmly against her mistress.

“It’s not cards they wish to play Potter and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want to play their game.” Harry was clearly confused and blinked up at Snape dimly, completely unaware of the undercurrent of the conversation happening around him. Snape rolled his eyes once more at the innocence of his apprentice before boldly reaching for Harry’s person and dragging the boy in front of him, a possessive arm draped around the boy’s waist. It was a clear message to Carbrook who raised a pointed eyebrow at the movement somewhat surprised.

“I beg your forgiveness Snape, I wasn’t aware you were continuing the traditional rites beyond the offer.” Carbrook lowered her head in a halfhearted apology as she stepped back from them. “Say goodnight to Harry, Tabitha he and Snape are leaving.” Snape wasn’t expecting what happened next as Tabitha stepped forward pinning Snape’s hand between Harry and herself as she pressed the length of her body against Harry’s and locked him into a passionate kiss. From his position behind his apprentice Snape could see everything, from the way the young witches nipples hardened against Harry’s chest to the snake like tongue that stabbed into the boys slightly parted lips. For Harry’s part he didn’t seem to response but Snape felt the tension in his apprentice’s body at the sudden attack on his person.

“Enough!” Snape wasn’t sure where his anger came from but it was with an overly firm hand that Snape pushed the young witch away from Harry, his arm tightening around the boy in front of him rather possessively. It was the same anger that had swept through his body when he’d seen Talbot Vaughn attacking Harry outside the Three Broomsticks the night of graduation. How any person dared to touch Harry without permission made the Potions Master see red.  “Keep your pet on her leash Carbrook, Harry Potter is my apprentice and as such is mine until the year has ended.” Snape’s voice was low and purred with malice as he glared at Carbook and her pet. Without waiting for a response Snape pushed Harry forward and with his arm still wrapped around the boy’s waist led him from the library, down the hall and into the receiving room they’d arrived in earlier in the evening.

Harry stumbled on the rug beside the fireplace as Snape abruptly let go of his waist. Now standing on his own Harry wobbled unsteadily on his feet, feeling the full effects of the whisky he’d been drinking all evening. Snape had told him to keep drinking and so he had and consequently in his inebriated state Harry couldn’t now understand why Snape was angry. Thinking the anger was directed at him Harry lowered his gaze to the floor. It was then that Harry realized with horror that he had an erection. His cock had betrayed him and was now tenting the front of his trousers and staring up at him.

“Fuck,” Harry swore as he cupped his hands over his front, his scared and embarrassed gaze rising to meet Snape’s who was staring at him from across the room. Snape had seen Harry’s predicament long before the boy had realized it himself, and so was fully prepared for the wash of embarrassed horror that swept into his apprentices face. Snape could clearly see the play of thoughts in his apprentices head. Harry had done so well all night to be ruined by the presumptions of an overly amorous ‘pet’. “Sorry.” The one word was laced with defeat and Snape sighed heavily at hearing it. Harry Potter the confident apprentice had been undone by a tart.

“You’re young Potter it’s supposed to do that.” Snape sighed as he straightened himself and schooled his face back into the familiar regard he held for the young man stood before him. “Go home Harry it’s been a long night. There’s a hangover cure potion in my kitchen store, grab it on your way through and I’ll see you in the morning at the usual time.” Snape tightened his fists at the side of his body, controlling his urge to grab the boy stood in front of him. Harry nodded, his hair falling into his eyes as he turned and having grabbed a handful of floo powder disappeared in a ball of green flame.

With his apprentice gone Snape closed his eyes and sighed heavily but his moment of relaxation didn’t last as he heard a small chuckle from over in the corner of the room. Snape’s eyes sprung open and focused on the figure stood in the shadow to the side of the fireplace. When they’d entered the receiving hall Snape had been too busy controlling himself that he hadn’t noticed the other occupant. Stepping into the light Snape watched as the young blonde wizard smiled at him, an elaborate silver box clutched in his hands.

“I’m here to say goodnight to Mrs. Inglewood’s guests, and offer floo powder but your attention was occupied elsewhere.” The blonde wizard was topless, his bronzed, sculptured upper body caught the candle light and glistened with what Snape assumed was pixy dust. Snape nodded in silence unable to stop his eyes from wandering down the young wizard’s chest to settle on the waist of the low slung white trousers that clung sinfully to the wizard’s backside and other attributes. “Would you like me to take care of that for you sir? I was told to ensure all of Mrs. Inglewood’s guests were left satisfied by the evening.” Snape drew his gaze away from the wizard in front of him. Unlike his young apprentice, his own hard on was nothing surprising and it was doubtful that Harry would have noticed it, such was his own humiliation. Snape’s own cock had been kept at bay most of the evening by Inglewood’s fawning. Yet Harry’s innocent little display had left him wanting, angry and frustrated both with himself and life in general. Surely he did not desire Harry Potter, but something about the thought of anyone else touching the boy made him prickle with irritation. It was a thought he’d have to analyses in private later once the alcohol had left his system.

“Well?” The young wizard pressed, his eyebrow arched in silent question.

“Yes.” Was the smooth toned reply.

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanks Giving to those of you from the States. A tidy little update treat to keep you all going over the holiday weekend. 
> 
> If your sensibilities won't allow Severus Snape a little fun before deflowering a certain young Potter then I suggest you look away now, the next chapter is so awkward even I was blushing as I wrote it. Let the games begin....


	30. Rent Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can guess, a) what song I had stuck in my head while I wrote this chapter and b) the subtle nod to my second favorite author...

**Chapter 30**

** (Rent Boy) **

Harry groaned as he pulled the muggle sunglasses up off his face and cringed as the front door of Spinners End closed behind him with unnecessarily loud bang. The clock in the hallway told him he was already late but at present his care factor was minimal, due mainly to the hangover he was currently trying to cope with. His head throbbed and he’d just vomited spectacularly on Snape’s roses beside the front path after the stomach churning whirl of apparition. It was very clear to Harry that Snape was torturing him by forcing him to be at work first thing after Inglewood’s party. Still Harry had done as he was told desperate still to impress his mentor. No doubt Snape would be angry with him for being late but until Harry got his hands on one of Snape’s hangover potions, he couldn’t think straight enough to care.

Taking off his casual robe he tossed it carelessly onto the banister at the bottom of the stairs, before he made his way groggily into the kitchen. Blindly he found his way to Snape’s store cupboard, where he was sure he’d heard his mentor say, was where he kept the hangover cure. Fumbling with the bottles Harry found the familiar milky yellow potions bottle. Uncorking it Harry paused long enough to sniff the concoction cautiously before downing it in one go. Harry gagged on the foul tasting liquid and resisted the urge to vomit again as he felt the slide of the slimy liquid all the way down his throat. With a heavy sigh Harry put the empty bottle down on the counter and closed his eyes as he leant heavily against the bench, to wait for the potion to work its magic.

“Morning.” The unexpected and strangely perky voice that spoke up had Harry reaching instinctively for his wand. His eyes sprang open as he whirled around and he focused on the stranger sat at Snape’s kitchen table.  Having not expected to see anyone else in Snape’s home Harry had completely missed the stranger when he’d walked into the kitchen. With his wand still pointed at the stranger Harry stared at the wizard who was sat calmly at the table sipping what looked like a cup of tea. The wizard seemed completely unfazed by the wand pointed at him as he continued to drink. The daily prophet was spread open before him on the table where he’d been casually reading it.

The wizard sat at the table, was wearing only grey trousers, his tanned, toned and muscled upper body on display. Harry eyed the wizard opposite him a little enviously and raised a curious eyebrow at the sparkle of a nipple ring that caught the sunlight streaming in through the kitchen window. Satisfied that the wizard seemed to pose no threat to him Harry slowly lowered his wand as he glanced over the wizard’s appearance more closely. The wizard had shaggy blonde hair and a thin but muscled frame. He had high cheek bones and thin, slightly chapped lips. He couldn’t have been more than 25 Harry surmised and if he wasn’t still suffering the after effects of his hangover Harry might have dimly recognized the wizard as one of the waiters from the night before.

“What are you doing here?” Harry’s voice croaked rather roughly as he spoke, his voice matching the state of his brain. The wizard looked up from his paper casually to glance over Harry’s disheveled appearance.

“Drinking tea. What are you doing here?” A slight smirk tugged at the corner of the other wizard’s lips as he held up his cup of tea by way of explanation.

“I’m meant to be here. I’m Severus Snape’s apprentice.” Slightly put out by the smugness in the other wizard’s tone of voice, Harry pushed away from the bench to stand to his full height, trying and failing to look impressive. For some reason, Harry had taken an instant dislike to the wizard opposite him and was particularly irritated by how casual the wizard appeared to be sat in Snape’s kitchen like he owned the place.

“You must be Harry Potter.” That irritating smirk at the corner of the other wizard’s thin lips was back and Harry folded his arms across his chest defensively. 

“Yes I am, and who the fuck are you?” Harry snapped abruptly his eyebrow arching in silent challenge to the wizard opposite him. Before the blonde wizard could answer however a very familiar smooth voice cut the young wizard off.

“His name is irrelevant, he was just leaving.” Both young wizards’ snapped their attention to the entrance of the kitchen where Severus Snape now stood. Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he took in his mentor’s appearance. Snape was barefoot and stood up in loose black sleep pants that hung low on his hips and a silk robe that hung open so that Harry could see his hairless, pale chest.  Harry watched as Snape tossed a t-shirt at the wizard sat at the table.  The wizard chuckled softly at Snape’s comment as he finished his tea and stood up obediently. Harry watched as the wizard turned towards Snape, and pulled the tight fitting t-shirt over his muscled chest. The flex of the wizards muscles were impressive but it was the tattoo on the man’s shoulder that had caught Harry’s attention, or more particularly the fresh purple bite mark that bruised the skin above it.

With the hangover potion now beginning to work, Harry’s brain was working overtime to catch up with what he was seeing.

“Nice meeting you Apprentice Harry Potter.” The blonde smiled over his shoulder at Harry before he moved to the exit of the kitchen. He paused just in front of Snape who stepped out of his way. “Severus,” Harry didn’t miss the smoldering look that the wizard threw Snape as he passed. The wards shuddered as the wizard left and Harry froze for half a second as Snape turned his dark obsidian eyes back to him. Harry didn’t know what to say and his breath caught in his throat as he realized rather rapidly what had just happened in front of him. Snape was very clearly waiting for Harry to make the next move and say something but the apprentice couldn’t find the words as his brain processed this new information about his mentor.

Harry knew Snape was an intensely private person and other than the slip at the Guild with Inglewood Harry hadn’t been privy to any of Snape’s personal life. Now after only a few minutes he’d been presented with two new truths regarding his mentor. The first being that Snape liked men or rather young blonde wizards to be precise. The second and most disturbing in Harry’s mind being that Snape had participated in a one night stand with said blonde wizard.

Harry wasn’t sure why the second point irked him, but it did. Having come to this realization Harry now realized he had to react in some way. Snape was still staring at him waiting and Harry knew his future as Snape’s apprentice hinged on what he did and said next.

“Hangover potion?” With a confident smile and a deep calming breath Harry chose to ignore everything he’d just seen and heard. Spinning around and away from Snape’s intense stare, Harry grabbed another hangover potion bottle from the store and turned around to hold it out in offer to Severus. If Snape was surprised by Harry’s reaction he didn’t show it and merely raised a smooth arched eyebrow in the boy’s direction.

“No thank you.” Snape shook his head and moved into the kitchen to help himself to a cup of tea from the pot that had a keep warm spell placed on it. Harry put the potion back in the cupboard as he watched the potions master pour himself a cup of the tea before leaning back against the bench opposite Harry. “Unlike you I took mine to bed with me last night.” Snape swept a critical gaze over Harry, who looked like he’d just rolled out of bed in the same clothes he’d worn last night, his hair a wild mess.

“That’s not all you took to bed apparently.” Harry muttered under his breath unsure where the niggling little twist of jealousy had risen from.

“Pardon?” Snape paused his cup half way to his mouth, as he glanced up at Harry curiously.

“Nothing.” Harry shrugged his shoulders casually as he moved around the table to pour himself a cup of tea. Harry could feel his mentor watching him in silence, the cool dark eyes assessing his every move carefully. Harry tried not to look directly at Snape, knowing that the man was still dressed in his night things and seemingly not to care. He was also conscious of the fact an embarrassed blush threatened to spill onto his cheeks if he met the man’s gaze.

“I thought perhaps we might review the past two weeks, and discuss what body of work you wish to present to the guild upon completion of your apprenticeship.” Harry sipped from his tea cautiously, his eyes flickering up to Snape’s as he glanced up over the rim of the cup. Talking was the very last thing Harry wanted to do today, especially considering how awkward things suddenly seemed to be between them.

“Um, weren’t we brewing sleeping draught for St Mungos today?” Harry dimly remembered Snape having told him that last night. That was the only reason he was currently stood in Snape’s kitchen at 7.00am when he should have been in bed nursing the mother of all hangovers.

“Yes but it isn’t urgent and you can do that by yourself while we speak and while I bottle the wolfsbane. I plan for us to spend the rest of the week experimenting with the _Alpha De Lacaille”_ Snape continued to sip from his own tea, still cautiously assessing Harry’s mood.

“By myself?” Harry enquired his tea forgotten in his hands. Snape nodded in silent reply. “But I’m incompetent.” Harry blurted out in shock, the awkwardness of the morning forgotten as he realized that Snape really did intend for him to brew the sleeping draught by himself.

“Says you.” Snape countered still carefully assessing his apprentice, stood before him.

“Says _you_ actually! And I have proof, you wrote it on my second year report card and I quote, ‘Harry Potter is as incompetent at potions, as a Hippogriff is at swimming’. You gave me an ‘S’ for sloppy.” Harry snapped, his voice rising slightly in concern. Snape rolled his eyes, quietly conceding that Harry had indeed been right.

“And I stand by my grading at that particular point, however you’ve improved and over the past two weeks you’ve shown a skill in potions that I wished you’d demonstrated at school.” Snape finished his tea and put the cup in the sink as he folded his arms over his chest. “Besides I’ll still be there to oversee your work, but I have confidence you can brew a simple sleeping draught to a quality I would deem suitable.” Harry smiled and nodded in quiet acceptance of the praise. Snape it would seem was far nicer after he’d got lucky. The thought made Harry blush and snort in amusement. “Something funny Harry?” Snape enquired as he pushed himself away from the bench and moved towards the door from the kitchen. Harry shook his head quietly unable to keep the sly smile from creeping onto his face. Snape didn’t miss the look and inwardly cringed, knowing that his apprentice was mocking him but resisting temptation to cast legilimens on Harry and just see what the boy was thinking. “I’m going upstairs to get dressed. I’ll meet you in lab when I’m ready.” Snape paused in the entrance way to the kitchen and glanced back over his shoulder at his apprentice. “I trust our agreement about discretion still stands Potter?” A cautious eyebrow rose at Harry, causing the apprentice to smile and shake his head in amusement.

“Of course.” Harry spoke a sigh of relief whispering from his lips.

“Good, then we’ll discuss your performance last night while we’re at it then.” With a tight smile Snape turned from his shocked apprentice and strode from the kitchen, leaving Harry silently cursing himself. The morning’s distraction had made him forget his own indiscretions the night before and it had been too much to hope that Snape had forgotten them as well. Grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table, Harry resigned himself to his fate and moved out of the kitchen towards the basement laboratory to wait patiently for Snape’s return.

******************************************************

They’d been working in silence since Snape had appeared in the basement over two hours ago. Harry had begun the preparations for brewing the sleeping draught while Severus tested the wolfsbane before beginning the bottling process. They had said very little to each other save for Harry’s polite requests for help and Snape’s calm corrective comments to Harry’s technique. Harry had been nervous about talking with his mentor but he was more nervous of Snape’s close scrutiny as he brewed the sleeping draught alone. Since Snape had come from upstairs, the elder wizard also didn’t appear to want to talk at all. Not that Harry was complaining, he still felt extremely awkward in the elder wizard’s presence, knowing now what he did. With the repetition of his slicing and the silence of the lab, Harry allowed his thoughts to wander back to the mornings revelations.

When he’d been at school he’d never seen Snape as anything other than a teacher. The wizard had proven time and again how powerful and talented he was but apart from that Harry had never seen anything exceptional in the potions master. If anything his attitude towards the professor had been rather negative, purely based on the stories Remus and Sirius had told him of Snape when they’d been at school together. When _‘Veritas’_ had petitioned him for his apprenticeship, the thought and dedication that had gone into the selection of the gifts, had led Harry to believe the wizard someone else entirely. To learn that _‘Veritas’_ and Snape were one and the same, the potions master had taken on an entirely different light in Harry’s opinion. There was more to Severus Snape than Harry knew of. The elder wizard was a veritable collection of layers and intricacies that entwined together and made up the complicated man that now stood before him.

Harry didn’t realize he was staring, his slicing forgotten as he took in his mentor standing on the opposite side of the bench, bottling the wolfsbane.

“Is there a problem Harry?” Snape didn’t look up from his work as he spoke. Harry jumped at hearing his name, blinking a few times and then blushing as he realized what he’d been doing.

“No,” Harry shook head quickly and turned back to the shrivel root he was slicing finely. Snape finished bottling the last of the wolfsbane before he stepped back from the central work island, to lean casually against the bench on the far wall. Harry could feel the elder wizards gaze staring at him, the man having folded his arms across his chest as he watching his younger apprentice work.

“You’re a terrible liar Mr. Potter.” Harry’s eyes snapped up immediately at Snape’s cool tone of voice, his eyebrow raised in silent challenge to Potter’s impending refute. “And no I’m not reading your mind, wandless legilimency is not something I am capable of. I can tell by the play of emotions across your face.”  Harry’s protest fell silent as Snape talked over the top of him, not giving him a chance to argue. “You’d make a terrible spy, and even worse card player.”

“I was doing alright last night.” Harry countered, remembering the card game he’d played the night before at Inglewood’s party. Snape snorted in mock amusement and rolled his eyes.

“If you haven’t realized it already Potter, they were letting you win.” Harry hadn’t realized it and stared at his mentor in confusion. Although parts of last night were still a little fuzzy Harry didn’t remember winning too easily at the game of cards.

“Why would they have done that?” Harry enquired as he continued to slice the second shrivel root.

“To extract information from you, to allow you to relax and potentially let slip little tidbits they might use against you later.” Snape pulled his wand free of the sleeve of his white shirt and flicked it at an old cauldron stand. The iron stand transfigured into a stool with a cushioned top and Snape sat himself down upon it. Harry noted silently that the elder wizard was close enough as to still be able to watch him work. Harry got suddenly nervous as he tried to think back to all the conversations he’d had the night before. Snape watched the boy’s brow furrow, clearly concerned he’d done just as suggested. “Don’t think too hard Harry, I wouldn’t have allowed you to continue playing if I thought you were in danger of spilling secrets.”

“Sorry I didn’t realize.” Satisfied with his sliced root, Harry checked his notebook once again before adding the plant into the bubbling cauldron on top of the bench.

“That’s to be expected, you haven’t had as long around these people to work them out yet. The skill of being able to read people is born from practice and observation.” Grabbing the wooden stirring rod, Harry checked his notebook once more and began the anti-clock wise stirring motion the potion called for. “Lengthen your strokes, that shrivel root was older and if you don’t lengthen your strokes the potion will be somewhat stingy to taste.” Harry did as he was told, lengthening his stirring motion. “Besides the young ones are fierce gossips and take delight in feeding said gossip back to their equally competitive masters. You were a fish among sharks.” Snape continued, pleased that Harry had corrected his stirring as directed.

“I get the impression most of The Guild members are in it for themselves.” Harry muttered as he ended his stirring and moved on to the next ingredient, crushed lacewing beetle.

“Your impression would be correct. Most of the masters are trying to outdo one another either for money or personal gain. However they are all ultimately dedicated to protecting The Guild and what it stands for. When challenged as a group, generally they protect each other. Particularly against The Ministry and more recently Riddle.” Harry was very aware of Snape’s watchful gaze but instead of feeling nervous he relished the attention the elder wizard was paying him. “But we digress from my original observation, what is it Harry Potter that is bothering you?” Harry stiffened slightly as Snape turned the conversation back to the original question that was posed. Chewing his bottom lip Harry ignored the comment for a moment as he grabbed a handful of wriggling bugs from the storage tank and shoved them in the crushing bowl. The sound of beetles as they popped and broke beneath the pestle made Harry cringe but he continued regardless.

“It’s nothing important.” Harry finally answered his shoulders shrugging carelessly.

“Another lie.” Snape spoke calmly, his eyebrow arched in irritation. “Continue along this path Potter and I’ll be inclined to think you don’t trust me.” Harry paused in his crushing to stare at his mentor, sat calmly on the stool opposite him. Like always Snape’s face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking and Harry sighed and shook his head.

“I thought I made myself clear on that point when I defied my guardian and agreed to ‘everything’ in our apprentice agreement.” Harry muttered a little darkly as he went back to crushing his now dead beetles. There was a stagnate pause for a moment and Harry could feel Snape’s gaze like a weight. “Fine but it’s embarrassing.” Harry finally spoke, knowing that his mentor was unlikely to back down from his question.

“I figured as much, considering the permanent blush that has stained your cheeks since this morning.” Silently Harry cursed himself, wondering how guilty and embarrassed he really had looked. “But I needn’t despair Harry, having been a professor at Hogwarts for a considerable number of years there are very few ‘embarrassing’ topics I haven’t had experience in dealing with.”

“I didn’t realize you were…” Harry rushed out his comment before he lost the nerve and his ability to speak. “…were,” Stumbling over his words Harry searched for the correct wording that didn’t sound lame. “…well, that you were, that way inclined.” Harry finished very inarticulately, his eyes dropping back to focus on where he was still crushing the beetles. The beetles were already ground to a fine powder but Harry continued, desperate to have something to focus on other than the conversation with Snape.

“Good.” Snape’s response was unexpected and Harry glanced up at him in surprise. “I don’t advertise the fact and I don’t parade around wearing a sign declaring my sexual orientation. It is a fact I simply hadn’t found necessary to tell you.”

“Oh,” Satisfied with his crushed beetle Harry read his notebook and added the powder into the bubbling cauldron. The liquid inside turned instantly vibrant blue and Harry smiled in success. Once more Harry grabbed the stirring rod and after three precise swirls, Harry let the potion sit. It would be a good half an hour before the final ingredient was added. “It was just a shock this morning to see…him…and to know that…you and him…” Harry cringed, regretting instantly having said anything. Taking the opportunity to clean his work area, Harry grabbed a few of the bottles of ingredients he’d already used, and moved towards the store cupboard.

“To know that your greasy old potions professor has sex?” Snape offered rather sharply. Harry nearly dropped one of the bottles he was carrying as he glanced back at Snape, surprised by the wizard’s rather bitter tone of voice. “I am human Potter, and even Headmaster Dumbledore has sex.”

“Eww.” Harry shuddered in revulsion at the image that Snape had provided.

“Yes, that is a rather disturbing image.” Snape shuddered at his own comment, both wizards disgusted by the very thought of Albus Dumbledore in that position. There was a pause where both of them grimaced at the thought, before Harry laughed and Snape smiled and shook his head. “All the same it is true.” With the shared joke the tension between them seemed to break and Harry relaxed a little as he returned to the bench and transfigured his own stool. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” Harry knew what his mentor was referring to without him having to be specific.

“No.” Harry watched as Snape flicked his wand and summoned a tray of sandwiches for them to share. “I was just surprised to see that first thing in the morning, I wasn’t expecting it.” Harry elaborated as he selected a sandwich for each hand.

“Would you have preferred to see me in flagrante on the kitchen table perhaps?” The comment caught Harry off guard and he choked on his bite of sandwich, coughing and spluttering as the embarrassed pink tinge sprang once again in his cheeks. Snape laughed at Harry’s reaction, and the apprentice knew instantly he was being made fun of just as he had done earlier that morning. 

“I don’t know why you are so smug Severus Snape, you didn’t even know his name.” Harry childishly bit back as he munched on his own sandwiches.

“I believe that is the whole point of a ‘one nighter’ Potter.” Snape raised a pointed eyebrow at Harry, amused by his apprentice’s attempts at playing the mature young adult. “Besides, it’s considered rude to ask questions like that when he’s got his mouth full.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly at Snape’s comment. It was very clear to Snape that Harry was uncomfortably awkward and embarrassed as hell by the topic. Taking pity on his younger charge Snape sighed and changed the topic slightly. “You didn’t do so badly yourself last night.” Harry shrugged his shoulders quietly, refocusing his attention on his sandwiches in the hope that Snape left the topic of last night well alone. “Tabatha Flick seemed quite enamored with you.” Snape’s lips tightened slightly the only indication that what had happened the previous night hadn’t pleased him. Harry missed the look however and merely shook his head as the blush painted his cheeks once more.

“She’s nice enough but I wasn’t expecting that to happen.” Harry murmured around another mouthful of sandwich.

“Evidently.” If Harry could have blushed anymore he would have, as he lowered his gaze to the bench top, unable now to meet his mentors gaze. It was very clear that Snape was referring to Harry’s reaction to Tabatha’s kiss, and it was the one part of the evening Harry wished he could forget.  However, surprisingly it was not the obvious that Harry was embarrassed about. Sure Tabatha’s kiss had been impressive and should have by rights caused Harry’s excitement, however it had been the firm press of Snape’s body against his back and the elder wizards strong possessive arm wrapped across him that had been at least part of the cause of Harry’s embarrassing situation. Harry wasn’t sure where it had come from and so far had managed to push it aside as drunken stupor, where his brain had confused and merged the press of Snape with the kiss of Tabatha. However this morning had once again settled the niggling scratch of doubt in his hastily put together reason for his unusual reaction.

“I’m so sorry for making a scene; it’s got a mind of its own when I’ve had too much to drink.” Harry chuckled nervously, more than happy to let Snape believe his reaction had been purely towards Tabatha.

“Haven’t they all.” Snape smiled cryptically. Snape finished his own sandwich before he spoke again. “As your mentor I am expected to encourage your affections into suitable unions, and advise you on such matters.” Harry was a little surprised by Snape’s declaration and it was very clear that his mentor was uncomfortable with the topic. “In the spirit of fulfilling that expectation, allow me to strongly discourage your pursuit of Tabatha Flick.”

“Oh Merlin no, I’ve got no interest in her at all. Kisses like an angry basilisk and seems far too sure of herself.” Harry shook his head in refusal as he reached to pour himself a glass of cold pumpkin juice. “Besides I’m not interested in a girlfriend at the moment. I’ve kind of got my plate full.” Harry poured Snape a glass of juice too, before replacing the jug on the tray and reaching for his own glass.

“Indeed, you do surprise me Harry. I thought it was the forever quest of young wizards the world over to seek a willing mate, to sew one’s wild seed.” Harry snorted at Snape’s comment and shook his head.

“Draco I’m sure will ‘sew his wild seed’ everywhere and at every opportunity, and I’m pretty sure Ron can’t help his ‘wild seed’ looking at his family history, but in all honesty Severus I’m just not that interested.” Harry shrugged his shoulders casually, his gaze not quite meeting Snape’s across the bench. “Besides Riddle makes it rather difficult to picture myself beyond the day I’m standing in, let alone a future with someone.”

“Sadly Harry, I can relate to that.” The pair of them sat in quiet reflection for several minutes, each sipping their own juice.

“So, in short. Thanks for the offer but you don’t have to worry about ‘throwing’ me into the path of rich and powerful wizards…” Snape’s eyebrow rose in shock, and Harry quickly realized his mistake. “Witches, I meant witches.” Harry corrected quickly, his gaze dropping from Snape’s as a vivid flashback of the professor pressed against him the previous night sprang into Harry’s mind.

“Something on your mind Potter?” Snape smirked, amused by Harry’s embarrassment but completely miss interpreting it.

“I can’t help it, you’ve got me rattled. I blame you and your rent boy.” Harry snapped, realizing a little too late what he’d just said. Harry’s eyes widened in horror as he glanced up at Snape apologetically. Snape’s expression had been swept blank, his dark obsidian eyes betraying nothing of what he felt.

“My rent boy?” Snape’s tone of voice had cooled and Harry noted with dismay that the mild mannered Snape had disappeared, replaced by the icy calm professor Harry was more familiar with. “I do not, and never have paid for sex Mr. Potter and I find your presumption of such quite offensive.”  Harry lowered his gaze back to the bench, cringing inwardly having broken the almost tentative friendship between them.

“Sorry, I didn’t think before I spoke. I didn’t mean to insult you.” Harry paused as he twisted his hands nervously in his lap. “I’ll just get back to work.” Harry jumped down off his stool and moved back to where the cauldron was still bubbling with his sleeping draught. In silence Harry read through his notebook once more before he went to the store to collect the next lot of ingredient to be added to the cauldron. Snape watched him in silence and Harry felt the tension between them keenly.

“I accept your apology; I know you meant no harm Harry.” Harry sighed as he put the ingredients on the bench within easy reach. “Your impetuous nature is something we will have to work on.”  At Snape’s comment Harry relaxed again, content once more with the elder wizard’s watchful gaze. With the status quo returned Harry settled himself into completing the second stage of the sleep draught, his thoughts surprisingly settled as he concentrated on his potion.

 

TBC>>>>>


	31. A Fire Call Across the Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been moving house. Enjoy the update, and the next chapter I believe is going to make up for the delay.

**Chapter 31**

** (A Fire call across the Miles) **

Harry lay on the floor staring at Draco’s bodiless floating head in the fireplace.

“So you knew?” Harry questioned seriously as he selected one of the sweets from the unwrapped brown package lying beside him.

The parcel of sweets had arrived by owl earlier in the day, and had been re-directed to Grimmauld Place by one Severus Snape. After the incident the morning after Inglewood’s party, life for Harry as Severus Snape’s apprentice had gone back to normal. They worked side by side on experimenting with blending the Wolfsbane and the potion Snape had _‘acquired’_   by dubious means from the dead Guild Member. They had made little progress but Harry had learnt a considerable amount in the last three weeks. Snape had returned to the usual cool, calm and surprisingly patient mentor, while Harry had continued on as normal still eager to live up to Snape’s expectations of him. Not that Harry had forgotten his newly acquired knowledge about the ex-professor. It was with new eyes that Harry found himself analyzing seemingly routine events and incidents involving Snape with an entirely new view.

Harry found himself watching more closely the interactions Snape had with everyone he spoke with or met. When they were out at Diagon Alley, London, The Guild or Hogsmeade Harry couldn’t help himself watching his mentor walk or the way he held himself when he addressed certain people.  Harry wasn’t sure if the elder wizard had changed or if Harry’s new knowledge allowed him to see a new side of Snape he’d ignored before. The austere, hard elder wizard had taken on an almost swarve, sophistication. Sure Snape wasn’t what Harry assumed was handsome but the elder wizards poise and calm regard in all situations made him seem so self-assured and dignified. Those qualities alone provided the wizard with handsomeness all of its own. Up until now Harry hadn’t paid a lot of attention to Snape’s attire either, having only even seen the billowing fabric that hid Hogwarts resident dungeon bat. However having spent an inordinate amount of time behind Snape following him around, Harry had become quite accustomed to viewing the wizards perfectly sculptured waist that was always cinched in with a waistcoat, and the pert backside that was always clad in perfectly pressed trousers. The sight of Snape from behind had become rather an obsession for Harry much to his own disgust.

It was also the reason behind his latest Snape related quandary and why he’d taken the opportunity of a Friday evening to fire call his blonde nemesis.

Harry had never been one for self-pleasure. He’d grown up with muggle relatives, locked under the stairs most nights and such an activity would have undoubtedly brought unnecessary disgust from his Aunt and Uncle. Being in a dorm with eight other boys hadn’t leant itself to such activity either, the fear of being caught in such a compromising position would often wilt any unexpected erections. Holidays at Grimmauld Place and The Burrow provided very little privacy either, thus Harry hadn’t bothered too much with wanking. However last night, with Remus on another date again with Nyphadora Tonks, Harry had been left alone in Grimmauld Place. He hadn’t meant for it to happen but that didn’t excuse the fact that it had. After Snape’s impromptu question and answer session regarding Inglewood’s party he’d spent a lot of time reflecting on his own pathetic history with romance, and he’d gone to bed last night staring at the pictures of the ‘English Women’s Quiddich Team’ dressed in lingerie. The images had hung around and provided relatively pleasant dreams but there had come a point when the fresh faced feminine features had begun to morph into a far more masculine shape. Therefore it was with a gasp of surprise and a shudder of horror that he’d woken in a start this morning with the image of one naked Severus Snape burnt into his thoughts.

At the very thought of Harry flushed a little guiltily as he stared at Draco’s bodiless head. Harry had muddled through the day avoiding direct eye contact with his mentor and had made up a lame excuse not to stay for dinner, eager to talk to Draco. It was now that he found himself sprawled on the carpet talking to the one person who might provide some insight into his current problem.

“Of course I did, no straight wizard dressed that good. Besides it’s a well-known fact among certain ‘circles’ that he likes blondes.” Like a Thestral blow to the chest Harry distantly remembered the conversation he’d had with the shop keeper in Knockturn Alley, several weeks back. The bitter little dwarf’s comments back then hadn’t made much sense but he now realized in shock what the true meaning behind them had been.

“You dress well.” Harry countered.

“Thanks for the compliment Potter but you know I don’t bend that way as we’ve discussed before.” Draco raised a pointed eyebrow at Harry who rolled his eyes. Draco’s sexual prowess was something Harry had no intention of discussing with the blonde particularly when the conversation would be very once sided at present.

“I just thought it was some kind of rich pureblooded family thing.” It was true Harry had noticed Snape’s immaculate dress having mocked him for the past seven years for it, but he’d always just assumed it was the wizard’s way of signifying his superiority above his students, and portraying the brooding and intimidating persona he preferred while at school.

“Of which Snape is neither of those things.” Draco tutted in irritation.

“Merlin! You’re so bloody irritating when you’re right.” Harry paused and rolled over so he was now looking at Draco’s floating head upside down. “Why didn’t I see it at school?”

“Because you weren’t looking for it.” Draco tilted his head sidewise clearly upset by Harry’s upside downed expression. “Snape was a professor and you hated him. Now you’re spending a ridiculous amount of time in his company, could it be that you’re actually beginning to become his friend? Besides you’re bound to learn intimate details about one another, he’s probably learnt heaps about you already.” Harry rolled back over as he stuffed a sparkling sherbet into his mouth, and felt the sparkles of magic fly out of his ears and nose. “What does it bother you anyway? It’s not as if he jumped this guy in front of you?”

“I just keep thinking about it, and then I saw that bite mark above that wizard’s tattoo.”

“Oooh he’s a biter...guess we know which end he prefers.” Draco crooned suggestively.

“Huh?” Draco’s comment was lost on Harry who titled his head sideways in confusion. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head but didn’t elaborate further on his comment.

“Anyway it has just got me rattled that’s all.” Harry finished a deep frown furrowing his brow.

“You mean it’s got you questioning your own sexuality.” Draco dared speak what Harry had been contemplating since that fateful morning. Harry went to argue vehemently but Draco’s cool regard stopped any arguments.

“Guess so, I just wonder if that’s why I haven’t dated? Or why I’m not interested in dating.” Harry finally said after an awkward pause between them.

“Maybe because you’re just too busy saving the wizarding world to date? And I have it on good authority that unless you pitch a tent thinking about wizards, generally you’re not gay.” Draco supplied helpfully.

“That happened too.” Harry dropped his gaze to a stain on the carpet in front of him, the blush once more colouring his cheeks.

“Wow! Now that’s an interesting development in the life of the boy-who-lived. Do tell.” Draco’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief at Harry’s declaration, the blonde unable to hide the surprise smile that broke across his face.

“No, I’m only telling you because you know about this shit.” Harry mumbled irritably, still avoiding eye contact with Draco.

“I know about tits and vagina’s Potter, not cocks. Can’t help you with that one I’m afraid.” Draco shrugged and tilted his head once more to the side unhelpfully. “But if I’m to suggest a course of action I’d be speaking to Snape.”

“WHAT!” At this Harry did look up sharply at the blonde, horrified by the suggestion.

“What? He’s your mentor you should be able to talk to him about anything. He’s obligated to help you through these turbulent times as you transition from student to adulthood.” Draco drawled in a mocking tone of voice. Harry glared at him pointedly.

“You sound like one of Hermione’s text books.”

“Well it’s true!” Draco glared back at Harry, angry that Harry had compared him to Hermione. “Knight spent last week schooling me on the nuances of dating American Witches, it was enlightening. I’ve even got a date tomorrow night.”

“Good to see you’re committed to your studies, learning about Magical Creatures.” Harry drawled sarcastically with a shake of his head.

“Oh they’re magical creatures alright.” Draco wiggled his eyebrow suggestively causing Harry to roll his eyes. “Besides I _am_ learning, we caught a breeding pair of Quiddlett’s and Knight’s allowing me to personally ensure they settle into the universities bio dome.”

“You sound like you’re having fun.” Harry smiled genuinely at Draco who nodded in agreement.

“It’s the best decision I ever made, but I’m still cautious. Theodore says Snape has been in contact about doubling the wards around the estate here, so I’m guessing somethings happening.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. If something was happening Snape had not been forth coming with information but of late Voldemort had been suspiciously quiet. “If you hear anything…”

“…I’ll send an International Owl.” Harry finished quickly, causing Draco to smile widely.

“Listen I’ve got to go, I’ve got Niffler duty first thing tomorrow morning and those little bastards are quick and sneaky so I’ve got to have my wits about me.” Harry nodded in understanding as he knelt on the carpet. “Look out for yourself Potter, and be careful.”

“Hey before you go, what do I do about Snape?” Draco’s image wavered a little as the blonde obviously moved to end the connection, but at Harry’s quick request his head came back into view.

“Well if you’re not going to talk to him, fuck him instead. You’ll either like it or not and it’ll settle this crap you’re worrying about so you can enjoy the rest of your apprenticeship.”

“Great advice Malfoy, advice you’d never follow yourself.” Harry bit irritably.

“I don’t have to follow it. Knight and I had sex last Monday. Bye Potter.” With his bombshell dropped so matter of factly Draco disappeared, the warm glow of the fire returning to normal as the floo connection was severed. Harry was left sitting in front of the fire staring in shock at the space where his friend had been, not a moment ago.

“What the fuck!” Harry spat in shock his brain reeling for the second time in a week. With a shake of his head Harry flopped back onto the rug beside the fire, his eyes sliding closed as he processed yet another new piece of information. To Harry it seemed like the whole world was conspiring against him, and if that wasn’t enough plans were afoot with Voldemort that he hadn’t yet been made aware of.

**********************************************

“Where’s the boy?” Snape stepped into the hallway of Grimmauld Place his voice cold as he glanced at Remus who stood before him. There was no pleasant greeting or friendly small talk, such had been their frosty relationship since Harry had chosen Snape as his mentor the month previously.

“Asleep upstairs, I checked when I got home.” Remus didn’t offer to take Snape’s coat and the potions master made no move to take it off, clearly with no intention of staying long. Without an offer of welcome Remus led the way into the kitchen, Snape following quietly without request. “Dumbledore said he’d be along briefly.” Remus helped himself to a cup of tea from the pot warming on the stove. He didn’t offer Snape one but did indicate that they should both sit down to wait for the headmaster.

“How’s Molly?” Snape enquired, choosing not to sit and instead positioned himself leant against the bench across from the werewolf.

“As much as one could be, considering she’s got a husband and two children in St Mungo’s.” Remus scoffed bitterly, as he flicked his wand and summoned the bottle of fire whisky. Snape watched as the wolf liberally splashed the whisky into his cup of tea, before grimacing as he took a generous swig of the mix.  

“She was lucky it was not more serious.” Snape offered coolly.

“Not more serious!” Remus barked angrily his eyes flashing yellow as he glared the other wizard from across the table. “The twins both have serious burns and Arthur is facing a lengthy recovery from that curse!”

“A curse that would have been much worse had I not intervened. And I’m sure the twins have faced worse injuries inflicted from their own inventions than those they currently suffer from.” Snape countered his own tone of voice remaining calm and cool. Remus was clearly upset and Snape’s calm resolve did nothing but stoke the wolf’s anger.

“You’re a cold hearted bastard Severus Snape, they’re Molly’s family and she’s scared shitless because she nearly lost them tonight.” Remus’ voice rose again as he pointed rudely in the potion masters direction. “But you wouldn’t understand that, having no family of your own.” Snape bristled angrily at the accusation but before he could comment further, a very flustered Albus Dumbledore came striding into the kitchen.

“Ah, you made tea, don’t mind if I have a cup.” Snape sighed and swallowed his anger as the headmaster shook off his cloak and sat down at the table beside Remus. Obligingly Remus poured the headmaster a cup of tea before sitting back down beside the elder wizard. Snape still remained silently stood by the bench eyeing both other wizards with caution.

“How are things going?” Remus inquired impatiently of the headmaster, who had closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he enjoyed the first sip of warm tea clasped between his hands.

“Loving chaos the same as what usually surrounds the Weasley’s. The twins have been discharged with some of Severus’ burn salve…” The headmaster paused and Snape glanced across at Remus, his eyebrow arched in an almost childish ‘I told you so’ expression. Remus ignored it however as the headmaster continued. “Arthur is stable and the specialists from the Department of Curse Removals at the Ministry are confident they’ve lifted it.” Snape remained silent as the headmaster turned his attention from Remus to him. “Arthur was fortunate that you were able to deflect the main curse Severus, your cover wasn’t compromised?” Snape shook his head but was stopped from verbally replying as Remus jumped in.

“Fuck his cover, what the hell were they doing there in the first place? Why didn’t he tell us this was happening? What’s the point in having someone on the inside when they can’t provide information?” Remus snapped, pointing at Snape with anger.

“I’m a spy within his ranks not his confidant. I’m not privy to all of his plans. This summons was as unexpected as the attack was. Had I prior warning The Order would have been the first people I contacted. As it was I did manage to send my house elf with a message to Albus before I left the house.” Snape glanced across at Remus who was glaring at him, still nursing his spiked cup of tea.

“And because of that Hogwarts was successfully secured before the attack in Hogsmeade happened.” Albus inclined his head in Snape’s direction in thanks, but Remus snorted irritably.

“Too late for the Weasley’s though.” Remus ground out, as he glared at Snape over the rim of his tea cup.

“It was just unfortunate that Arthur and the Twins were at the shop when the attack happened, Molly said Arthur was helping them with stocktake before tomorrow’s Hogsmeade Weekend.” Albus glanced at Remus, sufficiently calming the wolf was just a simple look. Snape silently rolled his eyes, rather disgusted at how much control Albus seemed to have even over a werewolf. The elder wizard hummed with magic, the sparkle in his eyes reflecting the power that the soft features hid.

“So what did his Royal Darkness want?” Remus asked again his tone returning to calm, as the wolf within settled.

“Not what, but whom.” Snape supplied carefully. “It has come to the Dark Lord’s attention that Potter’s connection with him has waned somewhat, he was seeking a witch who specializes in blood bonds.” By way of explanation Snape tapped his forehead where Harry’s scar would be.

“You don’t seem surprised by this?” Albus’ eyes sparkled as he stared at Snape. Knowing the elder wizards ability to read minds Snape avoiding eye contact and fortified his barriers.

“No.” Was the simply reply Snape gave. Albus sighed heavily at the comment.  

“What did you do?” Once more Remus’ inner wolf surged to the surface with force, as he stood up from the table and pointed rudely once more at the potions master.

“The apprentice rites, Severus gave Harry _‘The Signet’_.” It was Albus who answered Remus’ question the elder wizard once more sighing softly.

“What?!” Remus shouted now, only to be quickly shushed by the headmaster, who was conscious of the sleeping boy above stairs. “Why was I not told of this?” Remus demanded in an angry whisper, after a cautious glance towards the kitchen door incase his outburst had woken Harry.

“Because it was a normal gift for the traditionalist suitor to give.” Severus berated between clenched teeth, tiring rather quickly at Remus’ accusatory tone of voice.

“Normal? In what world do you believe anything involving Harry is normal? Did it even register that perhaps giving Harry a part of your magic, when he’s already sharing Riddle’s was a bad idea?” Remus was going red in the face and the yellow flecks in his eyes had returned.

“Now Remus, calm yourself. There was no way Severus could have predicted the way Harry’s body reacted to the magical transfer.” Albus placed a calming hand on Remus shoulder. “As it appears, the small amount of Snape’s magic seems to have provided Harry with the ability to occlude the dark lord from his thoughts.”

“And in turn pissed him off enough to seek assistance to try and break Harry once more.” Remus concluded as he looked from Albus to Snape and then back again. Snape bit his lip, knowing that Remus was right but not willing to admit it aloud.

“Severus is one of the best occluments in the country, I am sure as Harry’s mentor he will begin immediately schooling Harry in the art now we have been made aware of the extent to which Snape’s magic has affected the boy.” Albus looked to Snape who at length nodded in agreement. After the disastrous attempts at teaching Potter occlumency at school, Severus had been rather pleased to never have to do it again. However fate was never so kind and he wondered silently if Harry would be a more willing pupil now they shared an understanding.  

“That still doesn’t fix the current problem, Riddle could be trying to break Harry as we speak…” As if triggered by Remus words there was a blood curdling scream from upstairs that shook Grimmauld Place to its foundations. Being on his feet Snape was the first to run from the room. Snape knew the scream, had heard it on several occasions throughout the years he’d spent at Hogwarts with Harry. It was the scream of agony and pain, of suffering and horror and it made his blood run cold. Taking the steps two at a time Snape reached the landing of the house and burst into Harry’s room.

The brown haired, green eyed boy was still screaming, as he arched and thrashed about on the bed. The bed clothes were thrown about the room and aside from his pyjama bottoms which clung low on his hips, Harry was naked. Striding across the room quickly Severus grabbed hold of the boy’s thrashing arms and pinned them to the bed beside his writhing body. Despite his wiry frame Harry was strong and Snape struggled to hold him still.

“Hold him down.” Snape spoke to Remus firmly as the wolf came around to the other side of the bed. Taking over from Snape, Remus tried to hold Harry’s thrashing body down but the boy was still wildly thrashing on the bed, desperate to be free of some unknown fear and pain.

“He’s too strong.” Remus growled out as Harry struck out at him, drawing blood from his cheek with his nails. “Just use an immobilizing spell on him.” Remus moved away from Harry and clutched at his bleeding cheek. Snape went to remove his wand and cast the spell when Albus spoke up from behind him.

“No! If Riddle is trying to test him, then if we immobilize Harry with magic it will break his natural defenses” Harry cried out in anguish and began clawing at his own skin as if trying to get out of it. The cry of pain snapped Snape back into action.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, he’s going to hurt us or himself.” Throwing off his robe Severus climbed up onto the bed. With his full weight Snape sat down on the boy’s abdomen, affectively pinning the boy’s arms to the bed beneath his knees. Leaning down close Snape took a hold of Harry’s face and held it firm and steady between his palms.

“Harry calm down.” The boys’ green eyes were wild and flicked around radically as if trying to search for a way out. “Please Harry calm down, it’s me and you’re safe.” Snape pressed his face impossibly close to Harry’s, ignoring the metallic smell of blood that hit his nostril as the boy’s scar began to bleed and run down between Snape’s fingers clutching his face. “Shhh, be calm.” Lowering his voice to the cool, calm tone he favoured when teaching Snape deliberately stared into the frightened green orbs. “Shhhh.” Snape felt the body pinned beneath him begin to relax, and the green eyes soften and begin watering with tears. “You’re alright. You’re safe.” Snape reiterated his message calmly before he slowly sat up, his weight lifting a little so the boy could breathe freely but not enough to allow him to move. Watching carefully Snape saw the moment that Harry was returned to them. With a slow blink of his green eyes the boy who lived was back and it was very clear that he was in pain and shock. “He needs to come with me.” Lifting himself off Harry’s body Snape was quick to wrap the boy one of the blankets as Harry began to shake.

“What? No!” Remus objected immediately as Snape lifted Harry’s shaking body up into his arms.

“With all due respect Lupin I don’t care what you say, Harry is coming with me. He’s clearly in distress and at this point is probably too exhausted to protect himself. I have the potions to ease his pain and I have the ability to protect his mind while he recovers.” With an angry glare at the werewolf Snape swept out of the room and back down the stairs. The wards shuddered as he apperated away leaving Remus and Albus facing each other silently within Harry’s wrecked room.

“You promised me Albus that this arrangement was for the best. I promised Sirius that Harry wouldn’t come to any harm but look…” Remus spoke seriously at Albus who sighed heavily and lowered his head in defeat. “This isn’t right.”

“What’s right and what needs to happen are two different things Remus. I have faith that Severus will keep him alive in this war, I didn’t say there wouldn’t be consequences of that.” With a shake of his head Albus turned to leave the room and glanced back over his shoulder at Remus. “I could do with a finger or two of that whisky of yours, if you please.” With that Albus was gone, leaving Remus to send a prayer to Merlin to keep harry safe before he dutifully followed the elder wizard back downstairs.

TBC...


	32. Strange Bedfellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been holidaying around the place. But I've come back with motivation to finish this story in the next month or two. So I've been busily writing away this last week. Enjoy the update and Happy Holidays.

**Chapter 32**

** (Strange Bedfellows) **

“Really Potter, you are dramatic.” The comment was made aloud to his unconscious patient who was lying sprawled ungainly on the overly large four poster bed. If the boy had been lighter and he’d had the forethought earlier he’d have placed his apprentice in one of the spare bedrooms. However Harry was, despite his slender frame, deceptively heavy and in his rush to attend to his patient and save his own protesting back, Snape had automatically headed for his own bedroom instead of the preferable others. Now that he’d attended to his apprentices most immediate needs, he could see the error of his earlier decision. Particularly because a green eyed, brown haired Harry Potter now stood between Snape and a good night’s sleep in his own comfortable bed.

Exhausted from the evening spent in Voldemort’s service Snape threw off his outer robe and unbuttoned his waist coat before he slumped down in the armchair beside the window. It was dark outside but he could see the few flickering lights of the other cottages that lined the lane beside his own. The last of summers light nights were beginning to draw in as autumn drew closer and Snape made a mental note to have Tiddles begin stocking the sheds of firewood.  With the very thought he snapped his fingers and the doe eyed floppy eared house elf appeared, pulling at his ears and hopping from one foot to the other as if stepping on hot coals.

“What are you doing?” Snape enquired of the small creature who suddenly realized he’d been summoned and stopped the silly motion at once.

“Tiddles was up in the attic sir, those creepy, crawly glowing beetles are back sir. Scurrying here and there, and eating all of master’s parchments, and nibbling on paintings and chewing robes and socks and hats…..”

“Alright Tiddles, once Harry is well enough I’ll have him call a creature specialist to have them removed.” Sensing that if he didn’t stop Tiddles now he wouldn’t be able to, Snape interrupted his house elf’s rant. Immediately Tiddles settled again and Snape watched as the house elf glanced over his shoulder at where Harry was still sprawled in the center of the bed.

“Is Apprentice Potter well sir?” Tiddles inquired cautiously, with cool regard. Snape rolled his eyes knowing exactly what his house elf was thinking and yet again regretting the decision to put Potter in his bed.

“No he’s not and I don’t have the energy to move him.” Was the simple reply he gave the elf, who seemed a little miffed to have found Harry in his master’s bed.

“Oh Tiddles will move him sir…” Snape’s eyes snapped open from where they were drooping closed with fatigue to realize just in time what Tiddles was going to do. The house elves hands were raised and a familiar crackle of elvan magic pierced the quiet of the room.

“NO! No magic!” Tiddles looked a little shocked as Snape flew up from the chair and put himself protectively between Harry and the house elf. “I can’t risk over stressing his own magic again, he’ll be fine where he is.”

“Then where is Master Snape going to sleep sir, you is looking very tried?” Crinkling his nose in irritation Tiddles glared at Harry’s prone body on the bed before looking almost innocently up at his master. Snape didn’t miss the elf’s disregard of Harry but chose to ignore it as he’d done for the past month and a bit.  With an exaggerated sigh Snape slumped back against one of the intricately carved posts of his wooden bed and glanced back at Harry. This very question he’d already been contemplating when he’d summoned his house elf and with an extended silence he made up his mind.

“I’ll be fine here, the bed is big enough for two and I’m not sleeping in the others. My back will be worse than it is now if I do.” Snape paused, knowing that he was justifying his decision aloud to the house elf. “Besides I need to protect us both and the boy’s thoughts are a mess. It will be easier with closer proximity.” Another justification but this one more to himself than the house elf. Snape rubbed his temples in frustration. “Will you run me a bath with the purple potion please Tiddles?” Sighing heavily Snape closed his eyes momentarily to process the fact he was about to climb into bed with a Potter when he realized that the house elf had yet to move. Opening his eyes Snape glared at Tiddles who was still stood staring at him, his doe eyes now narrowed a little darkly.

“Is that being a wise idea sir, considering? What would Apprentice Potter say?” The insinuation the elf was making instantly riled Snape’s anger and he straightened himself from the bedpost to rise to his full impressive height.

“Are you questioning my motives elf?” Snape snapped angrily as he glared at Tiddles, who suddenly seemed to have realized his mistake. With his glare now replaced with fearful wide eyes Tiddles shook his head quickly.

“No sir, not at all sir.”

“For future reference Tiddles, Mr. Potter is my apprentice and as per our arrangement he has agreed to everything that I deem necessary for his successful completion of that apprenticeship. Should I need for him to sleep within my bed I am sure he would do so, particularly if it involved his immediate wellbeing. Now, go and run me a bath!”  Snape ground out angrily from between his clenched teeth. With an affirmative squeak Tiddle’s scurried into the adjoining bathroom and Snape relaxed once more with an exhausted sigh and sat himself down on the side of his bed. With a glance over his shoulder at Harry he shook his head in quiet amusement. “Well, at least I think you’d agree.” He muttered at the boy, who was still unconscious. With another shake of his head Snape grabbed his pyjama bottoms from the bed side drawer before he followed Tiddle’s into the bathroom. There was the sound of the tap running and of the house elf’s grumbling about ‘traditionalists’ and ‘apprentices’ echoing in the tiled room beyond.

*************************************************

A warm ghost of breath against his neck had him shuddering in delight. The firm press of a body against his own molded perfectly with his. Hard, taunt flesh pressed against his own as he felt strong, slightly calloused hands raking up and down his heated skin. Moist lips followed the path of the hands, caressing each dip and point of his body, the lips pausing with an occasional flick of a tongue or nip of teeth. The sensation was fabulous and he stretched himself out with a murmur of pleasure.

The ministrations continued and he found himself growing hard beneath the careful touch of his faceless partner. As if reading his mind the wandering hands wrapped around his now tumescent length. The first tentative touches had his hips arching from the bed, a groan of pleasure bubbling low in his chest. The calloused fingers grew surer of themselves and gripped him more firmly as a thumb spread pre-come up his length slickening the surface and allowing an easy glide between the palm and his cock. The sensation sent ripples of pleasure tingling along his spine and he groaned again as the fingers tightened around him urging him on. The familiar sensation of impending orgasm tingled in his toes and began its torturously slow burn towards his center.

“Hmmm Harry,” That was his name, just a whispered caress washing over his body. It was the familiar voice he’d come to crave like a drug. He murmured his reply in a needy whimper.

“Harry.” His name again, spoken a little firmer this time but no less delightfully erotic in its rich melodic tone.

 _“Potter.”_ That was an unusual turn of phrase for a lover to growl in his ear at such an important moment. With his eyes still closed he frowned in slight confusion but continued to gasp as he neared his peak.

“Mr. Potter!” This time the voice was louder, firmer and with a slight touch of irritation. This was definitely not right and with a gasp of pleasure his eyes sprung open to stare into the deep obsidian eyes of the star of his current fantasy. With a sleepy blink Harry plummeted back to reality with a horrified squeak as he realized he’d just cum. Severus Snape was bent over him. The man was dressed in low slung sleep pants and his hair hung in messy tendrils around his face as he hovered above Harry. “Interesting choice of fantasy Potter but lacking in the most fundamental of elements no doubt because of your current virginal status.” Snape’s eyebrow rose smoothly in mild amusement as he stood back upright satisfied that his younger charge was now fully awake.

“What the hell!” Despite the flush of embarrassment still colouring his cheeks Harry recovered rather rapidly and his shock turned quickly into indignation as he took in his surroundings.

“Not a morning person are you Harry?” Snape threw over his shoulder at the boy on the bed. Harry glanced wildly around himself desperate to know what was going on and where he was. Snape padded across the bedroom over to a small sitting area beside the currently unlit fireplace and poured himself a cup of tea, uncaring of his lack of dress. Confused Harry could do little else but clutch the blanket to his chest as he glanced around at the bedroom he currently sat in. The bedroom was well furnished in dark mahogany and rich burgundy and creams. The four poster bed dominated the room and there were a few personal items scattered on the shelves around the walls. “I needn’t ask if you slept well.”

“What’s going on?” Harry ignored the statement and pressed on with his own inquiries. The last thing he remembered was going to bed in his bedroom at Grimmauld place after he’d fire called Draco. How’d he’d come to be in what was very clearly Snape’s bedroom was a complete mystery.

“You were suffering from Cruciatus Curse, the dark lord is……….” Snape paused as he sat down in the armchair and sipped casually from his tea. “Irritated by you at the moment.” He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Irritated by me? What’s new?” Harry countered pointedly. “What was so different that I ended up here in bed with you? And how come I don’t remember the vision?” Harry rudely pointed a finger in Snape’s direction.

“Ah, well there is an infinitely more complicated answer to that but the simple one is that the connection you share with his royal darkness has changed.” Snape tilted his head to the side matter of factly as he concentrated on drinking his own tea. Now uncaring of his state Harry threw his legs out of the bed and padded quickly over to where Snape was sat. The potions master was sat casually in his chair his legs crossed over and his tea balanced on the arm of the chair. Snape watched Harry’s movement carefully out of the corner of his eye quietly assessing the boy’s mood.

“Changed?” Harry questioned with a deep frown as he came to stand directly in front of his mentor. Snape merely nodded in agreement, pointedly avoiding looking at his young mentor’s body.

“Really Potter, even you should have felt it by now.” Snape admonished pointedly his eyebrow rising in silent irritation. Harry titled his head to the side and closed his eyes. With a deep steady breath he looked within himself to the dark burning piece of him that ached constantly like a bad tooth. It was a part of him he’d come to know was Voldemort. It was the part that flared into searing pain when Riddle was angry, or terrifyingly delighted at something. It was the part of him that spiked in his scar and would cause him to become breathless a moment before the familiar curse would take over his body. He’d had a long time to get used to the feel of Voldemort but as he searched for that feeling inside himself he realized with shocking clarity that it had changed.

“It’s not there!” Harry’s eyes sprung open in surprise. Snape snorted in mock amusement and shook his head.

“Don’t get your hopes up Potter, he’s still there. It is just that you are now blocking him out.”

“How?” Harry flopped himself down in the other arm chair opposite his mentor and Snape silently relaxed as he realized his apprentice’s temper had mellowed.

“My first declaration and gift to you during the apprentice rites.” Snape sighed, once more cursing Albus Dumbledore for having forced him into participating in the apprentice rites in the first place. Harry thought back to the moment he’d first opened _‘Veritas’_ letter in Dumbledore’s office last year and the feeling of magic that had swept over his body. At the time Harry hadn’t thought much about it, above Albus and Draco’s reactions to it. Harry now began to get the feeling the other wizard’s reactions to the gift may have been for a reason. “The signet is a traditional gift for a prospective mentor to give an apprentice. Originally it was designed to show sincerity and honesty before the official courtship between apprentice and mentor began.” Harry nodded silently, quietly appreciating the reason why Snape had chosen to follow the traditional rites. “The small amount of magic transferred to the apprentice is minimal and usually hardly recognizable. A token of commitment more than anything practical. I did not predict however your reaction to such a transfer.” Snape sighed and finished his cup of tea before putting back on the tray floating between them. “It would seem, that from the tiny amount of my magic I gave you, you have adopted my natural ability of occlumency.”

“Fuck.” Harry declared boldly suddenly realizing why for a while Voldemort had been suspiciously quiet in his mind.

“Eloquent as always Potter.” Snape muttered.

“So if I’m blocking out Voldemort,” Snape bristled at Harry’s use of the name but said nothing as the boy continued. “Then why was I suffering from Cruciatus?”

“You’re blocking your thoughts from him, not your physical and magical connection.” Harry sighed at Snape’s explanation. “To put it a little crassly, The Dark Lord is pissed to be no longer privy to your thoughts so has sought out an expert in blood bonds in order to continue torturing you through other means.”

“Fantastic.” Harry drawled darkly as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Without thought Harry pulled his legs up onto the chair and it was the cold sticky evidence of the previous night that brought him crashing back to reality. “So tell me again why I ended up in your bed?” Harry queried, an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks.

“Without proper training your ability to occlude the Dark Lord is tentative. I brought you’re here so that I could assist you with your mental barriers while you recovered from Riddle’s attack…”

“In your bed.” Harry interrupted with a skeptical glance in his mentor’s direction.

“An oversight on my behalf, in my rush to attend to your most immediate medical needs.”  Snape muttered coolly.

“And I suppose that gave you rights to look at my thoughts too?” Harry snapped pointedly remembering the dream he’d been having when Snape had woken him up. With an irritated sigh Snape rose from the chair. Clearly Harry had returned to his own insecurities and Snape was not in the mood to be discussing the issues.

“An unfortunate side effect of occluding someone else’s thoughts and not malicious in any manner.” Snape spat flatly as he moved over to the window to look out and check the weather. “Now I suggest you take yourself off to one of my other guest rooms, to change and shower. The wolf and Dumbledore are expecting you at the burrow today to discuss last night.” Harry knew instantly he was being dismissed and with a sigh he stood up and headed for the door. Harry paused on the threshold of the door to glance back at Snape standing by the window intent on asking about breakfast; however what he saw changed his comment instantly. On the wall above the fireplace were two portraits one he instantly recognized as the same portrait _‘Veritas’_ had commissioned during the apprentice rites, and the other was a similar portrait of his mother.

“Is that my Mum?” Harry blurted out in shock as he stared at the two portraits. “Is that me? What…” Harry when to question Snape again but before he could finish Snape had spun around, his eyes widening a little in shock before he raised his wand and flicked it at the door.

“Breakfast in 15 minutes Potter.” The wizard’s voice was sharp and to the point before the door of the bedroom slammed closed in front of Harry.  Harry was left standing in the hallway outside the closed door of Snape’s bedroom. Confused and totally at a loss at what to think Harry shook his head quietly.

“Great talking to you as always Severus.” Harry muttered as he glanced once more at the closed door before turning and heading off towards the other bedrooms along the hall. Perhaps Remus and The Weasley’s would have more insight into what was going on.

 

TBC.....


End file.
